Poudlard tome 1: La malédiction du dragon
by Lucie-et-Clara
Summary: Des années se sont écoulées depuis les aventures de nos grands héros de Poudlard, cependant aujourd'hui de nouveaux héros débarquent dans ce château qui regorge de mystères, après des attaques suspectes ils décident de mener leur enquête. Celle-ci pourrait les envoyer plus loin qu'ils ne le pensent. Action, humour, romance voilà ce qui vous attend cette année, à Poudlard.
1. Présentations

Salut tout le monde nous nous présentons, Lucie et Clara, nous avons 17 ans et avons commencé à écrire des fictions après le départ de Clara et cela nous a permis de rester en contact et de continuer à vivre notre amitié à travers une histoire.

Nous l'avons commencée lorsque nous étions en quatrième et le début de notre fiction peut paraître enfantine et courte mais nous avons décidé de ne pas le changer « question sentimentale » (les premiers chapitres peuvent paraître ridicules et tirés par les cheveux mais la suite en vaut la peine c'est pour cela que nous espérons que vous serez indulgents)

Notre Fiction porte sur de tous nouveaux personnages qui à leur tours font leur entrée dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard environ 200 ans après Harry Potter. Elle sera divisée en trois tomes et le deuxième comprendra notre trio d'or favoris.

Il est inutile de vous faire un résumé de notre histoire les premiers chapitres vous serviront à découvrir les personnages et vous vivrez l'action à travers eux tout au long de l'histoire.

Nous n'avons de délai quand à la mise en ligne nos chapitres car nous ne savons pas à l'avance quand nous aurons l'occasion d'écrire.

Sur ce nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture.

Lucie et Clara


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle plutôt bien prise.

C'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait, c'était les grandes vacances, il faisait chaud, chacun vivait paisiblement sa vie jusqu'au jour où Jean Grey reçu une lettre très étrange.

Chez les Grey :

Alors que Jean descendait de sa chambre afin d'aller chercher le courrier, elle découvrit à sa grande stupeur une lettre à son nom, avec un sceau en forme de blason représentant quatre animaux: un lion, un blaireau, un aigle et un serpent entourant la lettre P.

Elle ouvrit cette lettre écrite sur du parchemin brûlée avec une écriture verte et un contenu peu banal.

Elle lut la lettre et resta figée.

Jean : Maman ! Papa !

Père de Jean : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Jean : Vous feriez mieux de venir voir.

Chez les Lynch :

Keira sortait de sa douche, descendit dans le salon et découvrit une lettre identique à celle qu'avait reçu Jean sur la table du salon.

Keira : Papa, Maman j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard.

Ses parents arrivèrent en trombe dans le salon ainsi que son frère.

Elle dit à son attention : AH oui, et toi….

Il arriva lui mis une tape sur l'épaule et la décoiffa (les oreilles de Mickey)

Keira : Arrête Ren !

Elle prit sa lettre et se dirigea vers l'escalier tout en l'admirant.

Keira : C'est génial !

Pendant ce temps chez les Grey :

Jean : Alors comme ça j'ai hérité de vos dons ?

Mère de Jean : Et bien….

Père de Jean : Oui !

Jean : Mais c'est géant !

Ils l'a regardèrent d'un air ébahi.

Jean : Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est super méga génialement cool extra démentiel !

Jean : Bon quand-est ce qu'on va aller m'acheter mes fournitures scolaires ?

Elle commença à sortir de la pièce.

Jean : C'est génial.

* * *

 **Notes des auteurs**

 _Alors que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre, qui est un peu court certes nous l'avouons mais il sert à poser la situation, et à prendre connaissance des personnages principaux, surtout d'eux d'entre eux. Nous espèrons que le chapitre deux vous plaira!_

Lucie et Clara


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Un chemin très, très, très fréquenté.

Chez les Lynch :

Chacun savaient ce qu'il devait faire, Anna, la mère de Keira qui était son portrait craché, grande, brune, les cheveux ondulés, les yeux verts, et comme vous pouvez le constater très attachée à son apparence se préparait pour aller au chemin de Traverse, Son père Peter le sosie parfait de Ren avec quelques années de plus lui préparait la poudre de cheminette, Keira attendait ces parents impatiente d'aller chercher ses fournitures enfin surtout sa baguette, elle pourrait enfin jeter des sorts à son frère Ren. Ah Ren, très beau garçon, grand, musclé, avec ses cheveux châtain ses yeux gris et son sourire charmeur qui faisait tomber toutes les filles étaient assis sur le canapé à glander, comme d'habitude, il était désespérant.

Alors que chez les Grey tout le monde étaient affairé à ses petites affaire quoi que légèrement stressés. Jean elle était très calme, elle attendait patiemment que ses parents soient prêts à l'emmener au chemin de Traverse où elle avait hâte de se rendre afin d'acheter toutes ses affaires surtout sa baguette et ses livres. (Encore un rat de bibliothèque celle-là).

Pour aller au chemin de traverse, contrairement a la famille Lynch, ils se rendirent dans un café peu fréquenté, allèrent dans l'arrière boutique et passèrent par un grand mur de briques rouges, que seuls les sorciers connaissaient l'existence. Les parents de Jean, qui s'était calmés, regardèrent autour d'eux si aucun moldu ne les observait. Quant la petite impasse où ils se trouvaient devint tranquille, Emma, la mère de Jean, pris sa jolie baguette en charme remplis de poudre de fée et fabriquée à la main, tapota certaines briques de sa baguette et celles-ci se déplacèrent pour former un passage. Jean était ébahi par la prouesse que sa mère venait de réaliser, elle en était émerveillée et ne savait que dire. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la magie pouvait accomplir de telles choses.

Son père Mike interrompit le cour de ses pensées en lui disant :

Mike : Bienvenu sur le chemin de Traverse.

Du coté de la famille Lynch:

Tout le monde était prêt à passer par la cheminée qui les mènerait au chemin de Traverse. Ren tenta d'effrayer sa sœur en lui disant qu'elle allait finir dans le chemin de Traver mais celle-ci l'ignora.

Anna décida de montrer l'exemple. Elle prit de la poudre de cheminette se plaça dans la cheminée et annonça « chemin de Traverse » elle lança sa poudre et disparu.

Keira pris à son tour une bonne poignée de poudre, et dit distinctement « chemin de Traverse » en faisait bien siffler le s pour narguer son frère.

Elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard sur le chemin de Traverse où une foule de sorciers allaient et venaient sans faire attention aux nouveaux arrivants.

Une fois toute la famille au complet ils s'élancèrent dans la foule en direction de chez Ollivander

Elle évitait, trébuchait et évitait encore de se faire marcher sur les pieds elle faisait attention à ne pas perdre ses parents de vue mais cela devenait presque impossible tellement les sorciers étaient nombreux.

Et malheureusement elle les avait perdus de vue. Quand à sa grande surprise quelqu'un l'attira dans une boutique.

C'était son frère Ren.

Ren: Fait attention, tu pourrais te perdre, et vu ton sens de l'orientation t'aurais du mal à nous retrouvés.

Keira: Parce que tu crois que t'as un meilleur sens de l'orientation que moi. Monsieur je n'arrive même pas à retrouver les toilettes.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il se rendit compte qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans la bonne boutique, et se dirigea près de la sortie suivit de Keira, et une fois dehors il percuta quelqu'un.

Ren ne vit que les magnifiques yeux bleus azurs de cette jeune fille mystérieuse. Elle avait de longs cils et était légèrement maquillé ce qui rendait ses yeux encore plus hypnotisant. Ren ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses yeux, ils étaient clairs et fin ce qui donnait un charme peu commun à la jeune femme. Il s'excusa auprès d'elle et on entendit un « ce n'est rien » de la part de la fille qui parti le plus rapidement possible. Il se retourna de nouveau pour la regarder entièrement.

Elle était grande, mince, elle avait de magnifiques cheveux bouclés d'une couleur particulière un blond dégradé, ils étaient plus foncé au niveau du crane et plus clairs au niveau des pointes. Elle tenait des sacs d'achat dans sa main gauche. Elle semblait très pressée.

Ren la fixait toujours afin de voir sont visage mais la jeune fille ne lui offrit pas cette occasion.

Keira très peu patiente clama :

Keira : Bon Ren tu te grouilles on ne va pas passer la nuit ici.

Il revint vers elle toujours interloqué par la fille qu'il venait d'heurter.

* * *

Notes des auteurs:

Alors, ce chapitre inclut la description physique des personnages nous vous laissons les imaginer, vous pouvez aussi deviner certains de leur traits de caractère en fonction de leur réaction pendant les dialogues!

Sur ceux nous vous laissons découvrir la suite!

Clara et Lucie


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Les achats.

Les Grey :

Alors que Jean remontait la rue menant vers la libraire Fleury& Botts afin d'y rejoindre ses parents elle repensait au jeune homme qui venait de la percuter

Elle n'avait réussi qu'à voir ses yeux gris-dorés qui la regardaient avec tant d'insistance que cela l'avait chamboulée. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail et rejoint ses parents.

Les lynch:

Ren et Keira avait réussis à retrouver le magasin d'Ollivander où ils retrouvèrent leurs parents.

Ils achetèrent la baguette de Keira puis ils décidèrent d'aller se promener laissant Keira à la libraire en lui disant qu'ils la rejoindraient plus tard.

Jean examinait chaque recoins de la librairie à la recherche d'un livre qui pourrait lui plaire, elle en prit un puis deux puis trois et quatre... ce jusqu'a ce qu'elle se fasse bousculer par quelqu'un et que tous les livres tombent de ses bras. Cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'elle se faisait bousculer en moins d'une heure. Elle était maudite ou quoi!

Puis elle aperçu La jeune fille qui accompagnait le garçon qui l'avait bousculée. Elles se regardèrent un instant puis Jean détourna les yeux pour revenir à ses livres quand Keira s'avança vers elle et lui dit:

Keira : Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Jean ne répondit pas et Keira se baissa pour l'aider à ramasser ses livres.

Elle constata que la jeune fille avait acheté beaucoup de manuels en commun avec les siens. Et lui demanda.

Keira : Toi aussi tu rentres à l'école Poudlard cette année ?

Jean: Oui, ce sera ma première année. Et toi ?

Keira: Moi aussi ! Tes parents ce sont aussi des sorciers ?

Jean: Oui, ils travaillent au Ministère de la Magie.

Keira : Moi dans ma famille nous sommes tous des sorciers. Mon frère Ren par contre est vraiment nul.

Jean : AH…. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que j'y aille.

Keira: Attend… Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à trouver tous mes livres, car disons que les librairies c'est pas trop mon truc. Et mon frère ne peut pas m'aider car c'est un vrai faignant. Et de toute façon je suis toute seule, mes parents et mon imbécile de frère sont partis ce promener.

Jean : D'accord, dit-moi quels livres il te manque et on ira les cherchés.

Elles allèrent chercher les livres de Keira, les payèrent puis sortirent de la boutique.

Keira : En tout cas merci beaucoup, tu m'as évité de perdre tout mon temps à chercher ces livres. Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?

Jean : Je m'appelle Jean

Keira : Moi c'est Keira.

Jean : En tout cas tout le plaisir était pour moi (en désignant les livres de Keira).Bon il faut que j'aille retrouver mes parents.

Keira : Ok, on se verra à la gare ou dans le Poudlard Express.

Jean : Oui. Au revoir.

Keira : A la prochaine.

Sur ce elles partirent chacune de leurs côté.

Keira retrouva sont frère et ses parents puis ils partirent chez eux. De son côté Jean rentra chez-elle avec ses parents par le même chemin qu'ils avaient empruntés pour venir, une fois rentrée elle se hâta de lire ses livres de magie.

* * *

 **Notes des auteurs**

Oui, c'est la première rencontre de nos héroïnes et du grand frère super canon, enfin bon il ne faut qu'il prenne le melon, sinon nous espérons que ce chapitre vous à plu et cap sur le quatrième chapitre que nous adorons, l'apparition de nouveaux personnages et d'un particulièrement drôle et ridicule!

Lucie et Clara


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Le départ, les pleurs et les nouveaux amis.

Et oui, c'était la rentrée.

Keira était morte d'impatience quand à Ren lui était mort de tristesse de quitter sa petite vie tranquille qui était de manger et dormir.

Keira avait déjà bouclé sa valise depuis 3 jours et attendait sur le pas de la porte.

Keira: Bon vous-vous dépêchez on va être en retard.

Ren: Keira, il est seulement 10h.

Keira: Et?

Ren: Et je te rappelle que le train ne part que à 11h30!

Keira : Vaut mieux être en avance qu'être en retard.

Ren: Alors met la en sourdine s'il te plait que je puisse déjeuner en silence et faire mon deuil de ces magnifiques vacances.

Elle lui fit une grimace.

Ren: Déjà que je vais devoir te supporter pendant 1 an. Tu ne vas pas en plus m'embêter lors de mon petit déjeuner. C'est sacré le p'tit dej et tu le sais très bien!

Keira: Pour toi oui.

Chez Jean :

Jean: Debout! Debout! On va être en retard il est 10h45 mon réveil n'a pas sonné!

Elle se prépara en vitesse et ils montèrent dans la voiture pour se rendre à la gare King 'Cross,

Jean pas du tout effrayé fonça dans le mur de brique qui menait à la voie 9 3/4

Elle apporta ses valises, dit au revoir à ses parents, sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux ce qui l'a fit rire.

Jean: Maman pleure pas ce n'est pas comme si on n'allait pas se revoir, on se verra à Noël!

Elle les embrassa et monta dans le train.

Elle rechercha un compartiment libre, elle en trouva un, s'installa, sorti son livre et commença à le lire. Quand soudain.

Keira : Jean ! Salut ça va ?

Jean : Salut, bien et toi ?

Keira : Je te l'avais dit qu'on se verrait dans le train. Mais sinon oui je vais bien.

Jean : Viens installe toi.

Keira déposa ses affaires et s'installa dans la banquette en face de Jean.

Quelques minutes plus tard un garçon arriva.

Ren : Keira, rend-moi la boîte à flemme que t'as piqué dans ma valise !

Keira : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Ren : OH que si et tu vas me la rendre tout de suite.

Keira : Ok, la voilà… Faut te détendre, t'es stressé avant d'avoir commencé les cours, c'est inquiétant.

Ren : Ouai c'est ça.

Elle remarqua que tous les amis de Ren étaient présents.

Keira : Et t'avait besoin d'amener tout tes copains pour venir chercher ta boîte à flemme ?

Ren : Tu te crois drôle !

Il détourna son regard de Keira pour le poser sur Jean. Il reconnaîtrait ses yeux entre milles, c'était ceux de la fille qu'il avait bousculé sur le chemin de traverse.

Ren : Et mais je te connais toi tu es la fille que j'ai bouscule sur le chemin de Traverse, je me présente Ren Lynch.

Jean : Bousculer c'est un peu faible comme mot, j'aurais plutôt utilisé le terme renverser ou écraser.

Ren : Ouai peu importe le mot, en tout cas je me rappelle bien de toi. Je suis le frère de Keira malheureusement.

Keira : Je t'en foutrais des malheureusement moi.

Jean était assez amusé par les deux frères et sœurs toujours en train de se bagarrer pour un oui ou un non.

Ren : Mais non je rigole, je l'aime ma petite sœur adorée.

Il lui fit un câlin mais Keira le repoussa.

Ren : Bon aller moi j'y vais. A toute Keira. Salut Jean (il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir et Jean retourna à sa lecture cachée derrière son livre légèrement gêné par la situation.)

Keira : Excuse-moi pour mon frère, il est un peu….bizarre.

Jean : T'inquiète, j'ai déjà connu pire.

Keira : Et encore ça c'était rien.

Soudain il y eu une explosion.

Le compartiment était infesté par la puanteur, et les filles durent se résoudre à aller dans le compartiment de Ren.

Ren : Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? Vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi c'est ça (en faisant un clin d'œil à Jean)

Jean : Notre compartiment à été infesté alors on est obligées de venir ici.

Keira : Et c'est pas une partie de plaisir.

Ren : Ok Jean tu peux rester, par contre toi Keira, Dehors.

Keira : Pourquoi ? Je suis quand même ta « sœur adorée » !

Ren attrapa Jean par le poigné pour la faire rentrer dans le compartiment, poussa Keira à l'extérieur et lui claqua la porte au nez.

Ren : Plus maintenant.

Folle de rage elle ouvrit la porte et la claqua derrière elle.

Keira : Alors ça tu vas me la payer mon vieux.

Elle attrapa ses farces et attrape sorti du compartiment ouvrit les portes d'autre compartiment et se mit à jeter les friandises et farces de son frère afin de les éparpillés partout.

Ren : Reviens tout de suite !

Il parti à sa poursuite. Il l'a rattrapa, lui sauta dessus et tomba à plat ventre sur…. Sa sœur.

Keira : Pousse toi Ren tu m'écrases, je ne peux plus respirer.

Ren : N'en fais pas trop non plus. Je ne suis pas si gros que ça !

Keira : Je te rachète des bonbons et on est quitte.

Ren : Ok.

Ils se relevèrent et se serrèrent la main en guise de signe de paix. Elle lui acheta des bonbons et ils retournèrent dans la cabine comme si de rien n'était.

Ren : On en était où déjà ? AH oui, Jean parle nous de toi ! (avec un sourire charmeur)

Keira : Oui Jean parle nous de toi.

Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère et en prenant le même sourire charmeur qu'il faisait afin de se moquer de lui.

Ren ce tourna alors vers elle et lui mis un petit coup d'épaule qui voulait dire « tais-toi avant que je t'étripe ».

Jean : Et bien, je m'appelle Jean Grey

Ren : Sans blague !

Jean le fusilla du regard.

Jean : Je disais donc avant d'être interrompue, je m'appelle Jean Grey j'ai 16 ans et demi, je viens d'Angleterre, Bristol plus exactement, je vis avec mes parents ma mère Emma et mon père Mike ils travaillent tout les deux au Ministère de la Magie, mon père au département de la justice magique et ma mère au département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. Je pratique plusieurs activités comme le quidditch, au poste de poursuiveuse, je pratique le chant, le piano, et je fais un peu de danse. Je connais la magie depuis que j'ai 12 ans, mais je n'en ai jamais vraiment pratiqué, je sais juste faire quelques tours, j'adore lire et je n'aime pas ne rien faire, et les personnes arrogantes, prétentieuses et vantardes.

Keira : Ren surtout ne te sens pas visé.

Ren : Mais ne t'inquiète pas chère sœur je ne me sens pas visé le moins du monde.

Jean : Et si tu nous parlais de toi Keira ?

Ren : Cherche pas Jean, elle n'a rien d'intéressant à te raconter.

Keira : Détrompe-toi, j'ai des trucs supers importants à lui dire.

Ren : Très bien, nous somme toute ouïe (en se moquant).

Keira : Voila, alors j'ai une magnifique famille, ma mère, Anna, et mon père Peter travaillent tout les deux à l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, et j'ai un frère qui est loin d'être magnifique, qui ne sait rien faire à part dormir, manger, dormir et faire ses « somptueux, splendide, majestueux » sourires et clin d'œil. Bien sur il est stupide en tout point et croit tout savoir sur la magie. Voila ce j'avais à dire. Et encore j'ai été gentille.

Ren : Je le savais…. A part de moi tu ne peux parler de rien d'autre, c'est si triste de voir sa sœur ne rien savoir faire d'autre que de parler de son splendide frère. J'ai de la peine pour toi Keira.

Keira: T'es vraiment qu'un abruti Ren.

Ren: Je plaisante.

C'est alors que pour la première fois Chris le meilleur ami de Ren prit la parole.

Chris: Vous êtes pathétiques tout les deux.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Ren se mit à fixer Jean mais celle-ci ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Sentant quelqu'un l'a regardée Jean tourna la tête et plongea dans les beaux yeux gris-doré de Ren.

Quand soudain, des cris se firent entendre.

?: Tu es tout, toute ma vie j'ai rêvé de toi!

On voyait apparaitre un sourire sur le visage de Ren.

Puis sur celui de jean et de tout les autres, mais ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux.

?: Je t'aimmmmmmme, Je t'aimmmme comme une folle, comme un soldat, comme une star de cinéma!

Jean: On dirait des cris de cochon.

Ren: Mais bouffez-le votre cochon.

Cria Ren.

?: Tu es tout pour moi, je sens ton odeur, ton parfum me manque, j'ai tellement besoin de toi que je meurs...

Keira: non mais il y a des préfets quand même. Faites votre boulot.

Chris: Oh oui faite la taire.

Ren et Jean se lâchèrent des yeux.

Ren: Je n'aimerais pas être le garçon à qui elle chante cette chanson.

Jean: ça c'est sur.

La personne se faisait de plus en plus entendre ils se doutèrent qu'elle se rapprochait

?: Ce n'est que le début d'une grande histoire d'ammmmooooouuuurrrrrrrrr!

Je vie pour toi, et toi, tu vie de moi, oh oui je t'aimmmmeeee

Ren: Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens pas la.

La jeune fille mystère ouvrit la porte du compartiment et la claqua.

Jean sursauta et attrapa la main de Ren (par reflexe)

Il l'a regarda mais celle-ci ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il sourit et serra sa main.

?: Je t'aimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeee!

La jeune fille s'agenouilla devant Ren.

Ren: Oh non, j'en étais sur...

Lavande: Bonjour je m'appelle Lavande Brown mais on se connait déjà.

Ren: Ah bon.

Lavande: Oui nous nous sommes déjà vus en rêve.

Jean: On n'est pas dans la belle au bois dormant.

Lavande se mit à chanter la chanson de la belle au bois dormant.

Lavande: Mon amour, je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve. Mon amour ...

Keira voyant la gêne de son frère et aussi sa main dans celle de Jean ne voulait pas que Lavande gâche tout l'attrapa par les cheveux et la mis dehors.

Keira: C'est fini le spectacle.

Ren : Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe c'est truc là.

* * *

 **Notes des auteurs**

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre, personnellement nous l'adorons surtout le moment avec Lavande, ce chapitre est de loin le plus long que nous avons écrits pour le moment, et nous essayerons de rendre les autres plus longs car il est vrai qu'ils sont assez cours mais c'est parce que nous ne sommes qu'au début de l'histoire!

Clara et Lucie


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Une arrivée fracassante !

Tout le monde riait dans le compartiment, Keira fière de sa prestation se rassit puis regarda Jean et son regard descendit sur sa main lié à celle de Ren, essayant de lui faire comprendre le geste qu'elle venait de faire !

Jean ne comprit pas tout de suite, elle suivit le regard de Keira et vu sa main entrelacé à celle de Ren, ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle lui lâcha la main.

Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et observa la jeune fille. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Jean mais comprit lorsqu'il croisa le regard amusé de Keira, il lui lança un regard assassin.

Le train s'arrêta lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination ils descendirent du train et furent accueillis par Hagrid un semi-géant, professeur de soin aux créatures magiques et garde chasse du domaine.

Tout le monde était très impressionner par sa taille et sa tête à peine visible part ces cheveux et sa barbe. Touts les premières années le suivirent pendant que les deuxièmes années passèrent par un autre chemin qui les menaient à des calèches. Les nouveaux sorcier, quand a eux, prenait des barques pour aller au château.

Juste avant de partir Ren lança :

Ren : Tombe pas dans l'eau Keira, il y a pleins de Stangulot dedans !

Keira : Et toi fait attention à ne pas tomber de la calèche, comme tu as fait à la maison !

Jean posa un pied sur la barque qui commença à trembler ce qui ne la rassura pas du tout.

Jean : Il n'y a pas moyen de prendre la calèche ?

Ren qui n'était pas encore parti lui dit :

Ren : Ah C'est parce que tu as envie d'être avec moi c'est ça, je te fais une petite place si tu veux.

Keira : Ah oui c'est sûr une petite place à côté de Ren quel chance.

Jean : Finalement la barque c'est pas si terrible. Une prochaine fois peut-être, ou pas.

Ren affichait une mine triste.

Keira : T'as qu'a demander à Lavande de venir à côté de toi, je suis sûre qu'elle en serait ravie car depuis tout à l'heure elle n'arrête pas de te lancer des petits sourires.

Il tourna la tête vers Lavande qui lui fit un signe de main accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Ren prit toute la place du banc de la calèche et sorti très embarrassé :

Ren : Il n'y a plus de place !

Et la calèche s'en alla.

Les premières années montèrent dans les barques traversèrent le lac noire et arrivèrent devant la grande porte de Poudlard.

Le professeur Longsvalle directrice de Poudlard emmena les élèves dans la grande salle et annonça qu'elle allait les répartir dans quatre maisons différentes, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Jean fut envoyé à Gryffondor dans la même maison que Ren.

Ren : Tient je t'ai gardé une place.

Lavande : Et pourquoi moi tu ne m'as pas gardé de place ?

Ren : Le banc n'est pas assez solide pour toi, désolé.

Vu qu'elle se trouvait en face de Ren elle répliqua :

Lavande : Ce n'est pas plutôt parce que de cette place tu peux mieux admirer mon physique de rêve.

Ren : Faudrait déjà que t'en ai un….

Lavande : Au c'est trop chou, tu mens à tout le monde juste pour que personne ne sache que tu m'aimes, à tout à l'heure mon Rénouné.

Ren : Mais elle a rien comprit cette dingue, et c'est quoi ce surnom ridicule…

Jean : A tout à l'heure mon Rénouné. (en ce moquant de Ren)

Keira les rejoins quelques minutes plus tard.

Le professeur Longsvalle pris la parole :

Mme Longsvalle : Cher élèves, nous informons les premières années que durant 4 jours ils iront faire du camping en montagne à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

On entendait les deuxièmes et troisièmes années se plaindre de l'injustice pour eux.

Longsvalle répliqua.

Longsvalle : Il me semble que vous avez des examens à préparer vous donc arrêter vos jérémiades.

Vous partirez demain, par groupe de 8 à 10 personnes. Ce soir vous obtiendrez une feuille contenant les objets et vêtements à emmener ainsi que le nom des personnes avec qui vous passerez ce séjour.

Ren : Ce serait bien qu'on soi ensemble (en regardant Jean).

Longsvalle : Ren, je sais que tu aimes bien papoter surtout avec des filles mais je vais te demander de te taire car ce serait dommage d'avoir une retenue dès le premier d'école.

Il se tût et Le repas commença !

Une fois ce dernier terminé ils se rendirent dans leur salle commune.

Keira : Hey, on à reçus la feuille pour le camping.

Jean : Ah super.

Keira : Roulement de tambour Ren.

Il frappa ses mains contre la table.

Keira : Nous sommes avec : Ren, Jean, Chris, Moi et attention pour le dernier….. Lavande.

Grand silence et Lavande était la seule à sauter de joie.

Lavande : Ouai super Rénouné on est ensemble !

Gros blanc dans la salle et Lavande courrait partout.

Ren : Bon voyons le côté positif, il y a au moins une personne que j'aime bien dans ce groupe.

Keira : Laisse moi deviner, c'est pas moi, pas Lavande, Chris ça fait un siècle que vous vous connaissez donc tu t'en fiches je dirais que c'est….

Jean : J'ai peur tout d'un coup.

Keira : Jean !

Ren : T'as tout faux Keira !

Jean poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Keira : Quoi ?

Lavande : Qui voulez-vous que ce soit a part moi.

Ren : Tout le monde, nan en faite je rigolais je voulais voir votre réaction.

Chris : Dit-moi pourquoi j'ai du mal à te croire.

Jean pris la fiche.

Jean : Nous partageons donc la même tente mais il y a d'autres personnes dans notre groupe :

Matt Stevens, Rick Wayne, Neal grant, Zany Dolt et Lull Mellow.

Lavande: Chouette que des garçons, j'espère qu'ils sont beaux, en tout cas je suis sûre qu'ils vont tous tomber sous mon charme.

Ren : Au moins elle va me lâcher.

Lavande : Mais bien sur jamais je ne tromperais mon Rénouné.

Ren : Non mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?

Keira : Au moins t'as une admiratrice Ren !

Ren : Ouai bah vive mon admiratrice. J'aurais préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. (il jeta un coup d'œil à quelqu'un.

Jean : Très intéressant ce magasine.

Keira : Depuis quand tu sais lire à l'envers Jean.

Jean : Depuis maintenant, hin-hin-hin !

Elle reposa le magasine, essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de quelqu'un.

Jean : Ah il se fait tard, je vais aller me coucher.

Keira : En tout cas une chose est sûre.

Jean : Laquelle ?

Keira : Tu ne seras jamais actrice.

Ils montèrent se coucher, certains attendant avec impatience le lendemain certains appréhendant ces vacances enfin surtout les personnes avec qui elles vont les passées.

* * *

Notes des auteurs:

Cette scène vous montre bien le caractère de nos personnages et leur manière de s'apprécier (trait d'humour). Vous pouvez ainsi dire ce qui vous plait et ce qui ne vous plait pas dans notre fiction afin que l'on puisse l'adapter à tous nos lecteurs.

Nous pouvons vous assurer que la prochaine scène sera pleine de rebondissements, d'humour, d'amour et de terreur, ainsi qu'une bonne dose de gaffes!

Nous espérons que vous aimez notre fiction et que vous la suivrez jusqu'au bout! :)

Lucie et Clara


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Le camping !

La nuit passa très vite, et laissa place au soleil, les valises étaient bouclées les élèves étaient prêts à partir. Le professeur Longsvalle leur avait donné rendez-vous dans le hall.

Longsvalle :

J'espère que vous avez pris tout le matériel requis dans la liste ainsi que des vêtements de circonstances. Très bien le groupe 1 vous serez sous la responsabilité du professeur Brûlopot votre enseignant de soins aux créatures magiques et garde-chasse.

Le groupe 2 vous serez sous la responsabilité du professeur Everad, votre enseignant en Défense contre les forces du mal. Le groupe 3 vous serez sous la responsabilité du professeur Burbage votre enseignante en Divination.

Il est l'heure de partir, je vous souhaite de passer un bon séjour en montagne.

Et elle retourna dans son bureau.

Jean : Bon allons rejoindre le professeur Everad.

Ren : Au moins on sera en sécurité avec ce prof.

Jean : Pourquoi tu as peur qu'il nous arrive quelque chose ?

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Keira qui en retour lui sourit.

Ren : Oui je ne voudrais pas que mon adorable sœur panique encore à cause du noir.

Lavande : Bah oui, il ne veut pas qu'il m'arrive un truc à moi aussi, je suis sa Juliette tout de même.

Keira : J'aime pas quand tu mens Ren…

Lavande: Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi! Ren ne ment jamais.

Ren: Bah pourquoi quand je te dis que je t'aime pas tu me colles quand même ?

Lavande: A bah si tu mens en faite.

Ren: Elle m'énerve cette fille...

Lavande: Mais arrête de mentir! Roooh.

Keira : Mais oui Ren avoue que tu craques pour Lavande tout le monde le sait.

Ren : Et après c'est moi qui mens.

Jean: Oh et ne fait pas ta tête de chien battu, c'est pas la mort d'aimer Lavande...

Ren: Non c'est la peste.

Keira: ça me fait mal de le dire mais je suis d'accord avec lui.

Jean : Attends tu as dit que tu aimais Lavande!

Ren: Non j'ai jamais...

Jean : Si car tu n'as pas démenti ce que j'ai dit sur le fait que aimer Lavande ce n'était pas la mort et toi tu as dit non c'est la peste, et quand tu dits ça tu dit en fait que l'aimer c'est la peste donc tu dits que tu l'aimes. Et ne nie pas car la c'est toute la science et logique humaine que tu remets en cause !

Ren : Quoi…. (Il réfléchit deux minutes) Oui tu as raison je suis amoureux de Lavande.

Celle-ci sauta de joie (enfin elle essaya)! Et il passa son bras par-dessus son épaule.

Jean ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réponse eu une mine déçu ! Quand à Keira celle-ci pourrait gober des mouches car elle avait la bouche grande ouverte.

Même Chris était complètement sonné !

Ren se retourna pour voir leur tête enfin, puis souris, et en regardant Lavande se dit qu'il venait de commettre une grave erreur et qu'il aura du mal à s'en sortir !

Ils partirent donc en dehors de Poudlard accompagnés de quatre professeurs, trois responsables d'un groupe et un du matériel (M Herbert Beery, le professeur de Botanique).

Elle était furieuse, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, enfin si elle le savait mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, oh non ça elle ne l'admettra jamais, elle niera, fuira, mais jamais elle ne l'avouera !

Il était fier de son coup et surtout de son effet. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ça, certes il n'aimait pas que sa sœur et ses amis se moque de lui à cause de Lavande mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il l'avait fait, il voulait voir sa réaction, mais bien sûr jamais il ne dira pourquoi il l'avait fait, il niera, fuira mais jamais il ne l'avouera !

Jour 1 :

Professeur Everad : Bon nous sommes arrivés, constituez des groupes, mixtes si vous le souhaitez, et montez vos tentes.

Les groupes se constituèrent.

Dans la première tente se trouvait : Keira, Jean, Chris, Ren et Lavande.

Dans la seconde : Matt, Rick, Neal, Zany et Lull.

Qui à la grande surprise de tous ne se plaignit pas d'être dans une tente remplis de garçons étant la seule fille. Au contraire elle dit.

Lull : Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne dors pas beaucoup non car les fées me donnent de la poussière magique qui me donne la pêche, et puis je vais sans doute dormir à la belle étoile !

Elle parti vers la rivière d'un pas joyeux.

Chris : Cette fille est vraiment bizarre.

Ren : Laissez les filles c'est aux hommes de monter la tente (en se remontant les manches) allez cherchez du bois.

Keira : A vos ordres chef. (en se moquant)

Lavande: Vous trouver pas que Ren et moi on fait un beau couple ?

Jean agacé par le sujet de la conversation parti.

Keira : Attend Jean où tu vas ?

Jean : Nulle part !

Keira : Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Jean : Non ça ira.

Keira parti en direction du campement.

Lavande : Me laisse pas toute seule j'ai peur.

Keira : Débrouille-toi !

Ren : Déjà de retour ? Où est Jean ?

Keira : Je sais pas elle est parti quand Lavande à dit : Je fais un beau couple avec Ren (sur le même ton que Lavande)

Ren : Elle à dit ça ! Va falloir que je règle quelques trucs avec Lavande !

Keira : Beaucoup de trucs plutôt !

Ren : Bon reste avec Chris, je vais voir Jean ! (en faisait le super héros)

Keira : C'est pas plutôt une excuse pour ne pas monter la tente !

Ren : J'entends rien Keira !

Keira : Il est pénible celui-là (en regardant Chris)

Ren : C'est bizarre j'entends des voix qui disent des idioties.

Keira entama la conversation avec Chris :

Keira : Au fait, je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je voulais pas te vexer mais pour ma défense tu ne parles presque jamais.

Chris :…

Keira : Bah dis-donc t'es pas bavard !

Chris : Bah je suis désolé…

Keira : ...

Elle se décida à parler.

Keira : Depuis quand tu connais mon frère ?

Chris : Depuis l'année dernière !

Keira : C'est marrant parce que vous êtes totalement différent l'un de l'autre !

Chris : Euh…

Keira : T'es beaucoup plus intelligent et mature que lui en tout cas.

Il sourit.

Keira : C'est quoi ce sourire ?

Chris : Bah c'est mon sourire… Pour une fois que tu me fais un compliment… Depuis tout à l'heure tu ne fais que me critiquer.

Keira : Ah, désolé en plus j'essayais de faire attention…

Chris : Et bah dis donc je me demande ce que tu dirais si tu ne faisais pas attention.

Keira : Pleins de bêtises !

Il rit.

Keira : Bah te moque pas de moi.

Chris ; Je ne me moque pas ! C'est pas mon genre.

Keira : Alors là c'est sûr, t'es vraiment le contraire de mon frère !

Chris : Je dois le prendre comment ?

Keira: Je sais pas sa dépend si tu trouve que mon frère est cool ou pas.

Chris: C'est une question piège?

Keira: Non pas du tout.

Chris: Disons qu'il est sympa mais parfois je le trouve, légèrement stupide mais ça tu ne lui répètes pas! Et puis c'est un sacré dragueur!

Keira : T'as peur de mon frère?

Chris: Non, il est vraiment très extraverti comparé à moi et du coup moi j'ose pas trop parler...

Keira: Ouai c'est sur qu'il prend souvent la parole pour rien dire en plus. Tu devrais t'affirmer un peut plus je suis sur que t'aurais plein d'amis comme ça.

Chris: Euh ouai peut-être...

Keira: On devrait peut être monté la tente quand même.

Chris: Oui je pense!

Et ils montèrent la tente.

Pendant ce temps là Jean était assise au bord de la rivière.

Lull: Coucou, toi aussi tu parles aux poissons?

Jean: Pardon?

Lull: Moi aussi, je les trouve passionnant et vraiment très drôles.

Jean: Ah...

Lull: Bon je pars à la recherche de gnomes des forêts. Et en passant, ta tête est remplie de Joncheruines!

Jean: D'accord... j'espère que tu les trouveras tes gnomes (elle vit Ren) Ah bah regarde il y en a un qui arrive.

Lull partie et passa à coter de Ren.

Lull: salut le gnome.

Et elle parti.

Ren: Quoi?!

Il regarda Jean.

Ren: Il y a vraiment des gens bizarres dans cette école.

Il s'assit a côté d'elle.

Ren: Bon... Raconte ce que Lavande t'as encore fait ! Personne n'as le droit de t'embêter ou sinon il aura affaire a moi, surtout si c'est Lavande !

Jean: Non, c'est juste qu'elle me tape sur le système avec sa voix aigüe et ses questions inutiles!

Ren: Ouai moi aussi elle m'énerve mais toi t'as de la chance, elle ne te colle pas en te donnant un surnom débile et en te faisant des déclarations d'amour en chantant comme une casserole en pleins milieu du train. Il y a même des gens qui sont venus soit se moquer de moi soit me souhaiter bonne chance ! Si elle n'existait pas ou qu'elle se faisait renvoyer de l'école, je pense que ce serait le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Enfin un des plus beaux jours de ma vie (en faisant un sourire charmeur à Jean).

Jean : De quoi est ce que tu veux parler ?

Ren : De rien !

Jean : Franchement, qu'est ce qui pourrait être plus merveilleux que la disparition de Lavande ?

Ren : Il y a bien une chose.

Jean : Arrête de faire ton mystérieux !

Il sourit.

Jean : Alors c'est quoi ?

Ren : Hahaa ! T'es trop curieuse !

Jean : Oui je sais c'est un de mes plus grands défauts.

Ren : Je te le dirais quand tu ne voudras pas le savoir.

Jean : Très logique !

Ren : Oui c'est une de mes grandes qualités.

Elle sourit.

Ren : Bon sinon c'est vraiment pour ça que t'es parti furax ?

Jean : Bah ouai tu voulais que ce soit pour quoi ? Au faite, tu ne devais pas monter la tente ?

Ren : Oh ça ! Non Keira voulais le faire à ma place.

Jean : T'es vraiment un très mauvais menteur, Keira n'aurait jamais fait ça !

Ren : Non je rigole, je lui ai demandé de le faire à ma place pour pouvoir aller te parler.

Jean : Mouai, c'est pas plutôt une excuse pour ne pas le faire.

Ren : C'est marrant, Keira m'a dit exactement la même chose.

Jean : ça ne m'étonne pas. Et ce n'était pas toi qui avait dit : « laissez les filles, c'est aux hommes de monter la tente « (en essayant de faire une voix grave et en remontant ses manches comme l'avait fait Ren). Pour le moment je te signale que tu n'as rien fait, c'est Keira et Chris qui montent la tente, pas toi !

Ren : Et ouai, mais je suis venu te voir alors je suis quand même un homme très galant.

Jean : Un vrai gentleman ! Mais je suis sûre que si tu étais en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo tu ne serais pas venu me voir.

Ren : … ça dépend, si ça avait été un jeu que je n'aime pas je serais venu.

Jean : Et si ça avait été un jeu que tu aimes ?

Ren : Oh Jean tu as vu comme le coucher de soleil est beau ?

Jean : On est en plein après-midi, et n'essaye pas de changer de sujet !

Ren : Ouai peut-être, mais n'empêche que le paysage est magnifique, il te ressemble (sourire).

Jean : Quoi ! (elle rougit)

Ren : Hahahaha.

Il parti dans un fou rire.

Ren : J'adore te mettre dans cet état c'est vraiment hilarant.

Elle s'énerva.

Jean : D'accord, mais assume-en les conséquences.

Ren : Lesquelles ?

Jean : Celles-là.

Elle l'éclaboussa avec l'eau de la rivière.

Ren : J'en connais une qui va prendre son bain dans quelques secondes.

Il l'a poussa dedans.

Jean : Oh, franchement Ren t'es pas drôle, en plus elle est froide !

Ren rigola de plus belle. Jean quand à elle n'était pas du tout amusé par la situation, mais en le voyant se rouler par terre elle se dit qu'elle devait vraiment être drôle à voir.

Ren se releva et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

Jean : T'es vraiment bête, t'as d'autre connerie dans le genre à me faire subir ?

Ren : Des tas, t'as pas idée ! Tiens, met ça avant d'attraper froid.

Il lui tendit son sweat.

Jean : Merci !

Quand ils revinrent au campement, le professeur était avec Keira et Chris.

Everad : Que s'est-il passé ?

Keira : Vous êtes trempés enfin surtout toi Jean, t'as pris ta douche toute habillée ?

Jean : Demande à ton frère.

Ren : J'ai un nom je te rappel, et ne dit pas que tu n'as pas rigolé. J'ai quand même réussi à te remonter le moral.

Lavande : Mon Rénou….

Ren : Stop, à partir de maintenant tu devras rester à un mètre de moi !

Lavande : AH oui c'est vrai, tu mens encore pour que personne ne sache que tu m'aimes, t'es vraiment trop intelligent. (en chuchotant)

Et elle recula.

Ren : Mais elle ne comprend jamais rien cette fille !

Jean, rigola et Ren se retourna.

Ren : Te fiche pas de moi.

Jean : Non je me fiche pas de toi… Bon si je me fiche de toi !

Keira : Vous avez vu la magnifique tente que J'AI monté, MOI une FILLE ! Bien sûr Chris m'a aidé !

Chris : Ouai, et franchement c'est compliquer de monter ce genre de tente.

Keira : Par contre, on risque d'être un peu coller, les « chambres » sont seulement séparées par une moustiquaire, et ne bouger pas trop la tente on ne l'a pas encore attachée au sol.

Ren : Ok.

Chris : Ce soir on mange barbecue, tous ensembles.

Jean : Bon je vais me changer, tiens Ren, je te rends ta veste.

Ren : Merci, moi aussi je vais aller changer de t-shirt celui-ci est trempé, à cause de qui ?

Jean : Moi je t'ai seulement éclaboussé toi tu m'as poussée dans l'eau alors arrête de te plaindre!

Ren : Sauf que si tu ne m'avais pas éclaboussé je ne t'aurais pas poussée.

Jean : Si tu ne t'étais pas moqué de moi je ne t'aurais pas éclaboussé !

Ren : Bon, je vais me changer.

Jean : C'est ça, fait comme si tu ne m'avais pas entendue !

Il rentra dans la tente et Jean couru à sa poursuite.

Jean : Non Ren, c'est moi qui me change la premi….

Elle était entrée dans la tente alors que Ren était torse-nu.

Ren : Bah quoi, c'est quand même pas la première fois que tu vois un gars torse-nu ?

Jean : Non, j'ai déjà vu mon cousin en maillot de bain….Il a 8 ans.

Ren : Il y a un début à tout !

Jean : Bon tu me laisses me changer !

Ren : Attend je suis pas prêt !

Jean : Tu sors ou j'appelle Lavande !

Ren : Cette menace ne me fait pas peur !

Jean : Lavande, il y a Ren qui est…..

Il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour qu'elle se taise !

Ren : D'accord je sors !

Elle eu un sourire triomphant !

Lorsque Ren sorti, Lavande dit :

Lavande : Jean m'a appelée ?

Ren : Oui, elle est dans la tente !

Lavande rentra dans la tente, et en fut éjectée deux secondes plus tard !

Jean : Ren !

Ren : Oh, Chris m'appelle je vais le rejoindre.

Chris : Je suis là tu sais !

Ren : Merci de m'aider (en chuchotant). Oh, m'appelle je vais aller l'aider (en parlant distinctement et fort)

Keira : Ren, tôt ou tard, tu devras payer !

Ren : Ouai et bah ce sera très tard alors !

Il parti.

* * *

Avis des auteurs:

Voici le sixième chapitre, nous aimons beaucoup celui-ci, nous avons été obligées de le réecrire, deux fois car il ne nous convenait pas, mais nous avons finalement réussi!

Merci à tous ceux qui nous lisent.

Clara et Lucie


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 La première nuit :

Ils s'installèrent durant la fin de journée puis vint l'heure du dîner.

Le repas débuta autour d'un bon feu, sur des rondins de bois.

Ren se trouvait à côté de Jean et Chris, et Keira était à côté de ce dernier.

Everad: Très bien, profitons de cette soirée pour faire connaissance.

Bon Keira tu commences !

Keira : Moi je m'appelle Keira Lynch, j'ai 16 ans, je suis à Gryffondor et j'adore me battre.

Chris: Bah moi je m'appelle Chris Wills, j'ai 17 ans, je suis à Gryffondor et j'ai déjà passé une année à Poudlard!

Ren: Moi c'est Ren Lynch, malheureusement je suis le frère de Keira, je suis à Gryffondor, j'ai 17 ans, moi aussi j'ai déjà passé une année à Poudlard, et je suis célibataire!

Lull: Oh, coucou le gnome!

Lavande: Je te préviens la martienne, il est à moi!

Jean: Elle, elle à bien compris le sens du mot célibataire...

Ren : Lavande, il Faut Vraiment tu arrête de dire n'importe quoi, ça commence à devenir insupportable tout comme toi !

Lavande : (en chuchotant) Ah oui c'est vrai, tu veux que personne ne sache que tu m'aimes.

Et toi Jean, ne t'avise pas de lui faire les yeux doux sinon…. Je te crève les yeux !

Ren : Lavande, tu fais ça et tu ne reverras jamais la lumière du jour ! En plus ça ne me dérange absolument pas qu'elle me fasse les yeux doux… (Sourire charmeur)

Lavande : QUOI !

Jean : Je soutiens : QUOI !

Ren : T'as pas compris ? Je peux te le dire un peu plus clairement si tu veux ?

Chris : Vas-y on a très envie de savoir (en regardant Keira)

Keira : Oui on veut savoir !

Ren : T'as envie de savoir Jean ?

Jean : Tout compte fait je n'en suis pas si sûre !

Keira : Mais nous on a envie de savoir !

Chris : Oui, on veut savoir !

Ren : Oui mais je n'ai plus envie de le dire !

Chris : T'as pas le droit de faire ça !

Ren : Vous le saurez quand vous n'aurez pas envie de le savoir !

Jean : C'est bizarre j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part !

Keira : Tu dits ça juste parce que tu ne sais pas comment l'expliquer autrement !

Ren : Tu veux ma brochette Keira ?

Keira : Ne change pas de sujet Ren, t'es vraiment un lâche ! Et bien sûr que oui je la veux.

Quelle question !

: Bon, nous allons peut-être continuer les présentations après cette discussion très palpitante, Et instructive !

Jean : Je m'appelle Jean Grey, j'ai 16 ans, je suis à Gryffondor et j'adore les conversations avec mes amis… (Sous entendus sur la conversation précédente).

Lavande: Moi je m'appelle... Ah oui, Lavande Brown, j'ai 16 ans, je suis à Serdaigle et je suis I.R.R.E.V.O.C.A.B.L.E.M.E.N.T Parfaite: Je suis belle, intelligente, drôle, j'ai tous les garçons à mes pieds, et j'ai un petit ami (qui ne veut pas qu'on sache qu'il m'aime) qui est fou de moi!

Ren : Je ne me sens pas visé !

Lavande : Bah si Ren, c'est de toi que je parle …

Ren : Bon on continue ?!

Lull: Bonjour, Je m'appelle Lull Mellow, j'ai 16 ans, deux mois, 11 jours, 7 heures, 56 minutes et 14 secondes, 15 maintenant et je suis à Serdaigle!

Keira: Ouai...

: Bon, euh nous allons continuer!

Lull elle souriait! Et tournait la tête de gauche à droite.

Matt: Je m'appelle Matt Stevens, j'ai 16 ans et demi, je suis à Poufsouffle, et les soirées entre hiboux je trouve ça chouette!

Personne ne rit et un gros blanc s'installa

Matt: Vous avez compris, hiboux chouette!

Keira: ... C'est ça ta blague.

Jean: Moi je l'ai trouvé marrante !

Elle fit un joli sourire à Matt qui commença à légèrement rougir.

Ren : Pourquoi elle ne me sourit jamais comme ça à moi !

: Bon on continue.

Matt n'arrêtait pas de regarder Jean, et Keira s'en était rendu compte, elle s'approche d'elle et lui dit à l'oreille:

Keira: T'as vu Jean, Matt fait que de te regarder.

Jean: Ah... Je n'avais pas remarqué.

Keira: ... Tu ne sais pas mentir Jean, tu l'avais remarqué ?!

Jean: Hein?! Mais non pas du tout!

Ren, très curieux, surtout quand la discussion parle de Jean, s'approcha pour mieux entendre la conversation.

Jean: Ren tu fais quoi là?!

Ren: J'essaye d'écouter ce que vous racontez.

Keira: Au moins il est direct !

Ren: Je ne vais pas vous mentir alors vous non plus, il se passe quoi ?

Jean: Rien, occupe-toi de ta brochette.

Ren: Keira l'a mangé !

Keira: Bah tu me l'avais proposé ! Je ne me fais pas prier deux fois !

Jean: Occupe-toi de ton assiette alors!

Rick: Je m'appelle Rick Wayne, j'ai 16 ans et demi. Je suis à Poufsouffle et j'ai la particularité de connaitre la vie des gens même si je ne les connais pas !

Keira: Ce n'est pas vraiment une particularité !

Rick: Si! Par exemple je sais que toi et Ren vous sortez ensemble.

Keira: Mais c'est mon frère espèce d'abruti !

Rick: Ah oups...

Ren: Ouai franchement t'es vraiment nul. Je sais qu'on se ressemble pas mais quand même.

Rick: Excusez-moi... Je suis peut être pas si fort que ça enfin de compte...

Keira: Non t'as raison... T'es très nul. Trouve-toi une autre particularité.

Neal: Moi je m'appelle Neal Grant, j'ai 17 ans et je suis à Serpentard. Ma particularité à moi c'est…. Que quand j'ai un objectif, je ne lâche jamais, je suis quelqu'un de persévérant !

Keira : Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une particularité mais bon, on va pas se prendre la tête avec ça !

Zany: Je m'appelle Zany Dolt, j'ai 17 ans. Je suis à Serpentard et je suis un vrai tombeur.

Jean: Oui tu fais tomber les oiseaux quand tu parles !

Ren: Si lui c'est un tombeur alors moi je me demande ce que je suis !

Lull: Bah un gnome.

Ren: … Merci Lull, mais je ne suis pas un gnome je ne sais même pas d'où tu sors ça !

Lull: Bah c'est la fille aux jolis yeux bleus qui m'a dit ça !

Tout le monde ce tourna ver Jean car c'était la seule qui avait des yeux bleus.

Ren: Tu m'expliques, jolie fille aux yeux bleu magnifique !

Jean: J'étais énervé contre toi, tu peux pas m'en vouloir…

Ren : Ah bon, je croyais que c'était Lavande qui t'avait énervée ?

Jean : Mais quand Lavande m'énerve après tout le monde m'énerve après…

Elle regarda Keira qui s'empêchait de rire.

Ren : Je savais qu'il y avait autre chose…

Jean : Bon je vais me coucher…

Ren : Hep, Hep, attend je dois te parler.

Jean : J'ai rien entendu !

Ren : Hé ça c'est ma phrase. Je suis tellement intelligent et doté d'un humour exceptionnel que tout le monde me pique mes idées.

Il rentre dans la tente.

Ren : Aller dit-moi !

Jean : Il n'y a rien à dire : Ce jour là Lavande m'a énervée, t'es arrivé et c'est sur toi que je me suis défoulée ! Voilà c'est tout, ne cherche pas plus loin…

Ren : Mais bien sûr. Tu me fais payer ce que Lavande te fait, je te croyais pas comme ça !

Et il sorti de la tente les mains dans les poches.

Ren : Bonne nuit…

Elle tomba sur son lit :

Jean : C'est sûr je vais bien dormir maintenant….

: Bon il est l'heure d'aller se coucher, il est déjà 22h.

Lull : Moi je dors à la belle étoile.

: Si tu veux…

Lavande : Où est le lit de Ren pour que je me mette à côté de lui ?

Keira : Lavande ton lit est là.

Elle montra un lit près de la porte, loin des autres.

Keira : Et j'espère que tu ne ronfles pas !

Ren : Moi je me mets là-bas.

En désignant le lit près de celui de Jean.

Keira : Tiens, t'es revenu toi ?

Ren : Bah ouai j'allais pas dormir à la belle étoile avec Lull.

Keira : Alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ren : Je ne sais pas trop, elle n'a pas voulu me le dire, ce qui ne m'étonne pas du tout, elle à encore trouver une excuse bidon pour se défiler.

Keira : Pourquoi ça n t'étonne pas ?

Ren: Si j'avais été à sa place et elle à la mienne j'aurais réagi de la même manière. Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fais.

Keira: J'ai ma petite idée (tout bas).

Ren : Bon moi je suis fatigué, je vais prendre ma douche et je vais me coucher !

Keira : Oui, je vais faire pareil.

Une fois sa douche prise Keira alla voir Jean.

Keira: (chuchotant) Hé psss, Jean ça va? Ne fais pas semblant de dormir je sais que tu es réveillée!

Mais Jean ne semblait pas vouloir parler.

Keira n'insista pas, mais elle aurait juré avoir vu une larme sur sa joue.

Tout le monde était couché et Ren revint de sa douche. En passant, il vit Lull allonger par terre qui parlait toute seule.

Ren : Euh ça va Lull ?

Lull : Oui pourquoi ?

Ren : Non, c'est que je te voyais parler toute seule.

Lull : Non je parle aux étoiles.

Ren : Et qu'est ce qu'elles te disent ?

Lull : Elles me disent que la Lune est triste car le Soleil est parti avec Pluton.

Ren : Mais Pluton est moche par rapport à la Lune.

Lull : Justement, elle ne comprend pas, il est parti sans qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

Ren : (il pense) Elle y croit vraiment en plus.

Lull : Tu devrais chercher ce que ça symbolise.

Ren : T'es pas astrologue, c'est que des étoiles et planètes, ça ne parle pas.

Lull : Bah si, regarde moi je les comprends. Depuis tout à l'heure je suis en grande discussion avec elles.

Ren qui commençait vraiment à se demander si sa camarade n'était pas folle, décida de rentrer et de se coucher.

Pensées de Keira:

Brochettes, viandes, Jean, saucisses, Merguez, Ren... Mais que se passait-il?

Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre lui et Jean. Certes il lui avait dit qu'elle s'était défilée, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il avait omis de lui dire quelque chose.

Pensées de Lavande:

Ren, Reine du bal de promo avec comme Roi Ren, 1er rencard avec Ren, premier baiser avec Ren, second baiser avec Ren, troisième baiser avec Ren, et Ren qui l'a laisse tomber pour Jean!

Ah un cauchemar !

Pensées de Chris:

Plan de la tente, discussion avec Keira, problèmes et attitude de son meilleur ami et parole de Keira, rire de Keira, Sourire de Keira, et critique de Keira puis conseils de Keira, (bah dis-donc ses pensées étaient beaucoup centrées sur Keira)

Pensées de Jean:

Ren, et encore Ren, la dernière phrase qu'il lui avait dit! Se sentiment qui l'avait envahie juste après, cette culpabilité qu'Il lui avait fait ressentir... Il lui avait fait mal et ça il ne l'emporterait pas au Paradis!

Pensées de Ren:

La Lune parlait tranquillement avec le Soleil et soudain Pluton arriva, Le Soleil délissa la Lune pour s'en aller avec Pluton. et il voyait cette scène plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que la Lune se change en Jean, Pluton en Lavande, et le soleil en Lui!

Il se réveilla et vit l'éclairage de la Lune sur Jean, c'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit les paroles de Lull.

Finalement elle n'est pas si folle que ça!

Jour 2 :

Le lendemain matin Ren prit Jean a part.

Jean : Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Ren : Arrête de bouder, je sais pourquoi t'étais énervée contre moi !

Jean : Ah-ah Bon ?

Ren : Ouai c'est à cause de la dernière fois, quand j'ai pris Lavande avec moi et que j'ai dit que je l'aimais.

Jean se mis à contempler le sol devenu soudainement très intéressant, et évitait avec soin le regard de Ren, ses joues rosissaient au fil de la conversation.

Ren lui pris alors le menton et releva sa tête vers lui.

Ren : Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aime que toi.

Jean était carrément rouge tomate à présent, de plus elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Etait-il sérieux ? Ou blaguait-il ?

Il se mit à rire.

Jean : Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça.

Ren : Je sais, mais même si je te dis un truc sérieux te voir dans cet état me fait rire.

Et il parti en souriant.

Jean était complètement sonnée, elle essayait de réfléchir mais c'était tellement dur ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, et elle ne savait pas quoi penser de la phrase de Ren ! Elle décida enfin de faire comme si c'était une blague.

Elle se retourna et alla près du feu de la veille, du moins de ce qu'il en restait.

Matt : ça va ?

Jean : Oui et toi ?

Matt : Bien. Sinon j'ai cru comprendre que Ren et toi vous étiez disputés hier soir ?!

Jean : Oui mais…

Matt : Mais ?

Jean : On s'est « réconciliés »

Matt : AH…

Jean : Enfin de son côté on s'est réconciliés du mien pas tout à fait.

Matt : Ah, bon ?

Jean : Et bien… Il m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a un peu perturbée…

Matt : Ah, bon qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Jean : Il s'est « excusé » enfin je ne sais pas si ce sont vraiment des excuses, c'était particulier comme trucs.

Un peu plus loin Ren observait la scène !

Il savait une chose…. Il ne serait jamais ami avec Matt.

Matt : Sinon ça te dirait qu'on aille se promener cet après-midi ?

Jean : Euh…. (Elle regarde Ren) D'accord, mais avant il faut que je parle à Keira.

Keira : Tu m'as appelée ?

Matt : Mais d'où est ce que tu sors ?

Keira : Bah, du buisson ? Je cueillais des fruits des bois. T'en veux ?

Matt : Ouai…

Keira : Ah désolée j'ai tout manger.

Jean : Bref, Keira on peut se parler en privé s'il te plait.

Keira : D'accord, on va dans la tente !

Jean : Ok je te suis.

Une fois les filles partis Matt se précipita dans le buisson, afin de trouver des fruits des bois.

Matt: Mais il n'y en a pas!

* * *

 **Avis des auteurs:**

Ce chapitre est assez tordu surtout l'histoire de la Lune, Pluton et le Soleil, nous nous sommes bien amusées à écrire les pensées de nos personnages, vous devez vous demander quel est le complot de Keira ne vous inquiétez pas il n'est pas aussi machiavélique que son rire pourrait le laisser croire, et notre petit Ren est toujours aussi dragueur et adore mettre Jean dans l'embarras.

Lucie et Clara


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Confidences, confidences.

Les filles se trouvaient à présent dans la tente :

Keira : Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas.

Jean : Et bien voilà, ce matin Ren est venu me voir pour s'excuser, sauf qu'il ma dit quelque chose qui m'a « chamboulée »…

Keira : Qui était ?

Jean : Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

Keira : Quoi !

Jean : Je sais, le pire c'est que je ne sais pas si c'est une blague ou s'il parlait sérieusement !

Keira : Mais, si jamais c'était vrai, tu… qu'est ce que tu ferais ?

Jean : Je n'en sais rien.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit.

Keira : Tu l'aimes ?

Jean : Je ne sais pas, toutes mes pensées se mélangent et je n'arrive plus à faire le vide, c'est affreux.

Keira : Franchement fais comme si de rien n'était et laisse le dans ses « délires ». C'est dommage qu'il ne dise pas ses secrets à Chris, sinon je lui aurais demandé si Ren était sincère.

Jean : Dis-donc vous avez l'air de vous être bien rapprocher tout les deux…

Keira : Euh…. La n'est pas la question, restons concentrés sur ton problème : Ren !

Jean : Mais comment est-ce que je vais faire pour le regarder en face sans rougir maintenant. En plus lui ça le fait marrer de me voir dans cet état.

Keira : En attendant j'ai peut-être un moyen, pour savoir si ses sentiments son réels ou pas ! (rire sadique)

Jean : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand tu ris comme ça, c'est souvent mauvais signe…

Keira : Non, t'inquiète, c'est une idée de génie…

Ren : Les filles le prof nous appels.

Keira et Jean : REN !

Keira : T'es là depuis quand ?

Ren : Bah ça va faire un bon quart d'heure !

Keira : Quoi ?!

Jean : Oh non…

Ren : Mais non je rigole ! Pourquoi c'est grave que j'entende votre sujet de conversation ?

Keira : Oui, parce que c'est des trucs de filles alors casse-toi.

Elle le poussa.

Ren : C'est bon je m'en vais, je vous laisse « entre filles »

Il regarda Keira puis Jean avec un joli sourire qui fit rougir la jeune fille.

Keira : Je te jure lui et ses blagues… Donc je te disais…

Soudain une tête apparue dans la tente.

Ren : Le prof nous appels.

Keira : ON ARRIVE !

Une fois le plan machiavélique de Keira concocté, elles sortirent de la tente.

Everad : Nous allons partir en randonnée.

Keira: oh non...

Jean: Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Keira : Je n'aime pas marcher…

Jean : ça nous fera faire du sport ! Et au moins ça me changera un peu les idées d'être fatiguée et essoufflée !

Everad: Je vais dire le nom des élèves ayant déjà étudié dans une école de magie :

Matt Stevens (à étudier dans une autre école), Ren Lynch, Chris Wills, Neal Grant et Zany Dolt.

Vous pouvez maintenant constituer les groupes.

Matt s'était dirigé vers Jean en même temps que le professeur parlait, ils se parlèrent et celle-ci fit oui d'un signe de tête et elle regarda ensuite Keira qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

Une fois le discours de monsieur Everad terminé Ren s'approcha de Jean, qui ne s'en était pas rendu compte car elle parlait avec Keira.

Ren: Tu veux te mettre avec moi Jean. Tu seras en total sécurité, tu peux en être sûre ! (en lui faisant un clin d'œil).

La jeune fille resta neutre et ne rougit pas.

Jean: Désolée, Matt m'a déjà demander et je lui ai répondu oui. Et ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûre que je serais en sécurité avec lui.

Ren: Matt... Et toi Keira?

Keira: Désolé, je me mets avec Chris. Demande à Lavande au moins c'est sûr qu'elle sera d'accord et en sécurité.

Ren : C'est exactement la personne avec qui je n'ai pas envie de me mettre.

Il regarda Jean puis il partie voir Lull.

Ren: Salut Lull. Est-ce que tu voudrais te mettre avec moi ?

Lull: Avec plaisir le gnome.

Ren: Je ne ressemble pas à un gnome quand même.

Lull : Oui tu as raison, tu es plus grand.

Ren : Et tu peux m'appeler Ren, ce sera plus simple.

Il se senti soudain observé, il se retourna et constata à sa plus grande joie que c'était Jean qui regardait dans sa direction, mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent celle-ci détourna immédiatement la tête. Ren souri !

Zany s'approcha de Lavande qui pleurait presque car Ren ne lui avait pas proposé de se mettre avec elle.

Il commença à rougir.

Zany : Euh Lavande…. Tu veux te mettre avec moi ?

Lavande : … NON !

Ren s'incrusta dans la discussion.

Ren : Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?

Lavande essaya de le gifler mais elle était trop petite et la seule chose qu'elle arrivait à faire c'était de bouger sa main dans tout les sens devant le (somptueux) visage de Ren.

Il lui attrapa le bras et prit la parole.

Ren : Regarde comme il est mignon avec toi Lui ! Il rougie quand il vient vers toi et il bégaye dès qu'il te parle. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais lui donner une chance ?

Lavande le regarda, c'est vrai que Zany était dans tout ses états, il était tout rouge et regardait le sol !

Lavande : Tu as raison ! Mais tu seras toujours mon Rénouné ! Aller viens Zany.

Ren : Toujours aussi désespérante.

Rick : Bon bah je crois qu'on va devoir se mettre ensemble Neal…

Neal : Même pas en rêve !

M. Everad : C'est bon tous les groupes sont prêts : Jean avec Matt, Keira avec Chris, Ren avec Lull, Lavande avec Zany et Neal avec Rick.

Neal : Mais monsieur je ne veux pas être avec lui moi !

Mr Everad: C'est trop tard Neal, les groupes sont fait et il ne restait que vous deux. On ne va pas y passer des heures non plus! Aller tous dans la forêt. Prenez votre carte et partez chacun de votre côté. Les professeurs vous attendront dans un bout de la forêt pour savoir si tout s'est bien passer. A plus tard.

Tout le monde commença à partir et Ren lança un dernier sourire à Jean avant de rentrer dans la forêt. Il commença à parlé avec Lull.

Ren: Au faite, t'avais raison pour la lune et tout.

Lull: Tu as compris?! C'est bien.

Ren: Mais comment tu fais pour pouvoir leurs parler?

Lull: C'est très simple il faut juste que tu les écoutes et que tu écoutes ton cœur.

Ren: (Qu'est- ce qu'elle me raconte ...) Ok... J'essaierai d'y penser la prochaine fois

Lull: Tu ne voulais pas te mettre avec Jean?

Ren: Non, je crois qu'on ne va plus trop se parler en ce moment.

Lull: Ah.

Elle s'approcha d'un arbre et mis sont oreille sur le tronc.

Ren: Tu fais quoi la?!

Lull: J'écoute ce que me dit la nature.

Ren: (en pensent): J'aurais peut être mieux fait de me mettre avec Lavande... (Il secoua la tête) Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte!

Pendant ce temps du coté de Jean, elle ne sentait pas beaucoup en sécurité. Matt ne regardait pas devant lui, il ne faisait que de la regarder ce qui la gênait beaucoup.

Jean: ... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

Matt rougis.

Matt: Hein?! Euh... ri... rien.

Jean soupira.

Jean: Ah oui quand tu m'avais demandé si on pouvait se promener tout à l'heure ça tiens toujours?

Matt: Ou... oui pourquoi?

Jean: Non parce que j'aimerais bien te connaître un peu plus.

Jean lui fit un de c'est plus beau sourire ce qui fit rougir encore plus le sorcier. Mais quelque chose interrompit leurs discutions.

Jean: AAAAH, UN OURS!

Matt: Où ça ?

Jean: ... Juste devant! Fais quelque chose !

Matt: Oui bien sur. Euh, le sortilège c'était quoi déjà ?

L'ours commença à courir vers eux !

Jean: Dépêche-toi!

Matt: Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est…

Jean cria tellement fort que Ren et Lull l'entendirent, il se dirigea alors vers le lieu d'où provenait le son suivit de Lull mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Jean était accrochée au bras de Matt qui avait paralysé l'ours !

Jean: Merci Matt, je commençais à croire qu'on ne s'en sortirait pas.

Matt: C'était rien.

Jean vit Ren et Lull.

Jean: Ren?! Lull?! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?

Lull: J'ai suivi Ren.

Elle se tourna vers lui en essayant de ne pas rougir et faire comme si il n'avait jamais rien dit. Elle se doutait qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, mais ils n'étaient pas réciproques elle en était sûre maintenant, elle l'aimait, comme un ami mais pas comme lui l'aimait. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer avec lui, et puis, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours, et les garçons n'étaient pas sa priorité cette année, c'était une intellectuelle, elle ce qu'elle aimait c'était lire, travailler, les trucs dans le genre, elle et Ren était vraiment très différents, trop différents…

Jean: Ren?!

Ren: Bah j'ai entendu un cri et je suis venu pour secourir la demoiselle en détresse.

Jean: Ce n'est plus la peine de t'inquiéter, Matt nous à sauvés, ça à pris un peu de temps, mais il nous a sauvés et c'est ce qui compte.

Ren: Ok... Bon, on s'en va alors…

Lull: A plus tard. (Le sourire guilleret)

Ils partirent.

Du côté de Keira et Chris :

La rigolade était au rendez-vous, Chris avait réussi à se décoincer un peu et racontait des blagues.

Keira: Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il te serait arrivé autant de trucs.

Chris: Et oui, c'est très étonnant, je n'ai jamais eu de chance, mais maintenant j'en rigole.

Keira lui sourit.

Chris : Pour le moment on à rien rencontrer de dangereux, je me demande pourquoi est ce qu'on fait ça. Y-a-t-il un trésor à la clé ?

Keira: Mais oui c'est ça une carte au Trésor! Vous êtes très perspicace M. Spoke.

Chris: C'est ça, moque toi de moi ! En attendant tu n'arrives toujours pas à lire une carte. Ça fait la 3ème fois qu'on passe devant cet arbre.

Keira regarda la carte, l'arbre, la carte puis encore l'arbre et elle ajoute ensuite.

Keira: On est perdus!

Chris: Mais non, c'est juste qu'à chaque fois que tu marchais tu tournais la carte, faut aller par là!

Keira: Tu n'aurais pas put me le dire avant, maintenant c'est sûr on l'aura jamais le trésor.

Chris: Tu y croyais vraiment à l'histoire du trésor ?

Keira: Tu sais quoi, j'ai une idée. (Elle sort sa baguette et s'approche d'un arbre) A chaque fois qu'on passe devant un arbre on fait des traces.

Elle mit sa baguette contre l'arbre et essaya de faire un trais mais sa baguette n'était, malheureusement pour elle, pas assez pointu.

Keira: ça ne marche pas...

Chris: Au pire ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon je n'étais pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée.

Keira: Et bah, trouves-en une puisque que Monsieur est si fort et intelligent !

Chris: On avance ?

Keira: … (Elle s'aperçu que Chris rigolait à moitié)… Ne dis rien…

Pendant ce temps Lavande et Zany s'étaient complètement perdus, et Lavande ce posa contre un arbre qui était couvert de sève, ce qui la colla et avec l'aide de Zany ils décollèrent son gilet.

Lavande: Regarde mon beau gilet que j'avais acheté spécialement pour Ren... En plus mon jean est complètement déchiqueté par les épines des ronces de tout à l'heure. Heureusement que je n'ai pas pris ma cape...

Zany: Lavande, est-ce que tu te plains toujours comme ça ?

Lavande lui lança un regard noir.

Zany : Excuse-moi…

Il y eu un long silence.

Il commença à rougir et pris doucement la parole puis ce tourna brusquement vers Lavande, lui pris le bras et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Zany: Lavande j'ai un truc très important à te dire... Depuis que je t'ai entendu chanter dans le train, j'ai craqué pour toi…

Puis il rougie de plus belle et se retourna quelques secondes plus tard, la tête baissée.

Lavande le regarda puis souri.

Lavande : C'est vrai ?

Il se retourna alors avec étonnement et lui répondit :

Zany : Oui !

Lavande : Merci beaucoup, personne encore ne m'avait dit que je chantais bien au point de le faire craquer pour moi !

Zany : Ah….Euh… Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

Lavande : Quoi ? Mais on est déjà dehors ! T'es vraiment bizarre toi.

Zany s'arrêta décomposé et ne comprenant pas la scène qui venait de se dérouler, Lavande quand a elle continua sont chemin en secouant la tête et en disant: « pff, qu'elle imbécile... Vivement que je revois mon Rénouné... »

Lull: Je ne comprends pas, on à pas encore vu de gnomes des forêts...

Ren: Oui...

Elle souriait à pleine dents la tête en l'air.

Ren: Tu sais ce que je trouve bizarre moi, c'est que ça fera bientôt une heure qu'on est dans cette forêt et on à pas encore vu d'animaux sauvages ou d'autres trucs dangereux...

Soudain ils entendirent des craquements de feuilles mortes, et des bruits près des buissons!

Ren: C'est quoi ça!

Il sorti sa baguette Lull se plaça derrière lui.

Quand soudain apparut... Jean.

Ren: Jean? Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivée?

Elle était trempée, son pantalon était déchirer, ses cheveux en bataille, elle était dans un piteux état.

Jean: Oh trois fois rien... Sans le faire exprès Matt ma poussée dans la rivière à cause d'un oiseau qui prenait son envole, puis je me suis pris une branche en pleine tête car Matt avait oublié que j'étais derrière lui, puis mon pantalon s'est pris dans des ronces, parce qu'on s'était trompés de chemin et pour finir je suis tombée dans un fossé!

Matt quand à lui était rouge de honte.

Jean tremblait, Ren retira sa veste et la passa à Jean!

Ren: T'aurais pu lui passer ton sweat au moins, (à l'adresse de Matt)

Matt: Je n'y ai pas pensée...

Jean: Laisse Ren...

Ren: Je t'avais dit que tu aurais dû te mettre avec moi!

Puis personnes ne parla.

Enfin jusque là.

Lull: SI vous voulez je peux me mettre avec Matt comme ça Ren pourra protéger Jean.

Matt et Ren s'exprimèrent en même temps.

Matt: C'est une mauvaise idée.

Ren: C'est une excellente idée!

Ils se défièrent du regard.

Ren: Une mauvaise idée?

Matt: Jean est en sécurité avec moi...

Ren: Permet-moi dans douter! Tu as vu dans quel état elle se trouve?

Jean : Merci c'est gentil!

Ren: Oui bah excuse moi mais...

Jean: Mais?

Ren: On en parlera plus tard!

Matt: Ce n'est pas parce qu'on à eu quelques accidents qu'elle ne sera pas en sécurité avec moi!

Ren: Vraiment?! De toute façon ce n'est pas négociable, Jean vient avec moi un point c'est tout.

Lull: Tu viens Matt?

Ren pris Jean par le bras.

Matt les regarda partir puis se tourna vers Lull.

Lull: On part à la chasse aux gnomes?

Et ils partirent.

De leur côté Jean et Ren ne parlaient pas...

Jean: Merci pour la veste.

Ren: Ce n'est rien...

Un ange passa.

Ren : Je te l'avais dit que tu serais en sécurité avec moi !

Jean : Je n'étais pas en danger avec Matt… Il est juste maladroit.

Ren : Cherche pas, Matt **est** un danger !

Jean : Oui… mais il est gentil.

Ren : Moi aussi je suis gentil, regarde je t'ai prêté ma veste. Lui il n'y a même pas pensé.

Jean : C'est juste que sur le coup il était….il….

Ren : Arrête de lui trouver des excuses !

Jean : Toi, tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas.

Ren : Non pas du tout.

Jean : Pourquoi ?

Ren : Tout simplement parce qu'il reste trop avec toi !

Jean : Et ?

Ren : Et bah j'aime pas ça.

Jean : En quoi ça te regarde avec qui je passe mon temps ?

Ren : ET bah ça me regarde en…. C'est que j'aime bien être seulement avec toi!

Il marqua un temps de pause

Ren : Enfin après tu fais ce que tu veux, je ne suis pas ton père !

Elle regardait toujours droit devant elle.

Ren : En parlant de ton père, tu es fille unique ?

Jean: J'ai une sœur de douze ans, elle s'appelle Cléo. Elle est... très énergique…et elle s'intéresse un peu trop aux garçons à mon goût pour son âge.

Ren : Elle te ressemble ?

Jean : Oui, mes parents disent que c'est une mini-moi, sauf qu'elle a les cheveux courts et les yeux verts…. Mais à part ça on se ressemble beaucoup.

Ren : Donc elle doit être jolie alors (sourire charmeur).

Jean rougit, et Ren se retenait de rire.

Jean : Arrête !

Ren: Excuse moi mais t'es tellement craquante quand tu rougis.

Et elle rougit de plus belle.

Et fasse au sourire (charmeur) de Ren elle esquissa à son tour un léger sourire.

Ren : Regarde on est arrivés, maintenant il ne nous reste qu'a passer par ce chemin afin d'arriver au sommet de la montagne.

Jean : Allons-y !

Elle prit les devants et fut suivi de Ren. Elle faillit tomber mais se raccrocha à temps à la montagne.

Ren : Fait gaffe.

Jean : Je fais ce que je peux, ce n'est pas très large.

Puis les pierres situés sous le pied droit de Jean cédèrent et celle-ci s'engouffra dans le vide, Heureusement Ren la rattrapa par le poignet, Elle hurlait à n'en plus finir.

Jean : Remonte-moi, remonte-moi, remonte-moi !

Et celui-ci pour l'embêter un peu lança.

Ren : Je ne peux pas t'es trop lourde !

Jean : Et tu prétends être musclé !

Ren : Excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de soulever 136 kilos !

Jean : Ferme-la et remonte moi.

Il la tira d'une traite !

Celle –ci atterrit dans ses bras, ses mains sur son torse.

Puis elle agrippa son t-shirt retourna ses mains et lui dit sur un ton menaçant.

Jean : Ne me laisse plus jamais dans le vide comme ça !

Il lui murmure à l'oreille :

Ren : T'inquiète pas maintenant je ne te lâcherais plus.

Elle rougit (encore).

Ren : Tiens la cavalerie arrive.

Matt et Lull étaient au bord de la montagne.

Jean se retourna et Ren plaça sa main droite (main vers le vide) sur la hanche droite de Jean.

Jean : Tu fais quoi ?

Ren : Bah je t'ai dit que je ne te lâcherais plus.

Il lança un dernier regard à Matt avant de repartir, la main toujours posée sur Jean.

Matt baissa alors les yeux et regarda ses pieds. Lull elle était toujours très excentrique, elle sautillait vers Ren et Jean toujours collés l'un contre l'autre. Puis Jean s'en aperçut et s'écarta.

Jean: Hu-hu.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer.

Une fois arriver au sommet de la montagne la pression se relâcha.

Ils aperçurent un drapeau au loin. C'était l'arrivée.

Ils purent apercevoir le professeur Everad content de voir ses élèves.

Everad : Vous êtes les premiers !

Ren : C'est vrai ?

Everad : Oui.

Ren: On à gagner quoi?

Jean: On croirait entendre Keira.

Keira : Qui à dit mon nom ?

Ren : T'es déjà arrivée ?

Keira : Bah oui, je ne suis pas une tortue.

Ren : Et Chris il est où ?

Keira : Je sais pas, alors qu'est ce qu'on à gagné ?

Rick et Neal arrivèrent, chacun exaspéré par l'autre.

Neal : Monsieur Je ne me mets plus jamais avec lui !

Everad : Pourquoi ?

Neal : Il parle tout le temps, il ne s'arrête jamais, j'ai la tête comme ça moi (signe)

Jean pouffa de rire. Neal se retourna alors vers elle et lui adressa un sourire.

Ren s'approcha alors de lui, et dit :

Ren :Je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui fait ce sourire, c'est **mon** sourire charmeur?!

Neal : Parce que j'en ai envie et que je l'aime bien.

Keira : Non mais je te jure, les gens de nos jours ils se croient tout permis.

Ren et Neal regardèrent Keira qui venait de s'incruster dans leur conversation.

Keira : Tu me le dit Ren si t'as des problèmes avec ce gars moi je te règle ça en deux minutes.

Ren : Merci Keira, mais ça va aller, je crois que je peux régler ce problème tout seul.

Keira : C'est comme tu veux, si tu changes d'avis tu sais où me trouver.

Everad : Arrêtez de vous embêtez et écoutez moi je vais vous donner votre récompense.

Ce soir vous aurez le droit de manger des marshmallows.

Personne ne parla sauf Keira :

Keira : Trop cool. J'adore cette récompense.

Chris arriva enfin tout essoufflé.

Keira: Chris! Tu sais quoi, je t'adore! Tu es trop sympa de me donner ta part de marshmallow (elle partie ensuite ver Ren) Mon fréro adoré je sais que tu n'aime pas les marshmallows depuis tout petit donc tu veux bien me passer ta part ?

Ren: Non.

Keira: Pourquoi ?!

Ren: Je ne sais pas, c'est juste pour t'embêter (il rigola dans son coin)

Keira: T'es pas sympa.

Chris: Attend je ne te passe pas ma part non plus.

Keira: Quoi?! Il n'y a même pas une personne galante qui pourrait me passer ses marshmallows.

Chris: Non mais attend Keira, on était en groupe, pas en solo ! Tu m'as laissé tout seul alors qu'il y avait un énorme serpent devant nous. Tu t'es cassée tranquillement avec la carte et moi je me suis perdu.

Keira: Excuse-moi, si tu veux je te passerai un de mes marshmallows et on ira se promener tout les deux ok?

Chris: Euh ouai, si tu veux...

Everad: Bon maintenait que tout le monde est arrivé...

Jean: Euh sans vouloir vous interrompre professeur, où sont Lavande et Zany ?

Ren: J'espère qu'elle s'est perdue dans la forêt.

Lavande: On est là! Ne vous inquiétez pas!

Ren : Oh mais on ne s'inquiétait pas du tout.

Jean: Dommage pour toi, Lavande sait lire une carte.

Ren: Je pense que c'était plutôt Zany qui guidait Lavande.

Lavande: Rénouné! Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Ren: Pas toi... (En l'écartant de lui)

Lavande: Pourquoi tu ne peux jamais dire la vérité...

Everad: Bon maintenait que tout le monde est là nous allons retourner au campement, il fera bientôt nuit alors on devra marcher de bon pas.

Keira: Ok, allé viens avec moi toi (elle prit Chris avec elle, complètement fatigué)

Tout le monde suivit le prof et Jean voulut faire de même sauf que Ren lui pris le bras pour qu'elle ne parte pas.

Jean: Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive encore?!

Ren: Rien, je voulais te montrer quelque chose.

Jean suivi Ren qui la tenait toujours par la main et qui l''emmena dans une autre direction que celle du campement. Matt les aperçus et regarda à nouveau ses pieds accompagné de Lull qui elle, regardait le ciel. Keira aussi les avaient aperçus et trainait derrière elle Chris.

Keira (en pensant): J'ai bien fait de partir et d'emmener Chris avec moi.

Chris quand a lui pensait qu'il aurait mieux fait de ce taire pour ne pas être trainé par Keira pendant toute la soirée car quand Keira entend parler de nourriture elle devient folle.

Jean ne savait toujours pas où Ren l'emmenait. Quand ils arrivèrent le paysage était magnifique, il y avait une fontaine avec une rivière. Quelques fleurs magiques éclairaient la forêt car la nuit était en train de s'installer.

Puis Ren pris sa baguette la pointa vers le ciel et d'un coup des plumes de couleurs tombaient de ce dernier. Jean était très impressionné par ce que Ren avait fait pour elle.

Puis il prit sont visage dans ces mains et s'approcha d'elle ce qui la fit rougir (heureusement qu'il fait nuit) elle comprit alors que Ren voulait l'embrasser, elle tourna alors la tète et enleva les mains de son visage.

Jean : Désolée…ça va trop vite pour moi…

Ren : Très bien, j'attendrais alors que tu sois prête.

Il lui fit une bise sur la joue.

Jean se demanda si elle avait bien fait de répondra cela, mais c'était tellement nouveau dans sa vie, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser ni quoi dire. Aucun garçon ne lui avait dit ça avant et puis elle n'était pas venue ici pour sortir avec un gars qui en passant à un an de plus qu'elle.

Après toutes ces réflexions, elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait, elle n'avait que 16 ans et toute sa vie devant elle.

Ils restèrent un petit moment sans parler assis par terre.

Jean avait le regard dans le vide et Ren ne cessait de l'a contemplée.

Ren : Tu penses à quoi ?

Jean répondit sans réfléchir.

Jean : A toi… Enfin je veux dire que tu m'as un peu chamboulée, je suis un peu perdue.

Ren souri, il avait peur d'être maladroit et de l'embrouillée encore, surtout après cette déclaration.

Il inspira un grand coup et se lança.

Ren : Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Jean : Quoi ? Euh… Je ne sais pas …. Enfin non enfin…. Oh et puis tu m'embêtes avec tes questions comme si ça ne suffisait pas. Ce que je veux c'est juste que l'on reste amis, on se connait à peine et puis j'ai 16 ans toi 17…

Ren : Arrête de chercher des excuses, ce n'est pas grave…. Je viens juste de me prendre un énorme râteau, (ce qui ne lui arrive pas souvent) mais sinon ce n'est pas grave. T'as le droit de ne pas vouloir, mais je ne compte pas abandonner pour autant, j'userais de tout mes charmes et ferais ce qu'il faut pour que tu m'aimes autant que moi je t'aime. (En lui faisant un sourire charmeur)

Jean ne savait pas comment réagir, elle rougit puis sourit.

Jean : Peut-être que ça arrivera, un jour….

Sur ce, ils se levèrent et retournèrent au campement dans le plus grand des silences.

* * *

 **Avis des auteurs:**

Ce chapitre est le plus romantique de tous, je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura unplus romantique enfin qui sait nous aurons peut-être des surprises.

Sinon nous voyons une autre facette de Ren, et oui ce n'est pas seulement un dragueur c'est aussi quelqu'un de très romantique.

Voici nos phrases préférées dans ce chapitre.

*J'userais de tout mes charmes et ferais ce qu'il faut pour que tu m'aimes autant que moi je t'aime.

*Ce n'est pas grave... Je viens juste de me prendre un énorme râteau, (ce qui ne lui arrive pas souvent) mais sinon ce n'est pas grave.

Clara et Lucie

 _PS: Nous venons de publier ce chapitre quelques années après l'avoir écrit et nous sommes encore mortes de rire en le relisant, nous étions vraiment très sentimentales à l'époque mais ne vous inquiétez pas la suite le sera beaucoup moins_


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : Que la vie est injuste.

Ils arrivèrent au campement.

Ren: Keira?

Keira: Oui

Ren: Où est Chris?

Keira: Il se repose dans la tente.

Ren: Ok je vais le voir.

Il rentra alors dans la tente. Keira vit Jean s'asseoir lourdement sur un des rondins de bois situés autour du feu.

Elle aperçut Matt se dirigeant vers Jean mais l'intercepta à temps.

Keira: Tu n'as pas intérêt à aller la voir.

Matt: Pourquoi?

Keira: Parce qu'elle ne va pas bien et que c'est à moi d'aller lui parler, alors mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

Il parti alors vers sa tente.

Keira inspira et expira puis alla s'asseoir à côté de Jean.

Keira: Que s'est-il passé?

Jean: Je suis vraiment odieuse.

Keira: Pourquoi tu dits ça?

Jean: Je viens de briser le cœur de Ren...

Keira: Comment ça?!

Jean: il m'avait prise à part pour m'emmener dans un endroit super romantique, et il m'a pris le visage entre ses mains et là j'ai compris qu'il voulait m'embrasser, et moi j'ai tourné la tête et retirer ses mains et lui ai dit que ce ne serait pas possible... Il semblait si déçu, je suis vraiment horrible, il avait fait tellement d'efforts...

Keira: Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, il s'en remettra et le connaissant il va tout faire pour te plaire, tu ne l'as pas vexé, tu l'as motivé.

Jean: Ouai... Mais je ne pensais pas que je le vivrais comme ça, c'était tellement nouveau pour moi que sur le coup je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je culpabilise parce que j'aime beaucoup Ren mais il y a Matt, et pour tout te dire il me plaît vraiment, sa maladresse, c'est quelqu'un de bien tu sais mais je ne peux pas faire ça à Ren.

Keira: Je vois... En attendant ne pense pas à cela, profite de ces vacances, on va s'éclater tu vas voir tout va s'arranger et si tu venais à sortir avec Matt je suis sûre que Ren ne t'en voudra pas, je veux dire, il sera un peu jaloux ça c'est sûr mais il sait que tu as le droit de vivre ta vie et que tu aimes qui tu veux, tu n'es pas sa propriété. Allez va te changer et on va manger nos marshmallows.

Du côté des garçons.

Ren : Chris !

Chris : huuuuuu.

Ren : Aller vieux réveille-toi !

Chris : Laisse-moi dormir.

Ren : J'ai fais ma déclaration à Jean.

Il se leva en sursaut.

Chris : Quoi ?

Ren : T'as bien entendu, j'ai dit à Jean que je l'aimais.

Chris : Et elle a dit quoi ?

Ren : Bah elle a dit que j'allais trop vite pour elle, mais t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas abandonner comme ça.

Chris: Un conseil, passe à autre chose. Si elle à dit non, cela voulait peut-être dire qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis. Trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre ou reste seul.

Ren: Oui, je sais pas, au pire je laisse tomber.

Il s'allongea sur le lit.

Ren: C'est marrant, tu me dis ce que je dois faire alors que t'y connais rien.

Chris: Oui mais tu sais j'ai l'habitude vu que toutes tes admiratrices viennent me voir pour que je te fasse passer le message.

Soudain Un énorme hurlement se fit entendre. La tente pris feu.

Ren: Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

Chris: Vite, il faut sortir.

Quand ils arrivèrent dehors ils virent un énorme dragon, vert qui mesurait un peu près 14 mètres. Les deux filles étaient justes devant cette immense bête. Le professeur Everad Les fit reculer et essayait de le repousser.

Ren: Jean! Keira, Ne restez pas là, partez, nous allons aider le prof.

Keira: Non mais, arrête de te prendre pour un super héros, tu n'y arriveras jamais.

Ren: T'inquiète pas petite sœur, je sais ce que je fais. J'ai pas fais 1 an de sorcellerie en plus pour m'enfuir. (Il lui fit un clin d'œil). Aller viens Chris.

Keira : Pfff, Je savais que j'aurais du faire un an de plus moi aussi.

Jean : Il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille dans la forêt.

Lull : Suivez-moi, Je sais où aller.

Jean : Attends, Keira, Lull Lavande, moi et Rick. C'est bon tout le monde est là.

Zany : Attendez-moi !

Keira : Tu dois rester aider les autres, t'as fais un an de plus toi.

Jean : C'est pas grave, viens avec nous, Matt aussi.

Ils partirent pendant que le professeur Everad et les élèves s'occupaient du Dragon.

Le seul problème c'est que Neal était absent.

Ren : Il faut un sortilège très puissant pour un dragon de cette taille.

Dragon : Vous ne pourrez jamais me battre.

Chris : Quoi ?! Mais il parle en plus !

Everad : Tous les dragons Européens maîtrisent notre langage.

Ren : Un dragon Européen ? Mais où est donc ton trésor ?

Dragon : Parce que tu crois, jeune homme, que je garde un trésor ? Ce qui est écrit dans les livres ne concernent pas tous les dragons européens.

Ren : Tu es un dragon apprivoisé ! Mais qui est donc ton maître ?

Le dragon donna un coup de patte au professeur Everad qui fût éjecté ! Seuls Ren et Chris avaient réussis à l'esquivé, mais le « protego » du professeur Everad s'était dissipé.

Dragon : Votre espèce ne me fait pas peur. Ce n'est pas des minuscules sorciers qui peuvent vaincre un dragon comme moi.

Ren : Qui t'a envoyé nous attaquer ?

Dragon : Tu es peut-être intelligent, mais pas assez pour comprendre que je ne te le dirais pas.

Il brûla la seconde tente.

Ren : Chris mets-toi derrière lui et quand je te le dirais tu lui jettera n'importe quel sort sur ses pattes arrière.

Chris : Ok.

Chris couru aussi vite qu'il put, esquivait les coups se baissait se relevait…. Ren lui jeta des sorts pour aider Chris à passer.

Ren : Prépare-toi à mordre la poussière.

Il regarda Chris.

Ren : Vas-y.

Ren&Chris : REDUCTO !

L'énorme dragon rapetissa d'une traite et ne mesurait plus qu'un mètre.

Dragon : Non !

Ren s'approcha de lui, plus grand à présent, il pointa sa baguette devant sa tête, mais le dragon n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il cracha alors du feu sur Ren mais Chris changea le feu est eau.

Chris : Aguamenti !

Ren : Merci.

Chris : De rien. (Il lui fit un clin d'œil.)

Ils se tapèrent tous les deux dans la main.

Ren : Qu'est ce que ça peut être mignon cette petite chose quand ça ne mesure plus qu'un mètre.

Chris : Oui mais ces petites choses peuvent toujours se rebeller. Il ne vaut mieux pas risquer notre vie. Encore !

Dragon : Ne me tué pas. Je suis trop mignon. Comme tu l'as dit je suis apprivoisé.

Ren : Qui t'as envoyé ici ? Normalement tu gardes un trésor et tu vies dans des grottes.

Chris : Où près des rivières.

Dragon : Je ne sais pas, il m'a fait oublier juste avant qui il était. Je me souviens juste que quelqu'un m'a apprivoisé.

Ren : Très bien. Passons aux grands moyens.

Memoria !

Maintenant dits-nous qui t'a apprivoisé ?

Dragon : Euh…. Je ne m'en souviens plus.

Ren : Génial ça nous avance beaucoup.

Everad : Bravo les gars, vous avez gagné le droit de faire ce que vous voulez de cette bête.

Chris : Je pense qu'on devrait le tuer.

Dragon : Si je peux me permettre. Un dragon apprivoisé qui se fait battre par un nouveau sorcier et qui à oublié son ancien maître, peut décidé qui sera son nouveau maître. Et j'aimerais beaucoup rester avec toi beau jeune homme intelligent. Les dragons sont intelligents et arrive à sentir le courage dans un sorcier.

Ren : Très bien, tu seras mon animal de compagnie désormais.

Chris & Everad : Quoi ?!

Chris : Mais tu es complètement fou.

Ren : Il ne mesure qu'un mètre maintenant, et je vais encore le rapetisser pour qu'il puisse venir sur mon épaule, franchement il ne va pas nous faire de mal du haut de ses 15 cm. T'inquiète pas je ne lui redonnerais pas sa taille normale.

Chris : T'es vraiment cinglé.

Dragon : Je m'appelle Drak.

Ren : Moi c'est Ren ! Bon sinon il faudrait peut-être retrouver les autres.

Chris : Attends, je leur envoie un signal.

Il pointa sa baguette vers le ciel.

Chris : Periculum.

Des étincelles rouges sortis de sa baguette et montèrent dans le ciel avant d'exploser et pleins de petites étincelles.

Un peu plus loin.

Zany C'est le signal, on doit aller les rejoindre.

Keira : J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de blessés.

Lavande : J'espère que mon Rénouné va bien. Dès que j'arrive je vais le voir !

Keira : Et ho, c'est mon frère quand même.

Jean : Je ne pensais pas que vous, vous aimiez autant. D'habitude vous, vous disputez tout le temps.

Keira : Pour ce genre de trucs c'est sérieux. Et puis si je rentrais chez moi sans lui, je serais privée de dessert pendant des mois.

Jean : Ok, d'accord….

Matt : Tu n'as pas eu trop peur Jean ?

Jean : Non ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Keira : Pourquoi ? Toi t'as eu la frousse ? C'est pour ça que tu es venu avec nous ?

Matt : Non, mais…

Jean : Keira, Matt voulais simplement nous guider et tu imagines si un ours nous avaient attaqués ? On aurait fait quoi ?

Keira : Mouai….

Les jeunes sorciers étaient enfin arrivés au…campement.

Keira : Wouaaaaa !

Ren : Keira.

Il tendit ses bras en pensant qu'elle voulait l'enlacer mais elle passa à côté de lui et alla serrer le petit dragon dans ses bras.

Ren : Merci…

Keira : Il est trop mignon !

Lavande : Rénouné !

Elle fonça sur lui, les yeux fermés et Ren s'écarta, Lavande tomba alors sur Zany qui, lui aussi s'était approché du Dragon quelques secondes plus tôt.

Zany : Lavande !

Lavande : Non mais, t'es qui toi ? Où est Ren.

Elle se retourna et observa alors la scène horrifiante (pour elle) qui se passait.

Jean arriva.

Ren : Jean.

Jean : Ren, ça va ?

Elle s'approcha de lui.

Il la serra alors dans ses bras (musclés).

Il desserra son étreinte à cause de ….

Lavande : Rénouné, mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec elle !

Pour Keira s'en était trop, à chaque fois qu'il y avait une lueur d'espoir elle venait tout gâcher !

Keira : Salut, petit dragon tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

Drak : Oui ?

Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille quelque chose puis le dragon sourit.

Il s'approcha de Lavande puis cracha des flammes.

Lavande : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Elle parti en courant vers la rivière pour s'éteindre.

Jean et Ren étaient morts de rire tout comme le reste du groupe sauf Zany qui s'était lancé à la poursuite de Lavande.

Zany : Lavande, Attend moi !

Ren : Oui ça va, et toi ?

Jean : Bien, je vois que t'es fais un nouveau copain ?

Ren : Oui, il s'appelle Drak et c'est mon « animal de compagnie » maintenant.

Jean : Il est vraiment trop chou.

Ren : Oui je trouve aussi.

Jean s'approcha de Drak.

Jean : Salut, je m'appelle Jean, je voulais te féliciter pour ta magnifique performance avec Lavande.

De la fumée sortie de ses narines.

Keira: Tu veux bien me le donner ce dragon, s'il te plait Ren.

Ren: Non, déjà que je dois te donner mes desserts et même mes plats. Et puis t'avais qu'à le combattre.

Keira: Pff t'es pas sympa, moi je voulais venir l'attaquer, c'est toi qui n'a pas voulu parce que je n'y connais rien à la magie. Tu ne m'aurais pas dit ça je l'aurais battu moi ce dragon.

Ren: Keira, tu ne vas pas faire ta petite fille de 6 ans capricieuse.

Keira: Pff.

Jean: Mais, au moins est ce que vous êtes sûrs que vos parents voudrons bien accueillir un dragon dans la famille ?

Ren: Bien sur. Notre père adore les dragons. C'est pour ça que je connais pleins de trucs sur eux et que Keira en est dingue.

Jean : J'avais remarqué.

Keira: Bah oui, c'est trop mignon les dragons.

En caressant Drak.

Neal arriva en courant.

Neal: Que s'est-il passé?

Ren: Rien à part que ce dragon à mis le feu au campement sous ordres de quelqu'un dont on ne connaît pas l'origine?

Neal: Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'un dragon d'un mètre à fait ça!

Ren: On l'a rapetissé avec Chris, parce que je te rappelle que tu aurais dû nous aider mais tu n'étais pas là!

Keira: Tu étais où d'ailleurs?

Neal: J'étais près de la rivière.

Jean: Dis donc c'est un lieu très fréquenté (sur le ton de la plaisanterie)

Neal la regarda et lui sourit.

Ren ne rata pas une miette de cette scène, mais se contrôla pour ne pas lui donner un coup de poing.

Everad: Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là nous allons partir.

Chris dit à Keira.

Chris: Il n'a pas remarqué que Lavande et Zany ne sont pas revenus.

Keira: C'est vrai ça, surtout ne lui dit pas.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

Rick: Monsieur il manque Lavande et Zany.

Keira: Je vais le frapper c'est sûr.

Chris du la retenir.

Deux têtes (idiotes) arrivèrent.

Tout le monde les regardait et ils se retenaient tous de rire face à la tête horripilante de Lavande

Lavande: Qu'est ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça, vous voulez ma photo?

Ren: Oh ça non!

Soudain le petit dragon s'approcha de Lavande.

Lavande sursauta.

Lavande: Toi tu ne t'approches plus de moi! Rénouné fait quelque chose.

Ren: A partir de maintenant je le garderai toujours avec moi.

Lavande: Oh bah non Ren après je ne pourrais plus t'approcher à cause de lui.

Ren: C'est bien le but!

Everad: Bon maintenant on rentre à Poudlard.

Keira: Oh non, en plus on n'a même pas mangé nos marshmallows.

Everad: Tiens prend le paquet. Mais tu partages.

Keira: Ouaih, ouaih.

Alors 1 pour Ren, 1 pour Chris, 1 pour Jean et le reste pour moi!

Jean: Je te donne ma part si tu veux.

Keira: Merci Jean.

Ren: ça ne s'appelle pas partager ça.

Keira: Ce n'est pas grave de toute façon tout le monde me donne sa part.

Lavande: Et nous on n'en a pas ?

Keira: Non t'es déjà bien assez grosse comme ça.

Everad: Keira, si tu ne partages pas je reprends le sachet et je ne t'en donne pas.

Keira : Ok, c'est bon.

Elle partagea alors les bonbons.

Sur le chemin du retour Matt était un peu à part.

Jean avait envie d'aller le voir mais elle pensa alors à Ren.

Elle les regarda un à un et repensa aux paroles de Keira.

Elle décida d'aller parler avec Matt.

Jean: ça va Matt?

Matt: ouai...

Jean: Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

Il l'a regarda puis tourna de nouveau la tête et regardait droit devant lui.

Jean: C'est à cause des autres?

Matt: Ouai...

Jean: Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

Matt: J'ai l'impression que Ren me déteste...

Jean: "ça ce n'est pas qu'une impression"

Matt: Et Keira elle ne fait que de me vanner, de me trouver que des défauts...

Jean :"Sur le coup je suis d'accord avec toi"

Matt : Sans parler des autres...

Jean: Qu'est ce qui te fait penser tout ça! Ren ne te déteste pas voyons!

Matt: Ne dits pas ça pour me faire plaisir. Je sais que tu le sais très bien.

Jean: Et pourquoi il te détesterait?

Matt: Parce qu'à chaque fois que j'ai envie de te parler, il me regarde comme si il allait me bouffer.

Jean : Il va falloir éclaircir certains points avec Ren.

Matt : Non ne fait pas ça, sinon il va venir me voir et il va me défoncer.

Jean: Il n'a pas intérêt à faire ça parce qu'il sait très bien ce qu'il perdrait s'il le faisait.

Matt: Il a des sentiments pour toi?!

Jean: Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que c'est moi la chose qu'il perdrait?

Matt: J'ai remarqué qu'il te parlait beaucoup…. Toi aussi tu l'aime ?

Jean : Quoi ?!

Matt : Excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas te poser cette question…

Jean : Non ce n'est rien, et pour te répondre… Non je ne l'aime pas.

Matt : C'est VRAI ! Enfin je veux dire… c'est vrai ?

Jean : Oui c'est vrai.

Matt : Et pourquoi, sans vouloir être trop curieux ?

Jean: Parce que ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, et que lui et moi on est... trop différents.

Matt: Ah d'accord... Et moi et toi... Tu trouve... Qu'on a des points en commun?...

Jean: Sans vouloir te mentir...oui.

Matt: C'est vrai!... Donc... Tu m'aime bien?

Jean: Oui, je t'aime beaucoup.

Matt: Moi aussi... Jean...Je...je... t'aime...

Il regarda alors le sol.

Jean : Oh….

Matt : Je vois tu ne m'aimes pas…

Jean : Non je n'ai pas dit ça c'est juste que ça fait beaucoup en une journée. Et puis je ne sais pas on se connait depuis quelques jours je préférerais attendre, qu'on fasse connaissance.

Elle sourit.

Matt : Oui, je comprends, tu as raison.

Jean lança alors un regard de détresse à Keira pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse pour la faire revenir.

Keira : Et Jean ! TU peux venir voir s'il te plait, je voudrais de demander un truc.

Jean : Ok, j'arrive, à plus tard Matt.

Matt : A plus tard.

Elle alla voir Keira.

Jean : Dieu soit loué merci, heureusement que tu es là.

Keira : QU'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Jean : Il m'aime !

Keira : Quoi ?!

Jean : Tu m'as bien entendue, il est amoureux de moi…

Keira : QU'est ce que tu lui à répondus.

Jean : Je lui ai répondu que je voulais apprendre à le connaître, que ça faisait beaucoup dans une journée…

Keira : Dans une nuit plutôt.

Jean : Keira ce n'est pas drôle, je veux dire pourquoi d'un seul coup tout le monde se met à m'aimer, ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé avant. Pourquoi ?

Keira : Peut-être parce que tu es jolie ?

Jean : Ne dit pas de bêtise.

Keira : Oh mais je ne dit pas de bêtise tiens demandons à Chris.

Jean : Non Keira non…..

Keira : Hey Chris !

Chris : Oui ?

Keira : Un elle est jolie ?

Chris : Bah oui !

Keira : Merci Chris, Tu vois je te l'avais dit, et je te l'ai prouvé !

Jean : Merci je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant….

Keira : Oh ne fais pas cette tête.

Drak arriva vers eux et se posa sur l'épaule de Keira.

Keira : Un Drak elle est jolie ?

Drak : Oh oui, Drak beaucoup aimer dame Jean.

Keira : Dame Jean ? Un vrai gentleman Drak.

Drak : Drak beaucoup aimer Dame Keira aussi.

Jean : Qu'il est choux.

Drak : Si je puis me permettre Jean, je trouve que vous et maître Ren allez très bien ensemble et il me semble qu'il est très amoureux de vous.

Jean : C'est vrai ?

Drak : Oui !

Keira : Moi ça ne m'étonne pas !

Jean : Keira n'en rajoute pas, comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez difficile…

Keira : Franchement un conseil, oublie les garçons.

Chris : Ne dit pas de bêtises Keira, franchement oublier les garçons c'est comme condamner l'espèce humaine.

Keira : Tu peux parler toi, d'après ce que j'ai compris tu ne sors pas beaucoup avec des filles.

Chris : D'où tu sais ça toi ?

Keira : De mon frère, de qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Chris : Peut-être que je ne sors avec personne, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que j'oublie les filles où que je ne m'y intéresse pas.

Keira : Ouai…

Jean : Chris est comme moi, il attend de trouver la bonne personne.

Chris : Exactement.

Il lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

Keira : Bon, j'espère qu'on est bientôt arrivés car j'en ai marre de marcher.

Everad : N'espère pas trop Keira, on est encore loin.

Keira : Génial !

Drak : Bon je m'en vais rejoindre maître Ren.

Keira: Salut Drak.

Jean : Qu'il est chou.

Chris : Vous les filles on vous met un truc mignon devant vous et vous vous mettez à baver c'est vraiment trop drôle.

Keira : Toi aussi tu le trouves chou alors, chut !

Et ils rirent.

Jean : Vous savez, je commence à me poser des questions sur cette attaque, je veux dire qui l'a organisé, pourquoi nous envoyer un dragon alors qu'on est sûr qu'il sera vaincu ?

Keira : Heureusement que Drak n'est pas là car tu l'aurais vexé.

Jean : Ohlala.

Chris : Surtout que son ancien maître lui a fait oublier qui il était, ça veut dire qu'il était sûr qu'on le battrait.

Keira : Pauvre Drak s'il vous entendait.

Jean : Oh c'est bon Keira arrête avec ton Drak. On dirait que tu l'aimes.

Keira : Ne pousse pas le bouchon non plus Jean.

Et elles rirent fasse à leurs propos déroutants.

Chris : Vous êtes vraiment trop bizarres toutes les deux.

Keira : Oui mais adorablement bizarre !

Chris : Ouai !

Et ils continuèrent de marcher.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard, chacun retourna à son dortoir tandis que les professeurs parlaient des évènements précédents à la directrice de l'école.

Longsvalle: Donc comme ça un dragon et arrivée par surprise et c'est un dragon apprivoisé?!

Everad: Et vous ne connaissez pas la meilleure... Ren l'a adopté!

Longsvalle : Quoi ?!

Everad : Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il l'a rétrécit et il semble lui être fidèle.

Longsvalle : Bien, mais s'il arrive un quelconque accident à cause de ce dragon je vous en tiendrais comme responsable.

Everad : Accord, nous pensons que son "maître" doit être un espère en dragon.

Longsvalle: un adulte ?!

Everad: Nous ne pouvons rien affirmer pour le moment...

Longsvalle: Très bien, prévenez-moi si vous avez de nouvelles informations…

Everad lui fit un signe de tête et parti. Le professeur Longsvalle se tourna et regarda un tableau accroché derrière son bureau où était peint une personne, un vieil homme plus exactement, un des plus grand sorcier et directeur du monde entier: Albus Dumbledore.

Le lendemain tous les élèves de premières, deuxièmes, troisièmes, quatrièmes était à Poudlard pour leur vrai première journée de cours. Ren traînait avec Chris plus des amis à eux qui sont en deuxième année. Puis Keira et Jean passèrent à coté et Chris alla les voir.

Chris: Et les filles vous savez quoi, hier soir j'ai réfléchis toute la nuit et j'ai découverts que Drak était qu'une simple diversion. Pendant que nous battions le dragon, la personne qui l'a envoyé, a fait quelque chose pendant tout ce temps.

Jean: D'accord mais comment tu peux en être sûr

Chris: Un dragon qui parle, apprivoisé, son maître lui a fait oublier qui il était... Tous ces renseignements me ramènent à cette conclusion. Son maître ne lui aurai pas fait oublier qui il était s'il était sûre qu'il allait gagner.

Keira: Vous allez trop vite pour moi là. Réfléchir ce n'est pas mon truc donc allez plus lentement.

Jean: Keira, on est juste entrain d'affirmé que Drak n'était qu'une diversion, ne vas pas chercher plus loin. Donc ce que l'on peut conclure de tout ça, c'est que le maître de Drak, nous connais et que nous le connaissons aussi?!

Chris: Sûrement.

Un peu plus loin Ren discutait avec une charmante jeune fille.

Kelly: C'est vrai que tu as attrapé un dragon? (en se triturant les cheveux et faisait des yeux de biches).

Ren: Oui c'est vrai. il faisait 14m de haut et Chris et moi on l'a battu. Maintenant je l'ai rétrécis, il ne mesure plus que 15 cm. Mais là il dort a cause de la transformation justement.

Kelly: C'est dommage j'aurais aimé le voir... Mais ce n'est pas grave je suis en très bonne compagnie... (Sur un ton onctueux/doucereux/insinuant)

Ren : Oui, moi aussi (sourire charmeur).

Kelly lui fit son plus beau sourire face à cette remarque.

Ren: Tu es dans qu'elle maison déjà?

Kelly: Je suis à Serdaigle...

Ren : Et en quelle année ?

Kelly: En première !

Ren : Moi aussi, mais j'ai fais un an de plus car je veux faire un métier qui nécessite plus d'année d'étude.

Kelly: Ah ouai ? C'est quoi ?

Ren: Je veux faire Auror! Et toi?

Kelly: Je veux être la rédactrice en chef de la Gazette du sorcier! C'est vraiment un métier génial.

Ren: c'est sûr, métier génial pour une fille géniale. (Clin d'œil)

Kelly: Merci t'es trop gentil (voix nunuche)

Soudain quelque chose s'agrippa a sa cape et l'envoya en arrière, c'était Keira.

Keira: Non mais toi je te jure, toujours à draguer la première fille qui te passe sous la main.

Ren: Non mais attends, je fais juste connaissance la Keira. Et puis t'as pas à te mêler de mes affaires. Je savais que ça allais être dur cette année avec toi dans la même école, t'aurais dû aller à Beaubâton...

Keira: Bon vient avec nous. On veut te dire un truc.

Ren: Ok, Salut Kelly, on se voit plus tard ! (en lui faisant un sourire charmeur)

Ren et Keira arrivèrent vers Jean et Chris.

Ren: Salut tout le monde !

Il tapa dans la main de Chris et fit la bise à Jean.

Ren: Qu'est ce qui vous arrive encore?

Chris: Bah en faite, nous pensons que l'attaque de Drak était calculée.

Ren: ... Et vous m'avez dérangé en pleine discussion pour ça?!

Jean: On voulait juste te mettre au courant pour que tu fasses une petite enquête avec nous

Ren: Laquelle?

Keira: Qui est le véritable maître de Drak ?

Ren: ... C'est nul... En plus on ne le connait pas… Il n'est pas à l'école je suis sûr.

Chris: Justement non, S'il à fait diversion avec Drak, c'était pour que nous nous occupions du dragon et pas de lui. Ce qui veut dire qu'il nous connaît tout comme nous, nous le connaissons.

Keira : Ou nous LA connaissons… On ne sait pas….

Ren :… Bon je n'ai pas trop compris mais le fait que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi pour votre « enquête » ça me flatte beaucoup. Qui à eu cette idée ?

Keira : Il est sérieux là ?! Ren tu te réveilles, t'es pas le centre du monde, on est tes amis dans mon cas ta sœur, et tu n'es pas notre dieu !

Jean : En fait ce qu'on voulait, c'était juste te tenir au courant, et que tu nous donne ton avis sur cette hypothèse.

Ren : Bah je ne sais pas…. Réfléchir c'est pas trop mon truc.

Chris : Ah, Keira aussi !

Keira : Oh c'est bon hein (avec un regard de tueur).

Chris : Lui sourit, et lui dit qu'il disait cela seulement pour la taquinée.

La sonnerie retentit.

Keira : Ouai notre premier cours ! C'est quoi déjà ?

Jean : Défense contre les forces du mal.

Ren : Bah dis donc Keira, Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant les cours !

Keira : Mince ! Je crois que je n'ai pas pris le bon cahier…

Chris : C'est tout toi ça. (En rigolant) C'était juste pour te taquiner.

Keira : Mouai… C'est sûr que toi on avait remarqué que tu n'aimais pas les cours !

Ren : Si j'adore les cours, surtout quand il y a des nouveaux profs, j'adore les embêtés.

Non je rigole, je suis très sage moi en cours !

Jean : Oui c'est vrai tu dors c'est pour ça !

Ren : D'où tu sais ça ?

Jean : Ta sœur est très bavarde !

Keira : Hé !

Jean : Bah quoi c'est vrai !

Chris : Oh oui ça c'est vrai ?

Keira : Chris tu tiens vraiment à finir dans un fauteuil roulant ?

Chris :…

Jean : Enfin bref, on y va ?

Et ils allèrent en cours.

Everad: Bonjour à tous, asseyez-vous. Certains d'entre vous me connaissent déjà, je suis le professeur Everad, je vais vous enseigner une matière très importante pour un sorcier, la défense contre les forces du mal, et ceux qui étaient avec moi lors du camping, pourront vous dire qu'il faut impérativement savoir se défendre, je dis cela par rapport aux évènements précédents! Ren et Chris nous feront une démonstration.

Ren: Ah cool, je vais enfin pouvoir vous montrer un de mes innombrables talents.

Keira : Ils sont innombrables parce que tu n'en à pas !

Everad : Bien, nous allons travailler le sort le plus important pour un sorcier : La stupéfixion.

Keira : Chouette ! Et ça sert à quoi ?

Everad : A se défendre Keira.

Keira : Ok…

Everad : Bon, Ren tu lances le sort de stupéfiction à Chris et toi Chris pour la première fois tu te laisse faire juste histoire que les autres voient les dégâts du sort, et la seconde fois tu te protèges, à l'aide du protego.

Chris : Bien.

Ren : Stupéfix !

Et Chris se pris le sort en pleins fouet !

Everad : Bien Ren, Chris tu peux riposter maintenant.

Ren : Stupéfix !

Chris : Protego !

Et le sort percuta… Le bouclier de Chris !

Everad : Bien Chris ! Merci pour la démonstration les gars, maintenant formez des binômes et entrainez-vous à lancer le sort Stupéfix et à vous protéger à l'aide de Protego.

Chris : On se met ensemble Keira ?

Keira : Ouai !

Ils allèrent dans un coin de la salle afin de s'exercer.

Ren : He J….

Lavande : Rénouné, on se met ensemble ?

Ren : Ecoute Lavande…

Lavande : De toute façon t'as pas le choix !

Et elle l'agrippa au bras sans lui laisser le temps de s'exprimer.

Matt : Jean, on se met ensembles ?

Jean : Ouai, d'accord !

Ren lança discrètement un sort à Lavande et celle-ci tomba dans les pommes.

Ren : Professeur, Lavande s'est évanouie, quelqu'un devrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! Zany ?

Zany : Oui, j'y vais ! (tout content)

Il parti avec Lavande dans ses bras, enfin il la tenait au niveau des bras mais il n'arrivait pas à l'a soulevée plus, les jambes de Lavande traînaient par terre derrière Zany !

Ren : Kelly, on se met ensembles ?

Kelly: Oui !

Tous les élèves s'exercèrent, et la sonnerie retentit !

Keira: On va en quoi là?

Chris: On va en potion.

Ren: Quoi?!

Chris: On va en potion avec Bathsheba Babbing ?

Ren: Je me sens mal tout d'un coup. Je crois que je vais aller l'infirmerie.

Keira: Arrête ton chiquer Ren, on sait tous que tu déteste cette prof.

Jean: Ah oui pourquoi? Je l'ai vu tout à leur elle avait l'air très gentille.

Ren: Et bien ce n'est qu'une impression.

Chris: Cette prof déteste Ren et lui aussi. Elle n'arrête pas de surveiller tout les gestes qu'il faisait, elle lui a mis beaucoup d'heure de retenus en 1 ans et elle nous en a enlevé des points à cause de lui.

Jean: En même temps si tu fais tout le temps n'importe quoi.

Ren: Pas du tous! En faite au début de l'année, je suis arrivé en retard a sont cour et depuis elle ne me lâche plus.

Keira: Si ça se trouve c'est qu'elle aussi elle a craqué pour toi mon petit Rénouné.

Ren: Non mais ça va pas, elle a au moins 100 ans ma petite Keirounette.

Keira: ... ça ne le fait pas ça...

Ren: En plus elle est super stricte!

Jean: Et bien tache d'être à l'heure sinon elle t'aura toujours a l'œil.

Ren: Merci Jean pou tes excellents conseils.

Kelly: Ren?! Tu vas en quoi?

Ren: Je vais en potion et toi?

Kelly: Moi aussi, avec Mme Babbing?

Ren: Oui. Tu veux qu'on ce mette à cote?

Kelly: D'accord, bon bah a tout à l'heure.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main suivi d'un sourire tout en partant accompagnée de ces amies. Ren continua à la regarder partir.

Ren: En faite je crois que je ne vais pas sécher sont cours à Babbing.

Keira: Ouai c'est ça...

Jean: Nous aussi on devrait y aller tu viens Keira ?!

Keira: J'arrive! Et... Je crois que j'ai oublié mon livre. On se mettra à coté.

Ren et Chris restèrent pendant que les filles partirent.

Chris: Bon on y va.

Ren: Attend, ça te dit qu'on lui fasse une petite farce a la prof?!

Chris: Arrête je ne veux pas être viré a cause de tes âneries.

Ren: Mais c'est de la magie alors c'est bien et puis on ce fera pas prendre.

Chris: ça dépend c'est quoi?

Ren: Et bien voilà...

Il lui expliqua son plan, Chris eu un sourire facétieux et ils partirent en direction des cachots.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Mme Babbing dit d'un ton sec.

Babbing: Encore vous Ren! Dépêchez-vous de vous installez avant que je vous renvois de mon cours.

Ils s'assirent derrière Keira et Jean puis Ren lui dit discrètement.

Ren: Tu vois c'est directe avec elle.

Babbing: Que marmonnez-vous dans votre barbe Mr Lynch?!

Ren: J'ai pas de barbe (discrètement) Rien du tout madame.

Babbing: Et il répond en plus!

Non mais, les garçons de nos jours je vous jure...

Keira étais morte de rire et se retenait, son frère lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et la prof rajouta quelque chose.

Babbing: Comment vous appelez-vous mademoiselle devant Chris?

Keira: Keira Lynch madame.

Babbing: Ah oui, la sœur de Ren. J'espère que tu n'es pas comme lui sinon on risque de ne pas s'entendre toute les deux.

Keira: Dommage que Drak ne soit pas la pour lui cramer les cheveux.

Babbing : Plait-il ?

Keira : Rien, rien, ne vous inquiétez pas je suis le contraire de mon frère, tout nous opposes.

Babbing : Oui… Il y des moments où je me pose quand même des questions.

Keira : Niak, Niak c'est ça…

Ren : T'as vu, elle est chiante.

Jean : Moi je trouve tout à fait normale qu'elle vous dise ça.

Keira : T'es folle, elle voulait que je devienne sa pote.

Ren : Moi j'ai hâte qu'elle te fasse des reproches. On connaîtra enfin ton côté rebelle.

Jean : Mon côté rebelle ?

Keira : Plait-il Ren ?

Ren : Bah oui, tu es toujours très sérieuse et moi je pense que tu as une part d'ombre en toi.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui me plaît chez toi ! (clin d'œil)

Elle ne rougit pas et lança à son tour :

Jean : Bah moi j'aimerais bien voir ta part de lumière !

Ren regarda autour de lui et vu Kelly, toute seule qui lui souriait un peu déçue. Il se souvint alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il se mettrait à côté d'elle.

Ren : Chris, ça ne te gêne pas si je me mets à côté de Kelly ?

Chris : Non, mais pour ton plan tu vas faire comment ?

Ren : T'inquiète je gère.

Il attendit que la prof se retourne et il se dépêcha de se mettre à coter de Kelly. La prof se retourna et ne remarqua pas le changement de place de Ren, elle continua son cours.

Kelly: J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié.

Ren : Non, t'inquiètes !

Kelly: Au faite, on pourrait manger ensemble ce midi?

Ren: Avec plaisir !

Babbing: Ren! Comment ce fait il que vous ayez changé de place?!

Ren: Changer de place?! Mais je suis à coter de Kelly depuis le début de l'heure !

Babbing : Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote. Je suis vieille mais pas à ce point.

Ren : D'accord…

Babbing : Bon reprenons, où en étais-je ?

Keira: Lui alors, c'est vraiment un cas!

Jean: Laisse le, il aime faire son intéressent.

Jean reçus un avion en papier sur sa table.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et se demanda qui avait put lui envoyer cet avion. Matt la regardait et Ren aussi, mais cela devenait une habitude. Elle en conclut donc que l'avion venait de Matt. Elle l'ouvrit.

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ce midi ? »

Elle referma l'avion et fit un oui à Matt.

Ren prit alors une feuille de papier, fit un origami (un cygne) l'ensorcela et l'envoya. Le petit papier volait de ses propres ailes et atterri sur la table de Jean

Jean pensa « Ils nous font un concours ou quoi ! »

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir le papier de Ren, mais ses mains disaient le contraire.

Sur le papier était dessiné…. Un truc incompréhensible.

Elle lui renvoya une boulette de papier (elle ne connaissait aucun sort) ou elle écrivit : C'est quoi ce gribouillis ?

Ren lui répondit : C'est toi que j'ai dessiné.

Jean : Pff, t'es nul.

Ren : Mais nan je rigole t'es plus jolie que ça.

Jean : C'est ça, rattrape toi …

Ren : Excuse-moi Jeanounette !

Jean : Ne fais pas comme Lavande.

Ren : D'accord, ma Jean.

Jean : Tu m'énerves.

Ren : C'est le but.

Jean : Arrête, je veux travailler !

Ren : Me répond pas alors.

Jean : D'accord.

Ren : C'est dur de ne pas répondre.

Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Jean prit alors une feuille, la mit en boule et la lança sur Ren qui se la pris sur la tête car il venait justement de se retourner vers elle.

Elle rigola, et Ren se retourna sans rien dire et discuta avec Kelly.

Babbing : Bon, nous allons faire une potion. Un philtre d'amour plus exactement.

Le regard de Ren glissa sur Jean puis alla sur Chris à qui il fit un signe lui signalant l'exécution de leur plan.

La prof alla vers son armoire afin de chercher des ingrédients. Une fois ces-dernier dans ses mains, elle alla vers son bureau, Ren sorti sa baguette et chuchota le sort.

Ren : Blocjambe !

Babbing : Arhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Mme Babbing, s'étala par terre et tous ses flacons se brisèrent et les autres ingrédients n'étaient à présent plus dans leurs emballages.

Tout le monde explosa de rire, sauf Jean. Elle se retourna vers Ren et le fusilla du regard tandis que lui rigolait de plus belle.

Mme Babbing ne pouvait plus se relever, ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus.

Ren chuchota alors:

Ren: Finite Incantatem.

Babbing: LYYYNNNNCCCCCHHHHH !

Keira qui commençait à s'endormir sursauta.

Keira & Ren: Oui?

Babbing: ... Je veux dire. Ren!

Ren: Oui madame Babbing?

Babbing: Arrêtez de faire l'innocent je sais que c'est vous!

Ren: Non je n'ai rien fais.

Jean: Il n'a rien fait madame, vous avez glissé sur une flaque de... quelque chose.

Babbing: ça n'explique pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas me relever.

Jean: Et bien, il y a de grande chances pour que lors du choc entre votre corps et le sol, vous ayez subit une sorte de commotion, qui empêche la circulation du sang et qui provoque une paralysie temporaire des membres, c'est un peu comme des fourmis mais en pire!

Mme Babbing la regarda bizarrement.

Jean : Mon oncle est médicomage….

Babbing : …D'accord…

Vous avez eu de la chance cette fois mon garçon mais vous n'aurez pas toujours votre camarade pour vous défendre.

Ren: T'as vu comment elle ma regarder ! Elle fait peur cette prof.

Il se retourna vers Jean lui fit un sourire.

Ren: Merci.

Jean : T'as intérêt à ne plus recommencer tu as entendu Mme Babbing je ne serais pas là pour te sauver la prochaine fois.

Elle continua d'écouter le cours sans regarder la réaction de Ren.

Quand à lui, il souriait et écouta… Le cours.

Babbing: Je vais chercher d'autres ingrédients dans la réserve, et vous pourrez commencer à faire la potion d'Amortentia. Page35 de votre livre.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard les bras chargés d'ingrédients et de flacons.

Ren: Attention à la flaque madame ça serait bête de tomber encore une fois...

Babbing: Monsieur Lynch, gardez votre humour pour un autre cours.

Keira: Elle fait des rimes maintenant.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage du professeur car elle était fière de sa petite poésie.

Babbing: Bon reprenons le cour. Vu que Mr Wills est tout seul il va ce mettre avec Mr Bennet et plus vite que ça. Voici les ingrédients pour la potion.

Mme Babbing les posa sur la table des deux filles.

Jean: Merci.

La professeure la regarda et partie suivi d'un: "pff". Jean la regarda étonnée.

Jean: Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

Ren se retourna et chuchota (assez fort pour que ses amis entendent):

Ren: Laisse tombé elle est bizarre.

Chris: Elle, n'aime pas qu'on lui dise merci, elle trouve que c'est un manque de politesse.

Keira: Nan, mais n'importe quoi cette prof.

Ren était toujours retourné vers ses amis et la prof le remarqua.

Babbing: Mr Lynch! Le cour ce passe devant et Melle Lynch, on ne parle pas! On travail!

Keira: Quoi?! Ren c'est de ta faute si la prof me déteste, tu pouvais pas rester tranquille pendant ses cours ?

Ren: J'entends rien Keira.

Keira: Mais c'est ça...

Jean: Bon on commence?

Chris: Attend il faut attendre que la prof nous le dise.

Babbing: Vous avez exactement moins d'1H pour me préparer un élixir d'amour et pas autres chose. Vous aurez une note sur 40, 10 points pour la qualité de votre élixir, 10 pour votre méthode, 10 pour votre sérieux durant ce travail et 10 sur sa réussite. L'élève qui préparera le meilleur philtre remportera 15 points pour sa maison.

Tout le monde mis sa blouse et prépara la potion. Jean était très concentrée tandis que Keira admirait tout ce qu'elle faisait. Et discutait quelque fois avec les deux garçons de derrière: Jake et Chris.

Ren pendant ce temps essaye de faire... Quelque chose, sous l'œil perçant de la prof.

Babbing: Mr Lynch, que venez-vous de verser dans le chaudron d'eau tiède?

Ren: Euh...

Babbing: C'est bien ce que je pense. Vous avez versé de la bave de grenouille dans un chaudron avec de l'eau tiède. Alors que vous deviez verser du sang de Gobelin et l'eau devait être à ébullition. Mais qu'avez-vous dans la cervelle? Et votre voisine? que fait-elle. Comment vous appelez vous mademoiselle?

Kelly: Kelly madame.

Babbing: Et bien Melle Kelly pendant que Mr Lynch verse les potions, lisez lui ce qu'il doit faire.

Kelly: Mais c'est que nous n'avons pas la recette de cette élixir.

Babbing: Mais vous avez un livre non?!

Kelly: Oui.

Babbing: Avec des mains, un cerveau et des yeux?!

Kelly: Oui madame.

Babbing: Et bien qu'attendez vous pour chercher?

Et vous Melle Lynch au lieu de rigoler avec les deux garçons de derrière vous ne devriez pas aidé votre camarade?

Keira: Si madame

Babbing: Et bien faite. Au faite mademoiselle c'est Madame Babbing et non Madame.

Keira: Oui madame Babbing.

Apres que Ren fasse exploser entièrement la salle a cause d'avoir laisser chauffer sont chaudron trop longtemps et après avoirs passer 2H avec madame Babbing. Les jeunes sorciers s'accordèrent une minute de pose dans le hall ou Keira imita la prof.

Keira: Au faite mademoiselle Lynch, C'est madame BABBING et non madame (avec un air nié)

Tout le monde rigolait en voyant la tête de Keira. En effet madame Babbing était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus bizarre au monde surtout avec son sac en peau de dragon et son pantalon imitation fourrure de loup garou accompagné d'une écharpe faite avec des plumes de hiboux et sa tête « ornées »de rides. Ses cheveux ébouriffé et c'est grosses lunettes rondes faisait ressortir c'est énormes yeux verts fluo. Ses lunette étaient plus des loupes que des verres. Et sa petite bouche pincée qui remuait à cause de ses petits tics habituels était exaspérante. Madame Babbing était tout simplement folle.

Jake: Tu l'imite trop bien Keira.

Keira: Merci Make.

Jake: C'est Jake….

Keira: C'est pareil.

Jake: Nan pas pour moi c'est comme si je t'appelais Meira.

Keira: Oui mais moi je le fait pas exprès.

Jake: Et bah au moins si je t'appelle comme ça tu te rendras peut-être compte que tu m'appelle Make au lieu de Jake hein Meira ?

Keira: Arrête je déteste ça! En plus ça ne ressemble à rien ce nom….

Ren: Attention Jake! Keira s'énerve.

Jake: Hou, je tremble. Mais tu veux plutôt dire Meira Ren ?

Keira: Tu l'aura voulut.

Keira voulu le frappé (Gentiment bien évidemment) mais celui-ci partie en courant. Keira le suivit dans tout le hall sous le regard des autres élèves.

Chris: Faut que vous arrêtiez, on dirait Jean et Ren en cour de potion.

Ren: Comment ça?

Chris: Bah vous savez vos petit mot et tout.

Kelly et toute ces amies s'approchèrent de Ren et des autres.

Kelly: T'as quoi comme cours tout de suite?

Ren: Je sais pas du tout.

Il se tourna vers Jean et Chris

Chris et Jean: On va en métamorphose...

Ren: C'est vrai! Faut que j'aille chercher Drak alors!

Keira s'arrêta un moment et se tourna vers le groupe.

Keira: Drak?! Il est où?

Kelly: Bon bah a tout a l'heure alors, moi j'ai divination, je l'ai pris en option, j'espère que la prof n'est pas aussi folle que cette madame Babbing.

Ren : T'inquiète elle est sympa à ce qu'on m'a dit.

Kelly : Ok, salut Ren.

Et elle s'en alla.

Keira : Salut Ren (d'une voix cruche).

Ren: T'es pas gentille Keira.

Keira: Non mais attends t'as vu comment elle parle. Elle vraiment trop pathétique. On dirait Lavande, bon en moins pire c'est vrai…

Jean: Au faite elle est où Lavande?

Ren: Pourquoi? Elle te manque déjà?

Jean: Non, non pas du tout mais c'est vrai que depuis tout a l'heure il y a moins de bruit aigu.

Jake: Ouai enfin Keira est pas mal non plus pour faire du bruit.

Keira se retourna, car Jake s'était caché en douce derrière son dos, elle le regarda avec un regard de chasseur prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

Keira: Toi tu cherches vraiment la guerre.

Jake: Mais non je rigole, allait tope la ma pote.

Keira lui mis un coup dans le ventre

Keira: Désolé j'ai raté ta main.

Jake: T'es aveugle en plus...( en soufrant de douleur )

Keira: Mais faut que tu arrêtes toi.

Chris : on devrait vraiment y aller par contre la. Sinon on risque d'être en retard.

Ren: Ne m'attendez pas je vais chercher Drak. Tu viens avec moi Jean?

Jean: Désolé, je veux pas être en retard en cours.

Ren: Ok ce n'est pas grave, à tout à l'heure.

Jean: A plus tard... Bon Keira... Au lieu de martyriser ce pauvre Jake, tu devrais venir avec nous

Keira: J'arrive.

Jake: Mais tu fais vraiment mal!

Ren monta les escaliers et alla dans sa chambre. Il vit Drak.

Ren: T'es en forme ou pas?

Drak: Oui Maitre Ren.

Ren: Et bien je t'emmène avec moi, j'ai un cour de métamorphose.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et passèrent par les cachots pour aller vers la cours de métamorphose seulement des voix intriguèrent Ren. Elles provenaient de la porte de la salle commune des Serpentards.

?: J'ai emmené ce stupide dragon les attaquer et je suis partie vois Darius.

?: Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

?: Que pour avoir ce que je veux je dois d'abord trouver une pierre.

?: Et laquelle?

?: La Ikikaeru.

?: Ikikaekoi?

?: Ikikaeru Cette pierre va me permettre de...

Soudain Drak éternua.

Drak: Pardon.

Ren: Chut.

?: Qu'est-ce que c'était?! Va voir!

Ren se sauva en courant avec Drak

Ren: Mais pourquoi t'as éternué.

Drak: Désolé maitre Ren. Savez-vous qui était-ce?

Ren: Je n'en sais rien mais je sais que ton maitre est ici, et qu'il est dans la maison des Serpentards.

Drak: C'est pour ça que j'ai éternué.

Ren: Pourquoi?

Drak: Parce que quand un dragon rencontre quelqu'un ou entend quelques chose qui lui rappelle des souvenirs, ils éternue.

Ren: C'est un bon truc ça pour trouver la personne qu'on cherche.

Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de métamorphose. Il passa la porte de cette dernière.

Têtenjoy: Ren, qu'elle plaisir de te voir arriver en avance, ça change.

Mme Têtenjoy était jeune et plutôt jolie. Ren la faisait rire et elle avait une petite voix aigu mais douce. Elle avait toujours le sourire et prenait tout à la rigolade. La jeune femme était grande, avait les cheveux châtains et lissent, elle avait aussi de jolis yeux en amandes entourés d'un coup de crayon noir. C'est yeux, de couleur bleu, avait l'air infini, certains disaient même voyager dans l'univers tout entier rien qu'en la regardent quelques minutes droit dans les yeux.

Elle lui sourit et un petit rire débile échappa de sa bouche, le seul point négatif chez elle, sont rire très niait.

Têtenjoy: Vien donc t'asseoir.

Elle désigna une place. Ren s'y installa et grandit de quelque centimètres Drak qu'il posa à coter de lui.

Têtenjoy: Bon reprenons ce que je disait. Je me présente donc: Galatea Têtenjoy et je suis votre professeur de métamorphose. J'espère que vous avez tous votre animal, un crayon et un papier pour noter les caractéristiques de chacun d'entre eux.

Elle alluma un projecteur qui s'afficha sur le seul mur blanc de la salle.

Têtenjoy : Bien, à présent je vais vous montrer un exemple de ce que vous devez faire. Bien nous allons parler d'un animal très connu dans le monde des sorciers et adoré par les filles plus particulièrement. Qui peut me dire de quel animal il s'agit ?

Oui mademoiselle ?

Jean: Jean Grey.

Têtenjoy: Tres bien Jean dit nous qui est cette animal féerique?

Jean: C'est la licorne.

Têtenjoy: Bien, 5 points pour gryffondor.

Madame Têtenjoy appuya sur un bouton qui afficha une image de licorne.

Têtenjoy: Qui peut me dire les caractéristiques d'une licorne? Tiens Chris, ça faisait longtemps. Allez, dit-nous ce que tu sais sur la licorne?! (rire)

Chris: Euh... Leurs sang rend immortel celui qui le boit.

Têtenjoy: Oui mais pas seulement.

Chris: Elles vivent dans les forêts et la poudre de leur corne est un antidote pour la plupart des poisons.

Têtenjoy: Mouuui... On va dire que c'est bon. 5 points pour Gryffondor. Prenez votre cahier et écrivez ce qui est noté au tableau.

Elle appuya sur un bouton et une nouvelle image s'afficha. Tout le monde écrivit sur son cahier. Quand ils eurent fini ceci Mme Têtenjoy leurs posa une nouvelle question.

Têtenjoy: Bon maintenant, un animal que tout le monde craint qui sort la nuit et qui mort les personnes le soir de la pleine lune c'eeeeeest... Chris?!

Chris: Euh le loup garou.

Têtenjoy: Oui c'est ça! 5 points pour gryffondor. Oui Neal?!

Neal: Est-ce que nous pourrons étudier les dragons madame?

Têtenjoy: Je ne pense pas... C'est plutôt compl...

Ren: Oui c'est une bonne idée en plus mon animal est un dragon donc j'aurais presque rien à faire.

Têtenjoy: Mais oui Ren, on est très heureux de le savoir (rire) et puis je vois pas pourquoi tu veux connaitre les dragons?! Surtout qu'ils ont chacun une particularité. Pourquoi voudrais-tu connaitre ces créatures Neal?

Neal: Bah en faite je voudrais exercer un métier en rapport avec les dragons plus tard.

Têtenjoy: Ah oui! Apres il existe des écoles spécialisées rien que pour ça. Bon reprenons le loup garou. Qu'a-t-il de spécial? Make?!

Keira ce retourna vers Jake qui la regarda et ils rigolèrent. Oui car Make était un élève de Poufsouffle, très discret.

Make: Les loups garou sont des êtres humain mordus par cette créature avant d'en devenir un. Contrairement aux animagus, les lycanthropes ne peuvent pas contrôler leur transformation; cette dernière s'effectue à chaque pleine lune, que le sorcier le veuille ou non. A partir du moment où il s'est transformé, le loup garou ne peut plus se gérer, il peut mordre n'importe qui sans s'en rendre compte. Une morsure peut être mortelle, mais la plupart du temps elle condamne la victime à devenir à son tour un loup garou.

Têtenjoy: Tres bien Make! 10 points pour Poufsouffle car tu as vraiment dit tout ce que je voulais entendre.

Les Poufsouffles commencèrent à s'agiter.

Têtenjoy: Doucement! Allez, écriviez!

Apres le loup-garou vint le crabe de feu puis le phénix, le griffon...

Têtenjoy: Bon j'espère que vous avez tous votre animal car maintenant vous allez devoirs le décrire. Où il habite, ce qu'il mange, à quoi il ressemble, sa particularité, sa couleur et la matière de sa peau ou de son pelage ou encore de son plumage. Vous avez le droit au livre, choisissez bien lesquels utiliser, j'ai acheté les nouveaux retranscripteurs magiques de savoir électroniques. Quel joie de manipuler de tels objets (rire). Ils regroupent des informations mise sur un « serveur magique » et celles-ci sont à disposition de tous.

Keira: ouai, un ordinateur quoi.

Jean alla chercher des livres avec Chris alors que Jake et Keira se battait pour un retranscripteur. Mme Têtenjoy du intervenir.

Têtenjoy: Que vous arrive t-il ?

Keira: Je voulais prendre l'ordi et….

Têtenjoy : Un retranscripteur ma chérie….

Keira : Ouai…. Donc je disais je voulais prendre un Retranscripteur et tout d'un coup cette personne est venu me le piquer.

Jake: Mais n'importe quoi !

Têtenjoy: (rire) Jake, tu es un garçon galant, donc tu vas laisser Keira utiliser ce retranscripteur et aller prendre des livres états donner que les deux autres sont pris. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu auras l'occasion de les utilisé à la bibliothèque, Mme Longsvalle à eu la brillante idée d'en acheter. (Rire)

Pendant que la prof s'occupait de la répartition des retranscripteurs, Ren s'approcha de Jean qui choisissait un livre.

Drak : Bonjour Jean.

Jean : Salut Drak.

Ren : Alors ? Comment trouves-tu le premier cours de métamorphose ?

Jean : C'est plutôt bien, la prof est très gentille, bon certes elle à rire très bizarre mais sinon ça va.

Ren : Ouai c'est vrai qu'elle est sympa, en plus elle est pas mal.

Jean : Pff…

Ren : Je plaisante ! (il lui donna un coup sur l'épaule).

Jean: De toute façon si tu regardes de plus près, tu pourras vite voir qu'elle porte un anneau à son annulaire gauche.

Ren: Et?

Jean: ça veut dire qu'elle est mariée.

Ren: Dommage...

Jean: T'es vraiment pathétique parfois...

Elle alla s'asseoir

Les ordinateurs étaient face aux tables de certains élèves et celui de Keira était juste en face de la table de Jake.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de le faire bisquer.

Keira: Qu'est ce que c'est bien les ordinateurs, tellement plus pratique que les livres.

Bon je vais imprimer ce que j'ai trouvé et laisser la place aux autres.

Elle regarda Jake.

Keira: Quoique personne n'en à besoin donc je ne vais pas me presser.

Jake se leva et alla voir la prof.

Jake: Madame on peut faire un Retranscripteur pour deux car dans mon livre il n'y a rien de très intéressant et tout les livres sur mon animal ont étés pris.

Têtenjoy: Bien sûr, tu n'as qu'à te mettre avec Keira.

Jake: Avec plaisir (sourire sadique)

Il arriva près d'elle prit une chaise et s'assit.

Keira: Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

Jake: La prof m'a proposé de partager ton ordi avec moi.

Keira: Oh non c'est pas vrai...Et bien moi je refuse sa proposition alors bouge !

Jake: Non, je ne voudrais pas la contrarier.

Keira: C'est ça ouai...

Il s'installa à son aise.

Keira: Oh, et pousse toi tu prends toute la place!

Jake : Tu te fiche de moi c'est toi et tes cents kilos qui prenez toute la place !

Keira : Quoi ! Oh et puis c'est bon je te le laisse.

Et elle partie avec ses feuilles

Jake: Merci Meira.

Pendant ce temps Ren écrivait…. Beaucoup de chose ce qui est une grande nouveauté.

Têtenjoy: On a décider de travailler cette année Ren ?

Ren: C'est surtout que je connais beaucoup de choses sur les dragons. Mon père est un expert. Il est médicomage mais c'est une vraie passion.

Têtenjoy: Je vois. En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que tu écrives enfin quelque chose dans mon cours. (Rire).

Elle partie voir Chris.

Têtenjoy: Alors Chris, dit moi un peut ce que tu as écris?

Chris: Mon animal est une chouette, elles vivent la nuit et envoient des lettres. Elles voient très bien la nuit et chassent beaucoup. Elles habitent sur toute la surface de la terre et sont de très bons compagnons pour les sorciers.

Têtenjoy: Oui c'est très bien. Et toi, Jean c'est sa?

Jean: Oui c'est ça, Jean Grey. Je suis toujours entrain de chercher.

Têtenjoy: Et toi jeune homme?

Matt: Je... Je m'appelle Matt et mon animal est une chauve-souris. Elles vivent dans les grottes et s'accrochent aux cheveux des humains quand ils les réveillent.

Têtenjoy: Oui... Ce n'est pas beaucoup.

Pendant que la prof passait dans les rangs, les jeunes sorciers étaient tous très concentrés sur leur travail. Jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse.

Têtenjoy: Très bien, donc pour demain vous me finirez ça. Au revoir.

Ren: Au revoir.

Keira: Ah! C'est l'heure que je préfère le plus au monde!

Jake: L'heure de dormir?!

Keira: Non l'heure de manger...

Ren: Bah oui Jake c'est pourtant évidant, tout le monde c'est que Keira n'aime que manger.

Jake: Je pensais qu'elle préférait dormir.

Ren: Ouai enfin nous c'est ce qu'on préfère, quand elle dort.

Ils rigolèrent tout les deux et Keira s'énerva.

Keira: T'es vraiment pas cool Ren avec ta sœur.

Ren: C'est bon je rigolais, c'était tellement tentant.

Drak: Mais nous savons tous, très cher Keira, que personne ici ne pourrai se passer de vous.

Keira: Merci Drak, t'es trop mignon!

Jean: C'est trop chou.

Ren: ça y est, elles craquent carrément pour lui.

Jake: T'es trop fort Drak, t'as toutes les filles a tes pieds enfin a tes pattes.

Ren: Bah attend son maitre n'est pas n'importe qui. Comme dit le proverbe : Tels maître tels dragon.

Jake: Ouai c'est ça.

Ils rigolèrent (Même Chris )

Jean: Et bien moi je trouve que ce dragon est l'opposé de son maître, lui il est mignon….

Ren : Ha haha, très drôle, c'est même hilarant…

Keira : Bien trouver.

Jean: Merci

Keira: Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai faim moi alors on va manger.

Ren: Attends j'ai un truc super important à vous dire.

Keira: Tu nous le diras quand on sera à table.

Ren: Non, il y a trop de monde….

Keira: Pfff... On ne peut jamais manger avec vous.

Jake : Je vais vous laisser….

Keira : Ouai bonne idée.

Jake : Mais ne t'inquiète pas Keira je reviendrais tout à l'heure.

Keira : Malheureusement.

Ren leur expliqua la discussion qu'il avait entendu ce matin dans la salle commune des Serpentards et la cause de l'éternuement de Drak.

Jean: Donc tu pense que le coupable de toute cette mascarade est à Serpentard ?

Chris: Mais il y a beaucoup trop de Serpentard, comment savoir lequel c'est ?

Ren: Grace à Drak qui éternuera quand il sera près de lui.

Jean: Et tu n'as pas reconnu sa voix?

Ren: Non.

Jean: On devrait peut-être en parler à la directrice.

Ren: Surtout pas! On pourrait carrément ne plus avoir cours, c'est vrais que ce serait cool mais faut penser au futur.

Keira: Ouai, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

Drak: Drak est tout à fait d'accord avec son maître Ren.

Chris: Ok on n'en parle pas alors.

Keira: On va manger!?

Ren: Oui on va aller manger Keira!

Keira: Oui !

* * *

 **Notes des auteurs:**

Les cours! Et oui première journée de cours pour nos héros, du professeur hillarant au professeur insupportable ils ne sont pas près de s'ennuyer.

L'apparition de nouveaux personnages, et de nouvelles disputent, de nouveaux délires, et de nouveaux indices sur le vrai maitre de Drak.

C'est le chapitre le plus long de tous ceux que n'avons écris, et nous en sommes très fières, il nous fait très rire! Nous espérons que vous l'apprecierez autant que nous.

Lucie et Clara


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : Les histoires commencent.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, Keira, Jean s'installèrent à la table des gryffondors. Ren et Chris se dirigèrent vers la table des Serdaigle.

Keira: Bah ils vont où?

Elles purent apercevoir Kelly se jetant à moitié sur Ren.

Jean: ça à répondu à ta question?

Keira: ...

Jake arriva et s'installa à côté de Keira.

Jake: Keira! Comment ça va, je t'ai pas trop manqué j'espère.

Keira : Non pas du tout. Les vacances ont étés courtes…. Tu peux t'éloigner un peu, tu prends tout mon espace vitale.

Matt arriva à son tour et s'installa à côté de Jean, Keira pu voir la détresse de son amie dans ses yeux.

Ils commencèrent à manger quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup et laissèrent apparaitre...

Lavande: Salut tout le monde! Et oui je suis là, je sais ça à été dur de vivre sans moi mais ne vous inquiétez pas le calvaire est terminé puisque je suis de retour!

Ren : Oh non….

Lavande : RENOUNE !

Elle commença à courir vers lui, mais elle glissa.

Lavande : Tu m'as manqu….

Jake : Aïe.

Lavande : Arghhhhh ! J'ai mal, je me suis cassé la jambe, je meurs…. Seule.

Tout le monde continuait de manger.

Lavande : J'ai dit que j'étais en train de mourir.

Keira : Ouai bah meurt en silence.

Quand soudain surgit.

Zany : J'arrive !

Et il la traina par terre jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Ren : Je ne dirais qu'une chose : Moins elle est là, mieux je me porte.

Kelly: hahahahahaha, qu'est ce que t'est drôle (en papillonnant des yeux)

Chris la regarda bizarrement.

Ren : Si tu le dit.

Kelly: Sinon tu fais quoi après les cours?

Ren: Bah je pense que je vais...

Kelly: OK, on se voit au terrain d'entrainement?

Ren: Ok si tu veux. Pourquoi tu t'en vas déjà?

Kelly: Non bien sur que non, bah ça nous évite de nous chercher après les cours, avoir un point de rendez-vous c'est tellement plus pratique (sourire et regard charmeur)

Une amie de Kelly passa dans la rangée.

Kelly: Oh Angela...

À l'adresse des garçons: Je reviens dans 2 minutes.

Ren: Je t'en prie.

Kelly: Toi alors t'es vraiment un gentleman.

Et elle s'éloigna.

Chris : Toi t'as une touche.

Ren: AH bon? Tu crois?

Chris: Ne fais pas genre :" Non c'est pas vrai, j'avais rien remarqué" Alors que tu le vois très bien.

Ren: He, ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai toutes les filles à mes pieds.

Chris: Pas toute (il regarda Jean)

Ren: T'étais obligé de parler de ça!? Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas et puis elle fait ce qu'elle veut. (Il la regarda) Non mais attends, c'est Matt à côté d'elle ? Alors lui…..

Chris: Je croyais qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait !

Ren: Oui tout sauf trainer avec des mecs comme Matt, ou des mecs tout court.

Chris : Ouai…. T'es bizarre Ren…..

Kelly : C'est bon, de quoi parliez-vous ?

Ren: De toi!

Kelly: C'est vrai? (papillonne des yeux) et vous disiez quoi?

Ren: Que t'étais très jolie.

Chris: Tout comme d'autres filles tels que, Elena, Sabrina, Keira...

Ren : Hé, c'est de ma sœur qu'on parle là.

Chris : Bah elle est belle, franchement tu peux pas de dire le contraire.

Ren : Ouai je sais c'est de famille !

Chris : Oui donc, Keira, Ashley, Jean…

Kelly: Jean? Jean Grey?

Chris: Oui.

Kelly: Tu n'as vraiment aucun goût Chris, elle n'est pas belle du tout cette fille.

Ren : Bah si elle est belle….

Kelly : T… Toi aussi tu trouves qu'elle est belle ?

Chris : Bah c'est sur qu'il la trouve belle sinon il ne lui aurait pas….

Ren : Chris ! Mange tes haricots.

Chris : Mais j'en ai pas.

Ren : Alors tais-toi.

Kelly : Hu-hu. Ren ? Tu m'expliques ?

Ren : T'expliquer quoi ?

Kelly : Le truc avec Jean.

Ren : Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

Kelly: Mais si ce que voulais dire Chris.

Ren : Ce n'est rien, et puis je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.

Il sorti de table.

Kelly se leva à son tour et le rattrapa à son bras.

Kelly: Ren attends, excuse-moi je ne voulais pas t'offenser (papillonne des yeux) Si tu veux on peut aller se promener?

Ren: Euh... Ok...

Un peu plus loin alors que Keira et Jake se battaient pour la dernière part de gâteau au chocolat Jean marmonna:

Jean: Qu'elle sangsue celle-là...

Matt: Quoi?

Jean: Non rien. Et vous deux arrêter de vous chamailler, on dirait un vrai petit couple.

Ils s'étouffèrent en même temps.

Matt: Je suis d'accord avec Jean.

Keira : Alors toi déjà, on t'a pas demandé de ramener ta fraise.

Matt : Désolé je mange des framboises.

Keira : Ce n'était pas drôle. Donc je disais toi on t'a rien demandé et je me demande même ce que tu fais là. Et toi Jean, qu'est ce qui ne va pas. Et Jake arrête de te marrer je n'arrive pas à réfléchir.

Jake : Parce que tu réfléchis avant de vanner les gens.

Keira : Bah oui, tu me prends pour qui, ça demande du temps et beaucoup de réflexion.

Donc Jean qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour dire un truc aussi stupide?!

Jean: Rien... Je dits juste la vérité.

Keira: pouah haha, c'est la plus grosse absurdité que t'ai jamais dite.

Jake: Ouai c'est clair.

Jean: ...

Keira : Jean.

Jean : Je vais bien.

Jean: J'ai une question à vous poser.

Keira: On t'écoute.

Jean: Qu'est ce que vous pensez de Kelly?

Jake: Kelly, Kelly Smith?

Jean: Oui.

Jake: Elle est super canon cette fille.

Keira: Tu plaisantes?

Jake: Non.

Keira: Alors c'est ça ton genre de fille, les bimbos qui ne savent même pas quel est la différence entre une licorne et un centaure.

Jake: Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse qu'elle est mon genre de fille (clin d'œil)

Jean: Tient ça me rappel quelqu'un ça.

Keira : Non ça ne m'intéresse pas de savoir qu'elle est ton genre de fille.

Jake : En tout cas Ren à vraiment de la chance qu'elle craque pour lui.

Keira : Fais attention tu commences à baver, c'est pas très sexy.

Jake : Sache que chez moi tout est sexy (sourire charmeur)

Keira : ça y est mon frère déteins vraiment sur lui. Désolé Jake mais tu es tout sauf sexy !

Jean éclata de rire.

Jean: On peut dire que c'est mouvementé le déjeuner avec vous.

Chris arriva.

Chris: Salut.

Keira: Tu n'es pas avec Ren.

Chris: Non, lui et Kelly sont partis se balader dans le parc.

Jean: (marmonne) Qu'elle pimbèche, celle-là.

Chris: Tu disais?

Jean: Rien.

Jake: Au fait où est Matt?

Jean: Il est parti après le petit numéro de Keira.

Chris: Qu'elle numéro?

Jean: Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Jake: Bref, où en étions-nous? Ah oui c'est vrai, excuse-moi mais je suis très sexy, tu peux demander à n'importe quelle fille, elle te dira que c'est vrai.

Keira: Jean?!Tu trouve que Jake est... sexy?!

Jean: Hou... La question piège.

Keira: Répond franchement.

Chris : Pourquoi tu poses cette question Keira ?

Keira : Pour rien Chris, t'avais qu'à être là.

Jean: Bah oui...

Keira commença à lui lancer son regard mitraillette

Jean: Bah Keira, tu l'as vu, il est beau franchement.

Keira était en train de la tuer du regard.

Jean: Ne fais pas cette tête, je suis sûre qu'au fond de toi, tu es d'accord avec moi.

Jake: Merci Jean. Alors tu vois Keira.

Keira: Mouaih... Je suis bien la seule à savoir ce qu'est la beauté.

Chris: Heureusement que Ren n'est pas là sinon il aurait déjà assassiné Jake.

Keira: Pourquoi?!

Chris: Bah euh... Pour Jean... Tu vois, t'as compris?!

Keira: C'est bon me prend pas pour une imbécile. Ren ne va pas tuer Jake pour ça… nan pas Jake. Matt oui mais pas Jake.

Pendant ce temps Jean se cachait le visage dans ses mains.

Jake : J'ai loupé un épisode je crois. Vous m'expliquez.

Jean : Non ce n'est pas…..

Keira : Ren à demandé à Jean de sortir avec lui, mais elle lui à mit un râteau magistral.

Jean : Nécessaire…..

Jake : C'est pas vrai, mais c'est trop la classe, pourquoi t'as dit non ?

Jean : Et bah tu vois c'est parce que …..

Keira: Vous savez c'est quoi le pire?

Chris : Nan ?

Keira: Bah comment on peut passer de Jean à la mocheté là, c'est quoi son nom déjà, ah oui Kelly?

Jake : Parce que maintenant il sort avec Kelly ? Mais il a vraiment trop de bol.

Keira : Mais non il ne sort pas avec elle….

Chris : Pas encore.

Jean : Comment ça pas encore ?

Chris : Non rien…

Jake : En tout cas moi, si j'avais eu l'occasion de sortir avec toi ou Kelly, je t'aurais choisi toi, parce que franchement t'es juste super canon, et très intelligente, et drôle. En gros mieux que Kelly. (Grand sourire.)

Chris : Mais c'est qu'il est super gentil Jake !

Keira: Oh c'est bon n'en faite pas trop après il va prendre la grosse tête, c'est pas un ange non plus.

Jake: Merci Keira, Ton compliment me va droit au cœur.

Keira: Et voilà, il se la pète maintenant.

Jean: C'est très gentil de ta part Jake, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais très bien, pas besoin de me remonter le moral.

Jake : Mais pourquoi t'as dit non.

Keira : C'est ça, remue le couteau dans la plaie.

Chris: Keira, logiquement ça ne devrait pas lui faire de mal puisque c'est elle qui à refusé, c'est plutôt pour Ren ce genre de phrase psychodramatique.

Keira : Aller rabaisse-moi toi aussi…. C'est fou comme personne ne m'aime ici….

Jake: Mais si moi je t'aime Keira…

Keira : Non mais dégage-toi…

Jake : Bon bah reste dans ton coin à attendre ton prince charmant. Alors, qui viendra remonter le moral de la charmante et méchante Keira…

Keira : Méchante ?!

Jake : Il n'y a rien d'autre qui rime avec charmante. Et puis ça va bien avec ton caractère. Hin hin.

Elle le frappa.

Jake : C'est trop marrant quand tu te mets dans cet état (il rigola)

Jean le regarda bizarrement, ces paroles lui rappelaient quelqu'un.

Keira : C'est marrant, Ren me dit la même chose.

Jean : (marmonne) : T'es pas la seule.

Jake : Donc vas-y, raconte Jean.

Jean: Hein quoi?

Jake: Jean?

Jean: Excuse-moi moi je pensais à quelque chose.

Chris: On se demande bien à quoi? Enfin plutôt à qui?

Jean : Hahaha très drôle, c'est fou ce que je me marre Chris.

Jake: Donc?

Jean: Et bien voilà...

Jean termina son récit au moment où la sonnerie retentit.

Jean: Keira je te dits que la salle de botanique est par là.

Keira: Mais moi je te dits que c'est par la.

Jake: Bon je vais trancher, Keira ce n'est pas à gauche, Jean ce n'est pas à droite, c'est tout droit.

Keira : Et comment tu le sais?

Jake : Parce que c'est écrit sur le panneau (serre de botaniques)

Keira: Bon au moins tu sais lire.

Jake: C'est ça rattrape toi.

Keira: Mais je ne me rattrape pas.

Jake: Non à peine.

Keira: je te dits que non.

Jake: Je te dits que si.

Keira: Non!

Jake: Si!

Keira: Lalalalala je n'entends rien.

Jake: Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'es aussi bête c'est parce que tu es sourdes. Tu ne retiens rien, toutes les informations volent dans l'air. Ton cerveau est vide.

Keira: Si le mien est vide je me demande comment est le tient.

Jake: Ah bah on entend finalement.

Keira: ça dépend, c'est surtout quand j'entends des grosses conneries, là mes oreilles se remettent en marche.

Jake: Si seulement tu pouvais être muette ce serait le paradis.

Chris: Euh, les gars, enfin les filles, euh les amis.

Jean: BON! CESSEZ VOS CHAMAILLERIE! ON DIRAIT DES GAMINS !

Ils s'arrêtèrent net.

Jean : Est-ce qu'il serait possible de passer 5 minutes sans que vous vous chamailliez ?

Jake : Ok…..

Keira : Désolés….

Jean : Bon reprenenons, où va-t-on ?

Jake : Tout droit.

Keira : A gauche.

Jean les regardas.

Jake : A gauche….

Keira : Tout droit.

Jean: On n'y arrivera jamais.

Keira: Bon, fais un effort aussi.

Chris: On va aller tout droit.

Jake: Mais je fais des efforts.

Keira: bah ça ne se voit pas.

Jake: Tu ne veux pas que je te prenne dans mes bras non plus.

Keira : Non merci, sans façons. Je voudrais éviter de faire des cauchemars cette nuit.

Jean les regarda de nouveau avec un regard peu sympathique.

Keira : Va pour le câlin…

Il passa son bras autour de sa taille.

Jean : Ouai…. Je préfère.

Jake : On s'adore.

Keira : N'en rajoute pas non plus.

Ils arrivèrent aux serres de botaniques, le professeur Silvanus Brûlopot était très jeune, et était très connus pour ses talents de botaniste malgré son jeune âge. Bizarrement toutes les filles étaient très sages et les garçons eux avaient l'air mécontent de l'avoir pour professeur.

Ils s'installèrent et le cours débuta.

La journée se passa rapidement tout comme la fin du mois de Septembre qui laissa place à Octobre. Les sélections de Quidditch avaient eu lieu la semaine précédente, Ren était le capitaine de l'équipe et aussi attrapeur, Chris lui était batteur. Jean avait réussi à obtenir un poste de poursuiveuse et en était très fière, le premier match opposant Gryffondor et Poufsouffle aura lieu au mois de Novembre, ils s'entrainaien fois par semaines.

Keira elle ne faisait pas parti de l'équipe mais la soutenait dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle assistait à la plupart des entrainements et en profitait pour faire de nouvelles rencontres.

Malheureusement pour elle Jake faisait aussi parti de l'équipe en tant que gardien, elle priait de toutes ses forces pour qu'il se prenne un cognard en pleine tête, mais ça n'arrivait jamais….

Jean et Keira sortait de la salle de métamorphose et se dirigeais vers la cours.

Keira: On va dans la salle commune, il faut que je finisse mon devoir de potion pour jeudi.

Jean: Je ne peux pas, j'ai entraînement de quidditch, tu m'accompagnes? On fera ton devoir après.

Keira: Ok.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le terrain d'entraînement.

Une fois arrivées, Jean partie en direction des vestiaires et Keira alla dans les gradins. De sa place elle pouvait voir Kelly, toujours accrochée au bras de Ren.

Keira: Elle est pathétique.

Jake: Qui?

Keira: D'où tu sors toi?

Jake: Haha! Alors tu parlais de qui?

Keira: De Kelly...

Jake: Fais gaffe Keira la jalousie donne des rides.

Keira: Je ne suis pas jalouse, et franchement il n'y a pas de quoi. Tu ne devrais pas être sur le terrain là?

Jake: Si mais j'avais envie de t'embêter avant d'aller jouer. Bon j'y vais on se voit après l'entraînement.

Keira: Ouai c'est ça...

Ils commencèrent à jouer. L'entraînement dura un peu près 45 minutes, un temps relativement court, mais il faut avouer que Ren s'était bien débrouillé et avait attrapé le vif d'or très rapidement.

Une fois à terre Kelly couru vers lui et l'enlaça.

Il releva le menton de cette dernière et….. L'embrassa.

Keira qui était en train de crier de joie face à la performance de ses amis s'arrêta net.

Keira : Quoi ?!

Jake lui était très enthousiaste à l'idée qu'un nouveau couple se forme.

Keira: Non mais... non mais alors elle, elle va regretter d'être venu au monde... non mais Ren et... Arghhh j'ai la nausée maintenant!

Jake alla voir Keira:

Jake: Quelque chose ne va pas?

Keira: Oui tout!

Jake: Comment ça tout?

Keira: ça (désignant Kelly et Ren).

Jake: Bah pourquoi? Je pense que ça va être le couple "star" de l'école à présent.

Keira: N'en rajoute pas Jake! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas.

Jake: Je ne vois pas où est le mal.

Keira : de toute façon toi tu ne vois jamais rien.

Jake : Ok….. Bon je vais te laisser te calmer, je vais me changer.

Une fois parti Keira descendit des gradins et alla rejoindre Jean.

Jean sorti des vestiaires et vu Kelly dans les bras de Ren.

Il croisa le regard de Jean qui... sourit

Matt arriva au même instant, et s'approcha de Jean. Ils partirent accompagnés de Keira et Chris

Matt: Alors l'entraînement s'est bien passé?

Jean: Oui...

Chris: Enfin...

Keira: Plus ou moins...

Matt: Jean, je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on fasse l'exposer de défense contre les forces du mal ensemble?

Jean: Oui, avec plaisir.

Chris et Keira échangèrent un sourire (discret)

Keira: Chris on le fait ensemble?

Chris: Oui s'tu veux.

Jake qui était derrière, et qui avait entendu la conversation s'approcha de Chris et Keira.

Jake: Euh attend, Chris on avait dit qu'on le ferait ensemble.

Chris: A bon?

Jake: Oui.

Keira: Bah plus maintenant. Il le fait avec moi.

Jake: Tiens tu t'es calmée toi?

Keira: Oui. C'est fou ce que j'arrive à rester zen quand t'es pas là.

Jake: Très marrant Keira, en attendant mon exposé j'avais prévu de le faire avec Chris.

Keira: Et bah fait le avec Ren.

Jake: Et pourquoi ce serait moi. Toi fais-le avec Ren.

Keira: Ni compte même pas.

Chris: Vous savez quoi? Je vais me mettre avec Ren et vous, vous n'avez qu'à vous mettre ensemble

Jake et Keira : NON!

Jean : De toute façon je pense que Ren va se mettre avec Kelly.

Chris : Ah oui, j'y avais pas pensé.

Keira : Voilà, donc Jake trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre.

Lull passait dans le coin.

Chris : Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de résoudre ce problème.

Jake : Mais t'as pas d'autres amis Keira. Fait le avec une fille, ce sera mieux !

Chris : Hey Lull, on se met ensemble pour l'exposer de défense contre les forces du mal?

Lull: D'accord! Tu me dits quand tu veux le faire et on ira à la bibliothèque.

Chris: Ok.

Elle parti.

Chris: Et voilà problème réglé.

Keira & Jake: Chris! On devait se mettre ensemble.

Chris : Bon arrêtez de vous disputer et mettez vous ensemble.

Jake & Keira : Non.

Chris: Bon bah Keira t'as qu'a te mettre avec Rick, et toi Jake avec Lavande.

Keira & Jake : Même pas en rêve.

Chris: Vous n'êtes jamais contents aussi!

Jean : Franchement faire un exposer ensemble ce n'est pas la mort.

Jake & Keira: Si!

Keira: Très bien je me mettrais avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Jake: Bonne idée.

Keira: Normal puisqu'elle est de moi.

Jean: Bon on va dans la salle commune, Keira et moi devons faire son devoir de potion.

Keira : Mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de nous accompagnées.

Jake: Oui seulement je dois aussi y aller alors vous allez être obligées de me supporter jusque là-bas.

Matt: Bon je vous laisse alors, on se voit plus tard Jean.

Jean: Ok.

Il parti.

Keira: Ouai c'est ça.

Jean: Keira!

Keira: Quoi?

Jean: Fait un effort s'il te plait.

Chris: Bon je vous laisse je vais voir Ren.

Keira : Bonne chance.

Chris: Oui je vais en avoir besoin.

Jake: Bon on y va j'ai pas toute la journée.

Keira: Mais on ne t'empêche pas de partir sans nous.

Jake : Oui mais après je ne serais pas avec toi.

Keira : Décidément tu ne peux plus te passer de moi.

Jake : C'est ça exactement.

Keira : Bon aller avance j'ai pas toute la soirée.

Ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers le sourire aux lèvres.

La soirée se déroula vite, ils firent leurs devoirs et Ren lui passa sa soirée en compagnie de Kelly, et Chris avait décidé de rejoindre Jake.

Aujourd'hui nous étions samedi mon jour préféré de la semaine, Jean est parti à la bibliothèque avec Matt afin de faire son exposer, franchement je ne vois pas ce qu'elle lui trouve, certes il est plutôt pas mal mais ses blagues à deux balles gâche tout son charme, je lui ai promis de faire des efforts mais ça s'avère être très dur, je ne pense pas qu'on pourra être amis lui et moi, mais je vais essayer de le supporter, pour Jean…...

Ensuite il y a Chris, depuis que Ren sort avec Kelly j'ai l'impression qu'il se sent un peu exclut, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il traine de plus en plus avec Jake car sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi il trainerait avec lui, il est tellement insupportable.

Et pour finir il y a Ren et sa greluche de copine, je ne peux pas la supportée, elle est d'une superficialité c'est juste désespérant, et à part se regarder dans un miroir elle ne sait rien faire d'autre. Bon je la juge peut-être un peu trop rapidement surtout que je ne la connais pas bien… si ça se trouve elle est super sympa ? …. Non mais franchement je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi….

Je vais aller rejoindre Jean, oh et il faut que je trouve quelqu'un avec qui faire mon exposer pourquoi pas… Make ? Ou Alors Sabrina ? Ah non elle le fait déjà avec Christina, et Make le fait avec Théo….. J'ai vraiment la poisse, je ne veux surtout pas me coltiner Jake, en plus le connaissant il ne va rien faire du tout et du coup je serais obligée de tout demander à Jean….. A moins que…. J'ai peut-être une idée mais il faut que je demande au professeur Everad, je vais aller le voir tout de suite.

Keira se dirigea vers la classe de défense contre les forces du mal, même si nous étions samedi passait tout son temps dans sa classe. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle frappa à la porte.

Everad : Entrez.

Keira : Bonjours professeur.

Everad : Keira, que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ? Surtout un samedi.

Le ton de sa voix était assez…. Ironique…..

Keira : Excusez-moi de vous déranger, en faite je suis venue pour vous parler de l'exposer qu'on doit préparer en binôme.

Everad : Je t'écoute.

Keira : Je me demandais si je pouvais le faire seule, car je n'ai personne avec qui le faire ?

Everad : Je ne comprends pas, il me semblait que vous étiez en nombre paire ?

Keira : Oui, mais tous les élèves sont pris, et le seul qui reste et bien, on ne peut pas du tout s'entendre…

Everad : Oh, et bien dans ce cas, je vous autorise à le faire seule.

Keira : Merci professeur, vous ne serez pas déçu.

Sur ce elle sorti de la classe et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Jean : Je pense qu'on devrait mettre ça là… et ça ici… ouai c'est parfait là.

Matt : Et là on pourrait rajouter…

Jean : Oui ! Et il faut aussi citer la définition car je pense que la phrase perd son sens si on ne la met pas.

Matt : Ok, je vais la rajouté.

Keira : Salut, je vois que vous préparez votre exposer.

Matt : Salut.

Jean : Salut. Et bien oui en faite nous l'avons presque terminé.

Keira : Quoi ? Mais il n'est à faire que pour dans 2 semaines.

Jean : Oui mais au moins on sera débarrassés.

Keira : Ouai….

Jean : D'ailleurs tu as trouvé quelqu'un avec qui le faire ?

Keira : Oui justement j'allais t'en parler. Mon partenaire est….. Moi.

Jean & Matt : Toi ?

Keira : Oui en fait je suis allée voir le professeur Everad, je lui ai exposée la situation…

Jean : La situation ?

Keira : Oui celle où on est un nombre paire et tout le monde est pris sauf Jake mais lui et moi on ne s'entend pas bien donc ça vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde de le faire chacun de son côté.

Jean : Ah d'accord je comprends mieux.

Matt : Bon je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille à l'entraînement de quidditch.

Keira : De quidditch ? Tu fais parti de l'équipe de Poufsouffle ?

Matt : Ouai, en tant que poursuiveur.

Keira : Ouai bah tu ferais bien de t'entrainer car Jean va te massacrer.

Matt : J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Keira : Et moi donc….

Jean lui donna un léger coup de coude.

Matt : Bon je vous laisse, on se voit plus tard Jean ?

Jean : D'accord, à plus tard.

Il sorti de la bibliothèque.

Jean : La prochaine fois évite les commentaires sarcastiques.

Keira ne répondit rien.

Jean : Je sais que tu ne l'apprécie pas vraiment, mais il est vraiment très gentil, je suis sûre que vous pourriez être amis.

Keira la regarda longuement puis…. Eclata de rire.

Jean : Keira ! Keira ! KEIRA ! Je suis sérieuse !

Keira : Non mais franchement Jean., lui et moi on est trop différents c'est comme avec Kelly, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas expliquer, c'est comme ça…

Jean : Bon d'accord, je comprends. Mais si tu pouvais juste faire un effort par rapport à lui…. Fait-le pour moi.

Keira : Je veux bien faire un effort mais que s'il arrête de faire des blagues pourries.

Jean : D'accord je lui dirais.

* * *

 **Avis des auteurs:**

Ce chapitre est assez comique surtout les moments avec Keira et Jake! C;est fou ce qu'ils s'entendent bien ces deux là :)

Dans ce chapitre Keira partage avec nous ses pensées sur chaque membre de son entourage et nous pouvons cerner petit à petit sa personnalité et dans les chapitres qui suivront d'autres personnages nous feront part de leurs sentiments et ressenti vis à vis des autres.

Lucie et Clara


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11: Les ennuis débarquent.

Jake et Chris se trouvaient dans la salle commune.

Jake: Alors tu as commencé ton exposé avec Lull?

Chris: Oui, c'est qu'elle sait beaucoup de choses, mais le seul problème c'est que ça n'a aucun rapport avec le sujet dont on doit parler.

Jake: Ah ouai, ça t'apprendra à me faire faux bond.

Chris: Oh c'est bon tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir éternellement.

Jake: Je sais pas... Je vais voir. Au fait tu sais avec qui Keira fait son exposé? Non pas parce que ça m'intéresse mais parce que tout le monde à un partenaire donc je ne pense pas qu'elle en ai un.

Chris: Elle le fait toute seule.

Jake: Quoi? Mais ça veut dire que je vais devoir le faire tout seul?

Chris: Je crois bien que oui.

Jake: ça ne va pas se passer comme ça.

Il sorti de la salle tels une furie et alla frapper à la porte de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal.

Everad: Jake? Que puis-je faire pour vous?

Jake: Et bien voilà... Il est hors de question que je fasse mon exposé tout seul. Ce n'est juste ni pour moi ni pour les autres.

Everad: J'ai peur que cela soit nécessaire puisque Keira à expressément demander à le faire seule étant donné votre relation...

Jake: Comment ça notre relation ?

Everad: Et bien vous savez?

Jake: Non justement.

Everad: Je parle de cette guerre perpétuelle de feu et de glace, où les coups sont d'une violence et où la haine fait rage et...

Jake: Monsieur!

Everad: Excusez-moi je m'égarais.

Jake: Monsieur, je vais en parler à Keira et je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera de faire cet exposé avec moi, surtout que notre "relation" n'est pas à ce point chaotique.

Everad : Bien. SI et je dits bien SI elle est d'accord alors vous pourrez le faire ensemble bien entendu je veux l'entendre de sa bouche pas de la vôtre. Bien que je vous fasse confiance.

Jake: Bien entendu. Bon et bien merci professeur. Au revoir.

Everad: Au revoir jeune homme.

« Et de la haine vient l'amour.

De la guerre vient la paix.

Mais quand le feu rencontre la glace,

Il en nait une osmose parfaite.

Et c'est ainsi que l'on nomma les pâquerettes... »

Il faut vraiment que je revois ce dernier ver.

Alors que Jake cherchait Keira il croisa Matt.

Jake: Hey Matt!

Matt: Oui?

Jake: Tu n'aurais pas vu Keira?

Matt: La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle était à la bibliothèque avec Jean.

Jake: Ok merci.

Matt: De rien!

Jake parti en direction de la bibliothèque.

Jake: KEIRA!

Keira: Chut on est dans une bibliothèque.

Je n'aurais jamais pensée que je dirais ça un jour.

Jake: T'es vraiment pas gênée, d'avoir dit à M. Everad que notre "relation" était tant soit peu difficile.

Keira: Bah c'est vrai nan?

Jake: Si... Mais pas à ce point là, tu n'étais pas obligée d'étalé Notre vie à , quand je suis sorti de sa salle je l'ai entendu réciter une poésie, et franchement t'as bien de la chance de ne rien avoir entendu.

Keira: Mais j'ai juste dit qu'on s'entendait pas bien. Il a du mal comprendre.

Jake: Mais t'as pas à lui dire ça!

Keira: Oui mais comme ça je ne suis pas obligée de te supporter pour l'exposer.

Jake: Pas pour longtemps ma vieille, puisque j'ai tout arrangé pour qu'on le fasse ensemble.

Keira : T'es sérieux ? Et je ne suis pas vieille.

Jake: Oui je suis très sérieux, et j'aimerais vraiment savoir sur quoi tu te bases pour me juger moi et mon travail.

Keira : à ton caractère.

Jake : Tu ne me connais pas.

Keira : Oui et je n'ai en aucun cas envie de te connaître davantage.

Jake: Et pourquoi?

De toute façon tu joues les dures mais en faite tu flippes à l'idée de découvrir quelqu'un qui a autant de caractère que toi et qui ne se laisse pas impressionner par tes menaces insignifiantes

Keira : Moi peur ! C'est ce qu'on va voir. Je vais le faire cet exposer avec toi, et tu verras que je n'ai peur de rien ni de personne ! Je vais même en parler tout de suite au professeur Everad.

Jake : Oh, et bien je vais t'accompagner afin de vérifier que tu ne te dégonfles pas.

Keira : Mais c'est que tu me cherches en plus ! Moi me dégonfler, tu me connais vraiment mal.

Jake : Ah bon, et bien vas-y pose moi une question et je te répondrais.

Keira : Et bien… euh…. Quelle est ma couleur préférée ?

Jake : Le rouge sans hésiter.

Keira : Et puis-je savoir qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Jake: Tout simplement parce que tu as un caractère de feu, et que le rouge s'associe parfaitement avec ta personnalité. Et quand tu te mets en colère t'as une petite flamme qui s'allume dans tes yeux.

Keira :…. Oui mais non c'était une question trop simple !

Jake : Ne cherche pas d'excuse, j'ai visé juste et ça t'énerve.

Keira : Pas du tout c'était un coup de chance, et ton blabla fais le à d'autre mais pas à moi.

Jake : Bah vas-y pose une autre question !

Keira : Quel est mon…. Livre préféré ?

Jake : Keira, Keira, Keira, tu peux la faire à tout le monde sauf à moi celle-là, tu n'aimes pas lire.

Keira : Non mais ça aussi c'était une mauvaise question, tout le monde sait que je n'aime pas lire.

Jake : Quand est ce que tu vas arrêter de te chercher des excuses, avoue juste que j'ai raison et on en parle plus.

Keira : Non mais t'es fou, je ne pourrais jamais faire un truc pareil !

Jake : Oui fou de toi…. Non je plaisante faut pas rêver.

Keira : Tu me fais peur des fois… Évite de faire des blagues dans ce genre tu t'abaisses au même niveau que Matt là…. Désolée Jean.

Jake : Mais ce n'était pas une blague.

Keira : Mais tu as dit que c'était une plaisanterie.

Jake : Keira, ma naïve et petite Keira, il faut apprendre à faire la différence entre le vrai du faux.

Keira : Naïve ! Moi ? Mais tu vas arrêter de m'insulter tout le temps, espèce de petit gamin prétentieux.

Jake : Moi prétentieux !

Keira : Oui je dirais même narcissique.

Jake : Tu vas peut-être un peu loin.

Keira :Désolée mais quand je m'énerve j'exagère toujours…

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque et arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de DCFM.

Jake : Vas-y, je te laisse parler.

Keira : Tu vas voir si j'ai peur de toi.

ouvrit la porte.

Keira : Bonjour Monsieur.

Everad : Bonjour Keira, Jake.

Jake : Monsieur.

Keira : Voila je suis venue vous dire que j'ai changé d'avis, je veux faire mon exposer avec Jake.

Everad : Mais je pensais que vous le détestiez ?

Keira : On s'est réconcilié, et puis vous savez, j'adore les défis.

Everad : Comme vous voulez.

Keira : Merci au revoir.

Jake : Au revoir.

Everad : Au revoir jeunes gens…

Ils partirent tandis que M. Everad se trouvait toujours adossé à la porte les regardant s'éloigner et se chamailler.

Everad :

« C'est lorsque l'un ouvre son cœur à l'autre.

Que commence la plus belle des aventures. »

Keira : Alors c'est qui la peureuse ?

Jake : J'avoue, tu n'es pas peureuse non tu es plutôt naïve.

Keira : Mais pourquoi tu dits tout le temps ça, explique toi.

Jake : Tout simplement parce que tu es tombée dans mon piège.

Keira : Quel piège ?

Jake : Je ne voulais pas faire l'exposer tout seul et vu qu'il ne restait que toi avec qui je pouvais le faire…. J'ai trouvé ton point faible et t'ai poussé à bout en te provocant et toi tu es tombé en pleins dedans.

Il rigola et Keira elle, était bouche bée. Il parti à grand pas car il savait que quand Keira aurait comprit ce qu'il avait fait, elle voudrait le frapper.

Et ce moment arriva plus vite que prévu puisqu'elle se mit à le poursuivre.

Keira : Alors toi !

Quand elle le rattrapa ils se bousculèrent.

Jake : Tu cours vite dis-donc.

Keira : Je sais, on ne peut pas en dire autant de toi et de tes petites jambes.

Jake : Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis plus grand que toi.

Elle le vis aussitôt, il la dépassait presque d'une tête.

Keira : Ne me regarde pas de haut, je déteste ça.

Jake : Et bien je ne vais pas m'en priver alors.

Et il commença à la regarder de haut.

Keira : J'ai dit arrête !

Elle lui marcha alors sur le pied.

Jake : Aïe.

Keira : Je t'avais dits d'arrêter.

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient munis de haut-parleurs, ainsi Mme Longsvalle pouvait faire des annonces à tout moment de la journée.

 _ **Annonce :**_ _ **Tous les élèves de premières années sont priés de venir chercher l'autorisation de sortie à faire signer par les parents ou un tuteur légale pour la sortie à Pré-au-lard samedi prochain, auprès de leur directeur de maison.**_

Jake : On devrait y aller.

Keira : Ouai…

Ils allèrent en direction du bureau de Mme Têtenjoy, la directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

Le directeur de la maison Poufsouffle était M. Herbert Beery le professeur de botanique, celui de la maison Serdaigle M. Michael Ford le professeur de Sortilège, et pour les Serpentard Mme. Bathsheba Babbing, l'horrible professeur de Potion.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau de Mme Têtenjoy.

Keira : Bonjour Madame, nous venons chercher nos autorisations de sorties.

Têtenjoy : Bonjour, je vous les apporte tout de suite.

Elle prit deux papiers et les donna aux élèves.

Jake : Merci, au revoir.

Têtenjoy : Au revoir les enfants.

Ils sortirent de la salle et tout en marchant Keira lança :

Keira : On n'est pas des enfants.

Jake : Cherche pas, je pense qu'il lui manque quelques cases à cette prof.

Ils croisèrent Jean qui allait elle-même chercher son autorisation.

Jean : AH vous êtes venus chercher vos autorisations de sortie ? Tout les deux….

Keira : Oui Jake n'arrête pas de me coller….

Jake : Je pourrais dire la même chose….

Jean : J'aimerais éviter une dispute donc on va parler d'autre chose.

Keira : Oui bonne idée.

Jean: Je pense que je m'achèterais un PortGic quand on sera à Pré-Au-Lard. (PortGic signifie: Portable Magique.)

Keira: Et quelle marque?

Jean: Je ne sais pas encore... en tout cas pas un Nokigic ce dérivé du Nokia moldu est aussi nul que celui-ci. Je verrais sans doute un samgic le II ou le III.

Jake : Moi j'en ai déjà un, c'est le gigaphone, il est trop bien ce téléphone.

Jean : Et toi Keira ?

Keira : Je sais pas, mon frère lui à un blacberik II , c'est pas mal mais les téléphones avec claviers ce n'est pas pour moi.

Jean : Ouai moi aussi, je pense que je vais prendre le SamGic III, autant prendre le dernier sorti.

Keira : Moi aussi je vais prendre ça, en rouge !

Jake : Ouai rouge ta couleur préférée.

Keira sourit ce qui étonna Jake qui sourit à son tour.

Jean : En plus je crois que si on a le même téléphone, on pourra partager des « documents » et se les envoyés même à longue distance.

Keira : C'est trop cool.

Jean : Bon je vais chercher le papier.

Keira : Ok je t'attends.

Jake : Bon je vous laisse alors.

Keira : Ouai c'est ça barres-toi ça nous fera des vacances.

Il parti.

Keira : Je t'attends là, je me passerais d'un autre « au revoir les enfants. »

Jean : Ok.

Alors que Jake partait en direction de la cours centrale il rencontra Ren.

Jake : Ren !

Ren : Jake ! Ça va ?

Jake : Ouai. Tu n'es pas avec Kelly ?

Ren : Elle est parti chercher son autorisation de sortie, elle est à Serdaigle donc elle va voir .

Jake : Ok. Je suppose que tu vas chercher ton autorisation de sortie.

Ren : Ouai.

Jake : OK, bon je te laisse on se voit cet aprèm au terrain de quidditch pour l'entraînement.

Ren : Ok.

Chacun reprit son chemin tandis que du côté des filles.

Jean : Au revoir.

Keira : On peut y aller ?

Jean : Oui c'est bon.

Keira : Dit moi tu ne saurais pas quelle heure il est ?

Jean : Si, il est 12h04.

Keira : Je me disais bien que j'avais faim, on va manger ?

Jean : D'accord.

Elles partirent en direction de la grande salle et croisèrent Ren.

Ren : Salut les filles, vous allez où ?

Jean : Dans la grande salle.

Keira : Oui car il est 12h06 et mon ventre cri famine alors on y va.

Jean : Tu l'as entendue on doit y aller. A plus tard Ren.

Ren : Salut.

Elles reprirent leur chemin et continuèrent de discuter tout en marchant.

Jean : Alors avec Jake ça va ?

Keira : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Jean : Oh pour rien…. Pour rien…..

Elles arrivèrent à la grande salle. Elles s'installèrent avec Jake et Chris.

Jean s'empressa de s'asseoir à côté de Chris et Keira du se résoudre à s'asseoir à côté de Jake.

Keira : Au fait Chris t'étais où se matin.

Chris : J'étais dans la salle commune.

Keira : Et tu y faisais quoi ?

Chris : C'est un interrogatoire Monsieur l'inspecteur ?

Keira : Mme L'inspecteur, alors tu faisais quoi ?

Chris : Mais devoir, désolé je n'ai commis aucun crime.

Keira : C'est bien dommage ça aurait mis un peu d'action dans cette école.

Jake : Tu ne cesses jamais de te plaindre.

Keira : Mais je ne me plains pas, je fais juste une remarque c'est pas pareil.

Jake : Oh c'est sûr c'est tellement différent, ça change tout.

Keira : Oh c'est bon commence pas.

Jean : Sinon, il y a entraînement cet après-midi ?

Chris : Oui, mais je crois qu'on ne fera pas de simulation de match mais pleins d'exercices.

Jean : Génial, je vais être encore plus crevée en plus j'ai des tas de devoirs….

Keira : On a presque rien à faire pour lundi.

Jean : Keira, je ne fais pas seulement mes devoirs pour lundi mais aussi ceux du reste de la semaine.

Keira : Franchement tu te compliques la vie, tu devrais faire comme moi…

Jake : Ne pas les faire ? Elle ne pourra pas faire ça.

Keira : Mais non…. Je voulais dire t'y prendre la veille pour le lendemain sauf pour les exposer.

Jean : Merci du conseil Keira mais je vais me limiter à ma méthode.

Keira : Comme tu voudras.

Soudain quelqu'un entra bruyamment dans la salle.

Jessica : Oui, je sais que le défilée se passe dans deux jours, mais j'ai des choses encore plus importantes à faire avant. Bien sur que j'y assisterais. Comment ? Grâce toi qui va faire en sorte que celui-ci soit décalé à la semaine prochaine.

Je me fiche de comment tu va faire, tu le fais un point c'est tout.

Elle raccrocha son Ultraphone bien trop pailletée au goût de Keira et Jean.

Jessica : Ohh, pathétique ! Eva !

Eva : Tiens, ton café au lait de soja sans matière grasse et sans mousse !

Jessica : Merci… Tu as mis un sachet de cacao…

Eva : Biologique évidemment….

Jessica : Je n'en reviens pas, cela fait à peine 1 semaine que je suis rentrée que je suis déjà overbookée.

Elle prit une pomme et sortie de la grande salle accompagnée de ses fidèles sœurs kappa. Dont elle était la chef de cette association.

Keira: Non mais elle sort d'où elle?

Chris: C'est Jessica, la fille la plus populaire de l'école

Keira: Je ne pense pas sinon j'aurais entendue parler d'elle.

Chris: Elle est arrivée il y a une semaine d'un congrès qui à eu lieu à Rome.

Keira: Pffff.

Ils finirent de déjeuner et allèrent au terrain de quidditch.

Keira : Mais puisque je te dits que peut jeter ce sortilège.

Jake : Mais je te dits que non. Tu ne t'es même pas entrainé.

Keira : Et bah on va voir ça tout de suite.

Elle lança le sortilège qui ricocha sur plusieurs objets présents sur leur route notamment des statues et un banc et celui-ci percuta quelque chose dans les buissons.

Jake et Keira s'approchèrent et virent les branchages bouger mais… Il n'y avait rien. Ils rejoignirent Jean et Chris.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au terrain de quidditch.

Keira : Bon, je vous laisse, je vais dans les gradins, toute seule`pour vous encourager, encore toute seule….

Ren arriva.

Ren : Dit Keira tu veux bien prendre Drak avec toi ?

Keira : Bien sûr avec plaisir.

L'entraînement dura plus longtemps que celui de la dernière fois étant donnée que Ren avait concocté une série d'exercice pour chacun des joueurs.

Une fois celui-ci terminé, les joueurs allèrent se changer et Jean, Chris, Ren et Jake rejoignirent Keira.

Une forme gigotant dans les buissons interloqua Drak qui se mit à la poursuivre.

Keira le suivit ainsi que le reste du groupe, ils ne savaient pas qu'ils allaient tomber dans un endroit plus qu'inattendu.

Ils arrivèrent au château.

Jake: Peut importe ce qu'était ce truc c'était flippant.

Keira : Chochotte.

Jake: Toi aussi t'a flipper je t'ai vu alors...

Ren: Moi je vais aller voir ma copine et oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, vous devriez faire de même.

Keira: Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend?

Chris: Aucune idée. Je vais avec lui, à plus tard.

Keira: Salut.

Les autres lui adressèrent un signe de main.

Jean: Bon moi je vais à la bibliothèque.

Keira: Pourquoi?

Jean: Keira t'as vu comme moi cette chose, elle n'était pas là par hasard, et je veux savoir ce que c'est et ce qu'elle fait ici.

Jake: Mais tu ne sais même pas par où commencer.

Jean: Je dirais à lézard.

Keira: Je viens avec toi!

Jake: Bon bah je viens aussi.

Keira: Oh mais t'es pas obligé.

Jake: Si si justement...

Keira ne comprenait pas pourquoi il disait ça.

Jean: Laisse le il est bizarre.

Jake la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Jean: Bah quoi c'est vrai.

Ils partirent en direction de la bibliothèque.

Jean: Bon il faut nous organiser.

Je vais chercher à lézard, Jake toi à... grotte et Keira à...créatures magiques.

Ils allèrent chacun dans un rayon. Jake et Keira s'installèrent à la même table et à chaque fois qu'ils trouvaient une piste l'autre était là pour la réduire à néant ce qui provoquait des disputes.

Jean elle prenait livre sur livre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute quelqu'un et fasse tomber tous ses livres ainsi que ceux de la personne concernée

Jean: Je suis désolée...

Neal: Tu peux pas faire atten...

Il croisa le regard de Jean désolé.

Neal: Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis...

Jean: Neal... On était dans le même groupe de camping.

Neal: Ah oui c'est vrai! Tu es Jean c'est ça?

Jean: Oui.

Neal: Tu viens souvent à la bibliothèque?

Jean: Oui, un peu trop selon mes amis.

Neal: Moi aussi j'y vais souvent, je me sens bien ici.

Jean: C'est vrai je ne t'a jamais vu ici auparavant, et dieu sait combien de temps je passe ici!

Neal: Oui c'est marrant. Ce sont des livres sur les lézards?!

Jean: Euh oui (en le cachant) c'est... ma sœur m'a envoyer une lettre, et elle adore les lézards et m'a demander de prendre quelques informations pour qu'elle complète son répertoire de reptile...

"Non mais quelle excuse à deux balles"

Neal: Ah ok... Et tes deux... Amis, cherche quoi eux? Je ne voyais pas Keira ici...

Ils regardèrent Keira, Jake lança un sort dans son dos et plusieurs, livre tombèrent sur Keira.

Keira: Jake!

Elle se retourna et ils commencèrent à se chamailler.

Jean: Je devrais peut-être intervenir.

Keira: Prend ça!

Jake: Aïe!

Neal: Oui je crois aussi.

Jean: Salut...

Neal: A plus tard...

Jean: Bon ça suffit vous deux! Vous commencez à me taper sur le système. Soit vous m'aider à chercher soit vous sortez.

Keira: C'est bon, on reste la mais il doit partir a 1000 kilomètres de moi.

Jean: Faut que tu arrête aussi Keira, t'as 16 ans. En plus Jake est gentil avec toi. Vous pourriez devenir amis.

Elle reparti chercher d'autres livres.

Keira: Elle à raison... Jake tu déteins sur moi.

Jake: Et tu recommence en plus. Tu ne sais pas être gentille avec ton amie quelque fois, tu ne vois pas que Jean en a marre de nos chamailleries.

Keira: D'accord je vais arrêter, mais en même temps si tu ne fait que de me chercher.

Jake: Ok c'est bon j'arrête... Meira !

Keira le regardait de travers tandis qu'il rigolait.

Jake: Je rigolais.

Keira: La prochaine fois, fait en sorte que ce soit drôle.

Elle parti à une autre table avec son livre.

Jake pris un livre et s'assit en face d'elle.

Keira: Tu me suis en plus.

Jake : Il n'y a pas beaucoup de tables et puis c'est plus marrant de chercher à deux non ?!

Keira : Ouai, en plus chercher dans créatures magiques ça ne mènera à rien, c'est bien trop vaste.

Jake : Ouai, moi les grottes ce n'est pas mieux.

Keira : Surtout je ne vois pas à quoi ça va lui servir d'avoir des informations sur ça….

Jake : Je pense que le mieux à faire, c'est de retourner dans la grotte.

Keira : Ouai enfin, on a rien trouvé d'intéressant non plus dans cette grotte.

Jake : Ouai….. En faite, elle cherche le truc le plus intéressant.

Keira : En même temps c'est elle qui cherche le plus de trucs entre nous trois. Elle est plus intelligente.

Jake : Mais je suis aussi intelligent, je reste juste discret. Je préfère garder mon savoir pour moi.

Keira : Ben voyons (elle rigola). Je ne pensais pas que tu étais intelligent….. ça ne se voit pas en tout cas.

Jake: C'est normal. Mon intelligence est tellement grande que personne ne la voit.

Keira: Mais bien sur (elle rigola).

Jake : Si tu veux je peux te trouver dans ce livre, la grotte où nous étions.

Keira : Je veux bien voir ça.

Jake : Alors…

Il cherchait parmi les grottes du manuel.

Jake : Ah je crois que j'ai trouvé : la grotte de Callaïna !

Keira : Mais…. C'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à celle du parc….

Jake : Tu vois je te l'avais dit que j'étais intelligent.

Keira: Je suis sur que tu as demandé à quelqu'un... c'est suspect ton truc...

Jake : Pffff. Ce que tu es jalouse, ça en devient presque lassant.

Keira : Je ne suis pas jalouse et encore moins de toi !

Jake : Ouai, ouai c'est ça….. Arrête de te voiler la face Keira !

Keira : Tu sais quoi, je vais stopper cette conversation ici puisqu'elle est inutile et vu que tu es si intelligent….

Jake Hocha la tête d'un air satisfait lorsqu'elle prononça ces derniers mots mais cette satisfaction disparu assez rapidement après que Keira eut fini sa phrase.

Keira : …. Je te laisse faire l'exposer de DFCM !

Et elle parti rapidement.

Jake : (criant à voix basse) : Keira ! Keira ! Reviens ici tout de suite.

Mais elle était déjà loin.

Jake : Alors elle je crois que je vais finir par la tuer !

Keira errait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une nouvelle distraction lorsqu'elle aperçu Kelly assise sur un banc l'air dépitée.

Keira : Euh… ça va ?

Kelly : oh! Euh et bien… pas trop…..

Keira : Bon, je ne suis pas du genre à me soucier des problèmes des autres mais je sens que ça a un rapport avec Ren et je peux peut-être faire quelque chose.

Kelly : Ouai….. Et bien oui ça à un rapport avec Ren.

Keira : Je m'en doutais, qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait !

Kelly : Et bien, il est assez distant en ce moment… je me demande s'il….

Keira : S'il ?

Kelly : S'il est heureux avec moi, s'il ne compte pas…rompre !

Keira manqua de s'étouffer à cette parole.

Keira : Pardon ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qu'il souhaite étant donné que ça fait très longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu dans les parages et que Chris traine avec Jake franchement trainer avec Jake quoi !

Kelly laissa échapper un rire, mais cette anxiété revint rapidement.

Kelly : Et puis il y a cette Jessica qui lui tourne autour.

Keira : Jessica, la pimbèche qui est arrivée il y a une semaine ?

Kelly : Oui…

Keira : Pfff tu n'a rien à craindre d'elle, ce n'est pas le genre de Ren.

Kelly : D'accord, c'est bon à savoir.

Il y eu un long silence jusqu'à ce que Kelly prenne la parole.

Kelly : En faite, je me rends compte que je sais peu de choses sur lui… En faite on ne parle pas beaucoup…..

Keira : Tu sais, les seules choses qu'il faut savoir sur Ren c'est qu'il est faignant, stupide et qu'il à beau être magnifique avec son sourire charmeur il reste le frère pas doué qui s'amusait à se mettre de petits pois dans les narines ou qui faisait des bêtises et m'accusait ensuite ou qui montait aux arbres et jetait des pommes de pins aux écureuils.

Kelly se crispait à chacune des paroles de Keira.

Keira : Bon c'est vrai il n'a pas que des défauts, il peut être gentil et dévoué parfois mais c'est très rare.

Ren arriva.

Ren : Salut !

Il embrassa Kelly et s'adressa à Keira.

Ren : De quoi parliez-vous ?

Avant que Kelly n'ai le temps de parler Keira s'empressa de répondre :

Keira : De rien…

Ren : de rien ?

Keira : Enfin si de quelque chose mais rien d'important….. de….

Kelly : De l'exposer de défense contre les forces du mal !

Keira : Oui ! C'est cela ! De l'exposer de DFCM. D'ailleurs je vais aller rejoindre Jake pour le faire ! Salut !

Et elle parti d'un pas rapide.

Jean avait quitté la bibliothèque chargé de toutes sortes de livres.

Elle marchait lentement mais cela n'empêcha pas la collision avec…

? : Je suis désolé.

Jean : Ce n'est rien….

? : Attend je vais t'aider.

Il ramassa ses livres.

Jean : Merci.

? : Il n'y a pas de quoi après tout c'est de ma faute.

Jean esquissa un sourire.

? : Je m'appelle Liam, je suis à Serdaigle.

Jean : Moi c'est Jean.

Liam : Tu es en première année ?

Jean : Oui.

Liam : Moi je suis en deuxième. C'est marrant, depuis que je suis là je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant de livre.

Jean : Oui j'adore lire.

Liam : Et c'est pour quel cours ?

Jean : Oh, ce n'est pas pour un cours en faite je fais des recherches sur le dr…..

Elle se tut se rendant compte qu'elle ne devait pas révéler ce qu'ils avaient vu dans la grotte.

Liam : Sur ?

Jean : Un truc…. Pas important…. C'est juste…. de la…. Lecture !

Liam : Ok ! Bon je dois y aller, je suis ravi de t'avoir rencontré Jean.

Jean : Salut…

Il parti.

Jean : Ok….

Elle reprit son chemin vers la salle commune.

Keira arriva à la bibliothèque.

Jake : Tiens, tu t'es enfin décider à venir m'aider.

Keira : T'aider non, t'embêter oui !

Jake : ça m'aurait étonné…

Keira : Où est Jean ?

Jake : Elle est partie les bras chargés de bouquins.

Keira : ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle.

Jake : Moi non plus.

Keira : Bon du coup c'est à toi que je vais raconter ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

Jake : Youpi.

Keira : Alors ! En sortant de la bibliothèque.

Jake : En fuyant plutôt.

Keira : Oh, chut laisse-moi raconter !

Jake : Pardon madame.

Keira : Mademoiselle, enfin bref.

Keira raconta son altercation avec Kelly et ses charmantes anecdotes sur son frère tandis que Jean revint les mains vide

Keira : Voila !

Jake : C'est bon c'est enfin fini ?

Keira : Dit le moi si je t'embête, j'irais raconter ma vie à quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à moi.

Jake : Ah bah tu peux chercher longtemps.

Keira : T'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas si loin que ça enfin de compte….. JEAN ! Faut que je te raconte ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

Elle fit un immense sourire à Jake.

Jean qui était dans la lune revenait sur terre.

Jean : Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?

Keira : Tu ne m'as pas écoutée ? Je te disais faut que je te raconte ce qu'il m'est arrivé….

Jean était toujours quelque peu sur la lune.

Keira : Avec Kelly.

Cela ne fit qu'un tour dans l'esprit de Jean.

Jean : Je t'écoute.

Jake: Pfff les filles !

Elles lui lancèrent un regard noir.

Jake: Je vais rejoindre Chris

Il parti.

Keira: ça c'est une bonne chose de faite.

Jean: Vas-y raconte!

Keira lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé!

Jean: Franchement, elle se stresse trop car si à chaque fois que Ren va parler avec une autre fille et qu'elle pense qu'il va la quitté, elle n'est pas sortie de l'auberge!

Keira : C'est clair…. Connaissant mon frère en plus …..

Elles rigolèrent.

Keira : Mais je l'ai un peu fait flipper à propos de Ren donc j'espère qu'ils vont casser. (Sourire sadique)

Jean : Au faite, moi aussi j'ai fais une rencontre.

Keira : Ah bon ? Il est comment ?

Jean : Grand, bien proportionné, châtains, yeux bleus-verts, des dents parfaitement alignées avec un sourire à tomber par terre.

Keira : Waouh !

Jean : C'est clair waouh, il s'appelle Liam et il est en deuxième année à Serdaigle !

Keira : Faudra que tu me le montres.

Jean : Oui ! Mais tu sais c'était juste une rencontre comme ça, rien de plus.

Keira : Oui, bien sur….

Jean : Et sinon avec Jake vous avez découvert quelque chose sur la grotte ?

Keira : Oui, c'est la grotte de Callaïna. C'est ce livre là.

Jean : Ok je vais l'emprunter.

Keira : Non laisse, je vais le faire, je tiens à participer à la découverte du mystère de cette grotte.

Keira emprunta le livre et elles quittèrent la bibliothèque pour se rendre à la salle commune.

Jake: Alors vous avez fini vos discussions de filles!

Keira : Oui !

Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

Jake: Et vous avez parler de quoi exactement?

Keira: Si on appelle ça discussions de filles c'est que ça reste entre filles.

Il rigola.

Keira : Quoi ?

Jake : Rien, tu me fais rire c'est tout !

Il sourit.

Keira : Mais arrête de me sourire comme ça….

Jake : J'adore quand tu rougis !

Il rigola.

Keira : Mais je ne rougis pas, surtout que c'est du rouge de colère, ce n'est pas pareil !

Jake: Quand vas-tu arrêter de mentir.

Keira: Je ne mens pas...

Jake: Bon j'ai faim, on va manger?

Jean: OK.

Jake : Tu viens avec nous Keira ?

Keira : J'arrive !

Ils partirent en direction de la grande salle!

Alors que Jean et Keira s'apprêtaient à franchir la porte de la grande salle quelqu'un l'interpella !

Liam : Jean !

Jean: Ah Liam!

Keira se retenait de rire.

Jean: Oh euh, Keira Liam, Liam Keira

Liam: Alors tu vas manger?

Jean: Oui.

Liam: En faite c'est pas ce que je voulais te demander, euh... tu fais parti de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor n'est ce pas ?

Jean: Oui.

Liam: J'ai hâte de pouvoir jouer face à une telle adversaire!

Keira: Oh et tu ne seras pas déçu.

Keira: (en chuchotant à moitié) Bon on va manger.

Liam: Bon je vais vous laisser.

Jean: ok, salut...

Liam: A plus tard (sourire)

Keira: Je vois que tu sais bien décrire les gens!

Et tu oses dire " Mais tu sais c'était juste une rencontre comme ça, rien de plus." Moi je vois que ce n'est pas qu'une simple rencontre!

Jean: Et qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça?

Keira: Le "A plus tard" et le magnifique sourire d'au revoir!

Jean: Et en quoi le A plus tard signifie quelque chose?

Keira: Faut tout t'expliquer à toi! Ça veut dire qu'il veut te revoir!

Jean :…. Ah bon ?

Keira : Fais pas genre que tu ne savais pas !

Jean : Ah mais pas du tout je…

Keira : tu-tu-tu-tu-tu pas de discussion j'ai raison un point c'est tout !

Elles s'installèrent avec Jake, Chris et Ren !

Jake: Vous faisiez quoi devant la porte?

Keira: Et bien...

Jean: RIEN!

Keira: Bah si il y a Li...

Jean: Non on ne faisait rien!

Keira: (chuchote) Mais pourquoi tu veux pas en parler?

Jean: (chuchote) parce que...

Keira: (chuchote) Parce que quoi?

Jean: (chuchote) parce que c'est comme ça.

Keira: C'est à cause de Ren?

Jean: Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Ren.

Keira; Ouai moi non plus en faite.

Chris: hu-hu!

Keira : Oui ?

Chris : Bah….

Keira : Oh, c'est rien.

Jean : Un secret.

Keira : Entre nous.

Jake : Encore un truc de fille (sourire)

Keira : Ouai exactement un truc de fille !

Ils finirent de manger et retournèrent dans leur salle commune

Jake: Aller dit-moi!

Keira: Non

Jake: S'il te plait!

Keira: Non!

Jake: Et je te fais un bisou.

Keira : Encore moins!

Jake: Je t'en prie Keira dit-moi ce que c'est (en s'agenouillant)

Keira: Même si c'est très agréable de te voir en train de me supplier je ne te le dirais pas!

Ils allèrent se coucher!

Le lendemain matin Jean se leva à 9h comme tous les dimanches, elle alla prendre son petit déjeuner, la grande salle était presque déserte à cette heure-ci car tous les élèves faisaient la grasse matinée!

Une fois son petit déjeuné terminé elle alla à la bibliothèque.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle cherchait dans les rayons et fatiguée elle s'assit.

Jean: C'est fou, il n'y a aucun livre sur les grottes ou créatures vivants dans les endroits sombres. On est quand même dans une école de magie!

Liam: Salut!

Elle se retourna surprise !

Jean : Liam… tu m'as fait peur.

Liam : Désolé…. Alors comme ça tu viens ici le dimanche matin.

Jean : Et ouai…. J'adore l'atmosphère de cet endroit surtout quand il est vide !

Liam : Oui moi aussi !

Jean : Et bien on risque de se voir souvent alors.

Liam : Oui (sourire).

Il s'adossa sur le rebord de la bibliothèque.

Jean le scruta quelques instants, il était vraiment très beau…

Liam : Jean ?

Jean : Oui ?

Liam : Je te disais, tu cherches quoi ?

Jean : Euh… des infos pour un exposer.

Liam : Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

Jean: Et bien, je n'ai rien trouvé de plus que ce que j'avais déjà trouvé donc ça devrait aller, merci quand même.

Liam: Et sinon... tu aimes bien cette école?

Jean: Oui beaucoup, j'aime beaucoup la bibliothèque!

Ils rirent!

Jean: Et toi?

Liam: Moi aussi j'aime bien cette école et j'adore la bibliothèque!

Jean: Et tu as des frères et sœurs?

Liam: J'ai un petit frère de douze ans et toi?

Jean: Moi j'ai une sœur, elle a aussi douze ans.

Liam: C'est un peu pénible à cet âge là?

Jean: Oui un peu! Surtout que moi elle est très branchée garçon contrairement à moi!

Liam: Tu es une fille réservé?

Jean: Ouai on peut dire ça... enfin ça dépend des gens.

Liam : Moi je suis quelqu'un de très extraverti parfois trop !

Elle sourit.

Liam : C'est pour ça que je t'apprécie, car on a un caractère différent ! Et tu n'es pas comme les autres filles.

Elle sourit et essaya de ne pas rougir… en vain.

Jean: Je devrais peut-être continuer mes recherches...

Liam: Jean!

Elle se retourna.

Liam: Désolé si je t'ai mise mal à l'aise.

Jean: Non ce n'est rien...

Elle se retourna

Liam : Sinon on mange ensemble ce midi ?

Elle fit de grands yeux en entendant cela, elle se ressaisit et se retourna.

Jean: Oui... je vais voir avec Keira.

Liam: Ok tu me redis ça plus tard!

Il sorti de la bibliothèque.

Jean attendit qu'il soit assez loin pour partir en courant en direction du dortoir.

Jean : Keira !

Keira: C'est pas moi j'ai rien fais!

Jean: Keira c'est moi Jean!

Keira: Ah... Quoi?

Jean: Euh tu avais prévu quoi pour ce midi?

Keira: Rien pourquoi?

Jean : Ok tant mieux.

Elle commençait à sortir du dortoir.

Keira: Hep hep hep mademoiselle revenez ici tout de suite!

Jean: Oui?

Keira: Il se passe quoi?

Jean: Oh et bien il se pourrait, je dits bien il se pourrait que Liam m'ai demandé de manger avec lui ce midi...

Keira : Et pourquoi tu hésitais à me le dire ?

Jean : Je sais pas, peut-être parce que tu détestes tous les garçons que je fréquente.

Keira : Je ne déteste pas tous les gars que tu fréquentes regarde Chris je l'aime bien, Jake aussi et Ren aussi enfin lui c'est mon frère mais c'est juste Matt que je n'apprécie pas.

Jean : Donc ça ne te dérange pas ?

Keira : Non !

Jean : Tu mangeras avec Jake !

Keira : Super !

Jean : Je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous amuser.

Keira : Pas autant que toi !

Jean : Quoi ?

Keira : Non rien….

Jean : Bon j'y vais.

Keira : Amuses-toi bien !

L'heure du déjeuner arriva plus vite que prévu.

Alors que Jean se rendait vers la grande salle elle fut interpellée par...

Matt : Hey Jean ! Ça va ?

Jean : Oui et toi ?

Matt : Bien. Je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on mange ensemble ?

Jean : Oh, désolée Matt j'ai dit à quelqu'un que je mangerais avec lui…

Matt : Ok c'est pas grave… Salut.

Jean : Salut.

Elle entra dans la grande salle

Liam: Jean!

Elle s'avança vers la table des Serdaigles.

Jean: Salut!

Elle s'installa en face de lui.

Matt entra dans la grande salle au même moment.

Il regarda Jean puis Liam et gêné par la situation il n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux.

Liam: Tu as réussi à trouver ce que tu cherchais ce matin?

Jean: Ah ça... euh non je n'ai rien trouvé de plus donc je vais me contenter de ce que j'avais déjà trouvé...

Soudain Ren arriva et salua Liam et fut surpris par la présence de Jean, qui ne comprenait pas la situation. Il lui dit tout de même bonjour.

Ren : Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez !

Liam : Oui, on s'est rencontrés hier en fait.

Ren : Ah ouai. Bon je dois y aller sinon la princesse va s'impatienter.

Liam : La princesse ?

Jean : Kelly.

Ren : Oui ! À plus tard.

Il partit et et Jean se tourna vers Liam

Jean:Tu connais Ren?

Liam: Oui, quand il a fait sa pré-première année j'entrais en première. On était très potes avant mais vu qu'il a préférer faire une autre première année on s'est un peu perdus de vu. Et toi, tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

Jean: Seulement depuis cette année.

Liam : Et ça va entre vous deux ? Je veux dire vous vous entendez bien ?

Jean: Euh... on se parle moins depuis quelques temps...

Liam : Ah bon, pourquoi ?

Jean : C'est…..compliqué….

Liam : Ok. En tout cas il est vraiment sympa. Et sinon tes parents sont eux aussi des sorciers ou ….

Jean : Oui, ma mère travaille au département des accidents et catastrophes magiques et mon père au département de la justice magique. Et toi ?

Liam : Ma mère est une moldu, elle est écrivain, mon père lui travaille à la gazette du sorcier. Et toi tu veux faire quoi plus tard?

Jean: Je ne sais pas trop, peut-être médicomage. Et toi?

Liam: Professeur de sortilège.

Keira et Jake entrèrent dans la grande salle. L'enthousiasme de celle-ci se voyait sur son visage où se dessinait un sourire ironique, quand à Jake, il s'en fichait. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors.

Keira s'ennuyait et ne voulait pas parler alors que Jake cherchait tant bien que mal un sujet de discussion.

Quelques instants plus tard ils se mirent à discuter et semblaient devenir amis.

Keira : Au fait, faudrait peut être continué notre exposer cette après-midi.

Jake : Il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de monde…

Keira : Justement on pourra copier facilement.

Jake se mit à rire.

Jake : Ah ouai !

Keira rit à son tour.

Jake: Mais ou est ce que tu vas chercher tout ça?

Keira: Tout ça quoi?

Jake: Toutes ces idées?

Keira: Ah ça fait parti de mon intelligence naturelle. T'inquiète je t'apprendrais.

Jake: Ouai…

Keira: On aura qu'à se partager les tâches, j'écris et toi tu dictes.

Jake: Dicter quoi?

Keira: Bah tu auras qu'à chercher sans mon aide.

Jake : Même pas en rêve.

Keira : C'est bon je plaisantais.

Ils sortirent de table et allèrent à la bibliothèque.

Liam: ça te dit d'aller dans le parc?

Jean: Ouai !

Ils allèrent jusqu'au terrain de quidditch.

Liam : On fait un petit tour de balais ?

Jean: Je n'ai pas mon balai... et je ne connais pas le sortilège pour l'appeler...

Liam : T'inquiète je le connais.

Il appela son balai.

Liam : Tu montes.

Elle s'installa derrière lui.

Liam : C'est parti.

Alors que Keira cherchait des livres dans un rayon elle s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Il y avait quelque chose qui volait au dessus du terrain de quidditch.

Keira: C'est pas vrai!

Liam et Jean redescendaient peu à peu au sol.

Liam : ça va ?

Jean : Oui …

Il tendit sa main à Jean qui s'était assise par terre un peu secoué par les loopings de Liam.

Jean: Merci... Elle est à l'heure ta montre?

Liam: Oui pourquoi?

Jean: Mince... Je suis en retard j'avais dit à Chris que je l'aiderais pour son exposer. Je dois y aller, en tout cas merci pour cette balade.

Liam : Ah ok…. A une prochaine fois alors.

Jean : ça marche.

Et elle parti.

Alors qu'elle courrait dans les couloirs Keira appela Jean.

Keira: Jean!

Jean: Oui?

Keira: Alors?

Jean: Quoi? Ecoute Keira je suis super pressée je dois aller aider Chris pour son exposer.

Keira: Pourquoi?

Jean: Parce qu'avec Lull il n'avance pas vraiment...

Keira: Ne me dit pas que c'est pour aller aider Chris que t'as mis fin à ton rencard avec Liam?

Jean: Ce n'était Pas un rencard.

Keira : Bon ok je te laisse aller aider Chris, moi faut que j'aille retrouver Jake je l'ai laisser tout seul le pauvre…..

Jake : Il se passe quoi ici ?

Keira : Ah mais t'es là ! Rien t'inquiète aller on y retourne.

Jake : Vous parliez de quoi ?

Keira : De rien.

Jake : Mais si t'as parlé de rencard ou je ne sais pas trop quoi.

Keira : Mais non j'ai pas dit ça, j'ai dit que tu m'énervais et que si tu continuais à espionner nos conversations je te recadrerais ! C'est pas pareil !

Jake: Mouai c'est ça... C'est pas bien de cacher des choses, Jean dit quelque chose toi qui est la voix de la sagesse!

Keira : Bon ok ! Jean a trouvé son futur petit copain ! T'es content !? … Oups…

Keira mis ça main devant sa bouche.

Jean : Keira !

Keira : Désolée.

Jake: Hihihihi je le savais!

Jean: Non ce n'est pas du tout ça.

Jake: Si c'est ça!

Jean: Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça!

Keira: C'est vrai elle ne l'a pas dit c'est moi!

Jake: Je ne comprends plus rien là...

Keira: Tu me connais j'exagère toujours.

Jean: C'est vrai, ce n'est pas mon futur petit copain, juste un ami.

Jake : Tu es sûre ? SI tu veux je peux aller lui demander c'est mon pote après tout !

Keira & Jean : Quoi ?!

Jake : Bah ouai !

Keira : Mais…. Tu veux lui demander quoi au juste ?

Jake : Bah si Jean lui plait !

Jean : Fais ça et tu peux dire adieu à la vie !

Keira : Nan mais c'est une bonne idée !

Jean : ça vaut aussi pour toi !

Keira : Au moins on sera fixés.

Jean : Mais je ne veux pas être fixée puisqu'il n'y a rien.

Keira : Mais bien sûr Jean…

Jean : Keira tu es pénible quand tu t'y mets.

Jake : Je n'arrête pas de lui dire mais elle ne me croit jamais…

Keira : Tais-toi si c'est pour dire des idioties pareilles !

Jake: Bon j'y vais, de toute façon on n'a rien à y perdre.

Jean: Toi peut être mais moi si alors Non!

Keira: Mais je ne comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas? Qu'on lui demande ou pas ça ne changera rien a votre relation "d'amis".

Jean: Si car il va s'imaginer des trucs.

Keira: Mais non c'est juste une petite question. Exemple, Si je te demande : t'aime bien Liam?

Jean : Euh….oui

Keira : Bah voilà, ça n'a rien changer, tu ne t'imagines rien de plus.

Jean : Mais là ce n'est pas pareil puisque la question vient de toi !

Jake : Ton expérience est nulle Keira.

Jean : Je suis d'accord avec lui.

Keira : Oui mais il ne va pas s'imaginer des trucs si on la fait à la subtile genre : hey alors comme ça tu t'entends bien avec Jean.

Jean: Keira pitié ne dits pas ça!

Alors qu'elles débattaient sur le sujet Jake s'éclipsa discrètement et parti voir Liam.

Keira: Si tu veux c'est Jake et seulement Jake qui va lui dire.

Jean : Non c'est hors de question que Jake y aille…..

Keira : Bah c'est bizarre il dit rien….. Jake ?

Personne ne répondit.

Keira : Mais où il est passé ?

Jean : Oh non !

Elle se mit à courir en direction du terrain de quidditch où Liam s'échauffait consciencieusement.

Keira : Jean ! Arrête-toi !

Elles arrivèrent au terrain de quidditch.

De leur place, elles pouvaient observer la scène.

Jean: Je vais le tuer! Le mettre en pièce et après je le jetterais au feu!

Keira: Jean tu me fais peur là!

Jean: Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis en colère là!

Keira : T'inquiète ça va aller.

Jean : Je préfère ne pas voir ça

Elle s'éloigna discrètement. Du côté de Jake:

Jake : Salut Liam !

Liam : Salut, ça va ?

Jake : Bien et toi ?

Liam : Oui. Alors, tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

Jake : Oui, en fait j'ai appris de quelqu'un qui a appris de quelqu'un que tu traînais pas mal avec Jean Grey en ce moment, c'est vrai ?

Liam : Oui !

Jake : Et tu l'as trouve comment ?

Liam: Bah elle est sympa.

Jake: T'es sûr?

Liam: Euh... bah oui... pourquoi cette question? Je ne traînerais pas avec elle si je ne l'aimais pas !

Jake : Ah oui, c'est d'une logique. En faite je te dis ça parce que tu vois la personne qui me l'a dit s'inquiétait parce que il l'aime et qu'il a un peu peur de votre relation, mais bien sûr ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques du côté de Jean … enfin je crois…

Liam : Ah bon, c'est qui ?

Jake : Je ne dirais pas qui c'est….

Liam : Ok comme tu veux…..

Jake : Et physiquement tu la trouves comment ?

Liam : Physiquement…. (il est sérieux là) Bah c'est personnel !

Jake : Personnel mh mh…

Liam : Mais pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ?

SI tu crois qu'il y a un truc entre nous tu te trompes. Jean et moi on est seulement amis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle s'imagine mais il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle pense que je suis amoureux d'elle.

Jake : … Euh ok mais ce n'est pas elle, je te rappelle que c'est l'autre personne qui m'a demander de te le dire.

Liam : Ok….

Jake : Salut !

Liam : Salut….

Jake retourna voir Keira.

Keira : Alors ?

Jake : Non…

Keira : Oh….. Dommage.

Ils retournèrent à la salle commune.

Jean lisait un livre quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle.

Ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot.

Jean : Je suppose que la réponse est non.

Jake : Ouai…

Jean : Je vous l'avais dit.

Jake chuchota quelque chose à Keira.

Jake : J'ose même pas imaginer la tête qu'elle va faire quand elle va apprendre qu'il pensait qu'elle s'imaginait des trucs.

Keira : Tu ne lui dits surtout pas !

Jake : Quoi ?! Mais tu es sûre ?

Keira : Certaine.

La journée se termina rapidement et le lendemain matin Jean se leva tôt tout comme Jake.

Jake : Salut !

Jean : Salut.

Jake : On va manger ?

Jean : Oui.

Ils descendirent dans la grande salle. Il était tôt et peu d'élèves étaient levés.

Jake : Ecoute Jean, hier je voulais te le dire mais Keira ne voulait pas que je te le dise mais je pense que tu dois le savoir.

Jean : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Jake : Liam s'est imaginé des trucs.

Jean : Quoi ? Je vous l'avais dit, j'en étais sûre !

Jake : Oui…..

Jean : Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

Jake : Hein ?

Jean : Dis-moi ce qu'il a dit dans les moindres détails.

Il lui raconta leur conversation.

Jean : Comment ose-t-il penser que je m'imaginais des choses.

Jake : Mais t'inquiète je lui ai bien dit que ce n'était pas toi qui voulais savoir ça mais le faux admirateur secret.

Jean : Tu sais quoi…. Oh…

Elle parti de la grande salle.

Une fois que tous les élèves eurent pris leur petit déjeuner ils allèrent en cours.

Ils commençaient par défense contre les forces du mal, Keira et Jake s'étaient installés à côté.

Le cours se déroula rapidement surtout pour Jake et Keira qui avaient beaucoup discutés et semblaient mieux s'entendre.

Ils allèrent ensuite au cours de métamorphose. Mme Têtenjoy était de très bonne humeur

L'heure du déjeuner arriva et le groupe décida d'aller manger.

Keira : Oui ! Je vous assure !

Chris : Non c'est pas vrai !

Keira : Mais je te dits que si ! Pourquoi personne ne me crois jamais.

Jake : Moi je te crois.

Keira : Merci !

Jean : On devrait peut-être y aller ?

Chris : Oui c'est vrai, les cours reprennent dans 5 minutes.

Ils sortirent de table et en passant près de la porte ils croisèrent Liam et ses amis, Jean encore fâché par les paroles de la veille ne lui adressa pas un regard !

Liam: Salut Jean!

Jean: Salut...

Liam: ... ça ne vas pas?! Au faite, tu connais Jake?

Jean: Oui...

Liam : Il m'a…

Jean : Désolée, mais je dois aller en cours, salut….

Liam : Salut….

Et la cloche sonna.

Il la regarda partir et elle ne se retourna même pas pour lui jeter un regard. Il avait bien comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Sur le chemin des serres de botanique Keira s'approcha de Jean.

Keira : Liam t'a parlé ?

Jean : Oui…

Keira : Il t'a dit quoi ? Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

Jean : Mais lâchez-moi avec lui. De toute façon ce n'est qu'un abruti.

Et elle parti devant tandis que Keira la regardait étonnée ?

Keira : Qu'est ce qu'il lui a fait…. JAKE !

Jake : Je suis juste à côté de toi, tu n'es pas obligée de crier.

Keira : Tu sais ce qu'elle a Jean avec Liam ?

Jake pris une grande inspiration et lança :

Jake : C'est l'amour.

Keira le frappa gentiment derrière la tête.

Jake : Quoi ?!

Keira : Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Elle vient de dire que c'est un abruti !

Jake : Bah je sais pas alors….

Keira : … Tu lui as dit ce que je ne voulais pas que tu dises.

Jake : Et c'est quoi le truc que j'ai dit et que tu ne voulais pas que je dise ?

Keira : …. Arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile. Ce que Liam t'a dit sur Jean ?!

Jake : Bah pourquoi tu me demandes si tu connais la réponse ?

Keira : Jake…. Je t'avais demandé de ne pas lui dire, justement pour qu'elle ne réagisse pas comme ça !

Jake : Oui mais je ne pouvais pas lui cacher.

Keira : Mais tu viens aussi de gâcher une belle amitié. Comment veux-tu qu'on te fasse confiance si tu ne sais pas garder un secret ?

Elle parti devant mais Jake la rattrapa.

Jake : Hé, ce n'est pas non plus de ma faute si elle fait tout un machin pour quelques mots.

Keira : J'en ai marre d'avoir toujours raison…

Jake : Quoi ?

Keira : Laisse tomber t'es trop bête.

Ils rentrèrent en cours.

Jean n'avait parler à personne de l'heure, elle n'avais pas lever la main une seule fois , et ça c'était signe qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

Quand Jean sortit, Ren la pris par le bras.

Ren: ça va Jean? T'as pas levé la main de toute l'heure.

Jean: Mais oui c'est bon...

Ren: Arrête de faire genre que tu n'as rien. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?

Keira: Hep hep, toi tu la lâches et tu vas avec ta copine.

Keira pris Jean à part.

Jean: Je n'ai pas envie de parler Keira.

Keira: Mais je sais pourquoi tu es dans cet état, mais faut pas lui en vouloir, Jake lui as mis une énorme pression, si il avait dit qu'il était possible qu'il ai des sentiments pour toi Jake l'aurait raconté à tout le monde. Il s'est simplement protéger en mentant. C'est tout !

Jean: Je n'ai pas besoin d'être rassuré Keira! Et ce n'est pas ça le problème.

Keira : Bah c'est quoi alors ?

Jean : Rien….

Keira : Mais arrête de te mettre dans cet état là alors !

Jean: Mais c'est vous qui êtes convaincus que je ne vais pas bien! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas levé la main en cours que ça ne va pas, j'ai le droit de ne pas savoir ou d'être fatiguée…

Keira: ... J'ai du mal à te croire Jean.

Jean : Et bien ne me croit pas !

Sur ce elle parti.

La journée se termina, à chaque fois que Jean croisait Liam ou qu'il commençait à lui parler elle s'en allait. Elle avait décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque pour se reposer.

Liam: Je savais que je te trouverais ici

Jean: Désolée je dois y aller.

Liam: Mais quand vas-tu cesser de t'enfuir!

Jean: ...

Liam: Tu n'as pas arrêté de m'éviter toute la journée je l'ai remarqué!

Jean: Non ...

Liam: Si! C'est vrai. Alors s'il te plait si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal dit-le moi au lieu de chercher à l'enfouir!

Jean: Tu veux que je te dise quel est mon problème!

Liam: Oui!

Jean: Et bien je vais te le dire! Mon problème c'est toi! Oui à cause de toi je me suis disputé avec ma meilleure amie, j'étais tellement en colère que je n'ai rien écouté aux cours d'aujourd'hui et je suis bête au point de me faire avoir par toi! Comment peux-tu croire que je m'imaginais des choses, et si jamais cette question te trottait dans la tête au lieu d'envoyer mes amis me le dire et bien demande-le moi en face!

Liam : Non mais attend, c'est pas de ma faute, c'est ton ami qui est venu me parler de toi. Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais sûr que tu t'imaginais des choses j'ai dits que SI tu t'imaginais des choses, ce n'est pas pareil !

Jean: Je te signale que je n'ai jamais demandé à Jake de venir te parler de moi! Tu n'avais qu'a l'envoyer balader si tu ne voulais pas lui répondre !

Liam: Mais qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi du fait que tu ne voulais pas qu'il vienne me parler, de toute façon je ne peux pas m'expliquer car tu te sauves ou tu m'agresses!

Jean: Je ne t'agresse pas, je suis très calme au contraire!

Liam : Mais oui bien sûr. De toute façon moi je voulais justement te connaitre pour éviter ce genre d'embrouille parce que tu paraissais différente, mais je me suis trompé, désolé mais je suis en deuxième année et les embrouilles de gamins ce n'est plus pour moi.

Jean: Excuse-moi mais le gamin dans l'histoire ce n'est pas moi! Moi j'en ai marre d'être dans toutes les histoires justement, pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit moi, d'abord Ren et puis toi! Non mais franchement qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça!

Liam: Je ne suis pas un gamin non plus. Et pourquoi tu parle de Ren on ne parle pas de Ren la?!

Jean: Laisse tomber...

Elle s'assit sur une chaise exténuée…

Liam : Bon….On arrête nos enfantillages et on fait la paix?

Jean: Ok (en se relevant)...

Alors qu'elle tendait sa main pour serrer la sienne il la prit dans ses bras.

Liam : Plus d'histoire ?

Jean : Plus d'histoire ! Oh et si Jake revient te poser des questions, met-lui en une de ma part !

Liam : ça marche !

Ils allèrent se coucher.

* * *

 **Avis des auteurs:**

Salut à tous, ce chapitre est assez long et riche en rebondissement, nous voulions quand même que l'histoire se termine bien.

Merci si vous avez lu notre fiction.

Lucie et Clara


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 : Le flash-Back !**

 **Flash back 1**

Ils tombaient jusqu'au choc!

Keira: Aïe! Jake tu m'écrases je peux plus respirer.

Ils se levèrent !

Ren: On est où?

Jean: Aucune idée...

Ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans un cul de sac !

Keira: Génial! On est encore plus paumer maintenant!

Regarder les murs, ils sont incrustés de pierres précieuses!

Chris: Oui, et les parois semblent bouger.

Jake: Je n'aime pas cet endroit.

Keira: Jake à la frousse!

Soudain un bruit de pierre se fit entendre.

Keira: Qu'est ce que c'est?

Jake: Qui à la frousse maintenant?

Keira: Oh tais-toi!

Elle guettait, la chose rampait au plafond de la grotte avant de surgir et fondre sur...

Jean: Arghhhhhhhhh!

 **Fin du flash back**

Keira: Debout! Jean debout!

Jean: Quoi?

Keira: C'est l'heure de se lever.

Jean: On est quel jour?

Keira: Samedi! C'est aujourd'hui la sortie à Pré-au-lard.

Jean se leva en sursaut et parti se préparer. Pendant ce temps Keira était assise dans la salle commune avec Jake et comme d'habitude il ne faisaient que s'embêter, pour rigoler bien sûr.

Ren arriva enfin et mis son bras autour du cou de Keira.

Ren : Vous êtes prêts à vous éclater les petits ?

Keira : Arrête on dirait madame Têtenjoy !

Jake : C'est vrai en plus (en rigolant)

Keira : Tu vas rester encore avec Kelly à la sorti ou pas ?

Ren : Pourquoi je te manque ?

Keira : …Oui…

Ren: Ok bah je resterai avec toi alors, en plus sa fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas embêté en plus à chaque fois que je suis avec elle, elle est toujours avec ses copines.

Jean descendit les escaliers.

Jean: C'est bon je suis prête.

Jake : C'est pas trop tôt.

Jean : Bah excuse-moi mais il me faut du temps pour me préparer.

Keira : Et là il ne manquerai plus qu'un débile qui fait wouahhh

Jake et Ren se regardèrent.

Ren & Jake : WOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Keira : J'aurais mieux fais de me taire…

Jean: Bon on y va?

Keira: Attendez il manque Chris.

Ren: Il est descendu, il avait un truc à faire je ne sais pas quoi.

Ils partirent pour pré-au-lard après avoir été chercher Chris.

Jean: Bon il faut qu'on aille acheter nos PortGic

Keira: Ah ouiiii!

Jean: Vous n'avez qu'a aller faire votre shopping pendant qu'on achète nos téléphones et on se retrouve au trois balais d'ici 30 minutes?

Chris: Ok!

Ils se séparèrent.

Les deux filles entrèrent dans le magasin de Portgic

Keira & Jean: Bonjour!

Vendeur: Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?

Jean: Nous voudrions acheter 2 Samgic III un rouge et un noir s'il vous plait.

Vendeur : Bien et quel forfait ?

Jean : Pour moi ce sera celui à 3 gallion, le samgic noir.

Vendeur : D'accord et vous mademoiselle ?

Keira : Moi le forfait à 2 gallions.

Vendeur : Parfait, je vais vous préparer ça ; patienter quelques instants.

Keira: ça va être trop cool, on va pouvoir s'envoyer des sms, s'appeller! La classe!

Jean: Oui!

Quelqu'un entra.

Liam: Bonjour, est ce qu'il serait possible de changer de forfait s'il vous plait?

Vendeuse: Bien sûr Monsieur, lequel souhaitez-vous prendre?

Liam: Celui à 3 gallions s'il vous plait.

Vendeuse: Je vous le change de suite.

Liam: merci

Il tourna la tête.

Liam: Jean?

Jean: Liam? ça va?

Liam: Bien et toi? Salut Keira!

Keira: Salut!

Jean: Bah ça va très bien!

Liam: Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?

Jean: On s'achète un Samgic III

Liam: Cool, tu me passes ton numéro après?

Jean: Oui!

Le vendeur leur apporta leur téléphone.

Vendeur: Pour le téléphone et le forfait de ce mois ci cela fera: 10 gallions pour le noir et 9 pour le rouge.

Jean: Voila.

Keira: Tenez.

Vendeur: Merci mesdemoiselles.

Elles allumèrent leur téléphone.

Liam et Jean échangèrent leur numéro.

Liam: On se voit plus tard?

Jean: Euh ouai? Où?

Liam: Dans 1h à la librairie?

Jean: Excellente idée!

Liam : Ok à tout à l'heure !

Il sorti.

Keira : Bah ça va mieux toi avec lui ?

Jean : …..Oui…..

Keira : Viens les gars doivent nous attendre.

Jean : Oui…

Elles arrivèrent au trois balais.

Keira: Ils sont là.

Elles s'installèrent avec eux.

Ren: Alors faites voir.

Elles sortirent leur téléphone.

Jake: Wouaaaaah !

Ils échangèrent leurs numéros.

Ils discutèrent pendant longtemps autour d'une bonne bière au beurre.

Jean regarda son téléphone pour regarder l'heure.

Jean: Euh... Je dois y aller...

Keira : Ah oui tu as ton rendez-vous avec Liam.

Jean: Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous Keira! (en lui donnant un coup de pied sous la table)

Jake: Ah bah tu lui parle encore a celui la?! je croyais que vous vous étiez embrouiller?

Keira: T'es pas à la page mon pauvre ils se sont réconciliés?

Jake: Réconciliés comment?

Keira & Jean: Jake!

Jake: Bah quoi ça prête à confusion...

Ren : Il faut que vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il se passe là…

Keira : Ah oui c'est vrai que toi, vu que tu n'es jamais là, tu n'es jamais au courant de rien.

Ren : Bas vas-y raconte vu que maintenant je suis là pour toi.

Keira: Et bah... Jean et Liam ils étaient amis puis ils se sont embrouillés et ils sont redevenus amis et maintenant il lui a fixé un rendez-vous.

Jean: Bon je dois y aller moi, sinon je vais être en retard. A plus tard!

Ren: Oui ça j'avais compris Keira... Faut que tu ailles plus dans les détails quand tu explique un truc. Ok salut Jean à plus tard.

Lavande : Coucou mon Rénouné ! Je t'ai manqué ?

Ren : Non Lavande, je suis déjà avec quelqu'un. T'es revenu trop tard !

Lavande : Quoi ?! Mais….mais avec qui ?

Ren : Kelly !

Lavande : Tant pis, je ne lui dirais pas que tu la trompes avec moi. T'inquiète Rénouné !

Ren : J'ai besoin d'air.

Lavande : ok, à plus tard Rénouné !

Ren : Ouai c'est ça…. Adieu ce serait mieux.

Heureusement Lavande n'entendit pas les dernières paroles de Ren (heureusement)

Keira :

Sms : A Jean : « Tu as loupé le numéro de Lavande trop MDR »

Du côté de Jean.

Jean :

Sms : De Keira « Tu as loupé le numéro de Lavande trop MDR »

Rep : A Keira « Dommage j'aurais voulus voir ça »

Jean entra dans la libraire et vaguabondait dans les rayons à la recherche de Liam.

Liam: Hey Jean!

Jean: Liam!

Liam: Alors l'endroit te plait?

Jean: Oui! Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux qu'une librairie!

Liam : C'est qu'en plus madame est exigeante (sur le ton de la blague)

Jean: Que veux-tu c'est dans ma nature (en rigolant)

Liam : Mais moi ça ne me dérange pas.

Jean sourit.

Liam : Au fait tu m'expliques le truc avec Ren ?

Jean : C'est un peu…compliqué….

Liam : … Il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui ?

Jean : Oui….

Liam : …. Ouai ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Et toi tu as dit non ?!

Jean : Oui.

Liam : Ah ça c'est nouveau par contre, d'habitude toutes les filles disent oui. Et vous arrivez quand même à vous parler ?

Jean : Oui ! Maintenant il sort avec Kelly, il a tourné la page. Il n'y a aucune ambigüité et ça c'est cool.

Liam : C'est sûr que c'est mieux.

Il y eu un léger silence puis :

Liam: Et toi aussi tu as tourné la page?

Jean: Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le faire puisque ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, on se connaissait à peine...

Liam: ah oui. C'est Ren tout craché ...

Elle sourit.

Liam: Tu veux qu'on aille se promener?

Jean : Ouai !

Ils sortirent de la libraire.

Pendant ce temps du côté de Keira.

Keira : Bon bah j'espère que ça se passe bien avec Jean et Liam.

Jake : Mais laisse les rhooooo, faut toujours que tu te mêles de sa vie ! Je rigole !

Ren : Tu rigoles peut-être Jake mais moi je trouve que tu as raison/

T'essaye trop de savoir tout ce qu'il se passe dans sa vie, c'est même à se demander si tu la connais pas mieux qu'elle…. Ça fait peur.

Keira : Ah bon…..

Jake : Bah oui, c'est vrai il a raison, c'est totalement ça (sur le ton de la blague)

Ren : je ne veux pas être méchante avec toi Keira mais laisse la respirer.

Jake : Bah oui Keira, Voyons, la petite Jean à besoin d'air, tu lui mange tout son espace vital (sur le ton de la blague)

Ren : Jake, arrête de te moquer de moi…

Keira: Bah je ferais plus attention alors, mais bon toi c'est vrai qu'elle ne te raconte jamais rien, je peux comprendre que tu sois jaloux de moi !

Ren : Non je ne suis pas jaloux de toi. C'est pas possible, pour moi il n'y a que Kelly qui compte.

Jake : Oh c'est mignon.

Keira : Faut toujours que tu fasses l'imbécile toi ?!

Jake :Bah oui, j'aime faire rire les gens !

Ren : J'avoue que c'est….très marrant Jake.

Jake : Après chacun son sens de l'humour.

Ren : Bon on devrait peut-être rentrer ?!

Keira : Attend je me prends juste un truc à manger ou à boire.

Ren : Bah dépêche toi alors…

Jake : C'est tout le temps comme ça chez vous ?

Ren : Oui ! Et parfois c'est pire, mais bon j'ai l'habitude.

Jake : Et pourtant elle ne grossit pas.

Ren : Hé ho, t'arrêtes de regarder ma sœur toi…

Jake : C'est bon je rigolais…. Après chacun son sens de l'humour.

Ren : Mais je rigole !

Il mit son bras autour du cou de Jake et le serra sans non plus l'étrangler, juste pour l'embêter un peu.

Puis ils partirent à Poudlard avec Chris bien sur qui s'était fait très discret aujourd'hui.

Jean :

SMS de Keira "On rentre à Poudlard"

Liam: Tu veux qu'on rentre?

Jean: Euh ouai si tu veux.

Et ils partirent pour Poudlard.

Quand le groupe arriva à Poudlard, Jean qui était assise sur un banc alla les rejoindre.

Keira : Il n'est pas avec toi Liam ?

Jean : Non il avait un truc à faire.

Ren : Quelle galanterie.

Keira lui donna un léger coup de coude discrètement.

Keira : Vas-y raconte ce que vous vous êtes dit ?

Jake : Euh Keira, t'as pas oublié ce qu'on t'a dit tout à l'heure ?

Keira : Ouai ouai, merci Jake de me le rappeler. Viens on va s'asseoir.

Jake : Pfff nan mais je te jure, ta sœur elle a vraiment un de ces caractère…

Ren : Ouai…..

Il regarda Chris d'un drôle de regard que celui-ci compris, Jake les regarda étonné.

Ren : Bon je retourne voir Kelly vu que ma sœur adorée m'a lâché. Tu viens avec moi Chris ?

Chris : Non vas-y je reste avec Jake.

Ren : Ok à plus tard.

Keira : Au fait Jean t'as trouvé des nouveau renseignements sur la grotte et le dragon.

Jean: Euh non...c'est à dire que cette semaine j'étais très occupée...

Keira : Ah bon à quoi faire ?

Jean : Rien de spécial….

Keira : Ok, on aura plus qu'à redescendre dans la grotte.

Jean : Quand ?

Keira : Je ne sais pas. Tu viendras avec moi ?

Jean : Bah ça dépend, faut que je trouve un créneau.

Keira : Surement après un match de quidditch pour que personne nous voit.

Jean: Bah ça dépend, je ne pense pas que ce sera possible à ce moment...

Keira: Ah mademoiselle est très occupe en ce moments, mais on se demande bien avec qui. Vous vous voyer a la bibliothèque je suppose, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas pu faire de recherche ces derniers temps.

Jean : Euh… qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Keira : Je ne sais pas, ça se voit c'est tout, mais tu n'es pas obliger de le cacher.

Jean: Mais je ne le cache pas... enfin presque pas...

Keira: Ok. Tu vas le revoir cet aprèm ou pas?

Jean: Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

Keira: Bah je ne sais pas, comme ça parce que si non et bah on descend cet aprèm discrètement dans la grotte et on prend quelque échantillons des pierres précieuse et de tout ce qu'il y a autour.

Jean: Tu es folle! On ne va pas y aller que toute les deux !

Keira: Mais je ne voulais pas qu'on y aille que toute les deux je voulais demander au gars aussi, s'ils sont partants t'es Ok ?

Jean:

Sms de Liam " RDV dans 1h devant la volière"

Rep A Liam "Ok"

Jean: Cet à dire que cet aprem c'est pas possible...

Keira: T'as encore un rendez vous avec lui?...

Jean: On dirait que oui!

Keira : On dirait (hahaha) tant pis je vais demander aux gars s'ils veulent venir avec moi. Profite bien de ce moment et cette fois ne le laisse pas partir sans toi.

Jean sourit et se dirigea vers la volière.

Liam: Hey!

Jean: salut!

Liam: Si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est pour te donner quelque chose

Jean: vraiment?

Liam: Voila, je t'ai vu à la bibliothèque chercher des livres sur les créatures magiques qui vivent dans des grottes et tu avais l'air tellement déçue de ne rien trouver que je t'ai acheté ça:

Il lui tendit un petit carnet.

Liam: Il te suffit de le déplier et de tire sur la couverture et il prend alors ça forme optimal, et une fois que tu as finis de l'utiliser tu l'aplati et le repli alors il sera plus facile à transporter

Jean: Oh Liam... Merci!

Elle le serra dans ses bras.

Liam: Je suis content que ça te fasse plaisir.

Jean: Merci Merci!

Liam: On fait un petit tour?

Jean: D'accord!

Ils partirent.

Pendant ce temps du côté de Keira.

Keira : Jake, Chris je pense qu'on devrait retourner dans la grotte, cet après-midi !

Jake : Sérieusement ? Et ou est Jean ?

Keira : Avec Liam ?

Chris : Encore ?

Keira : Oui encore! C'est génial qu'ils s'entendent bien.

Jake : Oui !

Il lança un regard à Keira et se comprirent.

Chris : Allons chercher Ren.

Ils partirent chercher Ren.

Liam : Et alors il a bondit sur la table et s'est mis à danser !

Jean : Non c'est pas vrai ! Hahaha.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent près du lac.

Liam : J'adore cet endroit.

Jean : C'est vrai que c'est apaisant !

Liam : Oui mais ça peut l'être un peu moins….

Jean : Comment ça ?

Elle vit le regard de Liam se diriger derrière elle. Jean se tourna et vit à sa plus grande déception…

Lavande : Coucou Liam ça faisait longtemps !

Liam : Oh non ce n'est pas vrai

Jean ne comprenant pas regarda Lavande puis Liam de nouveau Lavande et ensuite Liam.

Jean: Depuis quand vous connaissez-vous ?

Liam: Depuis l'année dernière elle n'arrêtait pas de venir au château pour voir son « petit copain»

Jean: Mais ce n'est pas possible, elle est en première année, comment pouvait-elle connaître Ren?

Lavande: Quand j'ai fait la visite de Poudlard, Ren était là et on a discuté.

Liam: Oui enfin il t'a parlé surtout pour arriver en retard en cours….

Jean: Mais pourquoi elle vient te voir si elle aime Ren?

Liam: Parce qu'elle a commencé à m'aimer lorsque Ren est sorti avec je ne sais plus qui…

Jean: Ah bon ?

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours sur des conquêtes de Lavande ? »

Lavande: Oui et tout a l'heure lorsque je t'ai vu au loin, mon cœur s'est mis à battre à la chamade, je me suis souvenu de toi et de tous les bons moments que nous avons passé. C'était merveilleux !

Liam: Oui bien sur Lavande, Bon t'as pas autre chose à faire ?!

Lavande s'assit à côté de Liam et le serra fort contre elle.

Jean : « Cette fille est vraiment trop bizarre)

Lavande: Ren est partit je ne sais pas où, Donc je viens te voir !

Liam la poussa et elle tomba dans l'eau. Puais il prit Jean part le bras, elle ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arriva mais quand elle vit la tête de Lavande dans l'eau elle rigola.

Ils partirent dans le labyrinthe de Poudlard pour se cacher. Ils ne pouvaient pas se retenir de rire tellement la situation était hilarante.

Jean: La pauvre.

Liam : T'inquiète pas elle s'en remettra

Jean : Bon on devrait peut-être rentrer ?

Liam : Oui, allons-y.

Ils partirent pour le château.

Du côte de Keira :

Ren et Kelly était en train de discuter

Keira : Kelly ça ne te dérange pas si j'emprunte mon frère une minute.

Kelly : Si ça me dérange.

Keira : C'est-à-dire que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

Et elle prit Ren par le bras.

Kelly : Pfff !

Ren : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Keira : Nous comptons retourner dans la grotte cette après-midi, tu viens avec nous ?

Ren : Évidemment mais…. Ou est Jean ?

Keira : Disons qu'elle est un peu occupée….

Jake : Ouai ! Elle a un rendez-vous avec Liam !

Ren : Vraiment ?

Jake : Ouai !

Keira : Bon, allons-y !

Ren : Attend.

Il alla voir Kelly.

Ils se parlèrent et celle-ci tapa du pied. Il l'embrassa avant de revenir près du groupe.

Ren : C'est bon on peut y aller.

Keira : Bon c'est ici que nous sommes tombés allons-y.

Ils sautèrent dans le trou et tombèrent dans la grotte.

Keira & Ren& Chris& Jake : ARGHHHHH !

Ren et Jake s'étaient rapidement relevés ce dernier tendit sa main à Keira.

Keira : Merci.

Chris : dépêchons-nous.

Ils commencèrent à avancer et arrivèrent au cul de sac de la dernière fois.

Keira : Chris prend des échantillons de cristaux, Ren prend de l'eau de ce truc, Jake vérifie qu'il n'y a pas de lézard pour nous attaquer cette fois…

Jake : Et toi tu fais quoi ?

Keira : Moi je supervise et cherche des indices.

Une fois au château Liam et Jean allèrent se changer et se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle.

Jean : Pourquoi tous le monde est si agité ? J'ai même vu les fantômes partir avec hâte en réunion de survie du moins c'est ce qu'ils ont dit.

Liam : j'ai entendu dire qu'il allait y avoir une tempête ! Il va pleuvoir jusqu'à inondation.

Jean : C'est pas vrai ?

Liam : Quoi ?

Jean : Keira, Jake, Chris et Ren ?

Liam : Quoi qu'est ce qu'ils ont,

Jean : Ils sont dehors, et ne sont pas au courant ! Je dois aller les chercher.

Liam : ça ne va pas !

Jean : Je ne vais pas les laisser.

Liam : Et moi je ne vais pas te laisser risquer ta vie.

Ils se regardèrent.

Liam : Tu n'as qu'à envoyer un sms à Keira !

Jean : Bonne idée !

SMS à Keira : « Rentrez immédiatement une tempête approche »

 **Cet sms n'a pas pu être envoyé, le destinataire n'a aucune connexion internet…**

Jean : ça ne marche pas. D'où elle est, elle ne capte pas.

Liam : On devrait peut-être avertir un professeur.

Jean : Non ! Surtout pas.

Liam : Pourquoi ?

Jean : C'est très compliqué, s'il te plaît ne leur en parle pas.

Liam : D'accord.

Jean : Il faut que j'aille les chercher. On se revoit plus tard.

Il la retint par le bras.

Liam : Pas question que tu y ailles sans moi !

Ils partirent vers le parc mais le déluge faisait déjà rage et ils avaient beaucoup de mal à se diriger vers la grotte.

Liam : Jean c'est trop dangereux, on devrait rentrer et prévenir quelqu'un.

Jean : Je ne peux pas les laisser.

Liam : je t'en prie. Jean écoute moi. Même si on les retrouve on ne leur sera d'aucune utilité le mieux à faire c'est de rester à l'intérieur et de prévenir quelqu'un.

Ils se regardèrent longtemps.

Jean : D'accord…

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur.

Keira : C'est bizarre il fait plus humide tout à coup.

Jake : Il pleut, et à grosse goutte.

Chris : Il faut sortir d'ici au plus vite.

Keira : On a un problème !

Ren : Quoi ?

Keira : On n'a pas emmené Drak, la dernière fois c'est grâce à lui qu'on est sortis.

Ren : On a qu'à appeler nos balais.

Chris : Oui bonne idée !

Ils sortirent leurs balais et quelques instants plus tard 3 balais arrivèrent.

Jake : Keira monte !

Keira : Euh d'accord.

Ils s'envolèrent par le grand trou de la grotte et s'enfoncèrent dans cette tempête.

Jean et Liam s'apprêtaient à prévenir le professeur Longsvalle lorsque des clameurs se firent entendre.

Jean : Keira !

Keira : Jean !

Jean : Vous allez bien ?

Keira : Oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas.

Jean : J'ai eu si peur, j'ai essayer de t'envoyer des messages mais ça ne captait pas. Et après j'ai voulus aller vous chercher mais on à pas réussi à aller jusqu'à la grotte et on était sur le point d'avertir le professeur Longsvalle !

Keira : On ?

Jean : Oui Liam ne voulait pas me laisser aller vous chercher toute seule.

Keira : Ce n'est pas grave, ce qui compte c'est qu'on va bien.

Jean : Oui !

Jake : On devrait aller dans la salle commune…

Liam : Jean ?

Jean : Oui ?

Liam : Je suis content qu'ils aillent bien.

Jean : Moi aussi. Et merci de m'avoir aidée.

Liam : Oh ce n'est rien, je n'allais quand même te laisser y aller toute seule.

Elle sourit.

Liam : Aller on devrait aller dormir.

Jean : Oui.

Liam : Bonne nuit.

Jean : Bonne nuit….

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

Keira : Alors cet aprem ?

Jean : Génial, il m'a offert un livre sur les créatures magiques vivant des les grottes.

Keira : C'est vrai ? Mais il n'est pas au courant pour la grotte ?

Jean : Non il ne sait rien, il croit juste que c'est un sujet qui me passionne.

Keira : Aller raconte moi tout !

Jean : Alors….

Et elle lui raconta son après-midi avec Liam.

Le lendemain matin, Keira se réveilla à 4h du matin, elle pris son sac et vérifia que tout le monde dormait paisiblement. Elle alluma sa baguette et parti en direction de la salle de potion.

Jean : Keira ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Keira : Jean ? Tu m'a fais peur. Je vais faire des analyse sur tout ce que nous avons trouvé hier.

Jean : Attend je viens t'aider. Je vais chercher mon livre et je reviens.

Keira : Ok, en attendant je prépare tout.

Jean remonta dans le dortoir, prit le livre que Liam lui avait offert s'habille rapidement et rejoignit Keira.

Jean : C'est bon.

Elles commencèrent leurs expériences.

Grâce au livre et à leur savoir, elles réussirent à découvrir quelque chose de fabuleux et à la fois effrayant sur cette grotte.

Elles avaient hâte que les gars se réveillent pour leur faire part de leur découverte.

Elles rangèrent leurs affaires et remontèrent se coucher, bien qu'elles n'arrivent pas à dormir avec l'excitation de leur découverte.

Le matin à 9h elles décidèrent de se lever et allèrent dans la grande salle pour manger, où Chris et Jake étaient déjà.

Keira : Vous savez quoi, ce matin nous avons découvert un truc sur la grotte à partir des échantillons prélevés hier.

Chris : Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

Jean : Nous avons trouvé de l'ADN de dragon un peu partout sut les échantillons.

Jake: De dragon ?

Keira : Et oui !

Chris : Mais comment ça se fait qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

Keira : Tout simplement parce qu'il vit dans le puits qui se trouve dans la grotte.

Jean : C'est un Knucker.

Elle sortit son livre et montra la page sur le dragon.

Jean: Apparemment, il cache un trésor.

Chris: Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait dans le parc du château ?

Keira: C'est justement ce que nous allons essayer de découvrir.

Jake: Et comment comptez-vous faire? Je ne pense pas que se soit écrit dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

Jean: ça non je l'ai déjà lu 3 fois et je vous assure qu'il ne mentionne pas de dragon vivant dans le parc.

Chris : Si ça se trouve, ils ne savent même pas qu'un dragon vie dans le parc.

Jean : C'est fort possible.

Jake : Moi je me demande quel trésor il garde…

Neal passa à côté d'eux et les regarda bizarrement comme s'il avait entendu le début de leur conversation.

Keira : Qu'est ce qu'il veut lui…..

Jake : Pff laisse tomber, il fait parti des Serpentards.

Jean : Qui ça Neal ? Non au contraire il est super sympa.

Keira : Tu le connais ?

Jean : Oui on s'est parler à la bibliothèque.

Jake : EN faite c'est vraiment bien la bibli, tu te fais trop pleins d'amis.

Keira : Mais à quel moment ?

Jean : Bah en fait je l'ai percuté et il s'est excusé et puis voilà…..

Keira: Bref... En tout cas cet aprèm on continuera de chercher. Tu n'as rien prévu cet après -midi Jean?

Jean: Euh non.

Liam et quelques un de ces amis passèrent la porte.

Jake: Quand on parle du loup.

Liam sourit à Jean et alla s'installer avec ses amis.

Jean: Donc on aura qu'a aller à la bibliothèque cet aprèm?

Keira: Rendez-vous à 14h

Jake: ça marche.

Chris: Mais pourquoi on ne commence pas maintenant?

Jean: J'ai encore des devoirs à faire.

Keira: oui moi aussi!

Jake explosa de rire.

Keira: Pourquoi tu rigoles?

Jake: Toi faires tes devoirs ah la bonne blague!

Keira: Mais je suis sérieuse!

Jake s'arrête net de rire.

Jake: Ah bon?

Keira: Oui!

Jean pouffa de rire.

Keira: Bon on y va Jean?

Jean: Ouai!

Keira: A plus tard...

Elles partirent et Ren arriva accompagner de Drak.

Chris: Salut Ren, au fait cet aprèm on se retrouve tous à la bibliothèque pour chercher des choses sur le Knucker!

Ren: Le Knucker?

Jake: Keira t'expliquera.

Ren: Ah désolé mais cet aprèm je fais un truc avec Kelly bien que ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment...

Chris: Pourquoi?

Ren: Bah en ce moment Kelly et moi ça ne va plus trop.

Chris: Ah bon pourquoi?

Ren: C'est une vrai sangsue, je ne peux pas aller quelque part sans qu'elle m'accompagne ou qu'elle me passe un interrogatoire!

Jake: Finalement je suis content de ne pas être à ta place.

Ren lança un regard à Chris et s'adressa à Jake.

Ren: Mais toi ça fait longtemps que ça t'ai passé, surtout depuis que tu as rencontré ma sœur.

Jake: Quoi?! Je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir!

Ren: Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre...

Jake: Je crois que tu trompe Ren.

Chris: Bref donc tu fais quoi alors cet aprèm?

Ren: Je...

Kelly: REN!

Ren: Quoi?!

Kelly: Tu n'oublies pas que cet aprem tu m'accompagnes à mon intégration à l'association kappa!

Ren: Mais pourquoi tu veux que je vienne ça ne servira à rien.

Kelly: Mais je veux que toutes les filles de l'association voient mon merveilleux petit ami!

Ren: Kelly, toute l'école est au courant qu'on sort ensemble, je te rappelle que tu m'as embrassé au milieu du terrain de quidditch!

Kelly: Ah oui c'est vrai...

Kelly: Mais tu viens quand même ?

Ren: Et si je n'ai pas envie?

Kelly: Pourquoi tu voudrais aller où? Je n'aime pas quand tu es loin de moi.

Ren: Arrête d'en faire des caisses. Tu voulais que je vienne avec toi juste pour te la péter devant tes amies. Moi je ne peux même pas parler deux seconde aux miens

Kelly : ... Mais Ren qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Ren: Il m'arrive que j'en ai marre.

Il se leva et pris Kelly dans ses bras.

Ren: Il faut toujours que tu décide ou je vais et moi j'en ai marre. Tu comprends?

Kelly: Mais je penser que tu m'aimais?

Ren: Mais je t'aime, mais je ne veux pas que tu contrôle ma vie.

Jake et Chris se regardèrent dégoutés.

Puis Ren et Kelly s'embrassèrent dans la grande salle.

Chris: Bon euh j'y vais j'ai pleins de truc à faire...

Jake: Moi aussi.

Ils quittèrent la salle.

Les filles se trouvaient dans la salle commune et faisaient leurs devoirs.

Jean:

Sms de Liam: "Salut bien dormi"?

Rep à Liam: "bien et toi?

Keira regarda Jean et se concentra sur son travail

Jean:

Sms de Liam: "Tu fais koi?"

Rep à Liam: " je bosse et toi?"

Keira : Au faite Jean ?

Jean : Oui ?

Keira : Matt il te colle toujours ?

Jean : Non….

Sms de Liam : « Toujours aussi studieuse :), moi je suis avec mes potes dans la salle commune je n'écoute pas vraiment leur conversation…. »

Rep à Liam : « Oui j'avoue que c'est une de mes principales qualités, au fait encore merci pour le livre il est génial »

Keira : A cause de quoi ? Tu l'as enfin envoyé balader ?

Jean : Non pas vraiment, en fait il voulait qu'on mange ensembles et je lui ai dit que je mangeais déjà avec quelqu'un.

Keira : Liam ?

Jean : Oui, et après il nous a vu dans la grande salle et depuis plus de nouvelle….

Keira : Et là je pari que tu lui écris ?

Jean : Oui….

Sms de Liam : « Content qu'il te plaise, ça me faisait plaisir »

Rep à Liam : « Oui ! «

Keira : C'est chou. Bon moi j'ai fini. Ça te gêne si je te laisse et que je vais voir les autres ?

Jean : Non ça ne me gêne pas.

Keira : Ok à plus tard.

Jean : A plus tard !

Keira : parti dans la grande salle et ne trouve que Ren et Kelly cote à cote. Elle parti les voir.

Ren : Keira, justement je voulais te voir, apparemment tu as un truc à m'expliquer.

Keira : Ah bon sur quoi ?

Ren : Euh attend. Kelly je reviens.

Ren et Keira sortirent de la grande salle.

Ren : C'est quoi le Knucker ?

Keira : Ah oui, avec Jean on à fait des recherches et on à trouver de l'ADN de Knucker dans la grotte on va donc faire des recherches sur la raison de sa présence.

Elle continua son explication et pendant ce temps Zany écoutait d'un peu plus loin leur conversation.

Keira : Sinon tu sais où sont Jake et Chris ?

Ren : Non je ne sais pas, ils peut-être aller dans la salle commune ?

Keira : Non ce n'est pas possible j'y étais. Tu restes encore avec elle ?!

Ren: Mais arrêter de tout le temps l'insultée. Respecte la, toi qui est ma sœur.

Keira: Mais tu me connais, c'est vraiment le genre de fille que je ne peux pas respecter!

Ren posa sa main sur son épaule.

Ren: Et bien fait un effort.

Il parti rejoindre Kelly et Keira alla aàla bibliothèque où Drak lisait tranquillement un livre.

Keira: Tu sais lire toi?!

Drak: Bien sur je suis un dragon intelligent.

Keira: C'est quel livre?

Drak: Un livre sur les dragons de mon espèce, certains de ces livres racontent n'importe quoi. Mais celui ci et vraiment pas mal.

Keira: Dit moi... Tu connais le Knucker?

Drak: Oui c'est un dragon rampant, cela veut dire qu'il na pas d'aile. Ils vivent dans des endroits humides et détestent la chaleur. Le plus souvent ces dragons cachent un trésor.

Keira: Et quoi?!

Drak: Pourquoi toute ces questions?

Keira: Tu te souviens de la grotte où nous étions tombé?

« a cause de toi en plus »

Et bien un dragon si trouve et c'est un Knucker.

Drak: Tiens tiens c'est plutôt étrange ça.

Keira: Pourquoi?

Drak: Et bien pourquoi il y aurait un dragon dans le parc de Poudlard?!

Keira: Bonne question, c'est pour cela que l'on veut y retourner.

Drak: Vous êtes fou, il ne faut jamais réveiller un dragon.

Keira: Mais on ne fera pas de bruit.

Drak: Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez chercher de plus?

Keira: Euh...je sais pas…un truc ?

Drak: C'est marrant mais tout cela me rappelle quelque chose...

Il posa le livre et descendit de la table tout en réfléchissant.

Keira: Sûrement un bout de ta mémoire effacée. Bon moi je m'en vais je vais retrouver Chris et Jake.

Drak: Oui oui vas y...

Elle parti et trouva les deux ami. Chris lisait un livre qui le passionnait et Jake quand à lui s'ennuyait. Pendant ce temps Drak parti a toute allure on ne sait où. Du coter de Jean c'était plutôt la rigolade, elle ne faisait même plus ses devoirs, elle était encore en train d'envoyer des messages à Liam. Jean rangea ses affaires et parti dans le parc. Le point de rendez-vous que lui avait donné Liam. Dans les couloirs elle percuta de nouveau une personne.

Jean: Oh escu...

Neal: Excuse-moi... Jean?! C'est marrant.

Jean: Oui, comment vas-tu? Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas parler !

Neal: Bien très bien même et toi?

Jean: Super!

Neal regarda le livre qu'elle transporter dans ses bras.

Neal: Tiens qu'est-ce que c'est?

Jean: Oh un livre qu'on m'a offert, je voulais justement l'emmené a Keira.

Neal: Ah oui. Tu veux que je lui apporte tu d'avoir des tas de chose à faire.

Jean: Moui...

Elle lui tendit le livre et le reprit d'un coup sec.

Jean: Finalement je préfère le lui apporter moi-même. On ne sait jamais avec Keira.

Neal: Euh oui si tu veux...

D'un coup quelqu'un éternua.

Jean: «Tiens qui ça peut être... »

Neal: Bon ce n'est pas tout mais moi aussi j'ai des tas de truc à faire.

Jean: Ok, si tu veux on peut s'échanger notre numéro.

Neal: Peut être plus tard, je suis pressé.

Jean: « Bizarre lui »

Comme tu veux, à une prochaine.

Il parti à grand pas et Jean le regarda marcher. Puis elle se retourna pour continuer son chemin mais elle percuta de nouveaux quelqu'un.

Jean: Drak?

Drak: Excusez-moi mademoiselle Jean.

Jean: Comment bas-tu?

Drak: Très bien! (il renifla)

Jean: C'est toi qui a éternué tout à l'heure? Bon je suis désolée mais je dois me presser on m'attend. A plus tard.

Drak : Au revoir….

Jean retrouva Liam.

Jean : Hey !

Liam : Salut.

Il lui fit une bise.

Matt arriva.

Jean : Matt ! Comment vas-tu ?

Matt : Très….très bien euh…. Et toi ?

Jean : bah moi ça va très bien. Oh euh Matt je te présente Liam et Liam voici Matt.

Liam : Salut….

Matt : Bon…bonjour.

Il se tourna vers Jean.

Matt : Je voulais te demander un truc mais…

Il regarda Liam comme pour qu'il le gênait.

Jean : Ok, Liam attends deux secondes.

Ils s'écartèrent tout les deux.

Matt : Tu sais qu'il y a un bal pour la fête d'halloween le 31 octobre...Et je me demander si on pouvait… Y allais tout les deux...

Jean: La fête... euh écoute Matt je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire... mais en fait il y a un gars que j'aime beaucoup, et j'aimerais y aller avec lui bien qu'il ne se soit pas encore décider à m'inviter... je suis désolée….

Matt : Oui je comprends… C'est lui ? (en désignant Liam)

Elle rougie.

Jean: Euh... qu'est ce qui te fait penser que c'est lui... parce que je vois pas du tout...non pas du tout...

Matt: Bah vu que tu es avec lui de plus en plus souvent...

Jean: Non... On ne se voit que quelques fois...

Matt : Ouai…. Bon je m'en vais. Je ne veux pas vous gêner plus longtemps.

Il parti.

Jean: Non Matt...

Il était déjà loin.

Jean: Oh et puis merde!

Liam : Tu viens Jean ?

Jean : J'arrive…

Liam : Il voulait quoi ?

Jean : Rien d'important.

Drak vola jusqu'à la grande salle et se dirigea vers Ren.

Ren : Drak ?

Drak : Ren il faut que je te parle c'est important.

Ren : Ok j'arrive.

Kelly : Ren où vas-tu ?

Il ne répondit pas et parti dans la grande salle avec Drak.

Ren : Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?

Drak : Un bout de mémoire m'est revenu ! Et je me souviens maintenant de cette grotte, le Knucker est très important.

Ren : Mais je ne comprends rien, explique plus lentement !

Drak : Mon ancien maître s'il est ici, dans votre château, c'est que ce que cache le Knucker l'intéresse ! C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit je m'en souviens !

Ren : Mais qu'est ce qu'il cache ?

Drak :ça je ne sais plus! Mais c'est sûrement un truc très dangereux si c'est un Serpentard qui le veut. Tu te souviens j'avais éternué la dernière fois qu'on avait entendu une voix dans la salle commune des serpentard c'était la voix de min maître et tout à l'heure j'ai de nouveau éternué.

Ren : Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire alors ?

Drak: Attendre... Et d'après ce dont je me souviens le dragon n'est pas la seule créature impliqué dans cette histoire.

Ren: Le lézard... Celui qui à attaqué Jean l'autre fois.

Drak: Il va falloir surveiller ça de très près.

Ren: J'en parlerais aux autres quand on se verra à la bibliothèque.

Du côté de Keira :

Sms de Jean: "Tu vas te marrer quand je vais te raconter ce qu'il m'est arrivé".

Rep à Jean: " J'ai hâte que tu me racontes alors. Tu fais quoi?"

Jean:

Sms de Keira: "J'ai hâte que tu me racontes alors. Tu fais quoi?"

Rep à Keira: "Je suis avec Liam dans la salle de potion il m'aide à faire ma potion de ratatinage"

Liam: OK on à tout? Ouvre ton manuel à la bonne page je sors les ingrédients.

Jean regardait les pages une à une jusqu'à tomber sur la potion d'Amortentia, le plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde elle s'arrêta deux secondes sur la page et fut sortie de ses pensées par Liam.

Liam: C'est bon tu y es?

Il s'approcha du manuel, elle tourna rapidement les pages.

Jean: Oui voilà.

Il passa son bras au dessus de son épaule pour prendre le livre.

Liam: Potion de ratatinage, c'est plutôt facile.

Jean: Parle pour toi.

Il sourit.

Jean: Je suis sûre que tu es le chouchou de Mme Babbing! Avec ta tête d'ange ça doit être dur pour elle de ne pas t'apprécier.

Liam: Alors comme ça j'ai une tête d'ange?

Jean ne savait pas quoi répondre se rendant compte de sa bêtise.

Jean: Enfin c'est une image...

Il sourit et laissa échapper un petit rire.

Jean : Pourquoi tu ris ?

Liam : oh pour rien.

Jean: Oui, euh reconcentrons-nous sur la potion.

Il se racla la gorge et lança.

Liam: Oui tu as raison, donc pour commencer il faut...

Jean:

" La prochaine fois Jean, tourne sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de répondre!"

L'heure du déjeuner arriva et tous se rendirent dans la grande salle.

Keira Jake et Chris étaient déjà assis.

Keira: Hey Jean!

Liam: A plus tard.

Jean: Oui...

Elle s'installa à côté de Keira.

Keira: Alors?

Jean: Alors quoi?

Keira: Vous l'avez fait?

Jean: Fait quoi?

Keira: La potion!

Jean: Ah oui.

Elle la lui montra.

Jean: Et vous, qu'est ce que vous avez fait?

Jake: Rien de spécial, on à vagabonder dans Poudlard.

Ren et Drak entrèrent dans la grande salle.

Keira : Tiens t'es pas avec Kelly ?

Ren : Non mais là je suis sérieux, Drak à un truc important à vous dire.

Keira: En parlant de truc important à dire, Jean tu devais pas me raconter un truc trop drôle?

Jean: Ah oui c'est vrai bah je te le dirais après...

Keira: Ok...

Jean sourit.

Keira: Tu disais Ren?

Ren Vas-y Drak!

Drak leur raconta ce qu'il avait dit à Ren, tout le monde fut un peu surprit mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur le sujet.

Sur le chemin de la bibliothèque Jean ert Keira s'étaient éloignées du groupe.

Keira : Alors raconte?

Jean: Bon voilà j'étais avec Liam et la tu ne sauras jamais qui est arrivé.

Keira: Lavande?

Jean: Non ça s'était hier!

Keira: Ah oui c'est vrai euh...je ne sais pas...

Jean: Matt!

Keira: Matt! Uhu, ça fixe et ça refixe?

Jean: Oui!

Keira: Il t'a dit quoi?

Jean: Il m'a demandé de venir à la fête d'Halloween avec lui !

Keira: Tu as dit non j'espère?

Jean: Oui... je lui ai dit que...

Keira: Que?

Jean: Tu ne te moques pas?

Keira: Non t'inquiète!

Jean: Promis?

Keira: Promis! Aller dit.

Jean: Je lui ai dit qu'il y avait un gars que j'aimais beaucoup, avec qui j'aimerais bien y aller malgré le fait qu'il ne m'ai pas invitée, et que j'étais désolée...

Keira : C'est qui ? Liam ?

Jean : Euh…. C'est possible….

Keira ne répondait pas!

Jean: Keira? Keira dit quelque chose, c'est encore pire quand tu ne réponds pas...

Keira : J'ai compris c'est Liam. Pourquoi tu ne l'avoue pas ?

Jean : Je ne sais pas…

Keira: Tu l'aimes?

Jean: Non... je ne pense pas...enfin c'est juste que j'aime bien être avec lui... c'est tout!

Keira : Mouai, j'ai du mal à te croire.

Jean : Keira je suis sérieuse, je ne sais pas quoi en penser…

Keira : OK, ok. Tu veux qu'on aille rejoindre les autres ?

Jean : Non mais vas-y toi, moi j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Keira parti rejoindre les autres.

Jean :

Sms de Liam ; « Tu fais quoi cet aprèm ? »

Jean souffla un grand coup

Rep à Liam : « Je bosse à la bibliothèque sur un projet avec Keira etc…. »

Jake : Jean tu viens ?

Jean : J'arrive…

Ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque, s'installèrent et commencèrent à chercher les raisons de la présence du Knucker.

Jean:

Sms de Liam: "OK, au fait ton ami Matt il est bizarre, tout à l'heure je l'ai croisé et il m'a regardé avec un regard de tueur. Tu sais ce qu'il à?"

Jean: Keira!

Keira: Oui?

Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui montra le message.

Keira éclata de rire.

Jean: Ce n'est pas drôle Keira.

Keira: Pardon excuse moi (à moitié en train de rigoler)

Jake: Il vous arrive quoi?

Jean ne répondit pas donc c'est Keira qui s'en chargea.

Keira: Regarde.

Elle donna le téléphone à Jake.

Keira: Ce matin Matt à demander à Jean de l'accompagner à la fête d'Halloween et elle à refuser, du coup il s'obstine à penser qu'elle aime Liam de ce fait il le déteste!

Jake explosa de rire à son tour.

Jean: Ah franchement merci!

Elle reprit son téléphone et commença à aller en direction de l'entrée de la bibliothèque mais elle fit vite demi-tours.

Jean: KEIRA!

Keira: Quoi?

Jean: Liam! Il est là !

Ren : Les filles, il faudrait mieux rester concentrer sur le dragon.

Keira: Oui mais non, attends deux seconde Ren.

Elle s'approcha de Jean.

Keira : Il est où ?

Jean : Dans l'entrée….

Jake lui avait envie d'exploser de rire face à l'anxiété de Jean.

Keira rigola.

Keira : Tu peux rester avec lui si tu veux.

Jean : T'es pas sérieuse.

Keira: Mais de quoi. Tu ne veux pas aller au bal avec lui? Si tu va le voir tu auras peut-être une chance, c'est même sûr.

Elle poussa Jean en direction de l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

Jean: Non Keira! Non!

Liam: Jean?

Liam arriva.

Jean: Liam? Ça va?

Keira: Bon je vais rejoindre les gars.

Jean: (chuchotant discrètement) Keira, non! Reste ici.

Elle la retint par le bras.

Keira : Bon je reste en fait.

Elle affichait un grand sourire.

Jean: Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

Liam : Ok si tu veux (à l'adresse de Keira). Je voulais juste poser une question à Jean.

Il se tourna vers elle.

Liam : Donc tu sais pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ton ami.

Keira: C'est pas son ami!

Jean: (chuchote) Quoi?

Keira: C'est une connaissance...

Jean: Oui... en fait on s'est rencontré au camping au début de l'année et on doit faire un exposer ensemble mais sinon on se connait pas vraiment...

Keira hochait la tête à chacune des paroles de Jean.

Liam: En tout cas il n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé...

Keira: Oh mais ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon il a toujours été bizarre ce type surtout avec ses blagues pourri...

Jean lui donna un coup de coude discret.

Keira: il est bizarre. (Sourire)

Liam: Ok mais t'es sur qu'il n'y a aucun rapport avec toi pour qu'il me regarde de cette façon?

Jean: Comment ça...?

Liam : Bah je ne sais pas, ce matin il venait te parler, il rougissait et tout et d'un seul coup il me regarde bizarrement.

Keira : Et toi qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Liam : Bah j'en sais rien c'est pour ça que je te pose la question.

Jean : Et bien….

Keira : Tu sais Liam, il y a beaucoup de questions qui restent sans réponse et on dirait bien que ce sera le cas là...

Liam : ….Ok Keira… Bon bah je vais vous laisser vous avez l'air très occupées, alors à plus tard Jean.

Jean : Ouai….

Il sorti de la bibliothèque.

Elles se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

Jean: Alors ça s'était vraiment hyper gênant.

Keira: J'imagine bien Matt avec un regard de tueur regardant Liam comme une biche.

Elles explosèrent à nouveau de rire!

Ren: Bon les filles vous avez fini de glousser comme des dindes!

Elles explosèrent à nouveau de rire!

Ren: (mais qu'est-ce qu'il leurs arrive aujourd'hui?)

Keira: Oui on arrive!

Jean: Il ne peut pas vivre sans nous.

Keira: Toi aussi t'as remarqué!

Ils cherchèrent durant 1h jusqu'a ce que le cerveau en fumé ils décident d'arrêter.

Après une journée forte en rebondissements ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations jusqu'au dîner puis allèrent se coucher

Jean: Debout Keira!

Keira: Hein le chien est mort!

Jean: Quoi?

Keira: Non rien, un drôle de rêve...

Jean: Debout on à cours dans 30 minutes.

Keira: Quoi?

Elle ouvrit sa couette et cela éjecta Jean par terre

Jean: Argh!

Boum

Keira: Désolée Jean...

Jean: ça va, rien de cassé...

Elles s'habillèrent allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner et filèrent en cours de DFCM.

Everad: Bonjour à tous asseyez-vous, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Keira & Jean: Chouette

Everad: Étant donner que nous avons pris un peu de retard et que vous ne savez pas très bien vous défendre j'ai décidé de faire intervenir quelques deuxièmes années dans notre classe.

Jean: Oh non...

Everad: Ils resteront parmi nous durant une semaine.

Jean: Oh c'est pas vrai...

Everad: Très bien, je vous présente: Paul Swann, Jessica Gartner, Liam Turner et Sandra Clark.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent Liam regarda Jean.

Celle-ci sourit puis regarda Keira qui regardait Matt qui regardait Liam d'un regard furieux.

Il constitua les autres sans attribuer un élève de deuxième année.

Everad: Je laisse les deuxièmes années se mettre d'accord et choisir un groupe.

Keira regarda Jean, se retenant de rire.

Les deuxièmes années se mirent d'accord.

Liam alla donc dans le groupe de Keira et Jean.

Lorsque Matt le vu arriver il le regarda d'un regard tueur encore une fois.

Liam s'approcha de Jean et lui dit discrètement.

Liam: je t'avais dit que ce gars me regardait bizarrement.

Jean tourna la tête vers Matt, et regarda de nouveau Liam.

Jean: Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est bizarre...

Everad: Bon maintenant que chaque groupe est constitué, votre professeur personnel va vous donner des exercices à faire.

Liam: OK, mettez vous par groupe de deux et essayer de vous désarmé à l'aide du sort "stupéfixe" normalement vous devriez le connaître

Keira: On est en nombre impair.

Liam: Et bien quelqu'un se mettra avec moi.

Rick et Matt se mirent ensemble.

Et vu la tournure de leur dernière discussion Jake décida de se mettre avec Keira.

Keira : La phase 1 du plan est parfaitement réussie. Bien sûr puisque l'idée vient de moi.

Jake rigola à la plus grande surprise de Keira.

Ils s'exercèrent alors à stupéfixé leur partenaire jusqu'a ce que Liam leur donne un autre exercice.

Liam: très bien maintenant, euh Jean et Keira placez-vous en face l'une de l'autre.

Elles s'exécutèrent.

Liam: Vous allez vous faire...léviter.

Keira & Jean: Quoi!

Liam: Vous avez bien entendu, Keira tu commences tu connais la formule "wingardium Leviosa". Aller essaye.

Keira: OK...

Jean: t'as pas intérêt à me faire tomber.

Keira: Wingardium Leviosa.

Jean commença à léviter.

Liam: Bien Keira ne lève pas trop ta baguette ou tu risque de perdre le contrôle.

Keira: Comme ça?

Liam: Oui parfait, tu peux la faire redescendre.

Une fois au sol Jean souffla.

Liam: Pas trop bizarre?

Jean: Si un peu.

Liam: Aller à ton tour.

Keira: ça vaut aussi pour toi Jean.

Jean: T'inquiète. Wingardium Leviosa.

Keira commença à Léviter.

Keira: Wouaaah! C'est trop cool!

Liam se plaça près de Jean et pris son poignet.

Liam: Voilà lève là un peu plus haut.

Keira et Jake se regardèrent.

Liam: Parfait, tu peux la faire descendre.

Elle fit redescendre Keira.

Keira: C'est vraiment trop cool se truc.

Matt tentait de rester calme mais pour lui s'en était trop il lança un Stupéfix à Liam qui fut projeté à l'autre bout de la salle.

Jean: Liam!

Keira: T'es dingues Matt!

Ren: ça va mec?

Jake: Ouai, ça va...

Ren : Non mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Matt : Je...je…

Ren : Ouai, prends pas tin air innocent, t'aurais pu lui faire super mal ! Aller répond c'est quoi ton excuse ?

Keira : Arrête Ren, t'énerve pas. Liam n'a pas eu mal.

Ren : Pfff inconscient !

Ils l'aidèrent à se relever.

Keira : Jean, je crois que tu devrais lui parler.

Jean : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ? Tu n'as qu'a le faire toi !

Keira : Tu veux vraiment que j'aille lui parler ?

Ren : Moi je vais le faire, il faut juste que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi il a fait ça !

Keira : bah….

Elle regarda Jean pour savoir s'il fallait lui en parler ou pas.

Jean : Oui…

Keira : Vas-y dit lui !

Jean : Non toi dit-lui !

Keira : Mais non je….

Ren : Bon vous vous décidez !

Keira : Ok ! Il a fait ça par jalousie. Parce que Liam c'est trop rapprocher de Jean selon lui et ça l'énerve car il l'aime…Voila !

Jean: ça au moins ça a le mérite d'être direct.

Ren fit des yeux ronds et se tourna vers Matt.

Ren : Non mais t'es vraiment malade ! Tu crois que moi quand j'aimais Jean et que je te voyais tourner autour d'elle j'allais te défoncer ?! Bah non parce que je savais qu'elle ne m'appartenait pas.

Donc si Liam lui tient le bras juste pour montrer comment faire un sort, il ne faut pas t'inventer des trucs. Pfff…quel idiot lui !

Everad : Mon garçon, la magie peut être très dangereuse... Il ne faut pas jouer avec, surtout quand on est en première année. Mr Lynch il faut vous calmez par contre. Votre ami n'a rien.

Ren : Ouai je sais mais…. De toute façon je ne peux pas le voir ce gars…

Everad: Oui et bien vous terminerais vos chamailleries dehors. Maintenant vous reprenez le cour et Matt vous allez rester avec moi, nous irons voir madame Longsvalle.

Tout le monde repris l'activité qu'il était en train de faire.

Keira : Je n'ai jamais vu Ren aussi énervé…

Jean : Ouai…

Keira : Et toi tu dois te sentir trop mal après ce qu'il a dit devant toute la classe ! Au moins t'as de la chance, il n'a pas dit que Liam t'aimait.

Jean: Manquerait plus que ça...

Keira : Moi j'aurais trop rigolé.

Jean : Merci, je me sens vachement soutenue.

Liam : Bon on reprend. Jake tu le fais avec Rick.

Keira : Oh non je peux essayer de faire l'éviter Jake ?

Liam : Euh oui si tu veux.

Jake: Non, Non, non ! Je tiens à mon corps qui soit dit en passant est parfait!

Keira : Ou pas…

Jake : Jalouse !

Keira : Ou pas…

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient Jean s'approcha de Liam.

Jean: Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Matt...

Liam: Ce n'est pas grave mais maintenant je sais pourquoi il me regarde bizarrement…

Jean rougie.

Liam : En même temps je ne peux pas lui reprocher d'être tombé amoureux d'une belle fille.

Jake et Keira s'arrêtèrent de se chamailler et regardèrent Jean et Liam.

Ren regarda Jean rougir et souri.

Lavande : C'était trop beau ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure.

Ses yeux brillaient.

Ren : Euh merci Lavande….

Liam : Est-ce que je viens de penser à voix haute ?

Jean : Oui tu l'as dit tout haut !

Ils se mirent à rire.

Jake et Keira les regardaient toujours avec autant de satisfaction.

Everad: Ah, c'est beau l'amour! Cela me rappelle ma jeunesse...

Matt lança un regard noir au professeur.

Everad: Et la jalousie est un vilain défaut, souvient-en Matt.

Celui-ci ne s'avait plus où se mettre.

Le clocha sonna et les élèves sortirent de la salle.

Jean: Alors, ça t'a donné un avant goût de ta future carrière en tant que professeur?

Liam: Oui mais j'espère que mes élèves, ne me lanceront pas de sort si j'aide leur petit ou petite ami(e).

Ils rigolèrent

Liam: Bon je vais en botanique et toi?

Jean: Métamorphose.

Liam: On se retrouve devant la grande salle?

Jean: Ok!

Liam: A plus tard.

Keira: Bah dis donc, franchement cette journée commence fort!

Jean: C'est clair.

Têtenjoy: très bien asseyez-vous. Tout le monde est là?

Keira: Non il manque Matt!

Têtenjoy: Où est-il?

Jake: Il est en train de se faire massacrer par madame Longsvalle étant donné qu'il à lancé un sort à Liam!

Têtenjoy: Jake! Surveille ton langage!

Jake la regarda surpris.

Têtenjoy: Bien commençons le cours.

Jean rêvassait un peu jusqu'à ce que Keira la sorte de ses pensées.

Keira: Jean! Jean! Hé ho reviens sur terre!

Jean : Oh désolée Keira, j'étais...

Keira: dans la lune, je vois ça!

Jean : Mh quoi ?

Keira : Arrête de penser à lui !

Jean : Qui ?

Keira: A Liam!

Jean: Oui mais il est tellement craquant... Est ce que j'ai dit ça tout haut?

Keira: Oui!

Jean: Keira ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois...

Keira: Si bien au contraire... Mais arrête d'essayer de te prouver le contraire.

Jean: Je n'essaye pas de me prouver le contraire!

Keira: Oh que si!

Têtenjoy: très bien mettez-vous en binôme pour le prochain exercice.

Jean: Jake on se met ensemble? Super.

Keira: Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça Jean!

Keira se mis avec Chris et ils commencèrent l'exercice.

Celui-ci consistait à changer la forme d'un objet et ce avec son partenaire.

Jake: Ok tu m'expliques?

Jean: Quoi?

Jake: La raison de ton envie de te mettre avec moi?

Jean: Mais il n'y a pas de raison...

Il l'a regarda.

Jean: Je voulais éviter Keira...

Jake: Pourquoi?

Jean: J'ai fais une grosse, grosse gaffe...

Jean: Parce que sans vouloir te vexer la dernière fois que tu as été au courant d'un truc tu l'a répéter et ça s'est très mal terminer.

Jake: Ok ça à donc un rapport avec Liam.

Mme Têtenjoy s'approcha de la table de Jake et Jean.

Têtenjoy : Bon alors commençons ici. (Rire débile, puis sourire)

Jean prononça la formule et la plume se transforma en un ours en peluche.

Têtenjoy: Très bien jean, à toi Jake.

Jake: Il prononça la formule et une feuille de papier avec écrit "raconte" dessus apparut.

Jean: Non!

Têtenjoy: Bien continuons.

Elle s'en alla vers une autre table.

Jake: Aller!

Je ne dirais rien.

Jean: J'ai dit tout haut ce que je n'aurais jamais du dire...

Jake: Qui est?

Jean: Un truc en rapport avec Liam.

Jake: Bon tu peux pas dire tout en une seule fois!

Jean: ohlalalala! J'ai dit que je trouvais Liam craquant...

Jake voulut exploser de rire mais ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment ni le bon endroit.

Jean: Et maintenant elle se fait des films!

Jake: Bah en même temps.

Jean: Tu penses que ça veut dire que je suis...

Jake: Amoureuse de Liam?

Jean: Oui...

Jake: Fort probable.

Jean: Et merde...

Jake: OK... j'ai pas compris là...

Jean: Je n'ai pas envie d'être...amoureuse!

Jake: Pourquoi?

Jean: Parce que ce genre de trucs n'entraîne que des problèmes, conflits et des cœurs brisés alors non merci!

Jake: Ah bon, cela t'es arrivée quand?

Jean: A moi? Jamais... mais à bon nombre de mes amies oui...Et toi ?

Jake: Moi je suis tombé amoureux mais je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes. Mais je ne comprend pas que tu dises ça alors qui tu n'es jamais encore tomber amoureuse.

Jean: Je suis optimiste c'est tout... Et de qui es-tu tombé amoureux?

Jake : Oh c'était en primaire. Ça remonte à longtemps donc…

Jean : Mais tu vois les amours de primaires ce n'est pas…sérieux…

Jean: ça dépend parfois oui parfois non... Il se peut que tu trouves l'amour de ta vie aussi...

Bon tu dois me trouver trop fleur bleue mais c'est vrai après tout.

Je te dits ça car mes parents se sont connus ici et depuis ils n'ont jamais cessé de s'aimer.

Jake: Et bah peut-être que Liam est l'amour de ta vie !

Jean manque de s'étouffer.

Jake : Bah oui…. Qui sait….

Jean le regarda longuement.

Jean: Je ne sais pas...

Il haussa les épaules.

Jean: et sinon toi avec Keira, vous vous êtes bien rapprochés.

Jake: Oui c'est vrai j'avoue. Maintenant on s'adore un Keira.

Il la regarda avec un sourire, elle qui ne comprenait rien fit... Une drôle de tête.

Jean: Ce n'était pas exactement ce que je voulais dire mais bon...

Jake: Ah bon tu voulais dire quoi?

Jean: Et bien disons que tu l'as regarde différemment d'avant.

Jake: Comment ça?

Jean : Oh et ne fait pas celui qui ne comprend pas, j'ai bien remarqué!

Jake : Non je te jure que je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

Jean: tu sais ce petit mot qui commence par "l'a «et qui fini par "mour" !

Jake: Pff haha... Vous vous imaginez trop plein de chose.

Jean: Vous?

Jake: Ouai, Ren c'est ce qu'il a cru aussi. D'ailleurs si je me souviens bien il a lancer un regard a Chris. Tu sais pourquoi?!

Jean: Disons que je pense que c'est clair!

Têtenjoy : Bon très bien vous avez tous très bien réussi maintenant ouvrez vos cahiers et copiez la formule ainsi que ses effets.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent.

La sonnerie retentit et ils sortirent de la salle.

Keira : Jean ! Alors vous avez parlé de quoi avec Jake ?

Jean : Oh, de tout et de rien….

Keira : C'était intéressant.

Jean : Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer et elles allèrent dans la grande salle.

Liam : Hey, Jean !

Jean : Rebonjour !

Liam : Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ?

Jean : J'ai une meilleure idée, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas manger avec nous ?

Elle désigna la table où se trouvaient Keira, Jake, Ren et Chris.

Liam : Ok !

Ils s'installèrent.

Jean : Bon vous connaissez tous Liam, bah besoin de vous présenter.

Keira : Oui tu nous en à déjà parler je me souviens…

Jean : Je faisais allusion au cours de ce matin Keira (en lui donnant un coup de pied sous la table)

Keira : Aïe.

Jake : Désolé, c'était ton pied ? Je n'ai pas fais exprès.

Jean lui lança un sourire remplit de gratitude.

Liam : Alors vous êtes prêt pour le match de samedi contre Poufsouffle.

Ren : Prêt ? Bien sûr.

Jake : C'est sûr on est au taquet!

Ren : En même temps avec moi comme attrapeur le match ne va pas durer longtemps.

Keira : Tu parles du moment où tu vas tomber de ton balais ou te prendre un cognard en pleine face.

Ren : Haha Keira, c'est très drôle….

Keira : Oui je trouve aussi!

Liam : En attendant j'espère que vous gagnerez.

Ren : Oui, et au moins ça mettra la mort à Matt.

Jake : ça on n'y manquera pas !

Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.

Cet après-midi ils avaient Botanique puis Potion.

Le cours de Botanique s'avérait très court, ils étaient passés de la théorie à la pratique.

Ils filèrent en potion au plus grand désespoir de chaque membre du groupe.

Keira : Génial Potion avec Mme Babbing !

Babbing : Entrez ! Et dépêchez-vous.

Ils s'installèrent rapidement.

Babbing : Ouvrez vos manuels à la page 56. Vous avez l'heure et demie pour faire la potion d'Aiguise-Méninges. Vous travaillerez en binôme.

Les élèves eurent un léger moment d'espoir.

Babbing: Mais bien sûr j'ai déjà constitué les groupes.

Keira: Fallait pas trop rêver, et en plus comme elle ne m'aime pas je sens que je vais me retrouver avec Neal ou Matt...

Ce dernier était revenu pour les cours de l'après-midi et avait reçu 4 heures de retenues et il devait faire une lettre d'excuse à Liam.

Babbing: Très bien. M. Lynch avec Lavande Brown.

Lavande: Ouai! T'es avec mon Renouné

Ren: Malheureusement...On peut pas changer?

Babbing: Non M. Lynch, maintenant taisez-vous!

Babbing: Jake avec... Rick!

Jake: Youpi.

Quand à Rick lui souriait bêtement...

Babbing: Mlle Lynch... Avec Kelly!

Babbing: Neal avec...Jean...

Ils sourirent.

Babbing: Non Jean vous irez avec Matt.

Quand à vous Neal vous irez avec Angela...

Elle finit de constituer les groupes et une fois le chrono démarrer ils se mirent au travail.

Jean posa lourdement son sac sur la table sous le regard compatissant de Keira.

Jean chuchota de manière à ce que Keira lise sur ses lèvres:

Jean: Je sens que je vais bien m'éclater!

Keira: Et moi donc...

Elles se retournèrent.

Keira: Bon je te préviens tu as intérêt à bosser et arrête de sourire comme une greluche ça me stresse!

Kelly: Euh...

Elle lança un regard affolé à Ren.

Ren: Que veux-tu que je fasse...

Ren lança un regard noir à Keira.

Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire avec un clin d'œil!

Matt: Euh... désolé...pour ce matin...

Jean: Je ne pense pas que c'est à moi que tu dois des excuses...

Matt : Euh ouai….

Il y eu un grand silence….

Jean : Non mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris !

Matt : Je… Je sais pas….

Jean : Mais… Je pensais que tout était clair entre nous !

Matt : Oui mais…

Jean: Mais arrête avec tes mais et tes phrases sans fin, dit-moi une bonne fois pour toute ce que tu penses!

Matt : Bah tout simplement parce que j'en avais marre qu'il s'approche de toi et que tu sois complètement sous le charme. Il te dit juste un tout petit truc et c'est bon tu es déjà folle de lui alors que moi, j'ai essayé de le faire, de te parler mais à chaque fois tu me considère seulement pour ton ami !

Jean: Alors d'abord je ne suis pas sous son charme et dès qu'il me dit un truc je ne deviens pas folle!

Ensuite il me semblait t'avoir dit que toi et moi on ne serait que des amis et que ça s'arrêtait là.

Et pour terminer j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux et si j'ai envie de traîner avec Liam et bien je le fais sans avoir besoin de ta permission!

Matt: Ok mais pourquoi moi je n'aurais pas non plus le droit de t'aimer?! Hein?! Si tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux et bien moi j'ai le droit de ressentir ce que je veux. Et puis si tu dis que tu n'es pas sous sont charme alors c'est que tu ne te vois vraiment rien.

Jean: Tu as parfaitement le droit de m'aimer, mais il faut que tu comprennes que je ne t'appartiens et comme Ren l'a très bien dit tout à l'heure s'il doit me tenir le bras pour me montrer un sort tu n'as pas lui lancer un sort que ce soit lui ou quelqu'un d'autre, ça c'est de la jalousie et je déteste ça!

Matt: Oui et bah ce sentiment ne se contrôle pas quand on ressent quelque chose de fort pour une personne.

Jean: Le problème c'est que toi tu me fais payer pour la même chose!

Alors ne me demande pas de ne pas t'en vouloir alors que tu fais exactement la même chose!

Ils avaient monté le ton au fur et à mesure de la discussion et cela n'échappa à l'horrible Mme Babbing.

Babbing: Nous sommes dans une salle de classe! Pas dans une cours de récréation alors vous règlerez vos compte en dehors de ma salle de classe. C'est clair ?

Jean : Oui Madame Babbing…

Matt : C'est de ma faute, pas de la sienne madame Babbing….

Babbing : Oui et bien si vous ne vous calmez pas très vite je vous change de groupe. C'est clair ?

Le cours repris et ils n'échangèrent pas un mot du reste de l'heure.

La sonnerie retentit et Ils sortirent de la classe.

Keira: Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

Jean: On à régler nos compte quoi que c'est loin d'être terminé!

Keira : Ah bon pourquoi ?

Jean : Parce que Monsieur me punit d'être amoureuse de Liam et moi je n'aurais pas le droit de lui reprocher de faire de même avec moi! Non mais dans quel monde vit-on?!

Keira : Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

Jean: Non! Keira surtout pas, laisse moi m'en charger!

Keira: Ok comme tu veux.

Alors qu'elles passaient devant la grande salle pour aller en direction de leur salle commune les filles croisèrent Liam.

Liam vit que jean n'allait pas très bien. Du moins qu'elle semblait très en colère...

Liam: Hey Jean? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Jean: Je sors de potion, je viens de passer le pire cours de toute ma vie non seulement je me suis retrouvée avec Matt mais en plus on a commencé à régler nos compte seulement ça ne s'est pas très bien dérouler et pour le tout il à fallut que cette foutue Mme Babbing ramène ça fraise!

Liam: Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit?

Jean: Alors moi je n'ai pas le droit de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit et lui il a le droit de me reprocher d'être...

Elle se stoppa net.

Liam: D'être?

Jean: D'être... ton amie...

Liam: Ah oui je vois... tu me le dis si il t'énerve encore?!Justement je dois aller lui parler avec la directrice.

Jean : A cause de ce qui c'est passer ce matin ?

Liam : Oui, Si tu veux je peux dire qu'il te harcèle?

Jean: Non t'inquiète, c'est très gentil de ta part mais je préfère régler ça à ma manière!

Liam: Ok comme tu veux. Bon je dois vous laissez, à plus tard.

En souriant à Jean.

Keira: pourquoi tu ne las pas laisser le dire à la directrice?

Jean: Parce que je ne veux pas lui attirer encore plus de problèmes sinon j'aurais des regrets, je me connais je suis trop gentille.

Keira : Oui enfin il les mérite ces problèmes.

Jean: Tu sais il a un peu raison dans le fond, je ne peux pas lui reprocher d'être amoureux de moi mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre à Liam.

Keira : Mais il ne va pas t'obliger à l'aimer...

Jean: Mais je n'y compte pas Keira...(Sourire)

Keira : Oui je sais et heureusement mais Liam à raison, il doit arrêter de te harceler.

Jean: Je ne dirais pas que c'est du harcèlement...

Keira: Si c'est du harcèlement et tu le sais très bien!

Jean: Oui tu as raison...

Keira: Bon on a qu'a attendre devant le bureau de la directrice que Liam et Matt sortent et on fini cette petite explication.

Jean: Oui!

Elles allèrent devant le bureau de Mme Longsvalle au bout de 15 minutes la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Liam resplendissant et un Matt assez triste.

Mme Longsvalle qui était devant la porte lança:

Longsvalle: Soyez indulgentes mesdemoiselles...

Keira: Comptez là dessus Madame!

Elle ferma la porte.

Keira: et puis quoi encore !

Jean fit un signe à Matt pour lui demander de venir avec elle pour finir de s'expliquer.

Jean : Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais je vais arrêter de te le cacher. Je pense que je dois être franche Matt. Tu es un garçon génial mais le mieux c'est que tu m'oublies… Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais ça vaut mieux pour tous les deux. Il faut que tu fasses ta vie de ton côté et moi du mien.

Matt: Tu veux dire toi avec lui...

Jean: Matt tu vois tu recommences! Cesse de te lamenter et va de l'avant. Bon je voulais pas en arriver là mais il le faut bien: Je n'ai aucuns sentiments pour toi si ce n'est de l'amitié, mais il faut vraiment que tu laisses tomber parce que moi ça commence à me peser toute cette histoire et je ne veux pas que ça continue comme ça.

Matt: Ouai, t'as raison. Je suis désolé.

Il parti.

Elle retourna avec Liam et Keira.

Keira : Je savais qu'il était bizarre ce gars….

Jean: Tu n'es plus obligée de le critiquer, il va me laisser tranquille maintenant...

Keira: Oui je sais mais j'en profite car maintenant tu ne le protègeras plus.

Jean: Et oui... C'est terminé et ce n'est pas trop tôt!

Keira: On va manger?

Jean: Oui on te suit.

Alors que Keira partait devant, Liam passait son bras sur les épaules de Jean.

Liam: Au moins je ne risque plus de me prendre un sort en pleine figure maintenant.

Keira se retourna pour leur parler mais elle se tût un peu après.

Keira: Au fait on devrait aller chercher...

Jean: Qui?

Keira: les gars... mais je peux y aller toute seule.

Liam: OK.

Jean: On t'attend ici.

Keira monta les marches quatre par quatre et arriva dans la salle commune.

Keira : Venez, on va manger.

Ren : Déjà fait.

Keira : Oui bien sûr avec ta petite « Kelly »

Ren : Ouai…

Jake : Bon bah moi je viens avec toi.

Chris : Ouai moi aussi.

Keira : Tu sais Ren sinon tu peu manger deux fois.

Ren : Non c'est bon…. J'ai plus faim….

Keira : Bah je prends ta part !

Jake: Juste nous accompagner alors?

Ren: Non je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué…

Keira : Ouai, bonne nuit alors.

Chris & Jake : Salut.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune et descendaient les escaliers en direction de la grande salle.

Jake: Au fait l'histoire avec Matt c'est réglé?

Keira : Oui, Jean s'est expliqué avec lui !

Jake : Et ça donne quoi ? (en chuchotant) avec Liam ?

Keira: C'est super! T'a l'heure il a mis sont bras autour de sont cou... C'était top mignon !

Jake: Sérieux?

Chris lui, les regardait sans comprendre.

Keira : Oui, si vous voulez, on peut aller voir s'ils sont toujours aussi proches !

Jake : Oui !

Ils partirent dans la grande salle, Jean et Liam étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et rigolaient. Les trois amis les rejoignirent.

Keira: Alors? Quoi de beau?

Jean et Liam se regardèrent surpris.

Liam: Et bah, comme tu vois on discutait.

Jake: Chouette! De quoi?

Jean : De la convocation avec la directrice…

Chris : Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

Liam : Il ne se passe rien.

Jean : SI mais ça il doit le demander à Keira et Jake.

Chris: Et bien, dîtes-moi !

Jean : Plus tard Chris ! Plus tard…

Keira : Pourquoi c'est toujours nous qui devons tout expliquer ?

Jean: Parce que moi même je ne comprends j'ai juste un doute!

Keira : Ah bon ?

Jean : Oui et toi aussi faudra que je te parle plus tard!

Keira : Ok !

Chris : Est-ce qu'on doit comprendre quelque chose ?

Jean & Keira : Non !

Ils finirent de dîner et allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin ils avaient botanique et histoire de la magie.

Le cours de M. Cuthbert Binns était très ennuyeux, c'était un fantôme qui enseignait cette manière depuis plusieurs siècles.

Pendant son cours Jake lança une boule de papier à Keira qui était assise à côté de Jean.

Jake : Dit-moi que je ne suis pas le seul à m'ennuyer.

Keira : Non je te rassure.

Jake : Dis, ce soir tu viens à l'entraînement de quidditch ?

Keira : Oui, comme d'hab !

Jake : Sinon tu as du nouveau du côté de Jean ?

Keira : Tu peux dire de moi mais tu n'es pas mieux !

Jake : Comment ça ?

Keira : Bah, l'autre fois avec Ren vous m'avez reproché de trop vouloir tout savoir de la vie de Jean.

Jake : Ah oui… Faut croire que tu es contagieuse !

Keira se retourna et le regarda choquée. Celui-ci lui sourit en haussant les épaules.

Une fois le cours terminé ils allèrent déjeuner.

Ren : J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais m'endormir à la fin…

Jean : Je me demande même si c'est légal d'avoir un professeur âgé de plus de 300 ans…

Keira : Est-ce que c'est Jean Grey qui vient de dire ça ? La fille la plus studieuse que je connaisse ?

Jake : Sortez du corps de notre ami. (En la secouant)

Jean : Jake ! Tu es fou ?

Jake : Désolé, je voulais juste vérifier !

Liam s'approcha du groupe.

Liam : Bah dis-donc vous avez de ces têtes !

Chris : On sort de cours d'histoire de la magie.

Liam : Ouh… Je comprends mieux !

Jean : Je devrais quand même vérifier ma théorie….

Ils rirent.

Liam : Bon je vous laisse bon appétit.

Tous : Bon ap !

Et ils continuèrent leurs discussions remplis de fous-rire !

Une fois leur déjeuner terminé ils allèrent en cours de métamorphose.

Alors que le cours venait à peine de débuter les hauts parleurs s'allumèrent.

Tous les professeurs sont priés de se rendre dans la cours centrale, tous les élèves retournent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Les préfets étaient chargés d'aller chercher chaque élève de chaque maison et de les reconduire dans leur dortoir.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la tour des gryffondors, Jake, Keira et Jean laissèrent le groupe pour aller dans la cour centrale.

Ils entendirent du bruit et virent que c'était les Serdaigle qui se dirigeaient dans leur tour accompagnés de leur préfet Liam!

Seulement ce dernier aperçus une chevelure blonde et après avoir dit aux élèves d'aller dans leur salle commune il parti à la poursuite de la personne qui ne respectait pas les consignes.

Keira: C'est Liam, on est fichus!

Jake: En plus il est préfet il va nous retirer des points et en parler aux profs.

Ils arrivèrent dans un cul de sac.

Keira: Géniale.

Jake: J'ai une idée. Jean tu restes au milieu du couloir en faisant genre de t'être perdue et nous avec Keira on se cache ici comme ça il pensera que tu es toute seule.

Jean: Mais pourquoi c'est à moi de le faire?

Keira: Parce que toi il ne te retirera pas de points.

Jean: Et d'où vous sortez ça?

Jake: Oh c'est bon ne fait pas celle qui ne sait pas. Aller vas-y!

Jean: Vous me devrez une faveur je vous préviens!

Keira & Jake: OUI!

Elle alla se placer au milieu du couloir tandis qu'ils se cachaient.

Keira: J'ai croisé les doigts!

Jake: Moi aussi!

Ils se retenaient de rire.

Liam arriva et s'avança vers la personne qui était de dos.

Liam: Hé toi tu ne devrais pas être là...

Jean se retourna.

Liam: Jean?

Jean: Liam?

Liam: Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici! Tu devrais être dans ton dortoir!

Jean: Je sais mais j'avais cru entendre du bruit et du coup je me suis retrouvée là...

Liam: Alors toi...

Elle sourit.

Liam: Aller viens je te raccompagne, tu risques de tomber sur un prof où un autre préfet alors si que si tu es avec moi tu n'auras pas de problèmes.

Jean: OK!

Ils partirent en direction de la tour des gryffondors!

Keira: C'est bon ils sont partis.

Ils sortirent de leur cachette et se dirigèrent vers la cour centrale.

Ils se cachèrent derrière un mur.

Keira : Chut ! Ils sont là (en chuchotant)

Longsvalle : Une de nos élèves s'est fait mordre par une créature.

Têtenjoy : Ce serait…

Longsvalle : J'en ai bien peur… Quelqu'un à du trouver sa grotte et réveiller le protecteur.

Keira et Jake se regardèrent.

Everad : Comment à t'elle fait pour se faire mordre ? Nous avons pourtant créer un champ de force autour de cette grotte. Personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir.

Longsvalle : Quelqu'un à surement trouver un moyen de le détruire.

Everad : Mais cela ne peux pas être un élève.

Longsvalle : Vous savez, le protego état faible. N'importe qui pouvait le briser, il fallait juste savoir qu'il était là….

Keira et Jake partirent et marchèrent tranquillement dans les couloirs.

Keira : Tu crois que c'est nous qui avons réveillé le protecteur ?

Jake : Je ne sais pas… Mais qui c'est ce protecteur ?

Keira & Jake : Le lézard !

Keira : C'est la seul créature que nous avons rencontré. Mais il avait attaqué Jean si je me souviens bien ! Et pourtant elle n'a rien eu.

Jake : Oui, il a du seulement la frôlé ou alors juste la griffé.

Keira : Mais nous n'avons pas détruit le champ de force !

Jake : A moins que…

Jake s'arrêta.

Keira : Quoi ?

Jake: Tu te souviens, le lézard était déjà sorti de la grotte et Drak l'a suivi. Donc ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons réveillé et détruit le protego.

Keira : Alors quelqu'un à trouvé la grotte avant nous…

Jake : Oui et je me demande bien qui s'est.

Keira : Bon, on retourne à la salle commune et on le dit aux autres.

Jake: ça marche!

Ils partirent pour la salle commune.

Liam: Alors comme ça tu t'étais égarée?

Jean: Oui c'est ça...

Liam : ça m'étonne de toi…

Jean : Ah bon… ?

Liam : Oui….

Jean: Sinon je me demande bien ce qu'il s'est passé.

Liam : Apparemment, c'est une fille de première année qui s'est fait mordre par je ne sais quoi...

Jean : Mordre ?

Liam : Ouai….

Jean : C'est flippant…. (En regardant autour d'elle)

Liam : Oui enfin ça n'arrive jamais normalement….

Jean : Heureusement….

Liam : Oui, mais surtout tu ne t'en mêles pas.

Jean : Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Liam: Te connaissant tu va essayer de trouver commente t par qui elle c''est fait mordre. Bien sur avec tes amis. Mais il y a des choses que nous ne devrions pas essayer de comprendre, surtout quand on est une petite première année toute fragile comme toi (en rigolant)

Jean: je ne suis pas une petite première année fragile! J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac et tu aurais tord d'en douter. (sourire)

Liam : Mais je n'en doute pas.

Soudain ils entendirent un bruit.

Jean: Qu'est ce que c'est?

Liam: De quoi?

Jean: Le bruit?

Liam: Le bruit?

Jean: Mais oui, tu ne l'as pas entendu?

Liam: je croyais que tu étais une première année qui n'avait peur de rien ;) mais ne t'en fait pas t'en que tu es avec moi tout ira bien

Jean: Et bien je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire puisque j'ai un preux chevalier à mes côté

Ils rigolèrent.

Liam: Peut être pas quand même.

Jean: Je plaisantais (avec une pointe d'ironie mélanger à du sarcasme)

Liam: Oui j'avais compris. Bon faut que je te ramène dans ton dortoir princesse !

Jean sourit

Ils arrivèrent au dortoir.

Jean: Bon et bien merci de m'avoir raccompagnée (sourire).

Liam: De rien. On se voit ce soir au diner?

Jean: D'accord.

Sur ce elle rentra dans la salle commune.

Keira et Jake avait attendu que Liam soit assez loin pour rentrer dans leur salle commune.

Quand ils rentrèrent Jean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les harceler de questions.

Jean: Alors c'était quoi ? Pourquoi ils ont été convoqués ? C'était quelque chose de grave ? On va fermer l'école ? Les sont annulés pendant une semaine ?...

Keira : He doucement…

Jake : Si seulement on pouvait ne plus avoir cours pendant une semaine, ce serait vraiment trop cool.

Keira : Oui c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est une fille qui s'est fait mordre par le lézard qu'on à vu la dernière fois, du moins c'est ce que nous avons déduit. Le problème c'est que la grotte était protégée par un champ de force et celui-ci à été détruit. Au départ nous pensions que c'était nous mais en faite il était détruit avant qu'on n'entre dans la grotte ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un est passé avant nous et à réveillé le dragon et le protecteur.

Jake : Et bah… t'es vraiment sérieuse sur ce coup là.

Keira : Oui je suis sérieuse car tu imagines si le dragon attaque le château et….

Jake : Stop stop arrête toi deux secondes.

Jean : Mais qui a bien pu désactiver ce champ de force ? Il doit surement être en deuxième année ou alors quelqu'un qui à commencé l'école avec une année d'avance…

Jean : OK, il faut aller le dire aux gars.

Ils allèrent le dire à Ren et Chris.

Ren: Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi?

Jean: Pour le moment rien!

Keira: Comment ça rien?

Jean: Parce que... il se doute parfaitement qu'on va mettre notre nez dans cette histoire... Et du coup on sera vite grillés et alors on ne pourra plus rien faire!

Keira : Euh, c'est qui « il » ?

Jean : Euh… Tu es sûre que tu veux le savoir ?...

Keira : Oui !

Jean : Ok, c'est Liam !

Jake : Quoi ?!

Keira : Tu lui as tout dit ?

Jean : Oui en fait il l'a deviné tout seul. J'essayais de découvrir des infos sur l'incident mais après m'avoir parlé de la fille il m'a demandé de rester en dehors de tout ça... oui car selon lui je ne suis qu'une petite première année fragile... (Sur un ton grincheux)

Jake: Bon en attendant on va faire comme Jean à dit c'est à dire rien.

Keira: Bon nous on va dans notre dortoir nous reposer un peu (coup d'œil à Jean)

Jean: Oui... A plus!

Elles montèrent rapidement.

Jean: Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Keira: Rien... Rien...

Jean: Keira!

Keira: Alors cette petite virée avec Liam, je comprends parfaitement que tu retires tout ce que tu as dit en disant qu'on te devrait une faveur puisque... je crois bien que je t'en ai déjà fait une!

Jean: Haha très drôle Keira. Je me suis surtout fait passer pour la fille qui ce perd dans les couloirs de Poudlard et qui a besoin de quelqu'un pour retrouver son chemin.

Keira: Oui mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel garçon qui ta ramené (en s'allongea à demi sur son lit)

Jean: Quoi?

Keira: Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il y a plutôt beaucoup de filles qui lui tournent autour?

Jean: Ah bon qui ça?! (En s'asseyant sur le lit de Keira)

Keira: ça t'intéresse? (sourire sadique)

Jean: Non... enfin peut-être un tout petit peu.

Keira: Un tout petit peu beaucoup oui!

Jean: Oui bon admettons alors qui?

Keira: Des filles de première, deuxième année! Ptêtre même troisième.

Jean: QUOI?! Euh... je veux dire ah bon? (d'un ton doucereux)

Keira: Toi alors t'es irrécupérable!

Jean: Comment ça!

Lui jetant à son tour un coussin.

Jean: Tu peux parler toi avec Jake!

Keira: De quoi moi avec Jake on est juste des amis et tu ne pourras pas dire le contraire!

Jean: Ouai c'est ça, au début tu passe au stade connaissance après c'est "on est juste amis" et le jour d'après tu te retrouves à l'embrasser!

Keira: N'importe quoi ! Moi...et Jake?!... Beurk, non jamais! Mais on peut dire la même chose pour Liam et toi aussi !

Jean: La différence c'est que moi j'ai avoué qu'il me plaisait. (sourire moqueur)

En plus Jake est plutôt beau garçon! De quoi tu te plains! C'est pas comme si je t'avais dit que tu allais bien avec Rick!

Keira: Tu ne vas jamais t'arrêter ! Je t'ai dit non donc je ne vois même pas pourquoi on continue la dessus.

Jean: Et les petits papiers en cours d'histoire de la magie tu pensais vraiment que je ne le verrais pas!

Keira: Oh ça, mais on parler de toi en plus !

Jean: C'est vrai? Et vous disiez quoi sur moi?

Keira: Oh euh… Bah…oups!

Jean: Maintenant que t'as commencé tu finis, à moins que tu préfères parler de Jake et toi!

Keira: Tu sais je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire, Jake est très discret il déteste qu'on raconte tout ce qu'il dit, ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il écrit. Sans sa permission je ne peux pas.

Jean: Dit comme ça on dirait que vous êtes mariés!

Keira : Arrête tu exagères, si j'étais mariée avec lui tu serais la première au courant.

C'était juste une excuse pour ne pas te le dire mais puisque tu insistes….

Il t'aime en fait… Il ne voulait pas te le dire c'est pour ça qu'il me l'a dit. C'est pour ça que je voulais garder le secret.

Jean explosa de rire.

Keira: Pourquoi tu rigole?

Jean: Comment veux-tu que je crois un truc pareil Keira?! Mais dit moi la vérité !

Keira: En faite je m'en souviens plus très bien, même plus du tout, tu sais c'est tellement vague, cela fait tellement longtemps...

Tout en parlant Keira marcha a reculons et partie en courant du dortoir.

Jean: Keira! Reviens!

Elle descendit dans la salle commune où était assis Chris et Ren qui avait l'air de parler sérieusement.

Chris: Je le savais de tout façon ça se voyait trop. Mais faut quand même que tu lui dises.

Ren: Oui je sais...

Keira: De parler de quoi a qui?!

Ren: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la toi?! Et Jean elle est où?

Keira: Oh en haut,

Jean: Keira! On n'a pas fini notre discussion !

Keira : Bon bah en faite tu me le diras plus tard Ren.

Et elle partie en marchand très vite, quelques secondes plus tard Jean arriva.

Jean : Vous savez ou est Keira ?!

Chris : Oui elle est...

Ren : Elle est partie dans les couloirs à droite.

Jean : Vous êtes sûrs ?

Chris : Bah...

Ren : Oui on l'a vu !

Jean: Ok merci.

Elle partie et Chris regarda Ren.

Chris: Pourquoi tu lui as menti?

Ren: c'est plus marrant comme ça !

Pendant ce temps Keira était toujours dans les couloirs et espérerait avoir semer Jean.

Keira: (J'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça maintenant ! En plus elle commençais a m'énerve avec Jake )

Et au même moment elle le croisa.

Jake: Tiens bah qu'est-ce que tu fais la?

Keira: je pourrais te dire la même chose !

Jake: Haha je ne te le dirais pas !

Keira: Pourquoi? C'est si secret que ça?!

Jake: Carrément dément.

Keira: T'es sérieux! Dis le moi s'il te plaît !

Jake: Non !

Il rigola.

Keira: Ok tans pis… c'est comme tu veux.

Jake: Salut Jean !

Keira se retourna et vit Jean qui marchait au bout du couloir. Keira pris Jake par le col de son t-shirt et l'entraîna avec elle.

Elle courrait en tenant Jake par le bras dans tous les couloirs puis ce-dernier s'arrêta et la tira par le bras.

Jake: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?! Tu fuis Jean maintenant !

Keira: Oui enfin non, enfin… C'est compliqué !

Jake: Et moi qui croyais que tu n'avais peur de rien.

Il eu un sourire moqueur. Keira s'énerva et le frappa gentiment sur l'épaule.

Jake: Calme toi je rigolais...

Puis ils entendirent des pas. C'était sûrement Jean qui s'approchait !

Keira: Faut qu'on arrive à se cacher, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui dire...Le truc qu'elle a envie de savoir...

Elle failli lui dévoiler tout ce qu'elle s'était dit avec Jean et dont il ne devait rien savoir, et étant très curieux elle savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas prise !

Celui-ci l'emmena dans sa cachette top secrète :

Un placard à balais…

Keira: Un placard à balais, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux?

Jake: Et oh ce n'est pas moi qui avait besoin de me cacher.

Keira: Bah pourquoi tu reste la alors?

Jake: ...Parce que je suis bien avec toi. Non j'rigole, c'est surtout que Jean sais que j'étais avec toi, et vu que tu m'as entrainé dans ta bêtise...

Keira: Ouai, ouai. Tu peux juste dire que tu voulais rester avec moi et puis voilà !

Keira ce mis a quatre pattes par terre et ouvrit doucement la porte pour voir ou était Jean. Puis elle s'assit contre le mur.

Jake se baissa alors à son tour.

Jake: Au faite c'est quoi que Jean voulait savoir?

Keira: Pff rien d'important une longue et stupide histoire...

Jake: Tu sais tu peux me le dire, c'est sur Liam?

Keira: ...Bah pas complètement...

Jake: Sur Jean?!

Keira: Non mais en faite... Je sais plus comment on a commençais mais on c'est mise a parler des mots que tu m'avais envoyer en Histoire de la magie et je lui ai dit que c'était sur elle et donc elle veut savoir

Jake: Quoi?!

Keira: Oui je sais j'ai fait une grosse boulette *soupir* ( de plus en plus bas ): Mais c'était aussi pour me couvrir en faite...

Jake: On se disait quoi déjà?

Keira: ...On parlais de si ça,allait entre Jean et Liam et si jamais elle apprend que je t'ai parlé de lui elle va me tuer!

Jake: Mais en même temps qu'elle idée de lui en avoir parler.

Keira: Oh ça va, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle a commençais a m'énervé!

Jake: Oui mais quand même, tu ne connais pas le mot: "secret"?!

Keira: Mais si mais...Tu peux pas comprendre

Ils continuèrent a se crier dessus quand ils entendirent du bruit. Pensant que c'était Jean ils regardèrent entre la porte et collèrent leurs joue l'une contre l'autre. C'était Jean qui passer justement a coter du placard, quand son ombre se rapprocha encore plus des deux amis ils s'éjectèrent contre le mur en face de la porte. Puis elle partie.

Keira: Ouf, enfin de compte, elle est cool ta cachette

Jake: Ouai je sais, on a la classe ou on la pas, c'est la vie

Keira tourna la tête d'un coup sec et regarda Jake qui avait le sourire au lèvre et qui se retenait de rire.

Keira: Pfff

Elle donna un coup d'épaule a Jake dans son épaule et il fit de même tout en souriant tout les deux.

Keira: c'est fou comme on se réconcilie toujours tout les deux.

Jake: Beh ouai, c'est grâce à ma bonne humeur.

Keira: Mais tu vas arrêter de te venter

Elle sourit et un rire sortit de sa bouche.

Jake: Mais c'est aussi grâce à ta patience et a ta joie de vivre ainsi que de ta positivité et... (ton ironique)

Keira: Ok j'ai compris.

Elle se leva et sortit le sourire aux lèvres en essayant de ne pas rigolais a ce que Jake raconter:

Les qualités que Keira n'a pas.

Jake: ...mais surtout Keira, c'est ton humour.

Il sourit Keira le regarda sourit et partie.

Jake: Tu pourrais m'aider quand même, j'arrive pas à me lever!

Keira: T'es vraiment qu'un enfant.

Elle prit ses mains et le leva.

Jake: Tu vas faire quoi maintenant?

Keira: Bah je sais rien...

Jake: Tans mieux comme ça on va pouvoir continué notre devoir sur la défense contre les forces du mal qu'on a à peine commencer.

Keira: Ah oui mais non je dois y aller.

Jake: Bah tu partiras plus tard.

Il la pris par le bras a l'emmena à la bibliothèque.

Keira était assise sur une chaise et avait mis ses bras sur la table pour y allonger sa tête pendant ce temps Jake cherchait des livres. Dehors il y avait des jeunes sorciers venant d'une famille moldu qui jouaient au foot dans le parc.

Keira: Dit Jake?!T'aimes le sport?

Jake: Oui pourquoi?

Keira: Beaucoup beaucoup, t'es trop fort?!

Jake: Trop fort p'tetre pas mais je me débrouille.

Keira leva sa tête d'un coup.

Keira: Vient on ce fait une partit de foot avec les autres dehors!

Jake: Non on a dit que faisait le devoir...

Keira: Mais faut bien qu'on s'amuse aussi. Pour le moment nos cours sont annulés. En plus je parie que t'es trop fort!

Jake: Ouai, j'en faisais quand j'étais petit

Keira: Bah allais viens, on le fera après on vais juste une parti

Jake: Tu aimes ça toi?

Keira: Trop, avant d'arriver dans une école de sorcellerie c'était ma matière préférée et aussi ma meilleure moyenne.

Jake: Bon ok...

Keira: Et t'as intérêt à faire des effort, je déteste perdre.

Il sourit et partirent. Ils arrivèrent près des sorcier jouant au foot.

Keira: On peut jouer avec vous?

Make: Oui si vous voulez, je m'appelle Make

Keira regarda Jake et rigola un peut, d'un petit rire moqueur de Jake.

Keira: Moi c'est Keira et l'autre c'est Jake.

Make: Ok vous allez vous mettre avec eux, ils sont trop nulles donc ils auront besoin de vous.

Keira: Oh non...

Jake rigola en voyant la tête de Keira.

Jake: T'inquiètes on y arrivera.

Keira: Quoi!? 10 a 0! non mais je rêve! Bon cette fois je vais en attaquant toi le grand tu vas au goal, Jake tu restes en attaquant car en tant que défenseur t'es nul. Toi le petit tu vas en défenseur et tu bouges, et toi... Tu ne peux pas voir sans tes lunette vaut mieux que tu les enlèves. C'est bon aller on reprend et on se bouge ok!

Jake: Chef oui chef!

Il explosa de rire.

Keira: Non mais Jake, je suis sérieuse en faite!

Jake: Ahaha, moi je trouve que t'exagère p'tetre un peut.

Keira: Oui mais tu vas voire on va y arriver! Bon on s'est améliorés, 12 a 7 pour eux, ça va...

Jake: Oui mais si on continue comme ça on ne va jamais y arriver. Maintenant on change, vous choisissez l'endroit ou vous préférez être ou vous êtes le plus fort, au faite tu peut remettre tes lunettes John, tu ne vois pas la balle sinon.

Aller on choisit sa place et on n'en fait pas tout une embrouille, on se met d'accord!

Ils firent leur cri de guerre et Keira était très étonné par les commandement de Jake

Keira: Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être meneur de groupe

Jake: Je te l'ai dit j'en ai fais quand j'étais petit.

Keira: Pourquoi tu as arrêté?

Jake: Parce que j'étais un sorcier et pas un moldu.

Il partit sur le terrain et Keira le rejoignit un peut après.

Les but s'enchaînaient et Keira frappait dans la mains de Jake à chaque fois, étant donnés qu'ils étaient tous les deux attaquants.

Jake: Bon allez les gars la c'est le dernier but, le seul qui va nous départager 14 a 14 il faut qu'on le gagne celui la!

Ils allèrent tous sur le terrain plus motivés que jamais et Keira marqua le dernier but. Jake lui sauta dessus et toute l'équipe arriva à son tour. Il la porta sur ses épaules et ils étaient tous heureux. Même si ce n'était pas de la magie.

Certain chantais d'autres dansaient, toute l'équipe était aux anges et ne manquait pas de narguer l'adversaire qui ne faisait que de les gagner à chaque fois. Toujours sur ses épaules Keira et Jake se posèrent sur un banc. Keira était assise sur le dossier et Jake était debout devant elle.

Keira: Tu vois je t'avais bien dit que c'était une bonne idée

Jake: Oui c'est vrai que c'est mieux que de faire un devoir...

Keira: On s'amuse beaucoup plus quand on fait du sport.

Toujours le sourire au lèvre et essoufflée, Keira tourna la tête en direction du lac et vit Jean et Liam assis l'un à coter de l'autre.

Keira: Tiens regarde nos deux tourtereau sont près du lac.

Jake: Ouai.

Keira: ...On se demande ce qu'ils attendent pour sortir ensemble... En plus ils sont mignon tout les deux.

Jake: P'tetre qu'ils ne sont pas prêts ou alors ils sont juste amis pour le moment.

Keira: Non je pense pas. On s'approche pour aller les voir.

Keira voulu se lever mais Jake la stoppa et fit une drôle de tête.

Jake: Je pense que c'est mieux que tu la laisses un peu libre sans toujours savoir toute sa vie encore mieux qu'elle.

Keira: Oui je sais mais je ne peut pas m'en empêcher.

Jake: Après tu peux toujours lui demander comment ça s'est passer ou attendre qu'elle te le dise aussi.

Keira: Oui tu as raison. Il faut que j'apprenne a contrôler.

Elle se mis en position Zen, souffler et inspirer en même temps. Puis elle ouvrit un œil et explosa de rire avec Jake.

Jake : Bon aller on devrais retourner faire notre devoir.

Keira : Oh non j'ai pas envie...

Jake : Si tu me l'avais dit.

Keira : Ah oui mais la j'ai plus le courage

Il approcha sont poing fermer sur le front de Keira et appuya légèrement.

Keira : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Jake : C'est un geste pour te porter chance et te redonner du courage.

Il rit.

Keira : C'est n'importe quoi ton truc... J'ai toujours pas envie de le faire.

Jake : Bah tans pis alors.

Il s'assit sur le banc en dessous d'elle car elle était sur le dossier. Elle ne compris pas ce qu'il faisait, Il lui attrapa les jambes et la porta sur son dos.

Keira : T'es fou ! Descend moi tout de suite.

Jake : Tu peux toujours rêver on va le faire notre exposer même si tu te tapes la honte.

Keira : Quoi ? Tu comptes me porter jusqu'à la bibliothèque ?

Jake : Ouais...

Keira : Bah comme tu veux, ça fait du bien de ne pas monter les escaliers.

Elle s'étira exprès, Jake s'etait rendu compte qu'il s'etait faitpiégerr surtout qu'elle devenait de plus en plus lourde.

Keira : Surtout faut pas que tu crois que je vais t'appeler Dieu et te prendre pour mon « Héros » en me portant.

Jake : Ouai ouai, mais je te lâche si tu me promets qu'on fait notre exposer, tu sais quand même que c'est dans pas longtemps!

Keira : Ouai je sais mais j'm'en fiche..

Jake : Ouai beh moi je ne veux pas me taper un zéros par ta faute.

Keira : Tu peux le faire sans moi.

Jake : Hors de question, si je me suis mis avec toi c'était justement pour ne pas le faire tout seul. En plus c'est toi qui voulais le faire seul, tu aurais fait comment ?

Keira : J'aurais copier sur Jean et Matt, et si elle ne voulais pas j'airais jeter discretos un coup d'oeil un peu partout.

Jake : Ah ouai...

Keira : ça va je suis pas trop lourde ?

Jake : Ah non mais trop, je crois que je vais m'enfoncer dans la terre tellement t'es lourde. Tu dois peser plus de cent kilos !

Keira bougea les pieds pour le frapper mais elle n'arriva pas ce qui fait rire Jake.

Keira : Tu rigole mais au moment ou on montera les escaliers...Surtout si on croise mon frère en plus tu fera moins le malin.

Jake : Ah...

Keira : Tu verras...

Il eu un moment de silence et Keira bougea de nouveau les jambes.

Keira : Bon s'te plaît lâche moi!

Jake : D'abord tu me promets que tu montes avec moi. Je veux avoir une bonne note pour une fois à un exposer.

Keira : Ok c'est bon...

Il la posa par terre et elle monta avec lui.

Plus loin.

Chris: Tiens regarde qui voila!

Ren se retourna et vit Kelly s'avancer près de lui.

Ren: Oh non...

Chris: Vas-y dit lui!

Ren: Je ne sais pas tu vois, là je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment...

Chris: Arrête de trouver des excuses! T'es un homme ou pas?

Ren: Bien sûr!

Chris: Alors tu y vas!

Il parti alors en direction de Kelly.

Alors que celle-ci s'approche pour l'embrasser Ren l'arrêta et lui dit:

Ren: Il faut qu'on parle.

Kelly: ça ne va pas?

Ren: Voila... c'est un peu compliqué à dire mais... depuis un certains j'ai des doutes...

Kelly: Des doutes?

Ren: Oui... sur...sur mes sentiments pour toi!

Kelly: Comment ça?

Ren: Et bah... Je crois que je n'ai plus les mêmes sentiments pour toi qu'au début de notre relation...

Kelly: Tu veux dire que... que... que tu me quittes!

Ren: Euh... Oui c'est un peu ça.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

Ren: Je suis désolé, mais je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre qui te mérite plus que moi...

Kelly le regarda partir et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui la pris dans ses bras.

Chris: Alors?

Ren: C'est fait, mais elle a pleuré.

Chris: J'ai vu ça.

Ren: Ouai... Mais c'est mieux pour tout les deux...

Keira et Jake arrivèrent.

Jake: Ren il se passe quoi j'ai vu Kelly partir en pleurant.

Ren: Ah ça... En fait je viens de rompre...

Keira & Jake: Quoi?!

Ren Ouai... je ne l'aimais plus vraiment...

Keira: Il faut que je lui raconte!

Jake: Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques.

Keira: Attends.

Du côté de Jean, celle-ci avait arrêté de poursuivre Keira et s'était assise près du lac.

Liam: Salut.

Jean: Oh salut.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

Liam: Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Jean: Et bien je me repose après une chasse à la Keira!

Liam: Une chasse à la Keira?

Jean: Oui en fait elle et moi on parlait d'un truc et elle s'est enfuie pour éviter de se confronter à la réalité. (Rire)

Liam: Ah ouai? Et vous parliez de quoi?

Jean: Je ne sais pas si je peux en parler, déjà parce que Keira me tuerait et parce mes théories ne sont pas vraiment fondées... Bien que ça saute aux yeux!

Liam: Oh aller, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire à moi, je n'irais pas lui répéter!

Jean:... Non désolée je ne peux pas.

Liam: Ok... Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle sourit.

Liam: Et sinon je voulais te demander... C'est dans presque deux semaines et je voulais savoir si tu...accepterais de m'ac...

Jean:

SMS de Keira :" Viens vite c'est urgent!"

Jean: Oh désolée Liam je dois y aller, il y a une urgence avec Keira. On se revoit après.

Liam: Ok...

Jean: A tout à l'heure.

Elle monta les escaliers et rejoignit Keira !

Jean: Qu'est ce qui se passe! (essoufflée)

Keira: Tu ne sais pas quoi, Ren n'est plus avec Kelly!

Jean: Ne me dit pas que tu m'a fais venir ici pour me dire ça! Ça ne pouvait pas attendre!

Keira: Bah... Pourquoi tu faisais quoi?

Jean: J'étais avec Liam et figure toi qu'il allait me demander un truc super important et à cause de toi je ne le saurais jamais!

Keira : Ah…oups…

Jean se laissa tomber sur un banc...

Jean: Maintenant c'est sûr qu'après le coup que je viens de lui faire il ne me demandera jamais d'aller au bal avec lui...

Keira : Mais au lieu de te lamenter, vas-vite le rejoindre.

Jean: Tu as raison!

Et elle parti le rejoindre.

Liam: Ah te revoilà.

Jean: Oui (Toujours aussi essoufflée)

Liam: Alors cette urgence.

Jean: Oh juste que Ren n'est plus avec sa copine, en fait ce n'était pas du tout une urgence.

Liam lui sourit.

Jean: Et tu voulais me dire quoi avant que je reçoive ce sms?

Liam: Bah en faite...

Jean hochait légèrement la tête comme pour l'inciter à parler.

Jean: Oui?

Liam: Est-ce que tu voudrais aller au bal avec moi?

Jean: Le bal? (faisant la surprise)

Liam: Oui, tu sais il y a un bal le 31... Pour halloween.

Jean: Ah oui, j'avais Complètement zappé!

Liam: Alors, tu veux bien?

Jean: Oui, avec plaisir!

Liam: Super!

Ils se regardèrent.

Liam: Il commence à faire froid on rentre?

Jean: Ok, je devrais peut-être aller retrouver Keira...

Liam: Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta salle commune si tu veux.

Jean: D'accord.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

Jean: Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée.

Liam: De rien.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Liam: A plus tard.

Jean: Oui... (Joues roses)

Elle rentra dans la salle.

Jean: Je vais au bal avec Liam! Je vais au bal avec Liam! Oh yeah!

Keira qui avait entendue Jean rentrer et crier lança:

Keira: C'est vrai ? Mais c'est trop génial!

Elles sautèrent de joie !

Ren : Ouai… Il y en a qui ont de la chance.

Keira : Holala, faut pas que tu déprimes, tu t'en trouveras une t'inquiète pas !

Jean : Keira il va falloir que j'aille m'acheter un déguisement !

Keira: Ouai moi aussi et ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment...

Jean: Tu dois aussi te trouver un cavalier!

Keira la regarda.

Jean: Ah moins que le choix soit déjà fait et qu'il ne te reste qu'à lui demander?

Keira: Non pas du tout...Mais qu'est ce que tu insinues par là?

Jean: Oh rien du tout...

Jake arriva devant Keira.

Jake: Keira, faut qu'on continue notre exposer.

Keira: Et moi qui penaisr que tu avais oublié ( soupire ) ok j'arrive...

Elle parti avec Jake et Jean se retrouva toute seule dans la salle commune avec Ren et Chris.

Ren: Tu ne te sens pas toute seule d'un coup Jean?

Il l'a taquinait souvent avec de simples phrase au plus grand désarroi de Jean.

Jean lui un lança un regard mi amusé mi énervé et celle-ci lança!

Jean: Ne t'inquiète pas, et puis en tout cas je n'irais pas au bal seule contrairement à d'autre s'il ne se dépêche pas (clin d'oeil)

Ren: Oh j'ai tout mon temps moi, et je suis plutôt confiant.

Chris: Oui mais moi je vais vraiment être tout seul.

Ren: Personne ne peut se retrouver seul au bal, mal accompagner peut être, mais pas seul.

Jean: Oui par exemple Lavande!

Ren: Oh non, ne me parle pas d'elle!

Jean: Pourquoi?

Ren: Je sais qu'elle va me le demander et j'ai remarqué que dès que quelqu'un prononce son nom elle débarque...

Lavande: RENOUNE!

Ren: Oh non...

Jean: C'est vraiment étrange quand même ça...

Elle s'assit à coter de Ren sur le canapé.

Lavande: Tu voudrais aller...

Ren: Je t'arrête tout suite, j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un alors cesse de me suivre sans arrêt...

Lavande: Tu y vas avec qui? (d'une voix outrée)

Ren: Euh et bien, c'est une surprise. Tu peux nous laisser maintenant?

Lavande: Oui... Mais je vais y aller avec qui moi... Je vais demander a Liam, peut-être qu'il voudras bien lui!

Jean: Quoi! Cherche pas il y vas déjà avec moi.

Lavande: Oh... Je vais vraiment être toute seul...

Ren: Si tu veux, Chris est tout seul lui aussi.

Chris: Quoi! Merci pour la solidarité entre meilleur pote!

Lavande: C'est vrai?!

Ren: Mais oui, excuse-moi Chris, mais j'ai vraiment envie qu'elle me lâche. Maintenant débrouille toi.

Ren se déplaça sur le fauteuil d'à coter et laissa Lavande et Chris ensemble sur le canapé

Jean se rapprocha d'eux..

Jean: Sinon il y a Zany! Je suis sûr qu'il a très envie d'y aller avec toi surtout qu'il en pince pour toi au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué...

Lavande: Euh je ne sais pas... Je le trouve moche moi...

Chris: Si si c'est un excellente idée va voir Zany!

Sur ce elle parti.

Ren: Chris qui a toujours besoin d'un petit coup de main pour s'en sortir...

Chris se retourna vers Ren lui lançant un regard noir.

Chris: La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup comme ça je te tue!

Ren: C'est quoi cette menace!

Chris: Mais t'inquiète pas, je t'en ferais un coup pareil moi aussi.

Ren: La violence et la vengeance ne résoudent rien, et n'oublie pas qu'on est: "meilleur pote" (d'un ton ironique)

Chris: Oui enfin pour des trucs pareil, l'amitié passera après.

Ren: On verra, on verra

Chris: Oui tu verras, tu verras

Jean: Bon vous arrêter de dire tout le temps la même chose. Le principal c'est qu'on se soit débarrasser d'elle.

Ren: Oui enfin toi elle ne doit pas trop t'embêter.

Jean: Tu veux rire, elle voulait demander à Liam d'aller au bal avec elle!

Ren: Oui, mais a ce que je sache tu sors pas avec lui c'est juste un ami très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très proche ( en faisant un gigantesque sourire a Jean)

Jean rougi.

Jean: Oui enfin... Voila quoi tu m'as comprise.

Ren: Ah non pas du tout.

Il disait cela uniquement pour l'embêter. Ah ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant quand il s'y mettait!

Chris: Moi j'ai compris Jean ne t'inquiète pas, Fait comme moi ignore le!

Ren: Parce que tu m'ignores?!

Chris: Bah oui quand tu commence à dérailler et à devenir un peu trop curieux mais t'inquiète ce n'est que 75% de nos discussions. Et puis qu'est ce qu'il te prend là tu à pris 6 tasse de café ou quoi?

Ren: C'est parce que je me sens libre!

Chris: Ok là tu commences à me faire peur alors ce qu'on va faire c'est que Jean et moi on va te laisser reprendre tes esprits...

Ren: Ok! Moi je vais aller me trouver une cavalière pour le bal!

Ren parti en premier, Chris et Jean partirent a leurs tour.

Chris: Au fait merci de m'avoir épargner d'aller au bal avec Lavande.

Jean: Oh c'était normal! Je n'allais pas te laisser dans cette situation.

Elle lui sourit.

Chris: En tout cas toi tu dois être heureuse d'y aller avec Liam.

Jean: Oui! Enfin je veux dire oui c'est super vraiment super...

Chris: Tu t'enfonces Jean...

Jean: Oui je sais...

Chris: Mais tu n'es pas non plus obligée de cacher ta joie ( il lui fit un sourire )

Jean lui rendit son sourire.

Jean: Oui bon d'accord je suis plus qu'heureuse, et je suis contente de pouvoir en parler ouvertement à quelqu'un.

Chris: Oui c'est vrai que moi, je ne te charrie pas comme le fais Ren.

Jean: Et heureusement car sinon je deviendrais folle!

Ils passèrent devant un groupe de fille dont faisait partie Anna une élève de poufsouffle. En passant près d'eux elle sourit à Chris.

Chris rougit après que la jeune fille fut passée.

Jean: Et bah dis donc on dirait qu'elle te fait de l'effet.

Chris: Oh euh...

Jean: T'inquiète je ne vais pas le crier sur tous les toits.

Chris: Oui je sais. Tu penses que...

Jean: Tu devrais l'inviter au bal? Oui! Et tu devrais le faire maintenant avant qu'elle ne soit déjà prise!

Chris: Devant toutes ses amies !?

Jean: Oh ne fais pas ta poule mouillée! Je sais que tu peux le faire.

Et elle le poussa légèrement vers le groupe de filles.

Chris: Mais tu es folle, même toi tu ne serais pas capable d'aller demander cela à Liam devant tous ses amis. S'il ne t'avait pas demander bien sûr.

Jean: Oui mais c'est le garçon qui est censé inviter pas la fille!

Chris: ça peut changer aussi, nous somme aussi timide que vous pour certains.

Et elle le relança de plus belle.

Jean: Aller!

Il arriva près du groupes de filles et à sa plus grande satisfaction Anna s'était approchée de lui laissant ses amies derrière.

Chris: Salut...

Anna: Salut.

Chris: ça va?

Anna: Oui et toi?

Chris: ça va bien, ça va bien...

Anna: Tu voulais me demander quelque chose?

Chris: Non enfin oui! Euh... je voulais savoir... si tu voulais...aller au bal avec...moi...

Anna: Oui avec plaisir!

Chris: Génial!

Anna: Oui!

Chris: On se voit plus tard alors?

Anna: D'accord.

Et sur ce ils s'éloignèrent.

Jean pu voir les amies de Anna sauter de joie en même temps que cette dernière lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé la nouvelle..

Jean: J'imagine déjà la tête que va faire Ren quand il va savoir que tu as trouvé une cavalière avant lui!

Chris: C'est sûr que ça n'arrive pas souvent. Mais c'est grâce à toi!

Jean: Oh tu sais moi je n'ai fais que te pousser toi tu es aller lui demander remplit de courage et de volonté.

Ils rigolèrent à ses dernières paroles.

Du coter de Ren, il se promenait dans les couloirs et ne pensait pas du tout à se trouver une cavalière, ce qu'il trouvait lui même un peu étrange... Il rencontra cependant, Liam sur le chemin. Ils se saluèrent tout les deux avec leur bote secrète.

Ren: Comment ça va?

Liam: ça va et toi?

Ren: Bien. Au faite, tu vas aller au bal avec Jean?

Liam: Oui, je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup de chance qu'elle ai accepter. (en faisant un clin d'oeil)

Ren: Oui c'est vrai que c'est difficile qu'elle dise oui.

Liam: Et toi tu y vas avec qui?

Ren: Et bien sa risque de te surprendre, mais, avec personne...

Liam: C'est vrai?! Presque tout le collège s'est trouver quelqu'un sauf toi, ça c'est la meilleure

Ren: En même temps je viens juste de casser avec Kelly...

Liam: Ah oui c'est vrai, que tu sortais avec elle. T'inquiète pas, je dirais a toute les filles de Serdaigle que tu es libre pour le bal.

Ren: Merci, je peux toujours compter sur toi! Mais j'y arriverais tout seul t'inquiète.

Liam: Je le ferais quand même. Ce qui est nul dans le bal par contre c'est qu'il faut y aller déguiser...

Ren: C'est vrai?! Tu vas te déguiser comment?

Liam: Je ne sais pas justement d'halloween... Je suppose que c'est un thème sur les monstres d'halloween.

Ren: Ah bah c'est simple, t'as juste a rester comme tu es. ( en rigolant )

Liam: Toujours avec tes blagues méchantes!. Il faut respecter les plus grands, on ne te l'a pas appris!

Ren: J'ai le même âge que toi ne l'oublie pas.

Liam: Oui enfin moi je me suis trouver une cavalière, en plus tu ne flachais pas sur elle au début de l'année?!

Ren: Bah si mais elle 'ma mis un de ses râteau!

Liam: Majestueux.

Ren: Tu dis ça mais toi tu t'en est pris plein aussi, moi ce n'est que mon premier

Liam: Bien sur, tu es un vrai tombeur toi! (en se moquant de lui)

Ren: Moi au moins je sais en quoi je vais me déguiser.

Liam: J'ai du mal à te voir déguisé moi. En quoi alors?

Ren: En sorcier, tout simplement.

Liam: Mais c'est nul.

Ren: Oui je sais mais ça va avec le bal.

Liam: Ahahaha, ça ne se fait pas!

Ren: On se demande qui a inventé ça franchement...

Liam: Surtout que ce ne sera pas le dernier..

Ren: Je pense que je retournerais dans ma chambre avant que la soirée ne se finisse.

Liam: Moi je vais y rester toute la soirée avec Jean!

Ren: Ouai, je vois déjà la scène. Bon moi j'y vais.

Liam: Ok salut, à bientot.

Ren: Ouai, ouai

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

* * *

 **Avis des auteurs:**

Voilà la suite du chapitre 11, nous espérons que notre histoire vous plaît. QU'avez vous pensez de cette grotte mystérieuse

Alors une idée des déguisements que vont porter nos héros? Désolées mais il faudra attendre le chapitre 16 pour le savoir mais ne vous inquiétez pas d'ici là nous avons de quoi vous occuper!

 **Clara et Lucie**


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13: Journée mouvementée

Arrivés a la bibliothèque, ils s'assirent a une table. Keira, qui avait la flemme de continuer l'exposer posa son coude sur la table et et sa main sous sa joue. Jake était entrain de lire un livre, en voyant Keira ne rien faire il lui passa son livre.

Jake : Tiens, tu vas me trouver des informations dans celui ci, je vais en chercher un autre.

Keira : Oh non...

Jake : Et moi qui pensais que tu étais une battante !

Keira : Mais je suis comme ça !

Jake : J'ai des doutes, vu que tu n'es même pas capable de trouver des informations dans un livre .

Keira : Si tu crois que tu vas m'avoir une deuxième fois avec tes pièges tout pourries tu peux toujours rêver.

Jake : Mais non pas du tout.

Elle se leva.

Keira : Bon, il faudrait peut être qu'on s'y mette, je vais chercher d'autres livres.

Elle partie avec un aire innocent, Jake la regarda partir et souri car il avait encore réussi à la convaincre de l'aider. Keira tourna la tête et vit le petit sourire satisfait de Jake. Il parti dans la même direction que cette dernière qui était allée prendre un livre sur une étagère. Jake en pris un autre plus haut que celui de Keira et s'approcha de sont visage pour lui dire (d'un ton doucereux)

Jake : C'est tellement facile de te manipulée

Keira se retourna alors vers lui et commença à s'énerver ce qui le fit rire.

Keira : Tu crois vraiment que c'est toi qui m'as fait bouger de ma chaise et bien détrompe-toi petit, il faut bien que des personnes courageuses et intelligentes s'occupent de l'exposer.

Jake : Tu ne veux pas parler de toi j'espère ?!

Keira: Parce que tu croyais que je parlais de toi ?! Excuse-moi mais je dois m'occuper de notre exposer!

Elle parti se rasseoir fière d'elle, elle lut le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains et fit comme si de rien n'était. Quand à Jake il suivit Keira du regard puis il continua ses recherche. Quand elle vit qu'il était parti, elle reposa le livre et vérifiait que Jake ne revenais pas en jetant des coups d'oeil discret. Puis elle parti se promener dans les rayons de la bibliothèque tout en prenant soin d'éviter Jake.

Elle y trouva Kelly affalée sur une table.

Keira: Kelly? Est-ce que ça va?

Kelly: Hein oh Keira, si tu es venue pour me faire la morale tu peux repartir.

Keira: Non pas du tout. C'est à cause de Ren?

Kelly: Oui, nous ne somme plus ensemble. Mais je pense que tu le sais et tu dois être heureuse

Keira: … Bon je vais te laisser. Jake ne sais pas que je suis ici et heureusement.

Kelly: Ok...

Elle se leva et sorti de la bibliothèque.

Keira: D'accord...

Elle vit Jake un bref instant et retourna rapidement s'asseoir et pris son livre.

Jake arriva.

Jake: Alors ça avance?

Keira: Et bien comme tu vois...

Il s'assit en face d'elle et ils restèrent une heure à mettre leur exposer en place et le finirent plus rapidement que ce que Keira pensait.

Jake: Et bah tu vois c'était pas si dur!

Keira: Oui, c'est vrai et maintenant on est débarrassés donc on va sortir d'ici car je commence à ne plus supporter d'être dans cette pièce...

Jake: Ok.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et sortirent de la pièce.

Une fois descendus ils croisèrent Jean et Chris.

Jean: Alors vous avez fini?

Keira: Oui et je dois dire que je suis très fière de moi.

Jake: Hu-hu.

Keira: Et de Jake aussi. (dit-elle avec un sourire gêné)

Chris: ça vous dit on va dans la grande salle?

Keira: Moi ça me va.

Jake: Pareil.

Chris: Tu viens Jean.

Jean: Euh je dois déposer un livre à la bibliothèque, je vous rejoint.

En revenant de la bibliothèque, Jean surpris les professeurs entrain de parler de la fille qui s'était fait mordre par le lézard la dernière fois.

Longsvalle: Cela ne peut plus durer la jeune fille est encore paralysée il va lui falloir beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre, il faut prendre des mesures. Monsieur Everad je m'en remets à vous.

Everad: Et bien je dois trouver un moyen de faire la bête puis mettre un champ de force plus puissant qui l'empêchera de sortir.

Longsvalle: En espérant que sa marche et que nous n'aillions plus de problème, je ne voudrais pas fermer l'école et peut être même définitivement...

Everad: Ne vous inquiéter pas.

Longsvalle: Mais qui aurait pu réveiller ce lézard et détruire le champ de force même si il etait faible?

Everad: Quelqu'un qui veut ce que cache le dragon.

Longsvalle: Pourtant il n'y a que nous qui sommes au courant que le dragon renferme...

Jean ne put entendre le dernier mot de madame Longsvalle car des pat dans le couloir lui fit peur et elle se recula comme si elle passait par là sans écouter. Puis elle retourna en direction de la grande salle ou ses amis l'attende sans se retourner pour voir qui la suivait.

Liam: Jean?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la?

Jean: Je devais rendre un livre a la bibliothèque et la je m'en vais dans la grande salle rejoindre les autres.

Liam: Et comme par hasard tu passe devant la porte de madame Longsvalle...

Jean: Ah oui, je n'avait pas remarquer.

Liam: Jean, je ne veux pas que tu te mêle de tout ça.

Elle le regarda bizarrement, ses yeux disaient "je fais ce que je veux je te signale!'

Liam: Non ne le prend pas dans ce sens là, je veux dire...j'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelques chose...

Jean: Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Je sais me débrouiller seule et je ne suis pas une Gryffondor pour rien. Fais moi confiance.

Liam: Je n'en doute pas, tu doit être une courageuse et valeureuse sorcière.

Tout en riant.

Jean: Ne te moque pas de moi!

Liam: Mais je ne me moque pas, je n'oserais pas.

Toujours en riant dans son coin.

Jean: Et bien tu sais quoi vu que tu n'arrête pas de te moquer de moi, je m'en vais.

Liam: Non ne me laisse pas!

Jean: Arrête Liam, tu n'es pas un bon comédien.

Jean parti et Liam rigolait toujours dans sont coin. Elle arriva dans la grande salle et retrouva ses amis.

Keira: Dis-donc t'étais super longue! T'es sûre que t'as juste déposer un livre?

Jean: Non j'ai aussi rencontré un abruti sur la route...

Keira: T'as vu Matt?

Jean: Ah non, il est moins stupide quand même...

Keira: Bah alors la je sèche, il y en tellement...

Jean: J'ai vu Liam.

Keira: Liam!? Mais pourquoi tu le traite d'abruti?

Jean: Parce qu'il ne fait que de se moquer de moi.

Ren: Je le comprend c'est tellement marrant de t'embêter.

Keira: Ren, tais-toi!

Jean:Enfin bref parlons d'autre chose...

Liam entra dans la salle!

Chris: Quand on parle du loup!

Jean: Oh non c'est pas vrai... Cachez-moi!

Keira: Il t'a énervée à ce point là?

Ren: Et puis quoi encore. Eh Liam, Vient donc t'asseoir avec nous! il reste une place a côté de Jean.

Jean: Ren! ça ne se fait pas!

Ren: Je sais

Jean: Tu verra le jour ou tu seras avec Lavande je...

Liam: Merci.

Ren: Mais de rien, cela fait tellement plaisir à Jean.

Jean: Tu vas trop loin la... (elle pensa: note pour moi même: Tuer Ren!)

Keira: Jean a raison Ren!

Ren: Ils vont quand même au bal ensemble!

Liam: Mais de quoi vous parlez?

Keira: De rien ne t'inquiète pas. Alors toi ça va avec tes notes et tout?

Ren: Pour une fois que tu pose une question comme ça Keira.

Keira: Enfonce moi encore plus Ren!

Ren: Oui, j'ai envie d'embêter tout le monde aujourd'hui.

Keira: Oui bah évite de mettre les gens mal à l'aise.

Ren: Mais c'est encore plus marrant.

Jean: Bref, je croyais que tu t'en fichais que je parte.

Liam: Qui moi?! Non je voulais juste rigoler mais j'ai vu que tu l'avais mal pris alors je voulais venir m'excuser.

Keira: C'est gentil!

Jean: On ne s'excuse pas soi même!

Keira donna un coup de pied sous la table à jean.

Keira: Ne fais pas ta difficile (chuchotant et criant à la fois)

Ren: Je comprend pourquoi tu veux t'excuser, avec l'embrouille que Jean t'avais fait la dernière fois.

Keira: Ren!

Ren: Beh quoi c'est vrai!

Liam: Le pire c'est qu'il a raison...

Keira et Jean: Quoi?!

Liam: Oui, je n'ai pas envie qu'on se re-dispute encore une fois, je tiens trop à toi...

Jean rougi et Ren rigola.

Jean: Ren... Je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais ça, Alors arrête de te marrer!

Ren: Je sais mais c'est pas de ma faute, t'as cas éviter de rougir aussi.

Jean: Comme si c'était possible!

Ren rigola de plus belle.

Jean: Très bien. La prochaine fois que tu te moques de moi, je ne te sauverais plus des punitions de madame Babbing

Ren: Ok c'est bon j'arrête.

Et il arrêta d'un seul coup.

Liam: Et bah c'est efficace. Je vois qu'elle te déteste vraiment cette prof.

Ren: Oui mais maintenant j'ai ma soeur avec moi.

Keira: Oui et le pire c'est que je n'ai rien fais. Il fallait vraiment que je sois la soeur de cet abruti.

Liam: hahaha, et toi Chris?! ça va? On ne t'entend pas depuis tout a l'heure.

Ren: Oui, lui non plus n'a pas changer.

Ils rigolèrent tout le deux et ils se tapèrent dans la main. Les autres leur lancèrent un regard étonné.

Keira: Vous savez ce que je trouve bizarre c'est que Jake n'a pas encore ouvert sa bouche depuis tout à l'heure.

Jean: C'est normal Keira car il est parti je ne sais où!

Keira: C'est vrai!? Je n'avais pas remarquer! Il à oser partir sans moi!

Et elle parti à sont tour.

Jean: Et tu me laisses pas avec ces trois là !

Keira: Hihihi

Jean: Ah ouai ok, t'as trouver une excuse pour te sauver?!

Keira: Oui hihihih bonne chance!

Jean: C'est sûr, je vais en avoir besoin...vraiment besoin.

Keira sorti et Jean se retourna vers les garçons.

Ren: On n'est pas des monstres non plus..

Jean: A part Chris, vous êtes des monstres.

Ren: Quel mauvais caractère. Bonne chance pour la supportée au bal.

Liam: T'exagères là par contre.

Ren: Je rigolais...

Liam: Oui et bah viens Jean, on s'en vas.

Ren: Et tu me laisse avec... Lui!

Chris: Et!

Ren: Je t'ai rien fait à toi!

Jean: J'arrive Liam.

Chris: Moi je m'en vais dans les dortoirs...

Ren: Me laissez pas tout seul!

Tout le monde parti et il se retrouva tout seul assit a table.

Ren: On peut dire que je l'ai merité. Je vais aller voir se que Keira fabrique.(rire sadique)

Pendant ce temps du côté de Jean et Liam:

Jean: Un jour je vais me venger et il va souffrir!

Liam: Il voulait juste rigoler mais j'avoue qu'il a été dur avec toi.

Jean: Oui enfin toi tout à l'heure ce n'était pas mieux.

Liam: Je sais, Ren et moi on se ressemble quand il s'agit d'embêter le monde!

Jean: Oui j'ai remarquer quand Ren s'est moquer de Chris vous vous êtes mis à rigoler tout les deux.

Liam: Oui, ce genre de fou rire ça nous arrivait beaucoup avant.

Jean sourit légèrement.

Liam: Enfin je voulais surtout te demander de m'excuser pour tout à l'heure!

Jean: Et bien... Tu es pardonné.

Il lança un soupir de soulagement.

Liam: Super j'avais vraiment pas envie qu'on se refasse la gueule.

Jean: Oui je voudrais aussi éviter ça!

Liam passa son bras autour de son épaule.

Liam: Alors on va où maintenant?

Jean: Je sais pas! Surprend-moi.

Liam: OK! Alors suis-moi.

Du côté de Keira elle retrouva Jake qui etait dans un couloir en train de discuter avec un deux filles.

Keira: "Je parie qu'il est en train d'essayer d'en inviter une au bal" Jake!

Il se retourna et vit Keira lui sauter dessus.

Keira: Tu as oser t'en aller sans moi.

Jake: Je ne devais pas beaucoup te manquer, sa fait longtemps que je suis la.

Keira: Oui et bah je m'en fiche tu me préviens avant! Je veux pas rester seule avec mon frère et ses betise.

Jake: Tu m'étrangles Keira.

Elle descendit de son dos.

Elle se rendit compte que les deux filles la regardaient avec un regard remplit de haine car elle venait d'interrompre un moment entre Jake et ses prétendantes.

Keira: Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez a me regarder comme ça?

Tressy: C'est toi qu'est-ce que tu as?! On était en train de parler avec Jake.

Keira: Oui bah faites comme si je n'étais pas là sauf que je luis là! (avec un sourire)

Tressy: …

Keira: Bah voila vous avez plus rien a dire donc ton excuse sert à rien.

Tressy: Mais t'es qui pour nous parler comme ça.

Keira: Une personne normale... Et toi t'es qui?

Tressy: Je m'appelle Tressy et...

Erica: Tressy, c'est la soeur de Ren Lynch.

Tressy: Quoi?!

Keira: Super...

Tressy: Ok excuse moi, tu sais ou il est en ce moment.?

Keira: Non je sais p...

Ren: Je suis là!

Tout le monde se retourna et Keira fit une tête bizarre...

Keira: Bah oui... Forcément.

Jake: Comment il est arrivé ici?

Tressy: Ren!

Jake: Attends!

Elle coururent toute vers Ren.

Jake: Tu vois, c'est pour sa que je n'ai prévenu personne...

Keira: Oui sauf qu'il ma suivit...

Jake: Bon bah j'ai plus qu'aller voir d'autres filles.

Il parti et laissa Keira toute seule au milieu du couloir, et pour une fois elle ne dit rien et le regarda partir comme si elle n'avait pas compris ce qui venait de se passer. Puis il tourna la tête et souri à Keira.

Jake: Tu viens?

Keira le regarda et se tourna en croisant les bras.

Keira: Non!

Jake: Pourquoi?

Keira: Tu étais sur le point de te casser une deuxieme fois sans moi. Alors va te chercher ta cavalière tout seul.

Jake: Comme tu veux.

Et il parti. Keira ouvri grand sa bouche ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction de sa part.

Keira: Il est sérieux!

Alors que Jake derrière le mur était persuadé qu'elle allait le rattraper et lui sauter dessus. Mais il attendit longtemps, même trop longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'il s'inquiéta et se retourna. Et à peine retourné Keira lui avait sauter dessus.

Jake: Je savais que t'allais faire ça.

Keira: Et moi je savais que tu allais m'attendre.

Jake: Après on ira te chercher ton cavalier si tu veux.

Keira: Non!

Jake: Pourquoi?

Keira: Je veux y aller toute seule, les gars c'est des gros imbéciles.

Jake: Tans pis je t'en trouverais un, tout seul.

Keira: Non! Comme ça je serai tranquille et je ne serai pas obligée de danser un slow avec un gars qui croit que je vais l'embrasser après...

Jake:... Ptetre pas quand même.

Keira: Oui j'avoue je vais loin pour que tu me trouves personne.

Jake: Même si tu me trouves toute les excuses du monde je ne veux pas que tu aille seule au bal. Tu n'as cas juste dire non au moment du slow.

Keira: Ok si tu veux mais je le laisserais tout seul pendant toute la soirée.

Jake: Mais tu voudras rester avec qui pendant toute la soirée?

Keira: Personne, je vais danser, manger, boire, danser et manger.

Jake: C'est triste...

Keira: Bon au lieux de déprimer pour moi, vas donc te chercher ta princesse. Et surtout n'attend pas que se soit elle qui t'embrasse pendant le slow.

Jake: Ouai... Enfin tu sais si j'y vais avec une fille, ce n'est pas pour me trouver une petite copine mais pour ne pas rester seul et danser seul...

Keira: Que c'est beau. Bref avance!

Jake: Et par contre tu ne gâches pas tout quand je parle avec une fille, pas comme tout a l'heure.

Keira: T'inquiète, et surtout je ne dit pas qui je suis.

Jake: Oui... Pour ton frère?

Keira: Oui c'est ça.

Du côté de Jean et Liam:

Jean: Mais où tu m'emmènes!

Liam: T'inquiète on est presque arrivés!

Ils étaient monter près de la volière mais étaient passer par un passage secret qui laissait place à un endroit reculé du parc et qui donnait sur une vue magnifique!

Jean: Wouah!

Liam: T'as vu ça!

Jean: Cet.. Cet endroit est... ça déchire!

Liam: En gros c'est ça.

Elle se mit à rire!

Liam: Quoi?

Jean: Je suis sûre que tu montres cet endroit à chacune de tes conquêtes.

Elle riit de plus belle.

Liam: Non! Même pas, tu es la première à qui je le montre.

Jean: Oh mais que me vaut cet honneur.

Liam: Qui c'est qui se moque de l'autre maintenant?

Jean: Je sais pas... Enfin tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Liam: Et bien peut-être parce que cet endroit est spécial et que tu es spéciale!

Elle s'arrêta de rire net.

Jean: Et là qui se moque de l'autre?

Liam: Qu'est ce qui te dit que je me moque de toi?

Jean: Je sais pas! Tas tête quand tu dits ça sans doute!

Liam: Hé!

Ils se regardèrent. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa! Puis se lâchèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils se levèrent et admiraient la vue l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Enfin ça c'est ce qui aurait pu se passer...

Liam se leva et lui tendit sa main.

Liam: On y va ou tu veux rester là?

Jean: Allons-y!

Avis des auteurs:

Héhé nous sommes de retour après une longue absence, et nous en sommes désolées mais ne vous inquiétez pas les chapitres suivants sont tout frais tout prêts!

Sinon que pensez-vous de ce chapitre! Vous y avez cru à la fin! Et oui on est sadiques mais ne vous inquiétez pas la suite risque d'être intéressante.

Lucie et Clara


	15. Chapitre 14

**Voici l'adresse de notre blog où vous pourrez retrouver les magnifiques dessins de nos personnages réalisés par Clara elle même qui comme je lui dis toujours est bourrée de talent.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14: Il pleut des bonnes nouvelles**

Le chemin du retour fut très silencieux.

Liam: Qu'est ce que tu as?

Jean: Hein? (en sortant de sa rêverie)

Liam: Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis qu'on est partis de ma super cachette secrète.

Jean: Non non rien...

Liam: Jean tu ne me feras pas gober qu'il n'y a rien! Aller dit-moi!

Il prit sa main mais elle la retira.

Il la regarda.

Liam: Qu'est ce qu'il y a? D'habitude ça te dérange pas que je te prenne la main ou que je passe mon bras autour de tes épaules alors bon sang dit-moi ce qui ne va pas!

Jean: Rien ne t'inquiète pas...

Liam: Pourquoi tu me caches quelque chose?!

Jean: Parce que... C'est gênant.

Liam: Ce n'est pas grave, je ne me moquerais pas.

Jean: Peut être un autre jour.

Liam parti et Jean vit que ce qu'elle lui avait dit l'avait un peut vexer. Elle pris alors sa main et il la regarda. Elle lui souri et ils continuèrent de marcher tout les deux.

Et alors qu'ils longeaient le parc en direction du château lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la court vide ce qui était très étrange pour un samedi après-midi.

Liam: Et sinon tu te déguises en quoi pour le bal d'Halloween?

Jean: Haha! C'est une surprise!

Liam: Aller dit-moi en plus comme ça je pourrais trouver un déguisement en rapport avec le tient!

Jean: Cherche pas je ne te le dirais pas.

Liam: Ok comme tu veux mais tu n'auras pas le droit de dire que mon déguisement est nul.

Jean: Je ne pourrais pas.

Liam: Ah bon et pourquoi?

Jean: Parce que tout te vas bien à toi.

Liam:Je ne suis pas sûr mais merci quand même...

Il la prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue!

Jean: Oh je devrais te faire des compliments plus souvent

Liam: Pourquoi?

Jean: Au moins j'aurais droit à un bisous!

Liam: Si ce n'est que ça il n'y a pas de problème!

Et il déposa un autre baiser sur sa joue.

Jean: Oui bon, il ne fut pas abusé non plus.

Liam: Oui tu as raison, il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses.

Il desserra son étreinte.

Jean: Tu ne trouves pas que c'est calme... Je veux dire il n'y a personne...

Lavande: LIAM!

Jean: J'ai parlé trop vite!

Liam: Viens on court pour la semer!

Jean: Quoi! Tu es fou?

Lavande ,les bras écartés.

Lavande: VIENT ME FAIRE UN CÂLIN!

Jean: Bon ok.

Liam et Jean coururent tout les deux se cacher quelque part où Lavande ne les retrouveraient pas. Ils se cachèrent derrière le tronc du Saul Cogneur, mais il ne le savaient pas.

Liam: Ouf, j'ai eu chaud.

Jean: Oui

Il regardèrent tout les deux Lavande qui cherchait désespérément le jeune homme.

Lavande: Liam! Oh franchement c'est plus de notre âge de jouer à cache-cache mais je te préviens je suis super forte!

Elle s'éloigna.

Ils rigolèrent tout les deux et Liam sentit quelque chose derrière sont dos, il se retourna alors et vit un branche arrivé droit sur eux.

Liam: Attention Jean!

Il sauta la branche mais Jean se retourna au moment où la branche arrivait sur elle. La jeune fille tomba en arrière à cause du choc. Liam alla au près d'elle, accroupit part terre. La distance à laquelle elle avait été envoyé les mettaient hors de danger.

Liam: Jean! Est-ce que ça va?

Jean: Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien! On voit que c'est pas toi qui vient de te faire éjecter par une branche!

Elle esquissa un léger sourire.

Liam: Je n'avais pas remarquer qu'on était partis près du saule cogneur, désolé.

Jean: T'inquiète c'est pas grave, je suis pas si mal en point.

Liam: Il faudrait qu'on s'en aille.

Il l'aida à se relever.

Liam: ça va tu peux marcher?

Jean: Oui ça va.

Liam: T'es sûre? Je peux te porter si tu veux!

Jean: Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis pris la branche en pleine face, pas dans les jambes, j'arrive encore à marcher.

Liam: Ok!

Il mis sa main derrière sa taille pour la rattraper si elle tombait.

Liam: Mesure de prévention.

Avec un sourire irrésistible.

Jean: Ok. (tout en souriant)

Ils remontèrent jusqu'au château où ils croisèrent Chris qui s'était décider à sortir du dortoir.

Chris: Salut vous deux! Qu'est ce qu'il vous ai arrivé vous avez une de ces mines!

Jean: Je me suis pris une branche du saule cogneur en pleine tronche mais à part ça rien de casser!

Chris: Tu devrais peut-être aller voir l'infirmière.

Liam: C'est ce que je lui ai répéter tout le trajet mais elle refuse catégoriquement!

Chris: Oui enfin ça ne m'étonne pas elle est tellement têtue.

Il n'eut que pour seule réponse une grimace de Jean.

Chris: Mais pourquoi vous vous êtes retrouvés si près du saule cogneur.

Liam: On fuyait Lavande.

Chris: Ah oui alors là je comprend beaucoup mieux!

Liam: Oui moi franchement je serais prêt à me casser la jambe pour ne pas la voir.

Jean: Oui mais elle serait capable de rester 24h sur 24 à ton chevet à l'infirmerie!

Liam: Oui c'est le hic de mon plan...

Chris: Bon c'est pas tout mais je vais essayer de retrouver notre Don Juan.

Jean: OK à plus tard.

Liam: Salut.

Chris: A plus! Tchoos my friends!

Jean: ...ok

Liam: On se demande ce qu'il lui a pris.

Jean: Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir!

Ils rigolèrent tout les deux. Puis ils partirent tout les deux en directions de la bibliothèque.

Liam: En fait qu'est ce qu'on vient faire à la bibliothèque?

Jean: Je sais pas c'est le seul endroit qui me soit venu à l'esprit.

Liam: Vient on se trouve une table au fond.

Elle le suivit puis ils s'installèrent dans un coin peu fréquenté de la bibliothèque.

Jean: Et maintenant on fait quoi?

Liam: On parle.

Il passa son bras autour d'elle et ils se mirent à discuter.

Pendant ce temps chez Jake et Keira:

Keira: Jake c'est la 5ème qu'on croise et qui bave en te voyant et toi tu leur parle et tu t'en vas comme ça! Alors maintenant dit-moi pourquoi tu n'en invites pas une!

Jake: Parce que ce n'est pas avec elles que je veux y aller...

Keira: Mais alors tu veux y aller avec qui à la fin!

Jake: Bah j'en sais rien justement.

Keira: Pfff, t'es vraiment compliqué comme gars. Je vais t'en trouvé une et ça va être vite fait.

Jake: Non arrête je vais passer pour un abruti qui n'est même pas capable de demander a une fille d'aller au bal.

Keira: Bah ça ne changera pas de d'habitude!

Jake: S'te plait Keira évite les blagues dans ce genre dans c'est moments là.

Keira: C'est la vérité et puis ce n'est pas non plus un moment exceptionnel, tu vas juste demander à une fille d'aller au bal avec elle.

Jake: Mais elles n'accepteront jamais. De toute façon j'en ai marre.

Keira: Pourquoi elles n'accepteront jamais?

Jake: Parce qu'il y a des gars mieux que moi. Mais de toute façon j'en ai pas envie, on va trouver ton cavalier à toi et on va voir si c'est si simple que ça.

Keira: Ok tu vas voir.

Un jeune homme passa au même moment. Keira l'attrapa.

Keira: Tu veux aller au bal d'halloween avec moi?

Gars: Ouaiii!

Elle le lâcha.

Keira: Tu vois c'est pas si compliqué.

Jake était surpris et le gars parti sans même demander le prénom de Keira.

Keira: T'as juste à faire la même chose.

Jake: Oui sauf que moi je ne veux pas y aller avec la première venue.

Keira: Bon tu sais quoi, si tu ne trouves pas de cavalière on ira ensemble et puis voila.

Jake: Quoi?

Keira: Et oui, et tu ne peux pas refuser, la seul solution pour qu'on y aille pas ensemble et bah tu te trouve une cavalière.

Jake: Et le gars?

Keira: Oh pfff j'm'en fiche. C'était juste un exemple.

Jake: Ah ouai ok...

Keira: Euh par contre pour le slow, c'est même pas la peine de me demander.

Il rigola et ils partirent tout les deux.

Chacun finit son après-midi de son côté et ils se rejoignirent pour le dîner.

Ren: Je suis désolé Jake, je croyais que tu voulais inviter Tressy mais elle est venue vers moi.

Jake: Bah c'est pas grave.

Keira: Oui d'ailleurs tu n'étais pas obligé de dire que tu étais là.

Ren: Mais tout le monde veut se trouver une cavalière, je n'allais pas perdre cette chance.

Jake: Tu t'es trouver quelqu'un alors?

Ren: Non...

Keira: Donc tu vois ça n'a servi à rien.

Ren: Sinon tu t'es trouver quelqu'un Jake?

Jake tourna la tête vers Keira et elle le regarda elle aussi. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le dire.

Keira: Il y va avec moi!

Chris& Ren&Jean&Liam: QUOI?!

Jake: Oui, c'est long à expliquer...

Keira: Et alors ça vous fait quoi?

Ren: Rien.

Liam: Oui rien du tout.

Ren: Carrément rien du tout.

Liam: Je dirais même plus vraiment carrément énormément beaucoup rien du tout.

Jean: Très subtile et très français aussi...

Keira: Vous partez trop loin dans vos délires tout les deux.

Ils rigolèrent.

Jake: On dirait des frères.

Keira: Non! C'est mon frère!

Ren: C'est fou comme je suis important pour tout le monde.

Keira: Oui, tu est très important pour moi.

Ren: Oh vient la ma soeurette.

Ils se levèrent et se faire un câlin. Ren ne voulait plus la lâcher.

Keira: Ren lâche moi, je me tape la honte là.

Ren: C'est toi qui a voulu, tu assumes maintenant.

Keira: Je me disait aussi que c'était bizarre que tu sois si gentil d'un seul coup.

Ils se rassirent.

Ren: Bon et bien je suis heureux pour vous, vous avez réussi à vous trouvez une cavalière et un cavalier avant moi. Bravo, c'est un exploit, un record, un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche!

Jean: N'exagère pas trop Ren!

Ren: Oui désolé c'est l'émotion!

Keira: Pfff...

Jean: On n'est pas aidés...

Liam: Et sinon vous êtes prêts pour le match de demain?

Keira: Oui!

Jean: Keira tu ne joues même pas!

Keira: Je vous signal que préparer mes encouragements et mes cris dans les gradins ça demande du travail!

Jake: Moi je me suis entraîné comme un fou. Mai le plus important c'est toi Ren, tu dois attraper le vif d'or et le plus vite sera mieux.

Ren: Ouai t'inquiete Jake. Mais essayez de marquer le plus de points possibles car plus on gagne des points plus on a des chances de remporter la coupe des maisons!

Keira: Je serais vous je ne compterais pas trop sur lui.

Ren: Et ça y est après les mots gentil, il faut toujours que tu m'attaques.

Keira: Hihi. Moi je suis pour Jean! C'est toi la meilleure et je sais que c'est toi qui va les faire gagner.

Jake: Merci c'est gentil.

Chris: Oui c'est vrai.

Ren: J'avoue!

Keira: Toi déjà Ren tu sors, je ne t'encouragerais pas, le rôle est déjà pris par quelqu'un.

Ren: Ah bon qui?

Keira: Déjà, toutes tes admiratrices, et la principale: LAVANDE! Ensuite Jake, Chris. Je serais la aussi pour vous.

Liam: Et moi aussi!

Keira: Et en plus Jean va mettre une de ces pâté à Matt! Moi je dis Gryffondor vs Poufsouffle on à déjà gagné!

Jake: J'avoue, ils sont tous mollassons!

Keira: Ouai alors que nous on est énergiques!

Ren: Oui enfin surtout toi...

Keira: J'ai trop hâte d'être demain! En plus on a une bonne excuse pour pas faire les devoirs.

Jean: Tu ne les a toujours pas fait?

Keira: Bah non...

Chris: Fallait les faire à l'avance.

Keira: Ah bah tans pis.

Puis Madame Longsvalle se leva de sa chaise pour faire un discours aux deux maison qui vont se confronter demain.

Longsvalle: Vous savez tous que demain sera un grand jour. Poufsouffle et Gryffondor vont se battre dans un match de quidditch. Le combat sera difficile et acharné car se sont toutes des maisons extraordinaires et pour cloturer ce discours, je souhaite bonne chance à nos deux maisons!

Les discussions ne tournait qu'autour du match et les paris avaient déjà étés lancés depuis le matin. Ils allèrent tous se coucher.

Le lendemain matin chaque joueur s'était levé tôt et était parti déjeuner.

Jean était en compagnie de Chris et Keira quand Liam arriva.

Liam: Alors t'es prête à remporter le match?

Jean: Ouai... Je stresse un peu mais ça devrait aller.

Liam: T'inquiète pas et je sais que tu seras géniale!

Chris: Moi aussi je suis prêt!

Keria: On sait Chris, ne t'inquiète pas...

Elle rigola toute seule. Jake arriva à son tour et Keira courra vers lui et lui fit un câlin.

Jake: C'est une manie chez toi.

Keira: C'est pour te porter chance.

Elle le lâcha.

Keira: ça va t'es pas trop stressé? T'as bien dormi? Surtout tu manges bien pour pas tomber dans les pommes, on ne sait jamais il fait chaud aujourd'hui.

Jake regarda les autres car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était dans cet état.

Jean: Ne t'inquiète pas elle m'a fait le même scénario quand je me suis levée.

Chris: C'est vrai? Elle ne me l'a pas fait à moi...

Jake: Surtout il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes Keira.

Keira: C'est pas ça, c'est que j'ai parier 2 gallions sur Gryffondor...Et puis c'est un moyen de vous mettre la pressions car comme ça vous serez encore meilleurs!

Jake: Je ne suis pas sûr de ça...

Ren arriva et Keira lui fit le même accueil qu'aux autres (excepté Chris)

Ren: Lâche moi...

Keira: Oui c'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas t'énerver toi le matin.

Ils finirent de déjeuner et attendirent le match, Jean avait fait une sieste, Ren avait astiquer son balai minutieusement, Chris lisait dans la salle commune et Jake resta avec Keira.

Puis l'heure du match arriva. Jean était arrivée plus tôt dans les vestiaires pour bien se préparer et une fois en tenue elle entreprit de préparer son balai.

Liam: Alors t'es prête?

Jean: Oui...

Liam: Toi t'as l'air stressée...

Jean: Non pas du tout je suis juste tétanisée...

Il la pris dans ses bras.

Liam: Arrête de te stresser ça ne sert à rien tu vas être parfaite!

Jean: Comment peux-tu en être sûr?

Liam: Parce que tu es Jean Grey!

Elle sourit

Jean: On peut dire que tu sais remettre le moral aux gens.

Liam: C'est une de mes qualités!

Il lui lança un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit parfaitement. Il s'approcha doucement de son visage, elle comprit alors ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire alors elle ferma les yeux au fur et à mesure que son visage approchait du sien. . Elle se mis sur la pointe des pieds et ils s'embrassèrent.

Liam: ça te donnera du courage.

Il lui sourit et parti. Elle souri même si elle était toute seule car elle était heureuse et prête à gagner ce match.

Keira s'était installée dans la tribune des gryffondors avec un paquet de dragées surprises de berticrochu en main prête à encourager son équipe.

Les joueurs étaient maintenant en place et chaque équipe arriva sur le terrain et se plaça pour le match!

Mme Kareyne (le professeur de vol) siffla et lança le souffle qu'attrapa Davis Sawer, il progressait vers les but des poufsouffles et lança le souaffle dans les anneaux et cette prouesse rapporta 20 points à Gryffondor.

Ren était plus en hauteur et guettait le vif d'or.

Jean venait de marquer un but et les Gryffondors menaient 80 à 60.

Chris avait lancé un cognard en direction d'un poursuiveur adverse qui l'évita de justesse. Jean était en plein élan et marqua un autre but puis Ren aperçut le vif d'or il partit à sa poursuite mais il semble que l'attrapeur adverse ai remarqué à sont tour la petite balle dorée et Ren et lui se firent du corps à corps.

Mais celui qui fut le plus rapide apporta la victoire à sa maison et ce n'était autre que Ren! Keira était débordante de joie et n'arrêtait pas d'acclamer son frère (pour une fois)

Les joueurs félicitèrent tout de même leur adversaire et partirent se changer et Pendant ce temps Keira et Liam les attendaient devant les vestiaires.

Keira: Alors?

Liam: Alors quoi?

Keira:T'es heureux qu'on ai gagné?

Liam: Oui, les Gryffondor on toujours été très forts.

Keira: Et c'est pour ça qu'on vous battra.

Liam: Haha, on verra.

Keira: Tu as hâte de te confronter à Jean?

Liam: Oh... euh oui enfin pas dans le but de...

Keira: T'inquiète j'ai compris.

Ils sortirent des vestiaires, Keira s'apprêtait à aller voir Jean mais Liam passa près de Jean et lui tendit sa main qu'elle prit avec joie. Keira lui lança un regard d'incompréhension et elle put lire sur les lèvres de Jean "Je t'expliquerais plus tard" Avec un sourire béa sur le visage.

Ils s'éloignèrent du groupe sans pour autant partir.

Keira: Sinon bravo à vous tous! Et toi Ren t'es vraiment trop fort!

Ren: Oui je sais soeurette.

Keira: Oui bon ne prend pas non plus la grosse tête!

Un peu derrière eux:

Liam: Bravo!

Il déposa un baiser sur son front!

Jean: Mais c'est grâce à toi!

Liam: Oh je n'y suis que pour un petit peu!

Jean: D'ailleur je me demandais s'il y avait possibilité de réessayer?

Liam: Oh je pense que oui!

Et il l'embrassa.

Liam: Et dit-moi mais on devrait peut-être officialiser ça! Alors t'aimerais être ma petite amie?

Jean l'embrassa.

Liam: Je prends ça pour un oui?

Jean: A ton avis?

Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

Puis Ren les appella:

Ren: Hey Jean on va fêter la victoire dans la salle commune tu viens? Oh et si tu veux Liam tu peux aussi venir. Mais tu ne répètes pas notre mot de passe.

Liam: Je suis préfet je te rappelle!

Ren: Ah oui c'est vrai.

Et ils se rendirent dans la salle commune où la bonne humeur était à son comble!

Les confettis fusaient la musique était au maximum et tous les élèves manifestaient leur joie en hurlant et en dansant!

Jean parti un instant et prit Keira à part.

Jean: Prête?

Keira: Oh oui!

Jean: Et bien en faite je me préparais dans les vestiaires quand il est arrivé et il a vu que je stressait et il s'est approché de moi et il m'a embrassé!

Keira: Vraiment?

Jean: Si je te le dits c'est que c'est vrai!

Keira: Mais c'est génial! Et du coup c'est...

Jean: Oui c'est officiel! Je sors avec Liam!

Elles se mirent à crier de joie et sauter dans leur coin.

Jean: Ok bon on arrête on passe pour des folles.

Keira: Oui tu as raison, faisons preuve de self contrôle!

Et elles partirent faire la fête avec les autres.

Liam: Tu lui as dit?

Jean: Oui c'est fait!

Il la prit alors dans ses bras.

Ils s'écartèrent du groupe pour avoir un peu plus d'intimité.

Du côté de Keira:

Keira: Tu veux toujours pas te trouver une cavalière?

Jake: Non, en faite je pense qu'on va y aller ensemble!

Keira: Ah oui d'accord je comprends. Je suis encore tombée dans un de tes pièges.

Jake: Non tu t'ai fabriqué ton propre piège et tu es tombée dedans toute seule.

Il rit.

Keira: En tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on ne sera pas seuls à la soirée...

Jake: Oui et tu as de la chance tu y vas avec quelqu'un de génial.

Keira le regarda d'un air bizarre.

Keira: Tu veux rire, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire...

Jake: Mais non, je parie quand plus t'attendais que je te le demande

Keira: Tu me dis ça parce que toi tu aurais voulu que j'attende que tu me le demandes.

Jake: En tout cas moi je te l'aurais demander un jour!

Keira: Ouai mais seulement si tu trouvais personne.

Jake: Ouai p'tetre.

Keira: En tout cas bravo pour le match, tu as réussi a revenir entier!

Jake: Oui, pour une fois. D'habitude il faut toujours que je me prenne un cognard en pleine tête.

Keira: Hahaha, et toi qui me disais que tu étais sportif.

Jake: Bah oui, pour certains sports. Tu vas pas dire que c'est grâce a toi qu'on a gagner au foot?

Keira: C'est quand même moi qui ai marqué le dernier but!

Jake: Mais c'est parce que tu avais un fantastique coéquipier!

Keira: Oui, je n'en doute pas...

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et elle lui sourit et parti rejoindre les autres. Quand leurs petite fête fut fini tout le monde alla se coucher, enfin Jean et Liam mirent plus de 20 minutes pour se dire au revoir.

Elle remonta dans son dortoir:

Keira: Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt!

Pour seule réponse elle eut une grimace de Jean.

Elles se couchèrent et le lendemain matin arriva. Le lundi... La pire journée de la semaine! Tout le monde se prépara pour les cours et le groupe se retrouva à table. Keira s'était assise à côté de Jean car elle avait un truc important ( selon elle ), à lui dire. Tout en chuchotant:

Keira: Dit moi Jean, Tu leurs a dit pour Liam et toi?

Jean: Non... En fait je pensais qu'ils finiraient par le remarquer tout seuls...

Keira: Je suis la seule a savoir donc ?

Jean: Oui... Mais en même temps comment veux-tu que je leur dise "Hey salut tout le monde au fait je sors avec Liam!"

Keira: Ah mais c'est trop génial! Bah après je sais pas tu leurs dit comme tu veux...

Jean: D'accord je vais leur dire...après...

Jake et Chris s'installèrent à table.

Jake: Salut! De quoi vous parliez?

Keira: De Jean et Liam!

Chris: Ah bon?

Jake: Et vous disiez quoi exactement?

Keira regarda Jean.

Jean: On sort ensemble.

Jake: C'est vrai?

Jean: Oui! (rougit)

Jake: C'est génial!

Jean: Oui on peut dire ça!

Chris: En même temps on s'en doutait un peu.

Jake: Aussi!

Ren arriva.

Ren: ça va?

Jake: Oui surtout Jean! Justement elle doit te dire un truc...

Mais Liam arriva et ne laissa pas le temps à la jeune femme de s'exprimer. Il l'embrassa sous le regard surpris de Ren.

Jean: Surprise!

Ren ne dit pas un mot et...

Ren: Ah mais c'est génial!

Il donna une tape amicale dans le dos de Liam.

Jake: Bon on se grouille on va bientôt en cours!

Liam: Tu commences par quoi?

Jean: Défense contre les forces du mal et toi?

Liam: Potion avec Madame Babbing!

Jean: Oh mon pauvre chéri je te plains!

Elle l'embrassa.

Liam: Et après t'as quoi?

Jean: Métamorphose et toi?

Liam:: Botanique, je passe te prendre!

Jean: Ok.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

Keira: Oui bon c'est pas tout mais on a cours! Vous vous verrez après!

Jean: A plus tard!

Liam: Je t'aime!

Jean : Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent et elle partit, quand à Liam il rejoignit ses amis.

Keira: Que vous êtes mignon tout les deux. (avec un air taquin )

Jean: Hey quand ce sera toi qui sera en couple on verra bien qui rigolera!

Keira: Oui on verra, je pense que ce ne sera pas du tout pareil.

Elles partirent en riant.

Keira: Sinon t'as du nouveau sur le lézard et le dragon?

Jean: Rien mis à part que c'est un Kanima, c'est comme le serviteur du dragon.

La tête de Jake apparut derrière une colonne et il leur sauta dessus.

Jake: BOUUUUUUU! Et faut que je vous montre un truc après le cour de métamorphose

Keira: T'es fou de faire ça... Pourquoi c'est quoi?

Jake: Hahaaa! Un truc super genial en rapport à nos recherche!

Jean: ça sera sans moi je dois retrouver Liam je vous rappelle!

Jake: Ah mais nan c'est urgent, et je ne peux vous le montrer qu'à cette heure là. à cause du soleil.

Jean: Oui et bien pour moi voir mon copain c'est aussi très urgent! (en faisant une moue)

Keira: Tu lui dis juste que Jake doit te montrer un truc et que tu reviens après?

Jean: Je pense qu'il va comprendre que je lui cache un truc! D'habitude il vient avec nous enfin surtout en ce moment.

Jake: Tu lui expliqueras après, c'est un truc super méga trop génial!

Keira: Oui bon Jake, calme ta joie tu nous donnes plus la frousse que l'envie de te suivre. Et puis Jean tu lui diras que tu lui expliqueras quand tu seras ce que c'est.

Jake: Et ce n'est qu'à vous deux que je veux le montrer.

Jean: Le problème c'est que je ne vais pas mentir à mon copain!

Keira: Tu lui diras après. Sinon t'as qu'à dire que Jake t'a kidnappée.

Jean: Très subtile Keira! Mais je pense qu'il ne va jamais y croire...

Keira: Oui c'est la faille de mon idée! c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très crédible, Jake est bien trop faible pour te kidnapper!

Jake: Que tu réfléchisses ou pas, le résultat est le même: tes idées sont nulles

Il rigola et Keira le frappa.

Jake: C'était trop tentant!

Jean: Oui bon, ça ne résout pas mon problème. Qu'est-ce que je dit à Liam?

Jake: T'as qu'à dire que je veux te montrer quelque chose en rapport avec quelque chose d'autre et que tu lui expliqueras ces deux choses quand je t'aurais enfin montrer cette chose qui vas sûrement te faire une chose (genre le plus gros choque de ta vie)

Keira: OUUUUAAAAH! T'es trop fort Jake sur ce coup la.

Jean: J'ai pas tout compris... Mais en gros je dis rien jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce que je dois dire!

Jake: Merci Keira. Ouai en gros c'est ça.

Keira: Ouai donc en gros c'est nul, et en gros on doit rentrer en cour car on est retard mon gros.

Jean: Mince!

Jake: Je suis pas gros.

Ils entrèrent dans la classe.

Le cours se déroula rapidement. Jean avait attendu avec impatience la fin des cours pour retrouver son chéri. Jake lui aussi attendait avec impatience de montrer au deux filles ce qu'il avait trouver d'extraordinaire juste en passent dans les couloir a cette même heure.

Le cours de métamorphose s'était passé très rapidement et Liam attendait Jean dans le cours de métamorphose.

Liam: Salut toi!

Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa.

Jean: ça fait trois heures que j'attends ce moment mais...

Liam: Mais?

Jean: Mais il faut que je file... J'en ai pas pour longtemps c'est Jake qui doit nous montrer un truc à Keira et moi. C'est un truc personnel c'est pour ça que c'est urgent!

Jake: Allez tu viens Jean?

Jean: J'arrive deux secondes!

Liam: OK mais reviens vite.

Jean: Promis.

Il l'embrassa et elle alla rejoindre Jake et Keira. Jake commença a courir suivi des filles qui ne comprenaient rien du tout.

Jean: Mais pourquoi on court?

Keira: Je ne cherche même plus a comprendre avec Jake

Quand a lui il était a fond dans son truc et hurlai tout seul dans le couloir

Jake: ALLEZ PLUS VITE! ON VAS LE RATEEEEEEER! IL NE RESTE PLUS QUE 5 MINUUUUTES! VITE!

Jean: Mais pour quoi!

Jake: PARCE QUEEEeeeu... JE SAIS PAS MAIS ON VA LE RATER!

Keira: ça fait peur là quand même...

Jake se tourna vers Keira pour répliquer quelque chose mais le mur qu'il se prit en pleine face ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Mais il ne perdit pas sont temps et se releva et continua à courir comme un malade.

Keira: Et bah dit donc, ça doit vraiment être quelque chose d'impressionnant pour qu'il prenne le risque de se péter le nez.

Jean: Oui, mais je ne regrette pas d'être venue. C'était une chute spectaculaire!

Keira: Ouai, digne du livre des records.

Elles partirent toutes les deux dans leurs délires tout en suivant Jake toujours entrain de courir et d'hurler: " il ne reste que 5 minutes!" Puis ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit où Jake avait vu la chose étrange. C'était une petite fissure dans le sol.

Keira: Quoi?! C'est pour ça! que tu nous a fait tout ce cinéma?

Jean: Et dire que j'aurais pu rester avec mon chéri

Jake: Mais non attendez!

Un rayon de soleil passa par la fenêtre et éclaira la fissure qui continuait tout le long du couloir. Et d'un seul coup un petit tremblement de terre se fit ressentir et la fissure s'écarta et émit une étrange lueur argenté. Keira était bouche-bée.

Jean: Ouaaaah! Ok c'est flippant ton truc...

Jake: Vous avez vu, c'est pour ça que je voulais qu'on se dépêche

Keira: C'est qu'il n'y a jamais personne qui passe par se couloir à cette heure.

Jake: Dépêchons nous de faire quelques chose. Le rayon de soleil n'éclaire cet endroit que 5 minutes.

Jean:

Sms de Liam "Tu me manques, je t'aime 3"

Rep au sms: "Moi aussi, je me dépêche 3"

Jean: Oui car j'ai d'autres choses à faire

en montrant son téléphone.

Keira: Vous n'avez pas remarquer que la fissure allait tout le long de ce couloir, elle mène peut-être à quelque chose. On devrait peut-être la suivre.

Jake: Alors il faut qu'on se dépêche mais il n'y a pas beaucoup d'espace entre le trou et le mur.

Jean: On sera obliger d'y aller en marchand et à la queuleuleu.

Et ils y allèrent tous sans discuter.. Devant il y avait Jake, Keira et puis Jean qui etait entrain d'envoyer un sms à Liam mais il tomba malencontreusement dans la fissure, Jean émit un petit cri strident qui fit sursauter ses amis.

Keira: Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Jean: Mon téléphone, j'ai fais tomber mon téléphone dans la fissure. Liam va se demander pourquoi je ne répond plus!

Jake: Oups...

Keira: Tu peux toujours lancer un sortilège d'attraction!

Jean: Mais oui bonne idée!

Elle sorti sa baguette: Accio Téléphone!

Son téléphone atterri dans sa main et satisfaite elle rangea sa baguette.

Jean: On continue?

Jake: Allons-y!

Ils parlèrent tout en marchand pour ne pas perdre de temps quand Keira lança:

Keira: Au faite Jake, comment tu as fais pour trouver cette fissure?

Jake: Quand je me chercher une cavalière j'ai décidé de passer par là et quand je suis monter la fissure venait de se refermer sous mes yeux. Je ne pensais pas que c'était important mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je vous la montre et avant qu'elle se referme.

Jean : Et tu as su que c'était grâce au soleil?

Jake: Oui, grâce à mon intelligence! J'avais remarquer que le soleil n'éclairait plus le sol que quand le trou se referma. C'était juste une supposition.

Keira: Et pourquoi tu voulais la montrer qu'à nous deux?

Jake: Tout simplement parce que c'est vous qui êtes les plus intéressées par les choses extraordinaires.

Ils parcoururent la moitié du couloir et arrivaient presque à la fin quand Keira dit quelque chose.

Keira: Vous croyez pas que ce serait plus rapide d'y aller en volant sur nos balais?

Les deux sorciers arrêtèrent de marcher, Jake se tourna pour regarder Keira et Jean fit de même.

Jake: Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant?

Keira: ça m'ai venu que d'un seul coup.

Jean: Bon c'est pas grave, on peut toujours les appelés avec nos baguettes.

Keira: Tu connais un sort?

Jean: Oui je vais vous l'apprendre tout en marchant.

Elle leurs apprit le sort et ils appelèrent tout les trois leurs balais. Ils montèrent dessus et suivirent la fissure jusqu'au bout du couloir. Keira voulu passer devant Jake mais celui ci ne la laissa pas faire et se cogna contre elle. Il rirent et les trois sorciers arrivèrent enfin a la fin du couloir.

Jean: Il n'y a rien.

Keira: On a qu'à rentrer dans le trou.

Jean: Mais elle risque de se refermer sur nous.

Plus loin le soleil partit et petit à petit la fissure se referma.

Jake: Allez on se dépêche!

Il rentra en premier les deux filles se regardèrent avant que Keira ne rentre ensuite. Jean regarda derrière elle, elle pensa à Liam mais aussi à Keira et au château, elle décida elle aussi, de descendre dans le trou. Elle continua sont vol tout droit jusqu'à temps de retrouver ses deux amis parti avant elle.

Jake: On est plutôt en sécurité ici en fin de compte.

Jean: Euh ça dépend de ta notion de sécurité...

Jake: Et puis je suis là pour vous protéger.

Keira: Hu-hu!

Jake la regarda méchamment.

Keira: Mal de gorge.

Jean laissa échapper un gloussement.

Jake: Oui bon on continue!

Ils continuèrent de marcher le balais dans les mains car le plafond n'était pas assez haut et il devenait de plus en plus petit. Ils allumèrent leurs baguettes pour voir dans le trou grâce au sortilège Lumos.

Keira: J'ai l'impression qu'il ne se finira jamais...

Jake: Non c'est pas possible.

Puis ils aperçurent une lumière au bout de ce tunnel infernal.

Jean: On touche au but!

Jake: C'est bizarre mais cette odeur me rappelle quelque chose.

Keira: Oui c'est cette odeur de chien mouillé et d'humidité! Comme dans la grotte.

Jean: C'est sans doute comme ça que le lézard était parti, on ne l'avait pas brisé enfin de compte le protego.

Keira: Et ouai!

Jean: Bon maintenant comment on sort?

Jake: Avec nos balais par le trouve béant en haut de la grotte. Comme les deux dernières fois!

Jean: Ah oui c'est vrai!

Keira: Bon et bien allons-nous en avant que le Kanima nous saute encore dessus!

Jean: Attendez!

Jake: Quoi?

Jean: On devrait peut-être emporter un des pierres précieuses pour l'examiner au cas ou!

Jake: Oui! Tiens on prend...

Il regardait chaque pierre.

Jake: Celle-là!

Jake pris la pierre.

Jean: C'est bon on peut y aller.

Keira: Attendez!

Jake: Quoi encore?

Keira: Regardez cette inscription!

En effet autour du puits était inscrits des mots.

Jake: Qu'est ce que c'est?

Jean: On dirait une langue ancienne, comme des runes même si certaine me sont inconnues , peut-être est-ce du grec...

Keira: Prend une photo avec ton portable comme sa tu la déchiffreras a l'aide des livres de la bibliothèque.

Jean: Bonne idée!

Elle sorti son téléphone devant keira qui aperçut son magnifique fond d'écran: C'était une photo de Liam!

Keira: Oh c'est mignon (légèrement moqueur)

Jean: Chut!

Une fois la photo prise ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et sortirent.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et Jean se rua vers Liam.

Jean: Hey! Désolée c'était plus long que prévu.

Elle regarda Jake qui lui fit un sourire désolé.

Liam: C'est pas grave.

En l'embrassant tendrement. Keira prit une photo des deux amoureux entrain de s'embrasser et elle l'envoya a Jean en lui mettant un petit message en dessous: " tu pourras la mettre en fond d'écran comme ça ;p". Jean reçus le message elle rougit, regarda Keira et sourit. Keira et Jake lui renvoyèrent le même sourire, le sorcier avait poser sont bras sur l'épaule de Keira.

Jean: Merci!

Jake: Mais de rien.

Keira: C'est moi qui ai pris la photo, donc c'est à moi ce merci.

Jake: C'est pas grave, tu mettais trop de temps à répondre.

Keira: Enlève ton bras de mon épaule.

Keira se décala et Jake faillit tomber. Keira ce retint de rire et ils partirent tout les deux dans un fou rire.

Liam: Fait voir!

Jean lui montra la photo.

Liam: T'es magnifique mon amour!

Jean: Oh t'es trop chou!

Et elle l'embrassa passionnément.

Jean: Je t'aime.

Liam: Je t'aime aussi.

Keira: Oui c'est très mignon tout le monde s'aime tout le monde se fait des bisous mais en attendant j'ai faim alors on va s'installer à table Jean?

Liam: Venez vous asseoir avec nous.

Jean lui lança un regard suppliant.

Keira: D'accord.

Ils discutèrent avec d'autres élèves de Serdaigle et une fois le repas terminé ils allèrent dans la salle de repos (en effet cette salle venait d'être créer car le professeur Longsvalle trouvait qu'il n'y avait aucune salle de détente ou les élèves de chaque maison pourraient discuter entre eux.

Jean et Liam s'installèrent dans le canapé enlacés, quand à Keira et Jake, ils se battaient pour le dernier fauteuil vide et Jake gagna la bataille mais Keira n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et s'assit sur ses genoux.

Keira: Ahaha on fait moins le malin!

Jake: ça me gène pas moi.

Et le jeune homme n'hésita pas une seule seconde à passer ses bras tour de la taille de la jeune fille.

Pendant leur querelle Jean et Liam était en train de se rouler une pelle.

Keira avait une expression d'ennui gravée sur son visage et elle était aussi très gênée par le geste de Jake mais ne le montrait aucunement.

Quand soudain Ren et Chris entrèrent.

Ren: Hey les tourtereaux il y a des endroits pour ça!

Jean se décolla de Liam.

Jean: Hey! Toi on te disait rien quand tu nettoyais les amygdales de Kelly alors chut!

Ren: Oui mais moi je ne faisais pas ça en publique devant Keira et Jake assis l'un sur l'autre.

Il se moqua des deux et sa soeur lui lança un énorme regard noir qui lui donna la chair de poule et il arrêta net!

Liam: Alors, tu m'explique pourquoi tu est partis?

Jean: Oh euh...

Jake: Elle m'aidait!

Liam semblait attendre une justification.

Jake: C'est assez personnel vois-tu...

Liam: Ok je comprends...

Jean: T'inquiète c'était rien d'important.

Ren: Vous étiez partis? J'avais même pas remarquer. Tu l'avais vu Chris?

Il fit non de la tête et Keira le regarda de nouveau avec un regard qui signifiait "projet top secret ferme-là!"

Ren: Enfin on s'en fiche! Et sinon on reprend par quoi?

Jake: J'sais pas! Jean?

Jean: Botanique puis potion.

Liam: Ah je vois que c'est toi qui aura besoin de chance cet aprèm.

Jean: Oui...

Liam: Alors je crois que t'auras besoin de ça.

Et il l'embrassa.

Jean: Oui et puis un deuxième serait le bienvenu si c'est possible.

Liam: Oh mais il n'y a aucun problème.

Il repoussa une de ses mèches de cheveux et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Jake: Moi aussi j'en ai besoin... Keira?

Keira: Même pas en rêve!

Jake: Ohlala sur la joue alors!

Keira: Euh...Laisse-moi réfléchir...on verra...ou pas...

Jake fit une moue puis sourit de nouveau!

Ren: Tu viens de te prendre un vent, magistral!

Jean et Liam durent se résoudrent à se quitter et chacun fila en cours.

Puis alors qu'ils étaient dans le couloir Keira déposa un bref baiser sur la joue de Jake!

Keira: Voilà t'es content?

Jake: Ouiii!

Keira: Et moi?

Jake lui fit un bisous et ils rentrèrent en cours de botanique.

Une fois le cours du professeur Herbert Berry terminé ils filèrent en potion au plus grand malheur de tous.

Babbing: Asseyez-vous et en silence! Reprenez vos places que je vous avais assignés.

Keira: Elle est sérieuse?

Jean retourna à côté de Matt et Keira à côté de Kelly...

Matt: Alors comme ça tu sors avec Liam?

Jean: Oui...

Matt: Oh... T'inquiète il n'y a aucun problème... Aucune ambiguïté...

Jean: Ok...

Jake se retourna vers Keira.

Jake: ça ne devait pas porter bonheur le bisous normalement?

Keira haussa les épaules pour que la prof ne la remarque pas.

Babbing: Mademoiselle Lynch, qu'est ce que ce haussement d'épaules?

Keira: ça me démangeais, pardonnez moi.

Keira se moqua de la prof tout en essayant de ne pas trop se faire remarquer mais Madame Babbing lui fit un regard noir.

Keira: Bon tu m'aide à faire la potion?

Kelly: A quoi ça te servirais je suis nulle.

Keira: Mais moi aussi, mais c'est mieux de le faire à deux tu crois pas?

Kelly ne dit rien elle continua à se pomponner.

Keira: Tu sais, je suis peut être la soeur de Ren mais je t'ai rien fais moi. C'est pas parce qu'on ne s'apprécie pas qu'on doit se détester au point de ne même pas s'adresser la parole.

Kelly: Ok... je lis et toi tu mets les ingrédients.

Keira: Merci!

Kelly lisait la recette avec un ton mou et agaçant ce qui énervait Keira mais elle fut preuve de self-contrôle pour ne pas plonger la tête de Kelly dans le chaudron, madame Babbing ne la raterait pas si elle faisait cela.

A la table de derrière Jean et Matt ne se parlaient pas beaucoup. Puis le jeune sorcier pris lentement la parole. Il etait tout timide devant elle et ne savait pas trop comment lui parler

Matt: Euh... Euh, Jean... Tu veux que j'aille chercher les ingredients.

Jean: … Ils sont déjà là Matt.

Matt: Ah oui...

Jean avait remarquer que Matt n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Jean: Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Matt? D'habitude tu ne bégayes pas autant...

Matt: Je sais que tu m'en veux et qu'on ne redeviendra plus amis comme avant. Je ne veux pas te vexer encore une fois.

Jean: Tu sais quoi, toutes ces histoires m'énerve et je ne t'en veux plus. Maintenant c'est du passer et tu reste pour moi, une connaissance, un camarade de classe qui doit m'aider pour faire cette potion. Donc toi tu prepares les ingrédients et moi je les mets dans le chaudron selon la recette. Ok?

Matt: Oui...

Pendant tout le cour, il ne faisait que de l'admirer. Malgré toute cette histoire, il aimait toujours Jean. Comme Lavande avec Ren, elle ne faisait, elle aussi, que de le regarder ce qui gênait beaucoup Ren.

Ren: Tu peux me donner... Les yeux d'araignée?

Lavande ne détachas ses yeux de Ren et pris le premier bocal qui lui venait.

Ren: Lavande, ce sont des yeux de grenouille...

Lavande: Ah bon.

Ren: Oui, et arrête de me fixer comme ça.

Lavande se rapprocha de plus en plus de Ren et celui ci s'écarta. Il touchait presque le sol

Babbing: Monsieur Lynch! Cessez vos acrobaties nous ne somme pas dans un cour de gym!

Ren: J'essaye d'éviter Lavande.

Babbing: Comment voulez vous l'éviter vous êtes dans la même classe et à côter en plus. Et n'essayez pas de me trouver des excuses et encore moins de me répondre.

Ren: Ouai ouai...

Babbing: Pardon?! Je n'ai pas bien entendu?!

Ren: J'ai rien dit...

Babbing: Et en plus ça n'assume pas! Faite votre potion monsieur Lynch et taisez vous!

Ren se rassis sur sa chaise tout en poussant Lavande.

Ren: Tu sais quoi, pour la première fois je vais la faire tout seul ma potion. Parce que travailler avec toi ça sert à rien.

Lavande: D'accord!

Du côté de Jake, Rick et lui étaientt tout les deux très mauvais. Et forcement ils firent exploser leur chaudron.

Babbing: J'aurais du m'en douter que vous étiez touts les deux que des incapables! Regardez moi ça?! Même monsieur Lynch n'avais pas réussi à me faire pire! Vous allez me nettoyer tout ça et je vous amène de nouveaux ingrédients avec un chaudron plus solide... Je savais que je n'aurais pas du les mettre ensemble!

Dit elle tout en partant dans la salle d'à coté. Tout les élèves rigolèrent, Rick et Jake avait la tête toute noir a cause de l'explosion. Ils nettoyèrent: le sol, la table et aussi leur tête.

Babbing: Voila, et surtout suivez le livre et pas ce que vous avez envie de faire.

Quand à Chris, il était tout seul car la classe est en nombre impaire et que Madame Babbing avait confiance en ce jeune garçon. En effet, il était très appliquée et faisait attention au moindre geste. Le professeur passait souvent devant lui et lui lancer quelque sourire quand elle était fière de lui. Ren ne se retenait pas de se retourner et de rigoler, même si madame Babbing le recadrait à chaque fois. Le cour se termnia enfin et tout le mondesorti avec hâte, seule Lull prenait sont temps au souriant gaîment, comme d'habitude. Elle vit que Matt avait un petit peut de mal a ranger son chaudron. Il voulait faire bonne impression devant Jean et avait décider de rangé le chaudron, malheureusement pour lui, il ne pensait pas que ça allais être aussi dure.

Lull: Regarde, tu pousses cela et après tu peux le ranger..

Matt: Merc...Merci...

Lull: De rien!

Tout en lui souriant. Puis elle parti et Matt fit de même. Ils avaient enfin fini les cours et Jean avait hâte de retrouver Liam qui l'attendait sur un banc dans le parc. Tout le monde se regroupa alors autour d'eux. Jean était sur les genoux de Liam et ils se faisaient des bisous, des câlins... Les autres étaient assis a coter d'eux.

Ren: Vous nous le dites si on vous dérange.

Tout en rigolant.

Liam: D'accord, tu nous déranges.

Ren: Tans mieux parce que je ne voulais pas rester là.

Il descendit du banc et Chris le suivit.

Jake: Bon si tout le monde pars alors j'me casse!

Jean: Ce qu'il peut avoir la tête près du bonnet!

Keira la regarda avec amusement.

Jean: Et sinon avec "Jake" ça va?

Keira lui lança un regard mécontant (et le mot est faible" et posa son regard sur Liam (discrètement bien entendu)

Liam: Keira je ne suis pas stupide...

Keira: Tu lui a raconter quoi encore!

Jean: J'ai rien dits (pour une fois).

Liam: Non non elle ne m'a rien dit je l'ai remarqué!

Keira: Mais c'est normal il n'y a rien à dire!

Jean & Liam: Ouai c'est ça.

Keira: Alors si vous croyez que j'aime Jake, vous vous êtes carrément tromper! Et ne commencer pas à m'énerve avec ça!

Jean: Les menaces maintenant!

Keira lui lança un regard noir et parti.

Keira: Restez que tout les deux, c'est mieux!

Jean: Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ce soir! C'est le cours de Mme Babbing qui les mets dans cet état?

Keira rejoins Ren avec une tête un peut... déçue...

Ren: Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Keira: Rien ils m'énervent, faut toujours que les gens parlent de truc qui m'énerve...

Ren montra avec un signe de tête Jake et Keira lui fit oui de la tête.

Ren: T'inquiète, elle est heureuse c'est tout. Faut les laisser tout les deux. C'est pour ça que je suis partit, je me suis mis a leur place.

Keira: Ouai c'est bon t'inquiète.

Elle s'assit a coter de Ren. Jake un peu plus derrière arriva avec Chris.

Jake: Il se passe quoi? Tu restes pas avec Jean?

Keira: Non! je la laisse avec Liam.

Ren: Au faite, vous étiez partis où hier j'ai pas compris?

Keira: Jake voulait nous montrer un truc dans le couloir.

Ren: Et c'est quoi?

Ils leur expliquèrent tout ce qu'ils ont vu hier et ce qu'ils ont ramener. Jake sortit la pierre précieuse de sont sac et Chris l'examina.

Chris: Elle est bizarre cette pierre.

Ren: Voici l'expert en pierre précieuse: Chris!

En se moquant de lui.

Chris: Non mais c'est vrai on dirais qu'il y a un truc de dans?

Jake et Keira: Fait voir!

Ils se precipitèrent tous les deux sur la pierre mais Keira se recula et laissa passer Jake. Elle se faufila alors entre Ren et Chris.

Jake: Saleté de pierre! Ouvre toi! Ou je sais pas fait quelque chose!

Et il réussi à séparer la pierre.

Chris: Cachez-là!

En effet la pierre laissait apparaître une lumière bleue assez voyante! Puis une voix parla

Voix: Celui qui à la pierre du dragon en sa possession à le pouvoir de le faire rennaître... Seuls eux peuvent l'arrêter et s'il arrivait à le faire renaître alors l'humanité toute entière serait en danger! Pour cela ils devront braver toute sorte d'épreuve pour anéantir la quête du sombre seigneur!

Keira: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Chris: Un prophétie.

Ren: Et ça parle du dragon, il cache une pierre...

Jake: Et ça parle aussi d'un sombre seigneur.

Ren: Sûrement celui qui veut prendre la pierre, donc l'ancien maître de Drak.

Keira: Et les sortilèges qu'on a trouvés sur le mur c'était quoi?

Jake: Je sais pas, c'est Jean qui a les photos.

Chris: On va la voir?

Keira: Mais elle est avec Liam.

Ren: On la prend a part, on va pas non plus ne pas la mettre au courant.

Keira: Ok, partez devant...

Et ils partirent voir Jean, la pris à part.

Jean: Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?

Ren: La pierre précieuse que vous avez trouver hier et bah c'est une prophétie.

Jean: Ah bon? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle disait.

Chris: Que celui qui a la pierre du dragon a le pouvoir de faire renaître quelqu'un, seul eux! peuvent l'arrêté mais s'il renaît toute l'humanité sera en danger. Et pour cela ils vont devoir bravé des épreuve pour anéantir le sombre seigneur...

Keira: Trop fort Chris...

Chris: Est-ce que tu as déchiffré les sortilèges que vous aviez trouver?

Jean: Non pas encore mais je vais le faire.

Chris: Il faut que tu te dépêches, on ne sait jamais!

Jean: Ouai, ouai vous inquiétez pas.

Keira: Tu le feras quand?

Jean: Quand j'aurais le temps, je ne peux pas le faire devant Liam

Ren: Ouai ok, mais si tu veux Chris il peux le faire?

Jean: Je vous est dit que je le ferais. Faite moi confiance.

Keira: Ok. On te fait confiance.

Jean revint sur le banc avec Liam et les autres repartirent.

Liam: ça va?

Jean: Oui t'inquiète.

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres en guise de preuve.

Puis ils finirent leur après-midi ensemble et ils dinèrent tous ensembles puis chacun alla se coucher! Le reste de la semaine se passa plus vite que leur première journée et la sortie à Pré-au-lard arriva. Ils devaient s'y rendre afin d'acheter leur costumes.

Ils s'étaient rassemblés dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.

Keira: Au fait Ren tu ne nous as toujours pas dit avec qui tu va au bal!

Ren: Et bien.

Flash back : Jeudi 27 octobre

Jessica: Eva, je t'ai déjà dit trois fois de faire chauffer mon café sans mousse et sans matière grasse à seulement 2 min après il devient trop chaud et ça me brûle les papilles et je ne peux pas le supporter!

Eva: ça ne se reproduira pas Jessica.

Jessica: J'espère bien!

Eva recula et pris le sac de Jessica.

Jessica: Ashley!

Ashley: Oui Jessica.

Jessica: Apporte moi mon téléphone s'il te plait.

Elle entra dans la salle réservée à la confrérie Kappa. (Etant Américaine et ayant un père très riche celui-ci après une requête de sa fille avait proposer de donner des fonds à l'école afin que l'association soit fondée et dirigée par sa fille, et Mme Longsvalle avait fini par excepté sous pression de cette famille)

Pendant ce temps Ren observait la scène de loin. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Il entra dans la salle ou un bureau était placé devant tel un accueil, cette salle donnait sur deux portes et un escalier.

Beverly: Que puis-je faire pour toi?

Ren: Je voudrais parler à Jessica.

Beverly: Il faut prendre rendez-vous!

Ren: Euh oui mais c'est très important!

Beverly: Désolée les règles sont les règles et j'ai pour odre de ne laisser passer personne dans son bureau.

Ren: Dit lui que Ren Lynch veut lui parler, elle voudra bien.

Elle pris son téléphone.

Bervely: Oui Jessica il y a Ren Lynch qui souhaite te parler mais il n'a pas pris de rendez-vous alors je lui ai dit de partir mais il ne veut pas et...

Elle hurla au téléphone.

Jessica: Ren Lynch! Mais laisse-le entrer idiote c'est le garçon le plus populaire de l'école!

Beverly: Bien Jessica.

Et elle raccrocha le téléphone sous l'oeil amusé de Ren.

Bervely: Tu peux entrer.

Il entra dans la pièce. Jessica était assise dans son fauteuil et elle se retourna.

Jessica: Ren! Approche!

Il s'avança.

Jessica: Alors? Que puis-je faire pour toi?

Ren: Et bien pour être rapide je venais te demander d'aller au bal avec moi!

Jessica: Oh et pourquoi j'accepterais?

Ren:Et bien parce que je suis le gars le plus populaire du lycée et que je sais que tu feras tout pour être couronnée Reine et que ça c'est moins sûr car Sidney Colleen et Scott Dawson sortent ensemble et sont eux aussi très populaires.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

Jessica: Ce sont de bons arguments... Tu passes me prendre à 19h30 ici!

Ren: Bien.

Sur ce il sortit.

Beverly: Au revoir!

Ren: Au revoir...

Fin du flash back

Keira: Tu y vas avec Jessica?!

Ren: Oui, je voit pas pourquoi ça te surprend.

Jake: T'as toujours de la chance toi.

Keira: Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est de la chance!

Jake: Elle est super belle!

Keira: Oui tu disais la même chose aussi pour Kelly. Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris Ren?

Ren: Je ny' allais avec personne et je savais qu'elle allait dire oui.

Keira: Mais tu pouvais te trouver quelqu'un de mieux, de plus gentil.

Jake: En plus elle est Américaine, je vois pas en quoi tu ne l'aime pas Keira.

Keira: Parce qu'elle se croit la plus belle et vu qu'elle est riche elle se croit tout permis avec ses servantes et tout. Elle se sert de mon frère pour être couronnée: "reine du bal d'Halloween"

En prenant un air niée.

Ren: Et au pire c'est moi qui lui est demander Keira, t'en fait pas.

Il partit et elle le regarda. Il fut suivi des deux garçons. Keira etait maintenant seule avec Jean et Liam.

Jean: Et bah, je crois que ton frère a perdu la tête.

Keira: Moi je sais surtout qu'il va sortir avec elle apres... Il faut toujours parler de populariter. Le truc qui ne sert a rien.

Liam: En tout cas pour moi c'est toi la plus belle ma Jean

Jean: Merci mon chéri, toi aussi tu es le plus beau.

Liam: ça serait tbien qu'on soit couronnés roi et reine du bal d'halloween tout les deux.

Jean: Oh non! Très peu pour mi ce genre de trucs! En plus je déteste être l'objet d'attention..

Et ils se firent des calins et des bisous... Sous le regard de Keira qui s'ennuyait.

Jean: Au faite Keira, c'est aujourd'hui la sortit à Pré-au-Lard. On ira choisir nos déguisement toute les deux.

Keira: Oui se serai super!

Liam: Je viendrais avec vous.

Jean: Non, je ne veux pas que tu vois ce que je vais prendre, c'est une surprise. Tu ira chercher le tiens avec les gars.

Ils partirent sans s'embrasser.

Keira: T'es sûre que tu vas bien?

Jean: Oui pourquoi?

Keira: Bah. Vous ne vous êtes même pas embrasser pour vous dire au revoir.

Jean: Keira, on est pas obligés de s'embrasser tout le temps.

Keira: Ok, comme vous voulez.

Jean: Et puis je sais que c'est dûr pour toi de me voir avec quelqu'un alors que tu es seule et...

Keira: Non mais qu'est ce que tu racontes comme conneries encore!

Et elles se mirent à rigoler et se chamaillaient en même temps. Elles partirent se préparer pour la sorti a Pré-au-lard.

Keira: Tu sais en quoi tu veux te déguiser?

Jean: J'ai ma petite idée, et toi?

Keira: Je ne sais pas du tout, je verrais dans le magasin. C'est quoi ton idée?

Jean: Tu vas voir!

Elles entrèrent dans la magasin et en ressortirent 1h plus tard les bras chargés de paquets.

Jean: ça c'est ce que j'appelle une opération réussie!

Du côté des garçons,ils avaient acheter leur déguisements et ils se retrouvèrent tous au chaudron baveur.

* * *

 **Avis des auteurs:**

 **Nous sommes désolées pour cette très longue attente, cet été nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'écrire et de poster d'autres chapitres car Clara et moi étions très prises et avec cette rentrée en terminale le travail est plutôt intensif cependant nous avons quelques chapitres en stock donc la suite ne devrait pas trop tarder.**

 **Lucie et Clara**

 **Lucie et Clara**


End file.
